


Agent Roswell ||(Loki×OC)||

by Vanta_Laufeyson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 137,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanta_Laufeyson/pseuds/Vanta_Laufeyson
Summary: -  After crashing on Midgard and having a new life made for me I've been gone for a long time but now, I'm finally getting to come home. Yet, what I come home to catches me by an unfortunate surprise. My whole life has been shattered and now I have to put the pieces back together. Can an unexpected ally help me figure out who is the cause, could I possibly find more than just an ally?





	1. Chapter 1 - Roswell

Roswell, New Mexico - July 7, 1947

Howard Stark

'We've arrived at the crash site and are awaiting orders, Sir.' Calmly broadcasted across the static radio channel from one of the many military trucks arriving at the restricted area.

I was only read in as far as an aircraft of unknown origins had entered the atmosphere and crashed. I have been brought in to consult on the advanced technology that is yet to be encountered.

The crash had happened a few hours ago, I had just gotten home and was whisked away by two uniforms, being briefed on the event en route. But this was more than I had expected, the ship had skidded and tumbled for a mile, yet only leaving a small debris field in its wake. What is that ship made from to withstand that much damage?

Upon setting foot at the edge of the crash zone though, revealed technological wonders beyond what most minds could only fathom or comprehend, and the crafts doors were still sealed. What wondrous things could be waiting inside? The ship was triangular in shape but bowed slightly at the center bringing the wing tips of the craft back. It was the most aerodynamic and efficient vessel seen since Captain America went down with the Valkyrie bomber yet smaller and more compact. This craft definitely predates it by many years. Clearly, though this was not of Earth design as we had just begun to ponder sending rockets to space, let alone man. The state of the vessel was remarkable though considering it had crash landed, with only a slight amount of damage.

"Mr. Stark, we need your assistance in gaining entrance to the ship. The door is sealed with some form of a coded access panel. Can you make an attempt at gaining entrance." Were the orders that came from a high ranking official. Names were a need to know basis and from the tone of things I wasn't in the need to know yet. Which at this point completing the task at hand was number one. I had on the norm tried to stay far from things of this nature, deep classified was not my cup of tea unless it was my own projects with Stark Industries. But this is a once in a lifetime event and I'm not missing out on this.

The access pad was a feat of engineering in its own right, a shame it was compromised by the crash. The wiring of the ship itself was something to behold. Instead of finding copper wires as would be normal to Earth, this was tubes of what seemed to be light and circuitry resembling the same, as if the light was seamlessly fused with the underlying material of the hull. The buttons on the pad were slightly damaged but were easily repaired, a probable default design for the least skilled of operators to be able to maintain.

After a cautious moment, I conjured up my nerves and pressed several of the buttons that seemed to have the most wear. As a likely possibility of being the one to grant access to the ship. After a few tries of different key combinations, the ship let off a hiss equalizing the pressure inside, and the door began to open.

Three uniforms proceeded to take point on entering the ship, upon their entry the lead called out 'We've got two occupants, one appears to be deceased and the other injured and unconscious'.

At this, the all-clear was given to enter while the med team removed the occupants. The first, looked to be a prisoner that was being held for transport. Its skin was an olive green-grey color, its limbs were long and thin with four fingers on each hand. It's feet were comparable with human but the facial features were far from human. The head was a tad large with oversized almond-shaped eyes, no nose, and a mouth containing teeth resembling something akin to that of a shark. But it was destined for research as it was the potentially deceased party. The second, was what seemed to be the pilot of the craft still buckled in the pilots' seat of the cabin. It looked to have very sharp chiseled features but feminine in nature. Porcelain white skin with thin lines accenting the prominent facial features, ghostly white hair that looked to be braided for combat, but the most distinguishing were the ears. They were the definitive evidence that it wasn't of human origin, they began as any normal humans but came to a delicate point at the top. I questioned what I was seeing at this point, had we all gone mad? Sitting unconscious in the pilots' seat was what I could only refer was an elf, and it had crashed with what appeared to be its' prisoner on Earth.

As the med team had started to move the elven creature on to a stretcher, it began to stir from its unconscious state. Trying to not nose in on that situation was hard, as the elf was equally as fascinating as the foreign technology that was my objective. But with an unknown species waking with equally unknown beings surrounding it, that was a situation to be aware of. What caught me the most off guard was its eyes. It had woke as the uniforms were moving it from the seat and what I thought were looking straight at me were eyes black as night. Void of any color distinguishing between pupil, iris, or sclera, just glassy black voids that seemed to be staring straight into my soul. It couldn't have stood over 5'5" maybe even less but was thin and lean. No denying that it could easily overpower the uniforms if it felt necessary, even in its current injured state. An absolutely unnerving presence though, but it wasn't putting up a fight from the med team handling it. Except for speaking one-word 'friþgeard'.

It was quickly translated and determined to be Old Norse and was asking for asylum. Yet, the biggest question is how does an alien from outer space know and speak Old Norse? Somehow this whole debacle has gone completely sideways in my best opinion.

By morning, the ship had been loaded and relocated to a secure deep confidential facility where the work actually was to take place. I had been granted clearance to speak and work with the being as soon as the all-clear was given, regarding if it was safe to occupy the same space as it and interact with no adverse effects. It had been determined that the being was a female and had been sent to retrieve the now deceased alien from a nearby galaxy for the bounty on its head. The prisoner was referred to as a 'Grey', they were a volatile race and were known for abducting the native inhabitants of worlds for 'research for profit' where anything goes. The elf, as she acknowledged that is what she is, was very complicit in giving information and helping me understand the technology powering and operating the ship. All this cooperation though was not to be taken for granted as she was doing so as to not find the same fate as her prisoner. Which, had undoubtedly been sent away to be dissected for research. Evidently, even beings from the farthest reaches of space had an uncanny sense of how to keep the status quo. Yet, she seems fairly personable considering the circumstances and just getting acquainted about a month ago.

"My name's Howard, what is your name?" I guess starting out on a first name basis would help move things along and be less awkward if we're to work together, although the black glassy eyes didn't do anything to take the edge off the creepy and unnerving appearance. The interpreter translated the question for her.

"Vanta" She replied almost in a relieved voice as she was attempting to show me how the ship's reactor operated and powered the equipment and engines. This was a technological and engineering marvel of clean self-sustaining energy, that would hopefully change how the whole world is powered one day. The elf seemed a bit happy that someone wanted to know her name, not for interrogative reasons but for sincere reasons.

"How old are you, if you even keep a record?" Is the next thought that escaped my mind.

"About 2500 Midgard years." This was as intriguing as it was impossible to comprehend, yet, entirely possible as time can pass at different speeds throughout the universe. Her race must be near immortal for her to have lived that long and barely aged.

"So, you're 2500 years old, what is the average lifespan for your kind?" My curiosity was now at an all-time high learning about her and the new technology. This was almost too good to be true but here it is being served to me on a silver platter.

"Our known lifespan was around 6000 to 8000 until war broke out. Now I'm not sure, not many of us left." This was even more astounding, I hope I don't wake up and all this is a dream. This could be the breakthrough for modern medicine we've been waiting for, beings capable of having such lifespans could change everything.

"So, what planet do you come from?" I casually asked as the interpreter translated for her. Might as well learn as much as possible about her while I can, before the uniforms deem her of no further use.

"Svartalfheim and this is Midgard?" Was the answer given with a question of her own. The translator seemed befuddled at the reply. The translator explained that it wasn't possible that Svartalfheim was just Norse mythology, hearing how she refers to Earth as being Midgard. To me, the elf sitting in front of me was proof enough.

"Midgard being Earth, yes?" It almost seemed as though she was picking up on our language fast, like she had understood and answered before the translator had begun.

"Yes, Earth." Scratch that she did understand and replied.

As time passed working together, our conversations yielded so much raw information that I was in overload for many months just trying to get my mind around it. Not forgetting everything I was learning from the technology contained in the ship, from how it was powered to how it was propelled through space. So many advances were being held back from the lack of raw materials needed to reproduce the technology to the lack of technology to produce it. It seems we were hopelessly stuck in a technological loop for the time being.

In the past months seeing how Vanta and the new technology had been viewed by the high brass has signaled that S.H.I.E.L.D. needed to be brought in. That in no way did the U.S. government need this kind of technology solely to bring what would ultimately result in weapons of mass destruction on an unfathomable scale. Let alone, to be able to wage that kind of war in space. Something mankind was not ready for nor had a need for yet. No, this needed to be protected and carefully studied for the greater good of humanity and others that may also find themselves passing through or stranded.

Vanta had quickly picked up the English language and had shown a few abilities that she possessed, one being physical illusions. After S.H.E.I.L.D. had confiscated the ship and any intel along with Vanta, she had taken on a more human appearance. With being more exposed to other humans, the black voids were replaced by earthy golden green eyes, her facial features softened slightly the thin lines accenting her features disappeared and the pointed ears were replaced with what looked human. Mind reading, telepathy, and some telekinesis were the others that she revealed, leading to S.H.I.E.L.D. beginning to train her for espionage. This gave her an unparalleled advantage that would be put to good use seeing as how information is king and acquiring it was a skill set all in its own, and she was excelling fast. The state of world politics had demanded a new form of espionage but it saddened me that Vanta had been sucked in as the solution, one that I had unintentionally brought to the table. This turn of events also came with an unconventional new friend and ally. With her knowledge and the technology that she brought to Earth, S.H.E.I.L.D. and Stark Industries had stepped into a new age.

An arrangement had been made that granted Vanta the asylum that she had requested and would remain with the Stark household as long as she completed the missions asked of her by S.H.I.E.L.D., seeing as how she was currently stuck between being a spy or becoming the governments next science experiment. From one scientific mind to another, I felt she had much more potential, in helping develop new and wondrous technology that had yet to even be imagined by the minds of men. Let alone, studying her abilities and genetics, to even navigating the farthest reaches of space, rather than chasing the next political coup.

Decades had seemingly slipped by, I have a family now. A son that was equally brilliant as I but to get him to fully apply himself was a challenge. Vanta had been in and out of the picture with S.H.I.E.L.D but still stopped by when she could to help with projects. She hadn't aged a bit but I had suffered at the hands of time. Tony was somewhat oblivious as to being under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s false pretenses of enhanced individuals left over from wartime experiments. Yet, he was always excited though when she stopped by or was given the occasion when she got an extended vacation when there wasn't a regime to be spied upon. She had fully adjusted into life on Earth and spoke now almost as if born a native. Always telling stories of being on the run undercover, or helping design what was a new technology for us.

I could never fully tell Tony about where or how this family friend actually came to be, that was one thing S.H.I.E.L.D had deemed classified. Neither I or Vanta could speak of it, only that she was gifted with abilities which also couldn't be spoke of. I feel I may have regrets one day that I can't be completely honest about this matter.


	2. Chapter 2 - Suspicions

Suspicions

Loki - Arrival

I was placed in solitary the first month back here on earth. After that, I was given a deal, one, that if I agree to work with the Avengers my sentence would be commuted. Time served and probation under house arrest, with around the clock security detail and a tracking cuff. The thin black metal band on my wrist constantly reporting my location, I move two inches and S.H.I.E.L.D. knows about it. Any attempt at escaping and it releases an electric shock strong enough to incapacitate me. Also limiting where I can be at any given time also. There is also the stipulation of if I can prove myself trustworthy enough for them I could potentially come and go of my own free will, something I'll believe when I see it happen. A deal in which I begrudgingly took, seeing as the other options were less appealing. It also gained me a few opportunities to not be confined indoors, as I couldn't come and go from the tower as I pleased just yet. My options are this floor or the training floor and nothing else unless accompanied by Thor. As the elevators this far up in the tower are DNA coded, besides the cuff's restrictions. Yes this still left me a prisoner but I have been given the chance to not be the villain for once, hopefully, that works out for me.

Security has been dialed back in the past few months as I haven't any current plans to escape or a want to currently conquer the planet. I find the simple fact that the agents don't last long being easily intimidated by things they couldn't comprehend highly amusing. Honestly, though, I've got it made it seems, S.H.I.E.L.D. and Stark have been covering the costs of mine and Thors living here for almost a year now. It is still what they call house arrest and it's far from living in Asgard, but worlds better than any prison cell. Unfortunately, this floor was supposedly occupied by an agent that is away on assignment as Stark put it, so we were being housed here for the time being.

There isn't anything that might indicate the identity of the owner in the apartment. As it seems the agents' identity was deemed confidential and if there were any, they had been removed prior to our arrival. The apartment itself is lavish and extravagant in what they call old world gothic decor. Whomever this agent is, they spared no expense for their comfort. As there was hardly any inch of the floors that weren't covered by thick intricate rugs or windows framed with the finest woven silks and velvet. The furniture is equally as opulent in comfort and style. Almost every wooden piece intricately carved with some form of embellishment. Everything here is of antiquity of some form or fashion, especially the decor. It all gives off an aged feeling, as it if it had absorbed and is now releasing the essence of everything it has borne witness to. The scent of freshly burnt incense has now long faded from the air since we were first brought here. It gave the place a slight feel of home for me, it was calming, helping come to terms with being here. I had found two half burned cones left of it in a serpent-shaped burner but no knowledge of where or how to obtain it on Midgard. I miss the scent as it gave me a sense of contentment, something I haven't felt since long before falling from the Bifrost.

Nobody has discussed who the agent is or how long he or she would be gone, yet, this agent has to come back at some point, right? The room that I've been occupying is also lavishly furnished, to add the green and gold decor is what had drawn me to it. Besides the strong magic, I felt that once resided within it, there is only the faint trace of whoever's magic lingering here now. It has faded completely with time and mine now being the more prominent, to which it was starting to fade when we first came to live on this floor. It had given me a weird feeling of calmness and clarity. The magic here felt as if it flowed like water, it had a lightness to it, not a weighted dominant forced feeling like most of what I knew. Thor never picked up on it being oblivious when it comes to sensing things of that nature. Yet, it was all confirmed when I discovered the beginnings of a fresh grimoire with a weak protection spell laying on the desk in the bedroom that I am staying in, along with many more volumes on the bookshelf close by.

What took me by surprise and was most concerning though, is that they are all written in the language of the dark elves. This left me wondering more of the owner. The owner I guess, may not have anticipated anyone adept in the arts to find them. I have spent my time now pouring over the volumes. Learning their contents and applying the new found knowledge to my own skills. Instead of feeling forced and drained after complicated spells or illusions, my magic flows without thinking or being drained. I have my suspicions of this agent, yet, I'm not too inclined to mention any of this to Thor. Seeing as they will be of use upon their return. Knowing his stance on the dark elves, this is better kept to myself for now.

~1 Year Later~

Loki

As I am sitting in the living room I let my mind wander from the book I have been reading. I am pulled out of my deep thoughts by the sound of the elevator doors opening and closing down the hall. Thor hasn't mentioned us receiving guests tonight. So, this struck me as odd and suspicious as the a.i. hasn't announced anyone's arrival or the fact that no one has walked down the hallway, there aren't any footsteps to be heard. No one can just 'accidentally' get off on this floor, it is a DNA coded door for this apartment and a separate private access elevator system for security purposes. The only access point was off the 40th floor where offices give way to Starks research floors. The Avengers floors below this one and Starks own private labs and residence above us.

"Thor, the elevator door just opened and closed but no one got out. Are we expecting guests?" This was an occurrence that has never happened before.

"None that I'm aware of," Thor replied warily, also concerned about the occurrence. We have dealt with a large amount of concern from the people of this planet about the Asgardian people taking refuge here. A great amount was negative feelings with the events that transpired when Thanos caused half the population to disappear and the attack I led all those years ago. My involvement with the attack on New York had been kept from the public, to protect the people of Asgard. But still, I have to face the consequences of my actions even though they were not entirely of my own free will. Any beings not of this world are now viewed as a potential threat, earning us an unending stream of threats.

We approached the elevator door to find only a small grey duffel bag on the floor but not a soul to be found. Thor cautiously picks up the bag and takes it to the kitchen to inspect it.

"Well, it hasn't exploded yet, open it and maybe it will yield answers as to the door opening," I state bluntly, and as I expected, Thor dumps its' contents on the table. Only to find a new phone still in the box, a few dollars, a S.H.I.E.L.D. i.d., and a note in the same language as the grimoires.

"Some people aren't very careful just leaving their belongings lying around." Thor has such a talent for stating the obvious.

I quickly make the note disappear before Thor had a chance to notice it and picked up the i.d. It was that of a female agent by the name Vanta Roswell. Why though, would this agent show up unannounced and just leave her belongings there? With this, we searched the floor completely as the apartment spanned the whole floor, but found nothing. My suspicions only fueled with finding the note. Some things are starting to line up as to who the agent is that lives here, but how would what seems to be an average human know elvish? Not to mention how a random agent could just waltz in on this floor without proper clearance.

"I hate to admit this but I think we need to alert Stark to this, I'm not having the blame fall on me if foul play has fallen upon this agent." No, I'm not taking the fall for this. I know most everyone here would rather have me rotting in a cell somewhere, or worse, but that wish isn't getting granted today. With that, Thor tried to call Stark but got no answer, just a text message back 'Debriefing an agent with Fury will get back with you after'. My patience is thinning by the minute, so let the waiting game begin.

After hours of waiting, Stark still hasn't contacted us. I had just finished rechecking the sleeping quarters down the hall from the elevator as Thor was finishing rechecking the living and entertainment areas on the opposite end of the hall. I am about to turn the corner to head toward the elevator, hear it stop on our floor and the doors opened again. I stop abruptly as this catches me off guard, things start to move in slow motion as I find myself slipping into a combat mindset. I make my way down the hall silently behind the would-be intruder.


	3. Chapter 3 - 12 Years After

12 years after the attack on New York

Agent Vanta Roswell

Honestly, I have never thought Stark Tower had or ever could look so good as I stand in front of the building. I can't help but tremble slightly as I stand here conjuring the last of my strength to make my way to the top, the chill in the air isn't helping. The stuffy ride over from the Helicarrier dock took too long and too many agents packed into one limo for me. I had been on assignment abroad in Europe chasing down Hydra camps for a few months before the attack on New York and haven't been home since. I hadn't been pulled for that due to nailing down the last remnants of Hydra and already being in deep cover would have blown any future efforts. This was a very much welcomed home visit, hopefully, I could call it that. All that mattered at the moment was sleeping in my own bed for the first time in 12 years. I'm still not sure if this is some dream or if it's real, am I really home, or will I wake up and be back at Hydra's mercy? I guess I'll find out sooner or later.

Even after the attack, it looked much the same as I entered the lobby and cleared security. I had expected to be greeted by Jarvis upon entering the elevator but instead learned that Friday had taken the A.I.s place but still greeted me the same. "Welcome back Agent Roswell, Stark has requested you stop by for a drink."

Tony had requested that I come up to the penthouse for a welcome home drink but I quickly stopped by my floor to drop off my bag. That's where things started to get 'interesting' for a lack of a better word. Upon the elevator doors opening on to my floor I had expected it to be silent, not occupied for 12 years, I was very wrong. Tony must have had the idea to get me some 'welcome home company' from the hushed voices in my apartment, but they will have to wait to be escorted out until after that drink. Luckily I don't think I had been noticed as I did so, not actually leaving the elevator. So, after dropping my bag outside the elevator door, I leaned back in continuing up a few more floors to the penthouse. Something doesn't feel or smell right about my floor, but that will be for investigation later.

"Soo, welcome home?! Wow! You look like hell, I think you're in need of a couple of drinks." Slurs out of a half-lit Tony upon stepping out of the elevator. Still partying it up, as usual, some things never change. "It's good to have you back, Fury gave me a heads up that you had been located and retrieved."

"Uh huh, much welcome I think, maybe, I hope, about that drink, and the men in my apartment, are they one of your gaudy or rather raunchy 'welcome back gifts'?" Tony's expression was almost priceless between shock and laughter as to what I said. "I was actually hoping to have a quiet first night home in 12 years but now that doesn't seem the case. Pot calling the kettle black now, your not looking so hot yourself these days. I hope that drink you promised is a strong one for your sake and mine." Sometimes Tony's ideas and comments weren't always as good as they seemed in his head when given action, point in case the men in my apartment and his comment about me looking like hell. He isn't looking so great himself the past years' events have taken a toll on him, he's really aged.

"No, those two aren't 'welcome home gifts' as humorous as that sounds, I'll have to tell them that later, it'll get Reindeer Games good and rilled up and a laugh for me. About the apartment, I didn't have anywhere else to put them as they are currently stranded. Is Scotch good? During the whole half the world population disappearing incident their homeworld was destroyed. So yeah, I kinda rented out your apartment. Don't be mad, for the most part, they're not too bad of house guests." Tony still somewhat amused by the 'gifts' remark had finally gotten to pouring that drink. Cheap, off-color, and raunchy puns drove our friendship since he became an adult. After being on the assignment that long anything containing alcohol was welcome after a few years without any sitting in one of Hydras cells. What came next, no amount of alcohol could take the edge off of. "The guys in your apartment are Asgardians, Thor, and Loki, they brought the remaining people of their world here for refuge, since it was the closest resembling their homeworld. Well, Thor is actually an Avenger but his brother, Loki, is under house arrest for the attack on New York. A reduced sentence on special conditions for helping end Thanos's reign of terror on the universe and get back the people that got snapped."

"Thor, Loki? Snapped by Thanos? Explain, more details, you're drunk rambling Tony!?" At this my head spun, two sworn enemy's under one roof, sons of Odin and the exiled daughter of Malekith, no way this was ever going to work.

He explained how Ragnarok had come to pass on Asgard leaving its inhabitants homeless and journeying to Midgard in hopes of a new home. Soon after that, being attacked by Thanos. Thor continuing his pursuit of Thanos to Midgard to fight in the Wakanda battle. All the while Tony and the Parker child had boarded the Ebony Maw's ship to rescue Steven Strange that had been taken prisoner due to him having the time stone in his possession. Which took them to Titan, or the remnants of, where they encountered the guardians of the galaxy as they called themselves. At which they attempted to take the gauntlet from Thanos but ultimately failed. I knew of the Titan and his exploits across the universe for I had unfortunately crossed his path once, barely escaping with my life. Tony explained the how's and what not of the infinity gauntlet and how everyone got snapped. But through joint efforts and 'quantum realm travel' was able to bring the downfall of Thanos, capture the infinity gauntlet and restore life to those killed or 'snapped' at his hand. That thought didn't faze me as much as the latter.

Tony's word vomit dropped more on me than needed at the moment. I had been picked up by a S.H.I.E.L.D raiding party after being a 'guest' of Hydra for four years, the being a guest was planned, the four years wasn't. The evidence is still fresh only being rescued a day earlier. "So you expect me to just take all this in stride and smooth it over with a drink and what? I guess you didn't get the memo that I spent 12 years chasing Hydra and being a 'special house guest' for the past four. And I guess with adding Asgardians to the mix now puts me in a compromised position on the terms of me being classified info. Howard nor Fury read you in did they?" Pissed and terrified was all there was right now.

"Read me in on what? Fury never said what your assignment was about beyond chasing Hydra all over Europe. So, all I can offer is my sincerest apologies but what does Asgard, you, and me being read in have to do with anything." Confusion lingering in the air about the subject was thick enough to cut.

"They didn't read you in after the accident? Wow, ok well seeing as Asgard has become an elephant in the living room classified no longer means shit now. You of all people should have been read in seeing as how your father was how and why I didn't end up a government science exhibit. The Roswell incident in 1974 wasn't a hoax, I crashed my ship due to unforeseen solar flares in the area knocking out my navigation system and being pulled into this planets gravitational field. My prisoner was what was leaked and covered up as an early test to gauge the public reaction to extraterrestrial life. Most of all the tech Howard created was based on my ship and my knowledge. The arc reactor for one was based off the one that powered my ship fyi. As for what I am, I'm a dark elf, surprise, also a sworn enemy of Asgard, as per my fathers doing, not to make things any better the Greenwich attack was also my father's doing in attempt to bring darkness back to the universe. I didn't harbor the same policies as the rest of my people and with that I was exiled for not sharing the same want to conquer the Nine Realms. Not that it would make any difference, Bor, Odin's father made it policy that any dark elf is to be put to death upon discovery. So, this all leaves me in a life or death predicament." I was trembling again, as panic had started to set in causing me to lose control, my human illusion slipped away revealing my elven form. To my surprise, Tony didn't act very shocked.

"Had this conversation been 12 years ago, I might freak out a bit but the experiences since then, encounters with other aliens, getting dragged halfway across the universe. How do you put it, leaves not much left that will shock you. That answers why you haven't aged in all these years, the abilities that S.H.I.E.L.D has kept secret, that all seems out the window now. How do you think we should go about this? Tell them and hope Thor could use his best judgment or you keep up that illusion and hope no one catches on?" Tony's whole nonchalance attitude toward the matter was unexpected but I had no knowledge of the previous years' events up until now, having been a prisoner.

With that the elevator had opened on the tail end of the conversation, me still standing there, the elf in the middle of the room to speak, revealing Director Fury. "You tell them nothing! Keep up the illusion, right now the last thing we need is another conflict between Asgard and Svartalfheim here on Earth. It's good to have you back Agent Roswell, my sincerest apologies about the past circumstances and the present. I pulled what strings I could, after all this mess, I've decided to have you labeled R.E.D. with this last assignment losing you behind enemy lines. So congratulations Agent Roswell, on your retirement! You're still classified information, which means you're still under supervision which will be covered by the Avengers. But I need eyes and ears on the Asgardian situation downstairs, so as part of being retired I need you to keep an eye on Thor's brother and report anything suspicious." That was unexpected but made things more complicated than before. Fury wasn't making things easy either, but at least Agent Roswell was semi-retired and I could attempt some form of normal life if that is what it could be considered. But none the less my temper gets the better of me, maybe I need to blow off some more steam.

By now Tony's phone had wrang a few times, ignoring it at first. Then telling Friday to send them a message that he was handling business with Fury and another agent that he would get back to them later. I wonder who or what was so important but not enough to interrupt.

"So you're asking me to risk death to keep an eye on Loki because everyone else at S.H.I.E.L.D. is too 'chicken shit' to take the job? Wow out of the frying pan and into the fire! This doesn't remotely sound like retirement Fury." This is going too far, I just got home, yes home, if can I call it that now, probably not, maybe, is this hell, sure seems like it at the moment. But yes chicken shit agents selling each other down the river to get out of whatever assignment that wouldn't be cushy and posh, wrong, no not hell, just home, same shit still going on as before I left only to be pawned off on me, but now in my own home.

"You're the only one that can hide in plain sight and potentially hold their own against either of them. That puts you in the R.E.D. category, which makes you the perfect candidate for the time being. All I need you to do is your normal whatever you do in your spare time but keep an eye on things. You're not going to have to be in uniform on guard duty, just eyes, and ears. Yes, we have had a few issues with agents assigned to as you put it 'Loki duty' being too intimidated by the person who nearly destroyed New York, your description of 'chicken shit' is most appropriate."

"So I'm correct then, 'chicken shit' agents, and here I am fresh from Hydra's hotel of pain, getting handed a death sentence and a fake retirement. Four years of broken bones, fingernails ripped out, various experiments, if you haven't noticed my fingernails have yet to grow back, covered in bruises, starved to a skeleton, and to top it off they broke my wrist last week for the fifth time before anyone thought to come looking for me! Does it look like I can really hold my own?" That was it...tears began to fall this was my breaking point.

"My sincerest apologies for you being there so long but you survived and made it back, that's what matters. I've launched a personal investigation on why you got the back burner and who is responsible and we will be on alert if anything gets out of hand. There are agents stationed in the building but for the most part, Loki hasn't caused any trouble since he arrived. So you should have mostly quiet days after things settle down. I'll be sending a jet to pick you up for the formal debriefing. And we'll cover the handlers clearance for the situation in your apartment afterwards." Yeah settle down, easy right, I can't even stop myself from falling apart right now. I'm hopelessly screwed and dragging Tony along for the sideshow now. After a few more words, Director Fury left us to stew in the evenings' turn of events. By now I had regained my composure a bit.

"Well that sucks, you're stuck on 'Loki duty'. I guess sorry doesn't have a leg to stand on right now. Whatever you do, Loki is not to be trusted yet, he has proved himself to be somewhat of an ally but still a wild card. The least little thing can set him off, he's just as highly trained in combat as you are, so watch yourself. Friday! I need you to monitor Vanta's floor, alert me if anything happens that she can't get herself out of. I'll let them know you're heading down, they don't need any surprises." Still, this must have been a lot to process for Tony having all this dumped on him, long-kept family secrets and find out I'm not from this planet all while half lit. I felt awful having to dump this much on at one time but the current circumstances were to blame.

"Thank you for having Friday beef up the security on my floor, but I don't know if it will do much good." After a few more drinks and further discussion of my origin and how to handle the situation at hand. His words were getting more slurred, that phone call wasn't going to happen, hell if he could even find it let alone operate it properly. Tony had passed out on the couch that we had been occupying for the last hour and with that, I called it a night. Surprises it is.

With being gone for so long I had forgotten about the contents of my apartment. At the mention of the names earlier, everything came flooding back. All I can think about now is the open grimoire on my desk that I had started before leaving and the other volumes on the bookshelves. Had things been what I had hoped they were it wouldn't be a problem. I had heard of Loki a few hundred years before my crash, it was from a brief stay on Alfheim to learn more advanced magic techniques. He had been there recently studying the dark arts also but had gone before our paths crossed. The simple spells on them discouraging most prying eyes would be no match for him, but them being written in elvish is a dead give away. At least I'm glad I could provide some quality reading material for him while I was away, if it could be any consolation prize that is. Now my cover is blown from the get-go. The connection will be easily made if they notice my bag by the door. Especially, if they search it out of suspicion and find the notes I made on the ride home, a shopping list mainly but damning evidence none the less. For the first time in 77 years never has writing in my native language come back to bite me this hard.

Yes, the current circumstances were a situation of their own, tedious is how things will be now. I don't have the slightest idea how things will play out. But at last, time to face the music and go down to my floor, deal with whatever fate awaits me, and attempt to get some sleep if I'm still alive to do so.


	4. Chapter 4 - Cheers to Housemates

An Ambush, Drinks, and other things

Vanta

It is now close to 11 p.m. and finally getting to return to my floor. The elevator ride is too short for everything to set in. When the doors opened I noticed my bag was missing, obviously, my presence hasn't gone unnoticed. Upon entering the kitchen I find my bag with its' contents dumped on the counter, my note is missing. I am greeted by wary silence, with this I know an ambush is to come. Before I have time to make a move I am pinned against the fridge, my toes barely touching the floor. Every injury fresh and old screaming, knowing that I have brought this upon myself, as my return home has not been announced. I can't see who has me pinned but their grip is ice cold.

"Do you mind not rebreaking my wrist, or better, putting me down and letting me go?" My voice extremely shaky, feeling the fresh waves of pain wash over, I begin to tremble from my magic slowly fading as it is what is keeping me alive at this point. Whoever this is though, is strong physically and controlling a great deal of magic, stronger than me at the current moment. Fighting would only cause me more injury than it's worth.

"I suggest that you choose your next words wisely. Who are you and what is your business here at this hour?" A few inches from my ear came a chilling deep velvety voice of whoever has me pinned and it's laced with suspicion. I had fully anticipated being ambushed, but for some reason, fear has unintentionally swept across my face. With two millennia's worth of training choosing to fail me now. A now audible second set of footsteps approached, I feel even more doomed.

"I'm Agent Vanta Roswell, and this is my apartment." Well, so far this has gone as close to the worst possible scenario as you can get to start out with. With that being said, the person put me down, releasing their grip on my wrists and stepped back slightly. I slowly turned to face them, everything still screaming from the impact with the fridge. It was then that the person who was responsible was towering over me. The reality sinking in more.

"Loki, back off, shes barely half your size, how much harm can she cause? It's just the agent that we've been trying to locate. I'm sorry for the ambush mam', we found your bag, and there wasn't anyone to accompany it so it had us a little on edge. We were worried that there was foul play involved as a lot of people aren't exactly thrilled by us being here and have been looking for reasons to have us off the planet." Thor politely apologizes for their behavior and things calmed down a little. Loki still hadn't fully backed off leaving me on edge with the possibility to have to take on someone that I barely stand chest high to in comparison and also about the same with Thor. I have to find some common ground fast and get things smoothed over.

"Thank you both for the concern of my well being and the help being reacquainted with my fridge." Gesturing toward it out of irritation as I sassed. "How about we have a drink and try introductions again but in a more civil manner." That seems to be going over for the moment, a step closer to sleeping in my own bed. I feel that is my current motivation now and not dying. So far, so good, I don't think they suspect anything yet. Knowing that the liquor cabinet in the living room has probably long since been raided. I grab three glasses from the cabinet next to the fridge and opened a secret panel on the side of the island revealing my back up stash. "Um, I've got vodka or tequila, I suppose you choose wisely. So, I see you discovered my bag, I dropped it off on my way up to visit with Tony. He requested that I pay him a visit for drinks and to catch up, his a.i. alerted him of my presence in the building. I was hoping to come back to an empty apartment but that doesn't seem to be the case now. I would hope my home has been to your liking?"

We settled in the living room, Thor claiming the opposite end of the couch from me and Loki the armchair across from us. They had chosen the vodka over tequila, probably due to the taste and the fact that mischief and mayhem usually ensue if not consumed in the proper setting, but more for me. After the drinks were poured, introductions are formally made, and more apologies are given by Thor, we started to speak about the evenings' events and ones long past.

After the drinks were poured, introductions are formally made, and more apologies are given by Thor, we started to speak about the evenings' events and ones long past  
"We attempted to contact Stark upon finding your belongings in the hallway. He has yet to return our call, but now that question has been answered, I suppose that we won't be hearing from Stark tonight. And yes your home, to my surprise, has given us many welcome comforts and that we are most gracious." Loki's tone had changed drastically from just a few moments ago from murderous to being overly cocky like nothing happened, Tony is right I'll have to watch myself.

I lightly spoke of my mission that spanned the past 12 years and the events that occurred while I was away, then the questions started. "So you were sent on a suicide mission roaming across Europe chasing down Hydra?" Thor tries to make sense of what I have told them, seeing how Loki has remained silent so far tells me he's probably put all the pieces together.

"In the grand scheme of things yes. I am or was the best in my field, but something went wrong with the mission." Please don't make me have to explain this again.

"I don't understand why S.H.I.E.L.D. would send a single agent out on such a mission and proceed to lose them behind enemy lines. For multiple years at that. That isn't how they operate." Thor is hitting too close to home too fast. But it was with honest concern and worry, I need to steer this fast without raising suspicions more.

"Sometimes we get prioritized, seeing how things were unfolding here, it was a decision that had to be made. Not one I have been particularly fond of though. The original mission was in and out gathering intel and the raiding party took care of the rest after I move on to the next location. Yet, four years at the hands of Hydra was more than was planned. It should have only been six months to gather info and be extracted, but the raiding party had its hands full with Tony's rogue experiments and the Thanos situations. Nothing seems to go as planned anymore. " I hope this is enough info to get Thor's questions answered in one shot. The room fell into a somber silence now, as Thor and I have done all the talking. Thor seems to be more outgoing and personable of the two brothers. Loki hasn't said anything since earlier, just observing, showing his suspicions still. So, I now know who has my notes, his icy blue eyes haven't left me since leaving the kitchen. Scrutinizing my every expression and movement, yet, he kept his features stoic as he listened to the conversation. Not allowing his thoughts and emotions to manifest on his features. Yet, I have been failing at my own attempt, tedious has become an understatement.

"Sounds like someone above Fury wanted you eliminated or wanted to sell one of their own down the river. You seem too 'ok' with the situation to have the appearance of someone who's been held captive for that long." Loki just put my thoughts into words, something I wasn't ready to face. It came out with curiosity and something I didn't expect, a hint of sympathy, yet his expression softened for a split second, just barely noticeable but was still quite stoic. Telling me he's been in my situation before.

"Yeah...I had figured something along the lines of what was going on, it's not a notion I was comfortable acknowledging at the moment, but now that it's out there." Congrats Loki you achieved your goal, you hit a nerve, this I wasn't ready to accept yet or address but here we are. This caused me to slightly frown and shiver at the thoughts, lighting an anger-fueled fire inside of me. "No, I'm not 'ok' with what happened but I can't change it either. I'm just content to be alive and home in one piece, not something Hydra is known for. I've been pulled from active duty until further notice until S.H.I.E.L.D. completes its full investigation on all the facilities I uncovered and the one I was found at." I had locked eyes with him as I spoke, the anger burning inside must have started to bleed through by now. How the hell can I be ok with what happened, I'm Not OK, far from it. Having to speak of such to complete strangers, enemies to be fact, in my own home, where they have been living in for the past year.

Although, it feels good to talk to people that might relate in some way from past experiences. Yet, I'm still stuck on the brief hint of sympathy. Puzzling, to say the least. Here I am lying without actually lying though, they don't need to know about Fury labeling me R.E.D. just yet, that would raise too many red flags too fast.

"Do you trust them still?" He sat forward in his chair, elbows resting on his knees toying with the empty glass in his hands, contemplating what to say next. The bottle of vodka now also empty on the table between us. His expression quickly shifted to one of questioning with a slightly malicious grin at his remark. Thor watched our interaction as if he might have to intervene. He's trying to get my doubts stirred, it's sadly a few years too late and the efforts wasted.

Tony warned Loki was a wild card, calm and collected one second then hell-bent and determined to get or achieve whatever caught his fancy at the next. Deceit and lies are his game, and doing whatever it takes to achieve his goal is perfectly acceptable to him. I've got to stay alert given what I have gathered so far.

"You're a bit late to try to stir my doubts. Sadly no, my trust ran out when I was asked to go on that mission." With that, Loki's expression gained a gratified smirk, the gears starting to turn in his head. He evidently must think he has found an ally, sadly I feel he has. Common ground possibly achieved.

"Loki, that is enough doubt hunting. I think we've answered enough questions to say that Agent Roswell isn't a threat. To add we are guests in her home, again we are very gracious at that. Not to mention, it's late we can continue our conversation in the morning." Thor had broken the conversation for the fact that it was nearing 3 a.m. and had figured I haven't gotten much rest recently from my appearance. "And Loki, please move out of Vant's room if you would, I'm sure she would like to sleep in her own bed."

At that, I reluctantly walked to my room, running would have suited me just fine though. Hopefully, my clothes are still there seeing how all of my pictures have been removed to preserve my confidentiality. No such luck, all of my clothes are gone too. Just a few men's outfits in the closet, I don't have to guess whom they belong to. Well, I guess I'm stuck with the p.t. attire from S.H.I.E.L.D. until I can arrange for my belongings to be returned from storage. With those thoughts, I undressed and was out before my head hit the pillow.

Loki

The phone call from Stark never came, I didn't expect it to. Back to the situation at hand, a person has indeed exited the elevator. I am about to round the corner and walk down the hall toward the kitchen but I stay hidden until I know which direction they decide to go. To my advantage, they turn and go towards the kitchen. At that, I unconsciously slip into a combat mindset and move down the hallway behind the person. Giving me the prime opportunity to get the upper hand on the situation. Catching me off guard isn't the most advised thing to do in ones favor of wanting to remain alive. I quickly grab their wrists pulling them up behind the persons back as they are about to enter the kitchen. I hold both wrists in one hand as I slam the person up against the refrigerator, as it is the closest hard surface, pressing them against it with my forearm. What takes me by surprise though is the ease of the ambush, like it was expected, fuel for the fire right now. I expected to have a fight on our hands with someone closer to our stature. Instead, the person I have pinned barely stands chest high to me. There isn't any resistance, they must be really weak or extremely intuitive. Now that I've had time I see that the person I've pinned somewhat resembles the picture from the i.d. but I have to be sure. What I do see is fear. Frozen in fear, right now that's a good thing, the wrong move and things could end badly.

"Do you mind not rebreaking my wrist, or better putting me down and letting me go?" Her voice was shaky and wavering but quiet and reserved. Being in such close proximity though I could sense she wielded strong magic for such a small package, something not to be taken lightly.

"I suggest that you choose your next words wisely. Who are you and what is your business here at this hour?" Me not being a patient person I wanted answers, fast. I had taken a moment earlier to inspect the note that was in the bag, a shopping list wrote in elvish, the language and handwriting match the grimoires in the other room. Too many things not adding up for my liking at the moment.

"I'm Agent Vanta Roswell, and this is my apartment." She was to the point, but I hadn't expected the owner of the apartment to return unannounced. This felt more like S.H.I.E.L.D. dropping off a new security detail, straight out of training and clueless as to whom they have been assigned to. They never last longer than a few weeks to a month, the thought of a being that is near immortal and capable of harnessing magic is too intimidating. With this, I start to calm down a bit, my actions sinking in, reacting out of fear myself of the person just barging in unannounced, as it could have dire consequences for everyone here.

This all transpired in about a minute, I'm slowly coming back to my senses, I have begun to think about putting the agent down and step back when Thor entered the room and began to speak. "Loki, back off, shes barely half your size, how much harm can she cause? It's just the agent that we've been trying to locate. I'm sorry for the ambush mam, we found your bag, and there wasn't anyone to accompany it so it had us a little on edge. We were worried that there was foul play involved as a lot of people aren't exactly thrilled by us being here and have been looking for reasons to have us off the planet." I fully come to my senses, I can't help but feel a bit of guilt for slamming her into the refrigerator, but second-guessing gets you killed. She hesitantly turns to face me, I now notice the cast on her left wrist and the fresh evidence of being held prisoner written across her. Extremely gaunt was an understatement, a skeleton is a better fit, just a few meals from death. Her magic probably the only thing keeping her alive. Thor offered apologies and explained the reasons for our actions setting her a little at ease.

With that, she thanked us for our concern but not without a sarcastic remark about my actions, a brave move. This Agent Vanta then offered to reintroduce ourselves over drinks and answer what questions she could in as she put it 'a more civil manner'. The cabinet in the living room had long since been emptied so I don't know where this drink is to come from. She then pressed on a panel on the center cabinets of the kitchen that was a very well hidden secret compartment. It slid open to reveal two bottles of liquor. I wonder what other secret compartments are yet to be found now. Thor and I chose the vodka since that was one of the recognizable and tolerable liqueurs we had discovered in the other cabinet, however, the agent chose the one she called tequila. There was a bottle of it in the cabinet that we sampled but found it to have too rancid of a taste and smell for our liking. Not to mention the effects, under its influence, having drunk it despite my better judgment. I was told that I had undoubtedly earned my title and a week in solitary leaving it at that.

"So, I see you discovered my bag, I dropped it off on my way up to visit with Tony. He requested that I pay him a visit for drinks and to catch up, his a.i. alerted him of my presence in the building. I was hoping to come back to an empty apartment but that doesn't seem to be the case now. I would hope my home has been to your liking?" She's bold, I'll give her that. We moved to the living room as it is more accommodating and began a more 'civil' conversation.

"We attempted to contact Stark upon finding your belongings in the hallway. He has yet to return our call, but now that question has been answered, I suppose that we won't be hearing from Stark tonight. And yes your home to my surprise has given us many welcome comforts and that we are most gracious." I wondered what was going on upstairs, he's likely too drunk to stand by now or passed out given his love of liquor. However, I am extremely gracious of my current living arrangement, four white walls and a cot is all solitary has to offer.

Thor and Agent Vanta have spent a few hours now conversing about the past 12 years events and her whereabouts. Some things adding up, and others not so much, especially how someone who looked so fragile could endure that many years of torture and captivity but it just fuelled my suspicions more. I can't help but notice that she is oddly beautiful despite her current state, her features are thin and slightly more chiseled than the average Midgardian woman. Which I'm sure that she isn't. Those thoughts will have to take a back seat, for now, is not the time to ponder such. The conversation continued, I haven't taken my eyes off her, watching her expressions and body language, looking for any tells that she's lying. She's really good, I haven't found her tell yet, not lying but only telling half the truth. I am unsuccessful at reading her mind to get the full story, she's shielded it well.

"So you were sent on a suicide mission roaming across Europe chasing down Hydra?"

"In the grand scheme of things yes. I am or was the best in my field, but something went wrong with the mission." Yes, something did go very wrong, someone wanted you dead and probably still does.

"I don't understand why S.H.I.E.L.D. would send a single agent out on such a mission and proceed to lose them behind enemy lines. For multiple years at that. That isn't how they operate." Thor seemed to hit a nerve with his comment, yet, he doesn't notice. I can tell she wants to steer the conversation, I will at least give her that. The reply though was that of excuses trying to play off the past as acceptable for the other events that had been transpiring during her captivity delaying her rescue party. Why would someone willfully be the bait for such a mission, unless someone has a great amount of leverage on her? She's being too accepting of her experiences in captivity and making excuses for S.H.I.E.L.D. justifying why it took so long to find her. I've been there before, this isn't normal rationalizing from having this kind of experience myself.

"Sounds like someone above Fury wanted you eliminated or wanted to sell one of their own down the river. You seem too 'ok' with the situation to have the appearance of someone who's been held captive for that long." She's being too nonchalant about divulging such personal information, it's been 12 years since I was under Thano's control and still, I have yet to speak of the things that transpired. I have hit a nerve, forcing her to acknowledge her suspicions. Yet, I can't help that I let a hint of sympathy slip through.

"Yeah...I had figured something along the lines of what was going on, it's not a notion I was comfortable acknowledging at the moment, but now that it's out there." Vanta locks eyes with me as she speaks, I can see anger blazing in hers. This catches me off guard. "No, I'm not 'ok' with what happened but I can't change it either. I'm just content to be alive and home in one piece, not something Hydra is known for. I've been pulled from active duty until further notice until S.H.I.E.L.D. completes its full investigation on all the facilities I uncovered and the one I was found at." The bitterness and anger seeped through, but it seems she has already somewhat come to terms with what all transpired. That is evident with the mention of being content with being alive. After my experience death was a welcome notion for a long time. It took years for me to come to terms with what all happened, not that I have fully come to terms with exactly everything. No, she's putting up a front, for now, something will flip the switch in her head and we or someone will have a mess on their hands. Sympathy is what I felt for this woman, things will get ugly before they get better, hopefully, she survives it. There are questions still that need to be answered later and I hope there is a later for them. Being pulled off active duty will give her a chance to recover and for me to work on getting my answers.

"Do you trust them still?" I leaned forward in my seat to rest my elbows on my knees, toying with the empty glass in my hands. Contemplating what to say next, still keeping my eyes on her. The bottle of vodka now empty, I use my better judgment and forgo the other stuff. My expression moved to one of questioning as I speak, I can't help that my smile looks malicious in nature. Thor has become wary with my line of questioning and change of posture.

There is no way that I can trust S.H.I.E.L.D. after hearing all this, not that I ever have. What plans might they have in store for me if they will just leave one of there own behind enemy lines? She may be a dark elf, something I'm willing to overlook, but right now I need an ally. If I can stir her doubts just enough it might give through to common ground.

Whomever this Hydra organization is has broken her whether she is aware of it or not. Now, shes got the long road ahead putting the pieces back together, not something that is easily done. Again though things aren't adding up as Thor has stated. Spies selling each other out has always been commonplace, getting rid of the competition. This sounds higher up than spies selling spies, no she got too close to finding out something other than what she was intended to.

"You're a bit late to try to stir my doubts. Sadly no, my trust ran out when I was asked to go on that mission." I'm satisfied with her reply but this is going too easy. Now to find an appropriate opportunity to speak in private. She will prove herself useful if my suspicions are correct, and I can't have Thor possibly killing her if he holds to his grandfathers' policies on dark elves. Yet, he was accepting of my Jotun heritage upon learning of it, which was surprising, to say the least. But for now I have leverage and I know she's aware of it.

"Loki, that is enough doubt hunting. I think we've answered enough questions to say that Agent Roswell isn't a threat. To add we are guests in her home, again we are very gracious at that. Not to mention, it's late we can continue our conversation in the morning." Always have to be the killjoy don't you brother, I was just starting to get somewhere with this. But it is getting late, if Vanta is to be of any use to me she needs rest. About being a threat, we shall see, but we are guests in her home. A very lavish and comfortable one at that, one I'm not willing to give up very easily at the moment. "And Loki, please move out of Vant's room if you would, I'm sure she would like to sleep in her own bed." I will give over to that demand, the guest room adjacent to hers is equally as lavish, as is every room. 

Yet, I don't have a leg to stand on, she is fully aware now that I have undoubtedly stumbled upon her grimoires. Her brief expression tells all, what fun and games I may have eventually.

Thor

The turn of events this evening has taken me by surprise as to how we still haven't located the agent or heard back from Tony. I know Loki has been caught off guard by the elevator doors that I hear open suddenly. Not something one would want to do, he's still quite jumpy even after knowing Thanos is dead. Whatever happened took its toll, not that he will ever speak of it to me or probably anyone. Evidently, he has slipped into a combat mindset explaining his current actions. Before I could make the kitchen he had her pinned to the fridge, having witnessed him grabbing her from behind as she entered the kitchen. Having just stepped into the hallway that led into the dining room that is attached from the opposite side of the kitchen I have a full view of everything as it's happening. From the sound of the impact with the fridge, it sounded exceptionally painful for the Midgardian. Her feet a few inches off the ground, a look of fear plastered to her features. Not one that I think he can see at the moment being in her favor. I know he wouldn't be able to resist having some fun with that given the current state of mind. She stands barely chest high to us which isn't something in her favor also. She messed up straight out of the gate and asked to be put down and released. He won't give in easily that is entirely against his nature. I better get him to back off before he does something irrational in the state that he's in. I don't want to see him give S.H.I.E.L.D. or anyone else a reason to put him back in solitary or worse. In the past years, he had grown from selfish and angry, always blaming others for his misfortunes to trying to redeem himself and helping save the people of Asgard. I had witnessed his mock self-sacrifice when Thanos had attacked our ship. That, I was eternally thankful for him buying us time to finish evacuating the ship.

She answered his questions quickly, hopefully satisfying him for the moment. At that, I saw him relax slightly but still not releasing his grip yet. He isn't fully snapping out of it on his own, the years of battle and other things has left him with a hair trigger. It has left us both that way, just it has affected him worse. I notice the cast on her left wrist which he has a tight grip on hoping that he hasn't inadvertently rebroken it or done any other damage. The situation pains me, seeing him like this and the agent that has now been caught up in it.

"Loki, back off, shes barely half your size, how much harm can she cause? It's just the agent that we've been trying to locate. I'm sorry for the ambush mam, we found your bag, and there wasn't anyone to accompany it so it had us a little on edge. We were worried that there was foul play involved as a lot of people aren't exactly thrilled by us being here and have been looking for reasons to have us off the planet." She honestly could have the potential to do us great harm but that isn't the problem right now. I've got to snap him out of that state of mind and calmed down before he does anything irrational or regrettable. He still has his moments, which has landed me stuck watching him as the new agents only last a few weeks at best. Loki begrudgingly put the agent down and gave her a tiny amount of space, it's progress. She was reluctant to turn around to face us, as she was obviously regaining her composure. Never show him fear it only gives him fuel for the inevitable games that will ensue. Something that the security details had learned the hard way. Hopefully one day he will bore of these games and move on with his personal growth, but none the less he is the God of Mischief.

Vanta thanked us for our concern and made a brave jab at Loki about the fridge, at which he either let slide or was still to rilled up to notice. She was obviously trying to get things settled down by offering us a more civil chance to talk over drinks. At which, she produced two bottles of liquor from a hidden panel in the kitchen cabinets. We choose the vodka, being the safest option since we'd had a previous run-in with a bottle of tequila not long after coming to our current residence. Loki being the victim of the evil liquid, God of Mischief was an understatement the security detail had to call in reinforcements to get him under control. After having decided it was a good idea to lose his shit over not being able to just come and go without being accompanied by me. Something we had previously discussed. It had brought out the worst side of him, the one that I thought he had moved past. It earned him a week in solitary until I could smooth things over enough to let him back out into my custody. However, he had regained his composure and to my surprise thanked Vanta for use of her home, that was more than I had expected, but it has its much-welcomed comforts.

We settled in the living room and got acquainted over drinks. Which the bottle of vodka didn't last very long between Loki and I but we weren't going anywhere near the bottle of tequila. I had seen him warily eyeing the bottle when we're still in the kitchen but left it alone out of better judgment. Not wanting another week in solitary, last time being a lesson learned. Vanta and I had done the talking, leaving Loki observing, determining whether or not he could trust her. That would come with time hopefully if she doesn't prove to be a threat. We discussed current events and past, her whereabouts for the past years and how they came to be. Several things not adding up concerning S.H.I.E.L.D.'s involvement and abandoning her with the enemy. Which I could clearly see has taken a toll on her from her fragile appearance, how the impact with the fridge didn't cause any serious injuries baffles me.

"So you were sent on a suicide mission roaming across Europe chasing down Hydra?" I don't understand why this was allowed to happen in the first place, I could never justify sending a lone warrior out like that.

"In the grand scheme of things yes. I am or was the best in my field, but something went wrong with the mission." It was more than something going wrong, this was planned out for a long time and she was led straight into it by someone that she was supposed to trust for her to be captured.

"I don't understand why S.H.I.E.L.D. would send a single agent out on such a mission and proceed to lose them behind enemy lines. For multiple years at that. That isn't how they operate." Her reply is laced with excuses, at first tying to stay in denial, but quickly gave way to what was hiding beneath once Loki had made his opinion known. He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, toying with the empty glass in his hands, contemplating his next move. I've become wary of his question and change in posture. Which, to my surprise, he was correct in his assumptions, Vanta confirming them fairly quickly. Don't give him fuel for anything to use against S.H.I.E.L.D., I wanted to argue but their conclusions are too solid for that. It for sure would only stir the shit with Loki. That I don't need right now. As to be expected, he started doubt hunting and I entertain his actions for a bit as they are yielding information. Although, I can't let it go on much longer as he will only get carried away and fall into old habits. He's not completely drunk but is only going to dig his self a hole too deep to get out of with our gracious host right now.

"Loki, that is enough doubt hunting. I think we've answered enough questions to say that Agent Roswell isn't a threat. To add we are guests in her home, again we are very gracious at that. Not to mention, it's late we can continue our conversation in the morning." With that, I decide we need to call it a night. "And Loki, please move out of Vant's room if you would, I'm sure she would like to sleep in her own bed." However, I caught a glimpse of both their expressions Vanta's being that of fear and Loki's one of purely being up to good. I had missed something along the way between the two, unspoken or what not that it is, to say the least. Loki agreed to my request too easily, not something he would do normally making their expressions more suspicious. That's another conversation for later, seeing as how there are lots of questions for later.


	5. Chapter 5 - Wake Up Call

\- Creep by Radiohead-

Vanta

I passed out from sheer exhaustion last night, my mind shut off before my head hit the pillows. Not having a chance to digest everything that was dumped on me. I welcomed the dreamless slumber I was granted, knowing all to well that the nightmares will find themselves creeping back soon enough. I had spent all my energy healing myself over the years, going all the way to the point of not leaving even the tiniest scar behind. They weren't going to have the satisfaction of leaving visible reminders. My mind is still groggy with sleep, but thoughts started to creep back that I have put on the back burner.

I had forgotten about that strange feeling and smell, the feeling was of strong magic. That, not of my own, confirming the rumors I had heard about a century and a half ago. Yet, the smell was perplexing and vaguely familiar. It was that of fresh snow, not the incense that I normally burnt that could linger for years. No, I know that smell. One I wasn't particularly fond of, having roamed the Nine Realms, I have encountered many different races. This was distinct to only one, Frost Giants. It hadn't been a particularly pleasant experience with them. I had been requested to spy on them by the Nova Corp as their actions had become suspicious. Yet, it was the usual attempted and failed coup. Something that had become commonplace since their war and treaty with Asgard, the general masses still bitter about it. I barely escaped with my life from that mission after being discovered, as spying had been my go-to money making skill. Back to the question at hand, why does my home smell of Frost Giant? It is a subtle smell most people would overlook but I can smell it. More questions to get answers to later.

Better question what am I hearing, running water, why am I hearing running water? I crack my eyes open and I see that my bathroom light is on, I didn't turn it on last night did I, no, but it's on. Back to the running water, the shower is on, why is the shower on, who's in my room? I thought I locked my door last night, at least I think I did, didn't I?

But who's in my room, I hadn't bothered to attempt to move as how everything was still screaming in pain, as it had been masked by the drinks from last night. Now, it was back with a vengeance. Four years of captivity, getting violently reacquainted with my fridge and topped off with a massive hangover, which packs a punch, to say the least. Right now, I have zero fucks to give regarding what may or may not have been out for all to see on their way to the bathroom. Luckily I am mostly covered by the bed sheets, the parts that matter at least, not that there is much of me to look at currently.

Moving is still not a priority currently. Last nights conversation replaying itself, I have somewhat of a clue though as to who is using my shower, as I hear it being turned off. The bathroom door slightly cracked I can see a sliver of its interior and occupant as he exits the shower. Long black hair reaching between his shoulders, fair complected skin giving way to a lean and chiseled body. One that was best suited for swift and agile combat, not bad, I can entertain this sight for a bit. I hadn't taken the time to notice very much of either one's appearance last night as exhausted as I was. Now isn't the time for those types of thoughts. The bathroom door now opened to reveal more than I expected, Loki sauntered through the room to the closet in nothing but a towel around his waist. Not that it mattered the door being cracked open had left nothing to the imagination, such an exhibitionist. My gaze had followed him through the room, a grin making its way across his face, no shame. I don't know if I can trust him yet, so I'm not taking my eyes off him.

"Like what you see?"A smug look on his face, yeah, he's full of himself. No lying at least the view this morning was good. I could get used to this, but two can play this, or at least halfway. I know I shouldn't get him riled up, but this is too much fun. Is flirting with death and danger fun? For the moment yes, later maybe not so much. Still not the time for these kinds of thoughts.

"You don't hear me complaining do you, I just wish I could say the same." My voice is laced with sleep and exhaustion as it comes out barely above a whisper.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't?" There's that grin again, it's like being smiled at by a piranha, I can't help getting chills from it.

"No privacy huh, so we're just barging into peoples rooms while they sleep?" I can't help but lay there and indulge myself. It is the only thing I can do at the moment, mustering the energy to move is going to take a minute or two or more.

"Privacy, no. Not really around me, I have grown tired of waiting for you to wake up. You've been asleep for a full day and seeing how my clothes are in here, I'm not waiting to shower and change." What a charmer, but far from a gentleman though. A whole day's gone, at least he checked to make sure I wasn't dead.

"Son of a bitch...no wonder I feel like shit." I finally find the strength and will to sit up covering myself better with the sheet before he exited the closet. After a few moments, he exits the closet, his demeanor has changed to that of more serious business as he buttons his shirt. I feel shit's about to get real, really fast. Loki had now made his way over to the bed and took a seat near where I am sitting. Too close for comfort, the fun now over, so on with the games.

"That is to be expected, considering your current condition. It will pass with time, hopefully." He speaks as from experience, the hint of sympathy laced with his words again. I don't think I want to know his story yet, I haven't fully accepted mine. Not that he would tell it either. "I offer my apologies about the other night in the kitchen, I lost my self for a moment being caught off guard. I hope I haven't caused you any harm." What's his motive, I get the feeling his niceness usually comes with a price?

"No, you didn't, and I accept your apology as I probably would have done the same if it was the other way around." I'm waiting, when is the shit going to hit the fan?

"Understandable, but there are some things I want to get in the open. We both are aware of each other's magic, I feel that is no big secret to either of us. I know also for the fact, that it is impossible for a meer Midgardian mortal to know the language of the dark elves or be able to practice their magic. Yet, there are multiple volumes of grimoires on the shelf and one in progress. All written in their language, detailing the most intimate workings of elven magic and closely guarded enchantments. Which the handwriting in said grimoires matches the note I found in your bag. So, please do explain, how have you come by such knowledge? I also feel you have had your fill of people looking for information lately and I do not wish to stoop to their level to get what I want. So, explain yourself." I'm so screwed right now, his demeanor slipping further. I feel that I am about to meet my end, fear now welling up inside of me. I can't let it bleed through, gotta stay calm. Play my cards right, yeah, who am I kidding. I don't have the energy for this shit right now, fuck it, going all in.

"As I have no wish to die today, and all hostilities aside, your suspicions are correct as to what I am. So, what is it you are looking to find? Better, yet, what will this information ultimately gain you? Probably not much in the long run. You have leverage, for what reason you only know but I feel I am sure to find out eventually." Well, that came out better than it had sounded in my head.

"None do. Still, you have yet to answer my question fully. What is a dark elf doing working for S.H.I.E.L.D., what's in it for you that would be great enough compensation? Your kind is usually off doing mercenary work, not schlepping for humans. However, you caught my curiosity with your lack of trust for S.H.I.E.L.D., leaving me wondering as to what my fate may become. Seeing as how they so carelessly abandoned their elf with Hydra. Maybe we could come to an arrangement of sorts, you have access to information that I do not and I'm sure Fury asked you to keep an eye on me. Which I feel you may or may not be inclined to do so out of distrust and anger for those actions. You get me access to the information regarding your mission and disappearance, then possibly we can keep both of us alive. Being it is probably not the last that we will see of that organization, and a high probability we may get sold down the river as to put it lightly. I for one do not intend on being the next research experiment, as the humans have become fond of such behavior." Honesty, not what I was expecting is becoming the current theme I think, but should I trust him, can I trust him? He has a point though, Hydra isn't gone, they'll be back eventually, or we'll be handed over on a platter. Well, I guess the short story wasn't good enough, on to the long version.

"I crashed about 77 years ago and was captured while I was on a standard retrieval mission. I made the poor decision to take a shortcut through this solar system. My navigation equipment malfunctioned causing my ship to get stuck in Midgards gravitational field and crash. Why I've been doing their bidding is because they forced me to watch them dissect my prisoner in front of me and told me that would become my fate if I failed to cooperate. Also, my abilities were discovered not of my own terms and choice mind you. Tony's father was brought in to consult on the technology aboard my ship when we met. He found out about my treatment and intended uses of me and the technology. He had started S.H.I.E.L.D. a few years prior and alerted them to the location of the military base. They whisked me and any evidence away, but none the less I still had to earn my keep. How better to utilize my abilities than espionage? Otherwise, I would be off somewhere rounding up my next bounty. So, does that give you a good enough picture? They must be terrified of you, as to have not shown you the same treatment. Yet, this is what I got for them being afraid of me." At that, hot angry tears had begun to escape my eyes and slip down my cheeks, I have never told anyone of that threat. Why do I feel that I can trust him with such a deep secret though? I drop my head and cast my gaze down to the bed, feeling reality sink in. I had been broken for a really long time and didn't even realize it. He just brought it to my attention, unintentionally or not being the more probable.

Flashback

"Answer the question! Where did you come from?" The voice boomed from behind me as I sit strapped to a chair. A table sits beside me with various instruments of torture, currently, they are content with just ripping out my fingernails for the moment.

"Here, the states, Earth, what more is there than that." I bluff knowing that my lie will not last long.

"Wrong answer." The voice behind me is low and laced with disgust from my lack of cooperation, my answer doesn't falter from when we did this days ago. The man in the white lab coat and black apron approaches me again picking up the pliers and rips out another fingernail.

"Now, again, where are you from?"

"Here, the states, Earth."

"Why do you keep giving me the wrong answer, by now I thought you would have figured out that we know that you aren't from this planet. Given the attack on New York, it's old news that we are not alone. The string of damage that you have left at our facilities is proof enough that you aren't human, even the American's super soldier can't do that much damage by himself. You have one more chance before we start breaking bones, so what will it be?"

"Here, the states, Earth!" I yell it, as they rip off the last fingernail.

"Well, you must have big secrets, your blood speaks for you, it betrays you. We will just have to move on to breaking bones again." The voice sounds with amusement at my predicament as my black blood oozes from my fingertips where there used to be fingernails.

"So be it." My reply is laced with pain and anger as I do not know when back up will arrive.

Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't realized that Loki had moved closer, his hands making contact with my skin. Cupping my cheeks, thumbs gently wiping away the tears. As he lifts my gaze to his I notice the black bracelet on his left wrist, it looks vaguely familiar in design, but not a topic I'm going to bring up right now. It dawned on me, his touch almost felt like that of the first chill of winter, but not like the frigid grip from days ago. Red had replaced the icy blue of his eyes, like staring into sparkling clear rubies, not unlike the rusty blood red of other frost giants I had encountered in the past. I know I should be terrified, but I'm not. He also has secrets that S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't aware of, now I understand his angle without making it known to potentially prying ears.

"Yes, your answer, that will suffice for now. Since the whole attack that I led, leaving half of the city in ruins, yes, they are somewhat afraid of me. This is to strictly stay between us, being that I am unsure of Thor's stance on your kind and I am not willing to gamble you on an if or a maybe. There is also the issue with Stark's a.i. that has undoubtedly been listening. Which he will now have knowledge of my plan, and hopefully, you can convince him to help. I also have suspected his growing doubts with the organization. Stark should harbor neutral feelings though on your heritage as there seems to be a bit of history between the two of you. So we have that going for us." Completely unpredictable, constantly moving from one extreme to the other in just a matter of a moment. I don't think the tiny shred of sanity I'm clinging to can handle very much of his game.

"I understand where you are coming from, and I'll keep that to myself. I'll hold up my end of the deal if you will do the same. I've had enough betrayal to last me for quite some time if you don't mind." A knock at the door caused us to break eye contact as Thor entered the room catching the interaction. Loki hadn't yet moved his hands from my cheeks as I haven't regained my composure, tears still finding their way down my cheeks. Evidentially, these are actions Thor is not accustomed to seeing Loki display, it seemed to have caught him by surprise. So that must make me special or I'm truly that valuable to him.

"Am I interrupting something, is everything ok?" I don't need him getting in the middle of this mess, his hands are relatively clean compared to ours. Loki gave Thor a brief scowl upon entering the room and interrupting our conversation, putting tension in the air between the two.

"Everything is as fine as it can be, no, your not interrupting anything. There's just a lot to digest and not break down." He's showing genuine concern and I am sitting here lying, well played. "I just woke up a bit ago, it was somewhat of a shock that I had been asleep for a full day."

"It is good to see that you are awake, I'll let Tony know also. Loki, if you don't mind I require a bit of your time. I think Vanta would probably like some privacy to get herself together seeing as how you've barged in most likely unannounced. I do apologize for his obvious lack of manners and disregard for privacy." With that, it seemed Loki's patience was wearing thin with Thor's comments judging from his expression.

"No, his intrusion was honestly actually a welcome company, privacy doesn't exist for me anymore given my past. Thank you for your concern none the less." With my comment, a small smile crept to Loki's lips as he got up and left the room with Thor. Maybe I can find the energy to make myself move, I really need a shower, how long had it been since I had a proper shower.

Loki

Morning came and Vanta hasn't stirred yet, I had figured that much. She might be out for a day or two given her current state. I still need my clothes from her room, as I wasn't given an opportunity to gather them before she went to sleep. Somewhat a part of my plan to have a chance of getting some of my questions answered. Giving up on waiting for her to wake, I went about business as usual, shower, get dressed, reread one of the grimoires, for they are still yielding subtle details. I entered the room later in the day and I can't help but notice she is only partially covered by the sheets, the full extent of Hydra's damage out for all to see. It hurts to see someone left in such pitiful shape. From the looks of it all, she spent every ounce of energy healing herself to hide the damage that they inflicted, leaving no visible scars. The amount of dried blood and bruises speak otherwise. I honestly don't know how she managed to carry herself as far as she had, as there wasn't much more than a skeleton lying on the bed. Having had my own experiences, it struck a nerve I didn't know I possessed. I'm feeling emotions I didn't know were possible after everything that has happened, the anger feels different but most prominent is sympathy. I'm usually numb to most emotion besides anger, jealousy, and greed but for some reason this is different. I'm angry now because some person felt that it was ok to do this to her and get away with it. I had gotten justice for my treatment but hers probably may never come.

Her illusion had vanished during the night leaving what I had assumed her to be in front of me, a dark elf, thin femininely chiseled facial features, once porcelain white skin with thin silvery lines accenting the prominent facial features. Ghostly white hair that was dirty and matted from years of neglect. The most distinguishing is the ears, they began as any normal humans but came to a delicate point at the top further accentuated by the thin silvery lines, which also decorated her from head to toe. This caught me by surprise as I had always known that they were something straight out of nightmares, having only ever seen the males in combat for myself. Evidently, the women are completely different. With this revelation, I went on about my day and kept Thor busy so that he wouldn't make the same discovery, knowing that might end badly.

Though the day after came my opportunity. I entered her room as I still hadn't bothered moving my personal belongings, seeing as she hadn't yet woke up. Vanta had barely moved the day before, but today seemed different, she seems to be waking up. I stepped out of the shower, I left the bathroom door cracked as I figured she probably wouldn't stir for another hour or so, but no such luck. She had awoken at some point, a pair of glassy black eyes had been watching me, but quickly gave way to the green of her illusion. Seeing as it must be a subconscious habit, her appearance changed back to the well crafted human form. I kinda liked the dark elf better though, it had a more rare and exotic beauty I hadn't seen before. I had grabbed a towel to make myself a bit decent and exited the bathroom. Her gaze still locked on me. I can't help but grin at her bold actions. "Like what you see?" I can't help but have a little fun with this, she obviously has no shame in her actions. Her reply playing into my little game, it'll get her mind off things for a moment.

"You don't hear me complaining do you, I just wish I could say the same." I might, I've never been one to get very caught up on a woman for very long, they have always been quick flings. Yet there is something rather appealing about her.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't?" I can't help but smile at whatever this is, but for once I can be perfectly honest and still play my games, this is new.

"So no privacy huh, so we're just barging into peoples rooms while they sleep?"

"Privacy, no. Not really around me, I have grown tired of waiting for you to wake up. You've been asleep for a full day and seeing how my clothes are in here, I'm not waiting to shower and change." I had continued our conversation from within the closet attempting to get dressed and down to business getting answers to my questions.

"Son of a bitch...no wonder I feel like shit." Her reply gave me quite a chuckle, barely above a whisper but meant to be an exclamation. She's been around humans for a long time to have picked up on their comedic vulgarity. I exit the closet as I finish buttoning my shirt. She's sitting up that's good, her body hasn't given up.

"That is to be expected, considering your current condition. It will pass with time, hopefully. I offer my apologies about the other night in the kitchen, I lost my self for a moment being caught off guard. I hope I haven't caused you any harm." I offer what apology and sympathy I can before I begin. I don't want to do this, I am getting tired of being the bad guy, but I need answers fast if my suspicions are true. They'll eventually try to lock us away out of fear or research purposes to never see the light of day again, I'm not ok with that. Personally, I want off this planet and Vanta probably feels the same. But all in due time I suppose.

"No, you didn't, and I accept your apology as I probably would have done the same if it was the other way around." Good, that gets me off the hook for the other night. I wish that had played out differently.

"Understandable, but there are some things I want to get in the open. We both are aware of each other's magic, I feel that is no big secret to either of us. I know also for the fact, that it is impossible for a meer Midgardian mortal to know the language of the dark elves or be able to practice their magic. Yet, there are multiple volumes of grimoires on the shelf and one in progress. All written in their language, detailing the most intimate workings of elven magic and closely guarded enchantments. Which the handwriting in said grimoires matches the note I found in your bag. So, please do explain, how have you come by such knowledge? I also feel you have had your fill of people looking for information lately and I do not wish to stoop to their level to get what I want. So, explain yourself." Mostly I just want to hear her acknowledge her heritage, to know she isn't brainwashed into believing she's a human. The latter I want to judge her reaction and if she'll openly divulge any information. I refuse to stoop to torture, at least not for now, as the circumstances do not deem it necessary, but I make my bluff for good measures. Hopefully, she will cooperate.

"As I have no wish to die today, and all hostilities aside, your suspicions are correct as to what I am. So, what is it you are looking to find? Better, yet, what will this information ultimately gain you? Probably not much in the long run. You have leverage, for what reason you only know but I feel I am sure to find out eventually." Not brainwashed into a human, she acknowledged what she is. She's failing at trying to play my game against me, her fear is bleeding through now.

"None do. Still, you have yet to answer my question fully. What is a dark elf doing working for S.H.I.E.L.D., what's in it for you that would be great enough compensation? Your kind is usually off doing mercenary work, not schlepping for humans. However, you caught my curiosity with your lack of trust for S.H.I.E.L.D., leaving me wondering as to what my fate may become. Seeing as how they so carelessly abandoned their elf with Hydra. Maybe we could come to an arrangement of sorts, you have access to information that I do not and I'm sure Fury asked you to keep an eye on me. Which I feel you may or may not be inclined to do so out of distrust and anger for those actions. You get me access to the information regarding your mission and disappearance, then possibly we can keep both of us alive. Being it is probably not the last that we will see of that organization, and a high probability we may get sold down the river as to put it lightly. I for one do not intend on being the next research experiment, as the humans have become fond of such behavior." All this came out wrong, I sound too harsh. It puzzles me though, why she would be so willing to cooperate with them. What leverage do they have on her, but it appears she has been compensated fairly well. If I know dark elves, they normally don't settle for such minuscule earnings. The fact that they left her to die is something of the question on the other hand entirely. If she'll agree to cooperate and help me it would be of mutual benefit. The last thing I want is to have everyone knowing of what I am or being forced to comply with another beings whims again.

"I crashed about 77 years ago and was captured while I was on a standard retrieval mission. I made the poor decision to take a shortcut through this solar system. My navigation equipment malfunctioned causing my ship to get stuck in Midgards gravitational field and crash. Why I've been doing their bidding is because they forced me to watch them dissect my prisoner in front of me and told me that would become my fate if I failed to cooperate. Also, my abilities were discovered not of my own terms and choice mind you. Tony's father was brought in to consult on the technology aboard my ship when we met. He found out about my treatment and intended uses of me and the technology. He had started S.H.I.E.L.D. a few years prior and alerted them to the location of the military base. They whisked me and any evidence away, but none the less I still had to earn my keep. How better to utilize my abilities than espionage? Otherwise, I would be off somewhere rounding up my next bounty. So, does that give you a good enough picture? They must be terrified of you, as to have not shown you the same treatment. Yet, this is what I got for them being afraid of me." Her voice, barely a whisper faded to a broken tone and had given way to tears sliding down her cheeks. I hadn't meant to be this harsh or expected her to break over answering a few questions. I didn't mean to break her. I move closer to her placing my hands on her cheeks, with my thumbs I begin to wipe her tears. It's the only thing I can do at the moment. She feels very fragile to the touch, I feel more guilt for my actions a few nights ago.

I lift her gaze from the bed to meet mine, she momentarily shut down, lost in her head, silent tears still falling. She glances at the metal band on my wrist but doesn't say anything as her eyes meet mine. That thing has become an unwelcome part of me now, one that I don't want to discuss. I hate myself for this, I have unintentionally hurt someone else for my selfish gains. With that, I let a bit of my illusion slip. The icy blue vanished, revealing the natural red coloring of my eyes and my skin cold to the touch. She needs to know she's not the only one with damning secrets. The look of understanding in her eyes is all I need, I know Friday is listening to every word we say. Yeah, I could get lost in those eyes, perfectly crafted illusions, they are a mesmerizing earthy green with flecks of gold scattered through them. Again as good as it sounds, I can't get hung up on those kinds of thoughts and emotions right now.

"Yes, your answer, that will suffice for now. Since the whole attack that I led, leaving half of the city in ruins, yes, they are somewhat afraid of me. This is to strictly stay between us, being that I am unsure of Thor's stance on your kind and I am not willing to gamble you on an if or a maybe. There is also the issue with Stark's a.i. that has undoubtedly been listening. Which he will now have knowledge of my plan, and hopefully, you can convince him to help. I also have suspected his growing doubts with the organization. Stark should harbor neutral feelings though on your heritage as there seems to be a bit of history between the two of you. So we have that going for us." Our gaze hadn't broken yet, I still wipe at her tears, they are beginning to be fewer. I reigned in my harsh tone, now replaced with one of understanding and sympathy. I hope she can gain Starks trust to help us, I had literally thrown it out the window many years ago. I know he has his reasons to doubt S.H.I.E.L.D. now given the knowledge that they are willing to abandon one of their own behind enemy lines and with Hydra at that, and to add someone he has personal ties to.

"I understand where you are coming from, and I'll keep that to myself. I'll hold up my end of the deal if you will do the same. I've had enough betrayal to last me for quite some time if you don't mind." That understanding I am grateful for, but her lack of trust is to be expected. It's something I'll have to work for if I'm to have it, no betrayals, one thing, I am confident that is in the past. Vanta had about stopped crying now, but for some reason, I keep my hands on her cheeks. Before I have a chance to pull my hands away there is a knock at the door, as Thor enters the room I snap my attention to him, giving him a look of irritation. Yet, I am met with a look of confusion in return from him at my current predicament holding Vanta's cheeks as she cries. One, that has me pegged for the reason as to why she is crying, not that he's completely wrong.

"Am I interrupting something, is everything ok?" I can feel the tension building between us as he directs the question at Vanta.

"Everything is as fine as it can be, no, your not interrupting anything. There's just a lot to digest and not break down." She's sitting here lying for me, I am part of the cause that she is crying, I now wonder of her sanity. "I just woke up a bit ago, it was somewhat of a shock that I had been asleep for a full day."

"It is good to see that you are awake, I'll let Tony know also. Loki, if you don't mind I require a bit of your time. I think Vanta would probably like some privacy to get herself together seeing as how you've barged in most likely unannounced. I do apologize for his obvious lack of manners and disregard for privacy." My patience has run out for the moment, I know what he is about to accuse me of and I don't appreciate any of it, even if he's right.

"No, his intrusion was honestly actually a welcome company, privacy doesn't exist for me anymore given my past. Thank you for your concern none the less." I'm caught off guard by her remark back at Thor in my defense, I can't help but give her a slight smile as I walk out of the room to deal with what is to come.


	6. Chapter 6 - I hate you, jealous much?

Loki

Right now I'm doing everything possible to not tear into Thor currently for interrupting my plans as we walk towards the living room, but once we reach the living room and hopefully out of earshot Thor begins to speak his mind.

"Please, tell me you aren't the reason Vanta is crying. I don't need any extra messes to clean up right now. Things are going too good for you to be pulling any of your usual shit." Go on, light the fire like always, it's one thing you're good at brother. Burn that bridge you have worked so hard to build.

"Why do you have to jump to this conclusion just because she was crying? I happen to be able to sympathize with and understand what she is feeling!"

"Sympathize? Please, it's not like you to show compassion towards others without something to gain."

"Really, do you still think so little of me? That I'm too self-centered and greedy that I can't find the capacity for emotion towards others just out of kindness?" I'm lying a bit, part of it was out of kindness though.

"No I don't, I know you have the capacity to change but I also know you and what drives your motives all too well."

"Please tell me, dear brother, what motives I could have. She's an agent what would I have to gain from her? I have done everything that has been asked of me to not sit in a prison cell. So, tell me why would I do anything to jeopardize what little freedom I have." Sometimes it is better to let sentiment burn, right now more so.

"There are plenty of motives you could have, even if they are just to piss me off. After the kitchen stunt the other night you have given me every reason to worry about both Vanta's and your well being. If you remember you lost it and pinned her to the fridge with the intent to kill if I hadn't stepped in to pull you out of it."

"Go on, I'm still listening." Will you get on with your tirade.

"It took me by surprise that I would find you alone with her in her room and for that long. Especially, walking in on whatever that was. I've finally gotten you back and I'm not about to let the lack of better judgment or your need to play these games throw it all away." Is that jealousy I'm hearing, now you know how I've felt all my life.

"I had apologized for my actions earlier before you barged in. Can I not just have a bit of sympathy and compassion for someone that I have an understanding of what they have been through? Let me rephrase that, do you think I willingly did what I did here all those years ago? If so, you are horribly wrong, then to have him hunt me down just to snap my neck like it was nothing! I felt what was being done to my illusion!" With that Thor's eyes glazed over with shock and horror as I have never said a word of what had happened between falling from the Bifrost and attacking New York to him or anybody.

"That makes better sense as to your motives for the attack, as badly as you desired a throne I knew you wouldn't go that far to acquire one. I just wish you would have been honest about things all those years ago." A sense of realization washed across his face, now he knew just a bit of my ugly past experiences. I was wrong it wasn't jealousy, just concern.

"Communication has never been one of our strong points, but I think that is enough digging in my past for today. I've spent a long time burying it, and I'm not too inclined to just go dig it all back up again." With that, there was a muffled thud from Vanta's room. "That didn't sound good."

"No it didn't, well here's your chance to prove your newfound sense of compassion. You can go check on her since there seems to be a bit of some kind of relationship between you two."

I quickly walked back to her room to find her lying on the floor by the bed, having tried to get to the bathroom and get herself cleaned up. She was tangled in the sheets as she tried to grasp at anything so not to fall.

"I guess my legs hate me." A small smile played across her lips for a moment looking up as I knelt down by her.

"Looks to be that way, I don't know how you managed to make it through the building the other day but it seems their determination has run out. How about I get you to the bathroom and see about getting you cleaned up?" With that, I pick her up, wrapped in the sheets and started to the bathroom, she barely weighed anything.

"I guess I don't get a say in if you do or don't?"

"Well, if you want I can just put you down and leave you to figure out how to get your own self to the bathroom. Either way is fine with me." I half smile knowing what her reply is probably going to be.

"And where would be the fun in that? Seeing as how you're doing such a fine job. Please put me down in the bathroom I think I might manage from there." At least she can find some humor at her weakness, my pride would never allow it. I put her down so that she could attempt to stand on her own but that wasn't going to happen, she can barely stand without shaking.

"I don't think you can." I place her in the shower and make sure she has what she needs before I leave.

"I couldn't help but overhear earlier. Is this genuine or is it out of a need to prove something to your brother?" Her remark from the shower stung, right now, it is just as genuine as how much I don't want to have this conversation right now. She resorted to sitting on the shower floor letting the water run, just a frosted shadow through the glass.

"No, there's nothing for me to prove other than him being wrong about me for once." Just tell the truth, you need her trust.

"I know it's not any of my business, but you said you had a previous experience being in my shoes, how did you move past it?" Her voice cracking barely above a whisper nearly drowned out by the running water. I could act like I didn't hear her, I've had enough digging today. The pain of reality grabbing her again was enough to persuade me to not walk away though. I could see her shadow watching me, knowing that I heard her, I can't be that heartless of a person right now.

"Time...time helps...it will never really go away, just fade to a dull nagging at your core. You can't let it consume you or it'll leave you an angry, bitter, and hollow shell of a person."

"Is that what happened to you for him to act the way he does towards you and say such things?" Why does she have to ask such questions, the ones I don't want to ponder the answers to?

"I'll be back in a bit, take your time we're in no rush today." Leaving things at that I have to get out of that room and away from her. I need some time to get my head around these feelings I seem to have towards her. Vanta's words stung, too true, that is what I have become, I guess I could use my own advice.

I returned to the living room to find a shit eating grin on Thor's face. I really don't want to deal with this.

"So, you do have a compassionate side or was that just for show?" Really, I guess I can have some fun with this.

"Wouldn't you like to know brother, for once it wasn't you rescuing the lady in distress. Jealous much?" For once I have the upper hand and eventually maybe the lady. Right now, I just want to rub it in for a minute. Seeing how the women had always flocked to him, but this one is mine. We can be broken tortured souls together, something we both have in common, if she'll have me. I hear the elevator stop, the doors open and footsteps stop a bit down the hall, this time there won't be an incident as I had half expected it to do so.

"You really are the worst, brother. You know words hurt, but I'm not jealous. Maybe she might do you some good, learning how emotions work and what not. I'm just glad to see you acting and doing something a normal person would do for once." I think I hate you even more so now, especially now that Stark is probably listening from down the hall.

"Touching, but we're not having a conversation about feelings that I possibly may or may not have for Vanta." Enough digging Thor.

"By the way, while you were helping Vanta, I let Tony know she had woke up. That's probably him down the hall." Damn, I know he's heard too much this won't be good. The footsteps picked back up heading our way towards the living room.

"Point Break how's it going? Reindeer Games you looked into her eyes didn't you, she has that effect on people, sorry but you're so fucked Romeo. She's an entire game of hard to get with very little chance of winning." Such a smug asshole, if I could get away with it I'd throw him out the window again on my own accord. "Thor you said Vanta is awake, where's she hiding."

"Loki where is Vanta, you did see that she was ok?" Damn it, Thor, just throw me to the wolves, would you?

"Wait what is going on, is she ok, so help me Reindeer Games she better be in one piece."

"Watch your threats, Tin Man, it would suit me just fine to send you off the top of the tower again. Vanta's just fine, she's where I left her in the shower. She's too weak to do much of anything on her own right now." Priceless was Starks expression, that yes, I am capable of being something other than a brainwashed psychopath. His eyes are wide and jaw slacked at what I've just said. "I'll excuse myself, I told Vanta I'd be back to check on her in a bit, so, if you don't mind. And Stark you might want to pick up your jaw before you trip over it." Damn that feels good.

Tony

"She's got him around her finger and he doesn't even know it, I kinda feel sorry for him, but not really. I'll send for her belongings to be brought up from storage this evening. I had asked Pepper to get her clothes and pictures to keep her identity secret given the circumstances in the beginning. In the meantime I'll see if Pepper can grab her a change of clothes while she's out, she'll be stoked to hear Vanta's awake. They'll have a lot of catching up to do." That's going to be one hell of a mess if she breaks his heart, if he has one that is. Not that I even want to see her get wrapped up with him, I want to see her happy but why him? I really hope she knows what she's getting herself into, he's nuts, a bag of cats has more sanity than him.

"It's strange to see him acting like that, but he has changed for the good. I think he's hunting an excuse to not be in here though. Hopefully, she isn't toying with him, I don't want to see him get hurt like that. The way you talk it sounds like she has abilities, is that true?" Damn it, Thor, I can't answer that.

"I can't answer that, most everything about her is classified, top secret, and I've known her my whole life if that tells you anything there. But the whole looking into the eyes thing, I was just fucking with him. I wouldn't think she would play games, but she is very odd. Yet, I've never heard of or seen her be with anyone before." Yeah, odd, if that can describe it, having everything I knew about the one friend I've known all my life get thrown out the door.

"Seriously, though what do you think of Agent Vanta just randomly reappearing, it has a rather unsettling feeling about it. From what you've told me you have known her the longest, so doesn't it bother you?"

"Yeah, it does. I wasn't made aware that she had been captured until she showed up out of the blue with Fury about fifteen minutes behind her. I assumed that she was still in deep cover or moved on to the next mission like the adrenaline junkie that she was back then. Yet, Fury slaps a R.E.D. label on her and asks her to keep an eye on everything down here like nothing ever happened. Somethings going on Point Break and I don't like the tone of it." Not one bit.

"What's a red label, I'm not following you." Honest question I guess.

"Retired and extremely dangerous, you only get that label if you have special forces training as a simple explanation. Vanta's skillset is espionage and assassin, like Romanoff but on a whole different level from what I've overheard in the past. I just don't think having her in such close proximity to your brother is a good idea though. Putting two manipulative people together like this is just going to brew some form of disaster, I can feel it."

"He's changed enough that maybe old habits will not resurface." Hopefully not, I am aware of their conversation from earlier and he knows what she is. I have my own suspicions on everything right now. Loki's right, it's only a matter of time before things start getting complicated, especially from what the thermal cameras have been picking up.

"Maybe, he still has to fully prove that we can trust him." Right now, I trust him more than S.H.I.E.L.D. and that says a lot about the situation.


	7. Chapter 7 part 1 - Standing on My Own Two Feet

\- Dare you to move by Switchfoot -

Vanta

I watch them walk out of the room and a wave of relief washes over me. I can hear them arguing, the small gesture of kindness at the center of it. Really, what business is it of Thor's, as to what goes on behind closed doors in my home?

Now, to the business at hand or more so, foot. I have no energy right now, nothing, drained, the meltdown earlier taking what little I had. Wiggling my toes is an endeavor of its own, but managed. Really though, can I make it to the bathroom? I'm gonna try... Standing, yeah, how hard can it be? I've been doing it for many millennia. Question answered, as hard as the floor that just caught my fall, evidentially. Taking the bed sheets with me as I fall. The argument stopping with the thud of my impact with the floor. Lying here now on the floor looking at the ceiling, I hear quick and light footsteps coming down the hall. The door opens and closes quietly, I can't see the door from here but I know from the presence who it is. Loki walks over, standing there towering over me, the look of concern present. I can't help but crack a small smile at my current predicament.

"I guess my legs hate me and the floor loves me too much." Very true right now.

"Hmm...Looks to be that way, I don't know how you managed to make it through the building the other day but it seems their determination has run out."

"Yeah, that seems to be the case." I lose my smile at the thought.

"How about I get you to the bathroom and see about getting you cleaned up." Being carried to the bathroom was less than dignifying but welcome, I wasn't able to do it under my own power right now. I haven't felt like eating in days, leaving me drained. I depleted my magic just to make it through the building days ago. It'll be a few days before I attempt to use it for anything more than basic survival.

"I guess I don't get a say in if you do or don't?" Being this close I could smell tea and patchouli, you found the bottle of oil I had stashed in the cabinet and my tea. I was saving those for special occasions, but it smells good on him. This doesn't help my mixed feelings any more than his looks.

"Well, if you want I could just put you back down and leave you to figure out how to get your own self to the bathroom. Either way is fine with me." I'd have eventually made it to the shower, you underestimate me, but please don't put me down. For some strange reason, I feel safe for the first time in years. I guess it has to do with not completely fearing for my life at the moment. For nobody is trying to drown me, cause some form of bodily harm, or any of the other multitudes of things that can be thought up.

"And where would be the fun in that? Seeing as how you're doing such a fine job. Please put me down in the bathroom, I think I might manage from there." Once in the bathroom I make a failed attempt at standing, I can't move other than shaking from the vain effort to stand.

"I don't think you can." You're right, I can't, Loki picks me back up and sits me down inside the shower. Making sure that I have about everything I need next to me and turns on the water. After he steps out and shuts the door, I unwrap myself from the sheet pushing it away from me, housekeeping will surely find it later. The room is now nothing but a frosted blur of shapes from where I sit on the cold black marble floor.

"I couldn't help but overhear earlier, is this act of kindness genuine, or is it out of a need to prove something to your brother?" Why are you being so nice? I feel it's not your nature, but why?

"Yes, it's genuine, but no, the only thing I have to prove is that he's wrong about me for once." Sounds like there's more than just that, what do you really feel you need to prove?

"I know it's not any of my business, but you said you had a previous experience being in my shoes, how did you move past it?" My voice is barely audible over the water hitting the floor, but I can see his frosty image through the glass pause at the door. I know he wants to run from my question, possibly act like he didn't hear me, yet, he stays. Do I need to understand where this kindness is coming from, what's the catch? I need help not falling into the pit of despair beneath me, the fresh past is too much right now.

"Time...time helps...it will never really go away, just fade to a dull ache at your core. You can't let it consume you or it'll leave you an angry, bitter, and hollow shell of a person." I can see his expression through the frosted glass, dropping into deep thought, eyes searching the floor, his voice sounded so broken with the reply, I dug too deep.

"Is that what happened to you for him to act the way he does towards you and say such things?" Why did I have to say that? For some reason, I want to know the person on the other side of the glass. Yet, I don't even know the one on this side anymore. He looks back up at my silhouette behind the glass before speaking again.

"I'll be back in a bit, take your time, we're in no rush today." Yes please, take your time but do come back!

Sitting on the floor just letting the water run is nice. The blood and mystery muck that clung to my hair and every other inch of me slowly melting away as I ponder my thoughts. Watching the disgusting murky stream flow down the drain, I should have taken the shower that was offered at the med ward. I hate for him to have to deal with me in this kind of a mess. I must really smell some kind of wonderful. I know I've been nose blind for some time now, so who knows. Damn, I'll never take hot water for granted again. I start working the mats and knots out of my hair, I think I'll be in here for a while. I hope the cast on my wrist is water tolerant.

After my long battle with my hair, I'm exhausted. It's ratty and long, now reaching past my knees after detangling most of it. I scoot myself against the shower wall now to try to relax. I let the water continue to run, maybe it will take a few of my troubles down the drain with it. The conversation still replaying in my head, stuck on his words 'time, time helps', how much time will have to pass Loki, how much!? Where have I been for four years? The last I remember was heading to meet a contact about my next lead, then waking up in a dark cell wherever the hell I had been. I was walking down the streets of Istanbul last I remember.

I can hear Tony and the others muffled conversation from the kitchen as I wait. I know there's a lot to discuss right now, so take all the time you need, I'm not going to run out of hot water any time soon, I can wait.

After a few minutes, I hear light footsteps approach from the bedroom as Loki has probably had enough of Tony's smart-ass shit remarks from the tone of things in the other room by now. I can sense there is a lot of animosity between them concerning the past. Somehow, I have found the strength to channel enough magic to stand while I ponder how life will be now.

"Are you sure you that is a good idea, standing by yourself that is?" Well, he came back, that's reassuring.

"I have to start doing for myself at some point. So, do you mind having a few manners and passing me a towel?"

"Where's the fun in that, seeing how you had yourself a peepshow earlier at my expense." Really?

"You weren't complaining, were you? Just be a gentleman and pass me a towel please." Don't be an ass.

"What about that doing for yourself? The towel is on the counter, come out here and get it. Stark is waiting for you in the kitchen by the way." I guess the nice has run out, Tony must have really pissed him off or what I said earlier is bothering him.

"I'm sorry, about what I said earlier." Loki leaned back against the counter across from the shower door trapping me in here. I don't want to be seen like this, I guess I've found a couple fucks to give since earlier.

"Yes, about that, don't be sorry, you were right. I just needed a reality check is all." I can't stand anymore, with that I step back and slide down the wall to sit on the floor again. Is this what you wanted, to show me how weak I am right now? I am well aware of that. "You're really gonna make me come in there and get you?"

"You're the one that takes too long playing games. Yes, I suppose you have to now." Not like there is much to see. Just an elf sitting on the floor. Reluctantly, I got myself back up off the floor, reaching out the door as he hands me the towel and I wrap myself up before stepping out. My bathrobe was still hanging on the door, luckily not all my things have been removed. "So, I guess Tony had to run his mouth as to why your attitude has changed?" He nodded, not wanting to fully acknowledge how badly Tony pissed him off. "I could hear some of what Tony said, he's full of shit most of the time. So, you really threw Tony off the top of the building? Nice, he can really push peoples buttons."

"I'm not playing any games, you refused to come out of the shower. Yes, I did throw Stark off the top of the tower. I wasn't in control of my actions then, but I did threaten to do so again after his remark." Loki was a few steps ahead of me as I am carefully making my way to the bedroom when I stumble. Knowing the eminent impact was fast approaching, I shut my eyes, not wanting to see myself hit the floor again, but I didn't. I collided with his chest, strong arms wrapping around me, that feeling of safety washing over me again. I think these feelings will be the death of me. "So, the floor is being greedy is it?"

"Yeah, it is." Not hitting the floor again was nice, but I or we can't stay like this as much as a part of me would like to. "Let's not keep my company waiting."

I slowly make it to the kitchen, every step taxing as I continue. Tony looks happy to see me not looking as ragged as I had the other day.

"So, you look a little more recognizable now. I see the stubbornness is showing, walking in here on your own, don't overdo it. I brought you a burger, it'll help, that was the first thing I wanted after my experience." I need to sit down. I need to sit down! I really NEED to sit down! And yet, the kitchen chair is still five feet away, too far away, my legs aren't going to make it but I don't want to be toted around. _'Damn it don't pick me up, let me do this.'_ Loki had started to approach me as I was thinking this, I know he heard me, I intended for him too. Just gotta suck it up for a few feet more. _'Your wasting magic on being stubborn, you keep this up and it'll kill you.'_ Yep, loud and clear. _'How do you think I made it in the building?'_

"Thanks, I don't think I remember what a burger even tastes like, it's been a while. Wow, this is good. By the way, I'm not exactly helpless, after being out cold for a day my legs needed some persuasion to cooperate is all. Do tell, where is all my stuff? To be exact, my clothes for one, I can't live in my bathrobe." The burger was welcome but coffee was what I desired right now, I can smell it.

"Slow down, your stuff will be out of storage tomorrow, I called Pepper a few minutes ago to let her know you were up. She's gonna grab you some clothes in the meanwhile. Pepper's really excited you're back, she caught the first flight back from D.C. after I told her you showed up on our doorstep." Pepper, I've missed her, if she's stuck around this long she must really love him.

"We've got a lot of catching up to do then. Is that coffee I smell? It smells like heaven, I need some." Hello darkness my old friend, we've come to meet again. That's enough motivation to move on its own, but my small outburst causes some odd looks. "What? I used to live off of it, and to note it's been too long since I've had a cup." Damn, I'm shaking too badly to tote the cup having just barely lifted the coffee pot, thankfully it was nearly empty. At least I can slide it to where I'm sitting. My magic can only handle keeping me from kissing the floor again right now.

"You are determined to have that cup of coffee aren't you?" Thor's comment lightened the atmosphere a bit as he reached over and moved my cup to where I was headed. Loki had gone to lean against the kitchen wall next to the window watching everything happening in the city below. An annoyed expression from him is directed towards Thor as he moves my cup. _'So, having to choose between picking up the cup or hitting the floor.'_ I quickly glance at him as I get to my seat. _'What are you jealous? If it bothers you so badly then why didn't you get my cup for me?'_ A smug grin. _'Then what would you suggest I do.'_

"Yes, although determined is a bit of an understatement, hellbent is more like it. However, since we're all sitting around at the moment, I said I would further discuss the matters at hand. I find it odd that four days ago S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives recovered me from a hidden base supposedly near the border of Romania and Bulgaria just outside of Bucharest in the mountains. Yet, on the plane ride home, we didn't gain any altitude to climb the Swiss Alps or divert around them or I'd have seen the lights of Rome on the left and Madrid on the right as we flew over the Balearic Sea, which we didn't do either. It was all land until we got over open water. I've gathered that isn't where they claim to have found me, the scarcity of population leaves me to believe that I was somewhere in the Sarah Desert." This is too convenient, Istanbul is too convenient, right between where they said I was and where I really was. _'Quit overexerting your mind and body it'll kill you.'_

"You don't miss much do you? Those details are good, I'll look into satellite surveillance as to possible locations; but why cover it up? I don't understand why or what exactly is there to cover up." Think Tony, it's right in front of you, I'm exhibit number one and these are probably two and three if whoever is pulling the strings gets their way. _'Have I many choices at the moment?'_

"Genetic engineering, that is what I had uncovered in Istanbul. Plans to create something that could access and use power unimaginable to mankind. Like Thor can concentrate the electrical charge of the universe and wield it and Loki can shift objects between dimensions and temporarily alter reality to create his illusions. Sorry guys, I'm not entirely all sneaky spy, I did get a few degrees to back my profession." A scoff came from by the window, a look of amusement and concern playing on Loki's face from what I had revealed. _'You really think you have me figured out after just a few hours, you're only partially correct though. It's an amusing deduction, to say the least.'_

"Wow, that's a good explanation, but making people with these kinds of abilities is risky. How did you find out about our abilities by the way?" Damn it, Thor. _'So, I'm right about Thor but what you're saying is you have a few extra tricks left to reveal?'_

"The information that I had discovered was pertaining to the events here in New York, as the events had garnered the attention of the world. So had both of your's abilities, I'm sad to say. Someone is willing to pay extravagantly large sums of money for super soldiers with abilities that would make invincible armies. The raw DNA wasn't and hopefully isn't in their hands yet. Where I fit into the picture? I'm not sure yet, my only involvement is finding the information trail and a possible location of the lab which led me to Istanbul. I had made arrangements to meet at Kuka pub. I think it was around the Yildiz Park but only made it halfway there, as I had been intercepted by Hydra. The informant had promised me that they had credible information, as which they did." They all had a concerned look on their faces, I don't blame them. _'My suspicions are right after all, what else are you not telling me? We have a deal! I need to be able to trust you and here you are keeping information from me.'_

"I don't like the sound of that, how could mortal flesh withstand that kind of raw power!? If even it's possible, for them to tap into it in the first place. Steven Strange and his colleagues have been the only humans proven to be able to do so on a small scale, but that was with an Infinity Stone linked to them. We were born with the ability to summon the powers we have as our people evolved to more complex beings, near immortality being a big factor in even being able to begin to summon the dark energy." Thor, you're on to something. _'Yes I know we have a deal but it concerns both of you that's why I didn't say anything earlier. I'm being honest, right now you're the one that needs to work on their trust skills.'_

"Well that's an info dump, you held on to this all these years? I'll look into that area and see if anything turns up, it's definitely worth it now, as some one's about to have the beginnings to a bad day. Loki, you've been awfully quiet on the matter which tells me that you might see a bigger picture." I don't like where you're headed with this Tony. _'My opinion matters now? What a turn of events, Stark is up to something.'_ Why now? ' _Let's make another deal, there's more to the mission that I uncovered and I'll tell you everything if you steer the conversation anywhere else, deal?'_ Take the deal. _'Deal.'_

"No, normal humans wouldn't be able to control that kind of power without dying, as proven with the Foster woman. The Aether was fast consuming her or any being that was to be host to it. She got lucky that it didn't kill her. I'll give Strange his dues but his is merely conjuring portals and moving objects through them, not actually have an object appear somewhere else and then bring it back. To be able to move an object from one dimension to another and back takes a nearly unfathomable amount of energy at first, but once mastered gets easier. The bending of reality isn't nearly as hard, but still impossible even for genetically modified humans unless they can obtain the correct DNA that can be spliced into that of a human. Though, still, a far shot even if the energy didn't burn their mind out. To me, it seems as Vanta was the messenger to get us out of hiding, that is where you fit into things. Letting her go would ultimately lead them straight to us, it's only a matter of time, they will make their move. They hadn't figured you, Stark would have hidden us right in plain sight, in Vanta's apartment that would have the same address as yours seeing as how you put it, a 'classified safe house in your own building' when we first came to live here. Am I right? I do not intend for myself to be anyone's research material. Now, do you still trust S.H.I.E.L.D. as how someone above Fury may very well be responsible? Be it a prisoner swap, or what other actions that transpired to truly gain Vanta her freedom, I for one do not trust the motives. From my experience though, Vanta's just the distraction, hand her over in a fake operations base and let S.H.I.E.L.D. think they got what they came for, while Hydra carries on elsewhere. The same thing I did years ago after stealing the Tesseract." Point made but that makes me not trustable. Fury must have known that we would start putting the pieces together and do all the work for him.

"You sound too sure that it isn't possible, but I'll consider it. Why though use the same strategy you did? Almost like they are trying to call you out mainly, but why? Ok, I need to go start some research on what we have. I'll let you know when Pepper gets in."

"The Tesseract and Mind Stone gave me access to more knowledge than you could ever fathom, the things that are and are not possible are endless. What I am sure of, is whatever they have planned, this planet will not survive it if let happen. And I for one, want no part of it this time." Loki's words seem so genuine, and true. I believe what he says about the stones, they do grant you privileges, but they also come with a hefty price.

"That's enough discussion for today. I need some quiet and a chance to rest. Tony, I'll be looking forward to seeing Pepper this evening, and thank you again for the burger." Please go, please everyone else just be quiet. Tony left and Thor went back to whatever he had been doing earlier, leaving me and Loki still in the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 7 part 2 - Quiet Conversation

Vanta

Quiet never happened, I try to make it over to the couch but find myself trembling too badly from the drain of the conversation. I take about five steps before collapsing to my knees, it even becomes physically hard to breathe. _'I told you pushing yourself that hard would kill you, but you didn't listen.'_ I close my eyes and sigh while dropping my head in defeat, fresh tears starting to fall while I punch the floor with my right hand. Yet, I'm too weak to even break the tile. _'I'm not dead yet, I hate this, I really hate this! I just want to do for myself, I can't even do as much as to simply walk to my couch.'_ Loki walks over to where I am, still taking out my anger on the floor and kneels down catching my fist before it can make contact with the floor again.

"That's enough of that, you'll probably break before the floor will right now. Being stubborn isn't going to help, you need to rest, there will be plenty of time to discuss matters later. Come on, I'll help you get to the couch." He scoops me up again, lightly chuckling at my futile actions. I don't mind being picked up but would rather walk on my own. I feel a bit less like I'm going to shatter into a million pieces right now as I'm being carried to the living room.

"I'm not being stubborn, I've never been shown this much generosity or care before is all. Why though, you really don't have to be this nice to me, yet, you are, it's just hard for me to understand? Thor and Tony seem really taken back by your actions towards me, especially seeing as I have done nothing to garner such." Loki set me down on the couch and takes a seat close to me as I asked my question. I situated myself facing him with my legs tucked to the side.

"It would be in bad taste if I didn't. As I have been a guest in your home, and I can't just stand there and watch you struggle like that. I may have been many things in the past, but now the one thing that I know I am not is cruel. It may appear to everyone else that I lack the capacity for emotion, that I can assure you, they are poorly mistaken. Yet, I have never truly been given a reason to do such."

"So, I'm the exception because you don't want me to kick you out of my home?" My expression gave to one eyebrow raised in a question of what Loki had said.

"No, I didn't mean for it to sound that way. You have been the exception due to the fact I don't feel you have judged me as everyone else has that I have encountered. (Pre-conceptions and all)"

"Is that so, not that I have had a chance to form my own opinions of you, seeing that we have only known each other for about a day. I like to find things out for myself, instead of relying on the skewed and biased opinions of others." I started to tire faster than I had expected, leaning over against the back of the couch yawning as I finished what I was saying.

"You have a valid point, everyone here has such opinions of me. I had hoped to find maybe one person that isn't as biased as everyone else."

"Hmm, I had gotten that feeling on the night I came back. I really would like to find a reason not to share in those opinions."

"I would really hope for that also, but enough talk of the others opinions. May I ask, how did you come to find such lavish antiquities that you have furnished your home with?"

"Such a drastic change of topic, wow ok, I was stationed in the middle east during the early 1960s, there had been some unrest in the surrounding nation's politics warranting my profession to be employed. Through my travels in those nations and surrounding others, I purchased the majority and had it secretly shipped back and stored until I was back stateside." I close my eyes thinking back to my travels through the region, a slight smile made its way to my lips when I feel a cool hand gently rest on my cheek, his thumb lightly caressing my cheekbone. "Those were simpler times, I miss chasing information from one town to the next. My favorite was when I spent five months in Morrocco. Casablanca and Marrakesh had so many old world sights. It felt like home to me, all the narrow winding streets lined with shops and brightly colored wares." I open my eyes pushing the long past memories back to safekeeping, the look of exhaustion present on my features. His expression a bit softer than a moment ago, not so intense, more so maybe a bit relaxed.

"You need to rest, you're shaking again." I hadn't noticed that I was but Loki pulled me over to him. I was reluctant to give in at first, but with no energy to spare I conceded. It is out of concern for my well being that he does so, I lay my head on his thigh as the conversation continued. I feel as if I'm in a trance or he's using some arcane spell against me, it's a dirty trick to use, but I haven't the energy to fight it. "The furnishings that you have chosen resembles that of Alfheim, it gives things a bit of familiarity as I have traveled there numerous times."

"What brought you there?" He had found a loose strand of my hair to fiddle with as I lay there. I feel whatever dark magic he's using against me and the weigh of my exhaustion creeping to my eyes, I close them as our conversation continues.

"I sought to learn the secrets of the elves' magic, having mastered that of Asgard and wanted to further my knowledge and abilities. Their realm is heavily influenced by magic, it is the main line of defense and used throughout everyday life. It is truly an amazing culture, they must have traveled to that region during the early development of its civilization, giving it such great influence for the similarities to still be present." Sleep had claimed my consciousness again, his voice drifting away, the darkness of sleep takes hold but my haunting thoughts never creep forward to plague my sleep.

Loki

I know that Vanta has knowledge of Alfheim but I have to keep the appearance that she is human for the most part, at least she went along with it. Although, it was nice to have someone willing to just listen to me for once, even if the person is falling asleep. Be it that I used arcane dark magic against her to get her to rest, but it is for her own good, she's useless to both of us if she's dead. A couple of hours have passed now, I hadn't intended on getting myself trapped sitting here all evening. I have resigned to reading the book that was laying on the table by me as Vanta sleeps.

"This is peculiar, you normally don't sit on the couch," Thor mentions while passing through the room, noticing I am out of place for my norm.

"Ssshh...yes, it seems I have found myself trapped outside of my normal routine."

"Why do you claim such, and why are you sushing me?" Perplexed by my statement Thor had walked over to where I am sitting now, still reading the book. "Oh...I see, you really have found yourself in a predicament. A very unusual one at that. I never thought I would see this kind of behavior out of you towards a mortal. So, you weren't just putting on a show earlier." I can't help but roll my eyes at his remark, just be on your way, will you?

"No, that would be something you would do, seeing how you can't walk into a room with a woman in it without making a spectacle of yourself. Anyways, it's not like I have anything better to do, being that I'm confined to the building unless I accompany you or I get dragged along on a mission and either doesn't happen too often." I would really like to keep Vanta asleep for a while longer but you're making that very hard for me. She has no sense of self-preservation currently, leaving me to use rather unorthodox methods to get her to rest.

"Point taken, but you did seem to make a show of things earlier. It's just out of character for you is all. I'm glad to see that you may have finally changed your views on the inhabitants of this realm." You really haven't the slightest idea, me fancy a mortal? Never. She's lucky she's an elf, other wise I would have never given her a thought.

"Maybe so." I feign a smile at his words, he hasn't any idea of how mistaken he is. At that, he continued on with whatever business he was headed to attend to, leaving Vanta still sleeping and me still trapped. She really drained herself earlier, if anyone put on a show it was her.

An hour more had passed when I hear the elevator doors open and footsteps in the hallway. Stark and his wife have evidentially stopped by with some of Vantas' belongings. She still hasn't woken up and I really don't want to wake her. I've kept her in a peaceful sleep for the past few hours, but she really needs more than that. From the sounds of things, they had put some bags in the kitchen before proceeding to where we are. Stark enters the room first with a puzzled look.

"Where's Vanta, we stopped by with a few things for her?" He was hesitant to cross the room and approach as Thor hadn't returned from whatever he was doing.

"She's sleeping." I release her from the spell I was using to keep her asleep, hopefully, she'll wake up in a few minutes.

"Where? Pepper went to her room and she wasn't there."

I motion for him to come over to the couch. "Over here on the couch, she fell asleep after you left earlier." The look on his face was yet again priceless, even though I'm lying.

"You have to be shitting me, she fell asleep next to him!?" Starks wife has absolutely no filter between her mind and mouth, but to be expected when dealing with him all the time.

"Does it bother you that much?" I can't help but be slightly irritated with the remark.

"Watch yourself Reindeer Games. Pepper, do not provoke any unneeded incidents." Stark makes an attempt to diffuse the situation, but I do my best to keep myself in check for Vanta.

"No, but the whole thing is really weird. You being the last person that I would find Vanta cozying up to, that being the weird part." How well does she really know Vanta, especially if this is way out of her character?

"All of you are being weird except me." Vanta had woken up from the commotion between us. She sits up giving them a look of disapproval at their comments.

"I didn't mean it that way Vanta, just seeing you that close to anyone is just weird to me." So, this is out of character for her? Interesting.

"No offense taken, but I will cozy up to whomever I choose. It is good to see you again." This is too enjoyable seeing Vanta stand her ground.

Vanta

I had woken up just as I was when I had fallen asleep, except with everyone bickering over my choice of where to sleep and on whom. I guess Pepper hasn't been told or is in denial of what I really am, concerning how she is acting right now.

"I guess I shouldn't argue with you, let's finish getting you cleaned up and dressed."

"Pepper you are too kind, give me a minute to get myself moving." I can do this, maybe, I shakily get to my feet and round the couch, determined to not repeat earlier events. Loki put his book down and cautiously watches as I move through the room leaving him with Tony, something I'm not sure I should do. The walk to my room was slow and arduous even with the extra sleep, but I make it to my dressing vanity where Peper has already dropped off the bags of clothes.

"I grabbed you a few outfits from that little shop a few blocks over that you used to get all your clothes from. The owner was happy to hear that you are back, she actually set those outfits aside for you for the next time you came by. I also brought down your jewelry box, I grabbed it when we boxed up your belongings. I thought it might be better if it didn't go into storage with everything else."

"I honestly hadn't thought about it until you mentioned it, but it would be nice to wear my jewelry or anything nice. Plus, I've had enough lounging in my bathrobe for today." We giggle a bit at my comment.

"Honestly that doesn't sound like a bad idea, I haven't had a day recently that I would have had a chance to do so. Not to make things awkward, Tony told me what both of you had discussed the other night. It doesn't change anything, if anything it answers a lot of questions. So, this is just an illusion, this isn't what you really look like?"

"Not at all, maybe a few similarities."

"Can you show me, if you don't mind?"

"For a few minutes, I can't be caught like this though and you can't tell anyone about it." I drop my illusion for a few moments.

"That's amazing, and you have been hiding this all this time. I would have never known any different, but you're really from space."

"Yeah, I took great care in crafting my illusion to blend in as much as possible. The original alien. The planet that I'm from isn't far from Asgard, but it puts me really far from home, if there was a home to go back to." I change into a black silk tunic top with dark red silk pants both were decorated with gold embroidery. My gold cuff bracelet hangs extremely loose on my right wrist, this irritates me, as it used to fit perfectly. I decide to wear my tiger's eye pendant and earrings to finish my outfit as we continued to chat.

"Tony said that you crashed and were stranded here, but what happened to your home?" Pepper helped me get my hair braided as I had failed in my attempt at doing so, this cast on my arm is really getting in the way.

"War happened between my planet and Asgard, several thousand years ago, mine was almost wiped out. That's why Thor can't know about what I am, it would only complicate things. Right now, there is peace that came out of the defeat of my father, something I would like to keep."

"It's weird that your house guests are actually your enemies, how are things going to work in this situation?"

"Well it might pan out ok, it seems as I only have to worry about Thor. Loki has already figured out what I am, but has so far not made mention of it to him yet."

"Yeah I noticed how close you have let him get, only just having met him, it's really odd. He isn't the best choice to be friends with, giving all the evil things he did years ago." I can see that she is trying to make sense of what she saw a minute ago. "Still, I've never seen you get that close or be that comfortable around anyone."

"Pepper, I'm a few hundred years older than him, and still have several thousand left to live. For me and him, a year is about two seconds in our lives. Things don't work the same as they do for you or any of the other people on this planet, not that I condone what he did, as I don't, but I have done my own share of damage in the universe. After what I have had to endure over the past years he doesn't scare me. Honestly, he has been a rather pleasant company after a rocky introduction on my part."

"They really did screw with your head, I know he has his looks but still, he's dangerous."

"I understand why you fear him, but I don't. Normally I can be just as dangerous as him, but I honestly don't view him as dangerous unless he's provoked, as I am the same. More or less he and I are on about the same level of strength and abilities."

"I guess it does change things when you have abilities about the same as his, but it doesn't change for me. Still, I don't understand what you see in him."

"Ok enough on that, I'm starting to tire and would like to find something to eat before I find myself stranded from exhaustion."

"Yeah, we need to get some weight back on you. I know you haven't had a proper meal in years. We brought Chinese takeout, hopefully Thor hasn't found it yet, if so there might not be anything left."

"That sounds delicious!"


	9. Chapter 7 part 3 - Dinner Guests and Unchecked Emotions

Loki

I've been left on my own with Stark, Vanta and his wife having now left the room. Stark brought down a few bottles of liquor for Vanta, replacing what we had consumed from the cabinet over the past year. He had taken a seat in one of the chairs across from the couch that I would normally occupy, bringing with him a bottle of scotch and a few glasses. I am hesitant about pouring myself a drink but do so. There is silence between us for a while, we neither wanted nor had much to say to one another, but the silence is broken.

"So, I suspect that you know what Vanta is, seeing how you act around her. Finding you two like that was a bit of a shock, to say the least." Yes, yes, get over it already.

"How can you tell, besides having your A.I. eavesdrop?" I play the sarcasm card, but I know it's true.

"You don't tend to show much like for humans, as I have observed, you either avoid them or talk down to them." Good point.

"That was the old me, but yes, your kind can be rather, how to put it lightly...annoying at times. I do know what she is and I do not wish to put her life in danger if that is what you're asking."

"Uh huh, I might believe you one day but we need to keep this quite. I spoke to a few people that I know and they are going to send over any files that they find on her, and we can start looking over them as soon as they arrive. I just want this all to be over with, we just got everything calm and now a new enemy surfaces." I was rather enjoying the quiet life, but I know it never lasts long.

"I understand, this bothers me as much as it does everyone else. I just don't know what they would want with a dark elf, or what they could gain without the Aether, being as it is locked away. Still, why me, I know what I am capable of but my abilities are not something you can just splice into another being. It took me a millennium to master most of what I know and mortal bodies don't last that long. So, whatever it is that they are trying to create may not even be of human origin." If they even are trying to create something, or could it be the other way around? Could they be trying to learn what potentially might kill a God?

"Yeah, that was a thought I had earlier, but I couldn't say it as it would draw too much attention to Vanta. Luckily I was able to set up this evening so that we would have a chance to speak without Thor being present. What you said earlier though, I have been thinking and you're right if genetic engineering is what is going on. I really don't think human D.N.A. can facilitate what is required to harness such energy, or even begin to tap into it. Really, what is it that you are actually using to do such things?"

"It is the energy that flows through everything and makes up everything. Something only a few races have the ability to tap into and use. It takes time to learn to detect and use. I can use the energy to shift things from one dimension to another or even in between. Whoever is behind all this would have to know how to do such in order to be able to train whatever they create." I lean forward resting my elbows on my knees as I swirl the amber liquid around in the glass, having done my best to attempt a simple explanation.

"That's interesting and hard for me to get my head around, but I'll give you that much. I would like to study how that all works. The actual how that you and Vanta are able to do such."

"We're not going to be your next experiments, I thought we had an understanding from earlier." I can't help but narrow my eyes as I reply to his ponderings. You, Tin Man, will not be the cause of my downfall.

"I didn't mean it in that context, I just want to understand the science behind it is all." No, you're pushing your luck with my patience.

"What you are saying is that you want to learn how my magic works so that you might have the upper hand?"

"Not exactly what I was thinking but now that you mention it, yes. Your abilities are unmatched by current technology, so to speak." I figured that much, you are too predictable Stark.

"And we know how the last time turned out when you went researching what you have no business understanding or have you forgotten?"

"No, but had I known I was unleashing an entity that was inside the soul stone, I would have been more cautious. That's beside the point though, just having an understanding of the physics behind it would be insightful."

"Wouldn't it, but it's not going to happen. I'm not giving a realm of mortals that kind of power when all you do is try to exterminate each other every day. The human race hasn't a need for such knowledge."

"Well, it was worth a try anyway. Wonder what's taking so long? They must really be in their own little world in there."

"Put two women in a room together to talk and time ceases to exist to them." Hopefully, Vanta won't be much longer, I don't know how much more I can take of dealing with Stark by myself.

"That has to be the first thing I have ever heard you say that actually has an ounce of truth to it."

"Humm...truth, something everyone thinks I'm incapable of. For what it's worth, I'll give you one more truth, it wasn't me that threw you out the window years ago. I had no control over my actions then. I was just the puppet and Thanos was pulling the strings for the majority. If that is of any consolation." For some strange reason, it feels good to get that off my chest, especially if I want his full cooperation in the upcoming events that are sure to unfold sooner or later.

"So, he used the mind stone on you, then proceeded to turn you loose on this planet to do his bidding. What a piece of work, I had figured there was more to those events, but that is seriously fucked up man."

"You're telling me that, I had to live it and live with what I was made do." I don't want to think too deeply on those memories, having to live that nightmare once was enough.

"We all have our own dark pasts I suppose. I think they beat us to the takeout." I can hear their muffled voices in the kitchen and the sound of rustling bags.

"The what?" I don't understand what Stark is referring to?

"We got food from the restaurant down the street, I guess you haven't really had a chance to catch on to our culture. I hope you like Chinese food."

"No...not exactly, two floors remember." I gesture towards the black cuff on my wrist that he 'graciously' created and placed there about a year ago. "Wait, what, Chinese food?"

I hear Vanta talking in the kitchen as we make our way down the hall. She sounds a little bit happier but I am caught off guard by the smell of the food they had brought up. It was not the most pleasant of smells I've encountered.

"I'm not sure I want any part of this Chinese food...it doesn't smell like food should." I walk over and take a seat by Vanta, I am unsure about what this Chinese food is or entails.

"Give it a chance, it's not really as bad as it smells. Plus scotch doesn't count as food, I can smell it on you." More things I don't understand about this realm, there are foods that stink that are good and some foods that are to be eaten with sticks. Vanta makes all this look so easy, sitting there eating with sticks, this realm confuses me.

"Do I have to use sticks though?" I lean close to her asking barely above a whisper.

"Not necessarily, you can use a fork if you wish." Vanta hands me a small box of what looks like beef and vegetables and a fork. Whatever it is it doesn't smell as bad as what she's eating. "It's Mongolian beef and broccoli, just eat it and quit worrying about how it smells." She was nice to talk low enough that everyone else didn't really hear. The elevator stopped on our floor, which means Thor is back.

"I didn't know we would be having company for dinner! I hope that there hasn't been any unexpected trouble." Thor had looked right at me, narrowing his eyes while making his comment. You really can't accept that I might have changed the slightest bit?

"Not the slightest bit, I've been helping Vanta get herself together while Tony and Loki were having drinks over small talk." This is odd, not that there was any trouble but Pepper spoke before I or Tony had gotten a chance to give a reason for suspicion.

"It's good to see everyone being civil for a change, you brought Chinese?" Good, distracted by the promise of food, too easy.

"Yeah, there's beef and peppers left." Stark's wife hands him a small box, further distracting him.

"So, you two do some catching up?"

"Yeah, a little bit, I'm just glad Vanta's back, words can't explain how much I've missed her. We used to hang out every chance we could get before."

"Yeah, I miss those days, maybe soon we can have a girls night out." A contented smile found its way to her lips that seems to linger there long after her reply.

"Sounds good."

We settle in the living room after we finished eating and drinks are poured. Giving way to small talk about the past between Vanta and Stark. I reluctantly settle with sitting by Vanta on the other end of the couch. For some reason she scooted really close to me, making the situation a bit uncomfortable in front of everyone. It was like she is subtly flaunting her heritage, how she sits and holds herself it is evident, back straight and head up just slightly looking down her nose, just not as prominently snobbish as most elves. I noticed Vanta's choice of attire is very reminiscent of that of Alfheim also, all the way to her jewelry. Even in her current state, she is a stunning sight to behold. Even though it's her illusion, I can't get over her or deny myself how I feel towards her. Hopefully, Thor doesn't catch on to her behavior.

"Tony, do you remember when we found that levitating car, the one your dad built and thought was going to change the world?"

"Yeah, I remember you crashing it through the basement wall, why?"

"No reason, just thinking about all the stupid things we did and got away with back then."

"Yeah, dad couldn't stay pissed at us for too long every time we did some shit like that."

"It seemed like we always found some way of getting ourselves into deep shit every time I came home from a mission. I don't understand why Howard tolerated any of it?"

"The best though was in 1989 when he caught us smoking pot on the roof of the lab." _'What's_ pot _?'_

"Yeah, the best part though is he never found out we got it from the medical building next door. What I would give to go back to that year." _'It's a plant that works kinda like liqueur when smoked but is considered illegal on this planet, but not that I have ever found it anywhere else.'_

"What for, the pot or the lack of work that year?"

"Both, it was the first break I had gotten in six or seven years and bad habits from my time in Morocco were still lingering." _'Bad habits?'_

"To say the least, you were a mess back then, but it was good times."

"The least, hell you were just as guilty, I always took the heat for you when I was around." _'Stories for a different evening.'_

"Like when?"

"Every time you got into Howard's liqueur or went out for a wild night on the town, need I say more." _'How about later?'_

"You got me, I was a handful for my parents and you. Really, what was the Morocco mission, you always mention it but then change the subject?" _'Not a chance, I'm pushing my luck right now as to not pass out.'_ Several rounds of drinks have been poured by now, we'll all be lucky to make it past the kitchen. Vanta's elven side is starting to come out more as the liqueur works it's evil, her speech had started to gain a slight accent on top of everything else. We really need to bring this evening to a close.

"It was a lot of info trading to get the secrets that the government was looking for, that's all I can say. It was fun while it lasted, different hotels every night, back alley coffee shops, late night meetups at fancy bars in Casablanca, being on the run in the middle of the night, daring escapes, the occasional shootout, all the normal spy stuff." _'I would like to hear more about this.'_ "Honestly it was better than what is portrayed in the movie's, truth be told." _'Maybe one day.'_

"You really know how to ruin a man's spy movies."

"Sorry Tony, you can't beat living the real thing."

"Not to change the subject but you don't seem old enough to have actually done all that." Damn it Thor, not the time and place to ask such.

"That's something I can't discuss, confidential stuff, ya know."

"So, you are kinda like Captain America?"

"Not exactly but kinda."

"Good enough." Thank the Norns that satisfied his curiosity.

"I think we should call it a night while we can all still somewhat walk straight." Good call Vanta, they have really had too much to drink.

"Yeah Pepper's already about to pass out, so, we'll be on our way."

"It's good seeing you again Vanta, I'll be looking forward to ladies night."

"Same here."

"I'll be on my way also, I have a meeting with the high council tomorrow anyway."

After the Starks' left and Thor went to bed, that leaves me and Vanta in the living room alone. We are still working on polishing off the bottle of scotch that was open.

"So you've been awful quiet since earlier, what are you thinking about?" After a few moments, Vanta pours herself another as she asks my thoughts and leans back against me, the liquor clearly working its magic on her inhibitions. Before I can stop myself I have snaked my arm around her waist holding her against me, I suppose it's having the same effects on me also. I feel we might have regrets on our behavior towards each other if this continues, but she doesn't protest my actions.

"What you said earlier, bad habits, what do you mean by that?"

"It's not really something I want to get into right now, like I said stories for a different evening."

"Why we have plenty of time." I know I shouldn't push her, she needs all the rest that she can get but this is nagging at me for some reason, being as it seems this is a touchy subject for her.

"What does it matter to you?"

"I just want to understand you, I find you rather interesting."

"Me interesting, flattery only gets you so far." She's looking up at me as she speaks her mind, her expression shows she is a bit perplexed by what I have said.

"I can keep going." She's only half amused by my smile at her comment.

"Save it for a better cause. If it matters that much I'll tell you. This planet has many different substances that have different effects on one's mind, ranging from the liqueur that we are drinking now, to far worse and addictive. I fell victim to a few over the years, mainly when I was in Morocco. They flowed like water there, sold in every seedy back alley coffee room. For the longest it was just for fun, then it became to forget and numb myself from what all I've done. The pot though was the hardest to give up but the least harmful, but the opium was like a deadly warm blanket. It took away all my troubles for a bit, only to leave me cold and alone with more than I had before, just for me to start the vicious cycle over again. When I came home the habits followed, I spent some time distancing myself from them, eventually, freeing myself from their grip." I had not expected to hear all this, I lift her chin so that she's looking up at me again, knowing what it takes to admit to something like this.

"I would hope the past years won't lead you back down that path."

"I hope so too. Times have changed and I have changed also, maybe I won't find myself taking comfort in doing such nowadays."

"What would you take comfort in?" I can't help but smile at my quick witted remark hoping that she will slip up on the loaded question.

"That sounds like a loaded question." Damn, I guess my game is really off after all these years.

"Is it though?" I can always try.

"I think we, mainly you, have had enough to drink for the evening."

"Fine, spoil the fun." I smile at her brazen comment about my drunken state.

I get up waiting for Vanta to do the same, I offer her a hand to help her get up, only for her to stumble forward leaving us in the same predicament from earlier. I gently cup her cheek bringing her eyes to meet mine as to watch the gold flecks in them sparkle. How I would love to make her mine, even if just for the night, but I'm not giving in to the temptation. At least not with us being this drunk. She's right we've had too much to drink. I pick her up and we proceed to her room. Once in there, I go to set her on the bed but as the fates have it, things don't go as planned. I stumble on the edge of the rug and lose my balance from too much drink, catching myself, hands on either side of her head, straddeling her on the bed. I'm just inches above her, a few locks of my hair falling from its normal place, brushing her cheek. She tucks them behind my ear, it would be so easy to close the distance between us right now. Those lips are far too tempting for me not to, but Vanta interupts my inner debate on should I or should I not.

"I know what you're thinking and you would regret it in the morning, we have plenty of time to ponder such when we aren't drunk."

"I know I would, get some rest." I get up and make my way to the room I've been occupying now. I can't help the feelings that plague me now, how I feel about her, only having us just met.


	10. Chapter 8 - Time Lapse

\- Killpop By Slipknot-

Loki

Morning came and I was sure to keep my distance from Vanta after last nights fun and games and my almost fuck up, being hungover is making things seem worse than they really are. I retrieve my belongings from her room before she wakes to give her some space. Everything has left me feeling like I have overstepped her boundaries. For now, I don't want to jeopardize my welcome any more than I have. I mostly stay in what is now my room, to let things settle. The few books I grabbed while I was in her room will have to keep me entertained for the rest of the day. Right now though, I would rather be in her company, truth be told, but that I think would just complicate things more.

"Loki, are you in there?" Damn it, Thor, can't I get a moment with my thoughts.

"Why?"

"Just checking, I'm heading to the meeting with the council, I'll be back in a few hours."

"And?"

"Just don't do anything you would regret later, better yet, just keep to yourself while I'm gone."

"Still, you think so little of me?"

"Just covering my ass."

"As always."

So, back to doing nothing again, I guess I can keep an eye on Vanta, at least from a distance. I'm doubtful that she'll be up moving much today considering the amount we all had to drink. I would rather get the information from her that she is withholding but that would also be in poor taste. I guess I will just have to wait for that also.

Vanta

The waiting game has begun for the inevitable. Research into my last known whereabouts isn't as forthcoming as we had hoped. I reviewed what few files we have uncovered regarding my disappearance, which was of some help but mostly dead ends. A month now has passed since the conversation after I woke up. Loki has kept his distance since that day, the unchecked emotions running high, and my not coming clean fully on the info that I have. Another conversation that has yet to happen. I have also noticed that the books on my shelves keep changing places, disappearing and reappearing, really thought he could just ask. All honesty, I wish he wouldn't keep his distance, yet, I shouldn't have been so clingy that night. There have been a few scattered discussions answering stray questions and keeping Thor distracted from my shady and confidential past. Tony still hasn't found anything confirming my informant or if the pub even existed other than the park is too conveniently accessible to the E-80 international highway. The highway gives too great of alibi, linking the two destinations ultimately, in which one direction is where they claim to have found me and the other where I think I was being held. Still, something doesn't sit right about Istanbul.

Right now, lounging on my couch is a priority. Things have calmed down enough now that I can relax a little. Everyone is keeping to themselves so far today. So, for now, the living room is mine. Tony had dropped off a laptop for research and entertainment, it is finding use today. Catching up on what I have missed is exciting but finding that most of the news is watered or twisted out of proportion is depressing. Worst off is what's considered music nowadays, as I have grown fond of this planets version. But for now, I will enjoy the quiet, just me home right now, everyone else is down on the training level or where ever. I haven't recovered enough to join in on the fun and games to be had on that floor. However, I am regaining control over my magic but far from achieving anything spectacular.

Anxiety is setting in as I have become bored with the couch. I should have a look at the grimoire that I abandoned years ago, that might pass some time. It is still on my desk, I turn to the page where I left off. So long now has it been since laying eyes on its pages, almost foreign feeling to an extent. My last entry was of the nasty effects of the nightshade varieties that I have discovered on this planet and other fauna that found my interest and proved of any practical use. I had started to catalog the 'useful' varieties of fungi and other herbs that I have also encountered. The '60s was a time of learning for me as to what was safe to ingest and what wasn't. I found myself wandering between missions experiencing the rebellious nature of the era as it passed. Just memories now to be written down for future reference. I notice now that I can see my breath in the air. Why is it so cold in here? The temperature has dropped, but why? I was so engrossed in my writing that I didn't notice the elevator return to my floor. There was hushed arguing coming from down the hall. Back to my thoughts, why is it so cold? I am easily able to slip down the hall as I still barely weigh ninety-five pounds, the sound of footsteps don't exist for me right now. Upon listening to the conversation it has to do with days earlier and a comment from today.

"Stark is getting too close to discovering what I am, there needs to be some sort of distraction or new development to get him off the reason I'm of current interest. I can't have him of all people hold this over my head. It is supposed to stay between us and only us." What did Tony say to get him so worked up?

"I understand, but what am I supposed to say when he brought up his findings on the thermal cameras. They don't lie, he'll figure things out eventually, one way or another. I'll try to buy you some time but that is now something you will have to face. You can only hide behind your illusion for so long. Especially, when you cause the temperature to drop every time you get pissed off, that's a whole other subject to try to explain away." Tony really wouldn't be surprised though, but him letting Loki live it down would be another.

"So, you think this would really go over well, everyone knowing I look like this? All the more reasons for them to not trust me is what I think. I already don't fit in here, let us not add to the reasons, your friends have every right to hate me for what happened here, but I will be damned if I give them any more." He had let his illusion fade completely, it was as I thought. Completely different, not like the rest of his kind. Lean instead of the over-muscled for hand to hand combat, yet his appearance stayed roughly the same. Other than the fact that his skin was a medium blue with intricate markings and the red eyes it is the same person. Being too caught up in the moment, my thoughts are too loud and are heard. 'Beautiful!' I caught the slight smirk at my ghosting thought, as I am still hiding in the shadows in the hallway. With my presence unintentionally made known I sneak back to my room as they finished their argument. This will probably get interesting soon.

I make it back to the somewhat safety of my room. With my thoughts running wild at the fact that I let myself think too loudly, I haven't noticed the presence behind me until I turn around and am inches from his chest. A gasp of fear and panic escaped my lips that he has teleported directly behind me and I didn't even notice. He somehow managed to hide his presence, more tricks. He grabs both of my wrists to keep me where I am, I had the fleeting thought to run but I know it will only make things ten times worse. I stand my ground and attempt to regain my calm and decide what my strategy is going to be to get myself out of this.

"So, tell me, do you still like what you see?" He hasn't hidden behind his illusion yet, it catches me off guard a bit. A wash of anger and arrogance in his voice, this isn't good, I know I wasn't supposed to see that a few minutes ago.

"You don't look like the rest, you're different. Yet, I can ask the same about myself, does it bother you what I am?" Two can play this, I drop my illusion. A frost giant and a dark elf comparing apples to apples. We're really no different when you get down to the point, we're both sworn enemies of Asgard, right? "Tony knows what I am, the night that I came back. He was read in on my files by Fury and myself as to why I survived and haven't aged. How I came to reside on this planet, and his father's involvement in hiding me. So, I doubt that he would be surprised to find out what you are. He went as far as to not mention his knowledge of what I am in front of Thor. That is why he asked your opinion, he needed someone else to say what he wanted to himself, but you said it better. That is also where my involvement comes into play, that needs to be kept hush for now. Which both of you have done so, and for that I am grateful."

"No, your appearance doesn't bother me, I suppose we both have reasons to hide. I have my reasons for Stark to not know what I am, not the knowing but his need to joke at everyone else's expense. But back to that conversation, you promised, what do I really have to do with all of it?"

"Everything, you were able to handle two stones at once and not die or be sent to the farthest reaches of space. That right there is grounds enough, but then there are the other things that have already been discussed. They want an invincible army that can fully harness all the powers of the gods and any other powerful entity. More so, who wouldn't want to be able to hold one stone but yet all of them without being reduced to ash? Or better yet reduce their enemies to ash in an instant, Thanos paved the way for this, his legacy to speak. He conquered the universe with only the snap of his fingers. He proved that it can be done, now someone else is seeking to do so with a bit more permanence to say. I saw things there, experienced things, that make me believe that to be so. They have moved on from trying to reproduce another Rogers and make something that will rival any of us. They suspect you are hiding something more and will stop at nothing to get their hands on what they want. You have now proven that much true, they got what they wanted from me and sent me back as a calling card. A message that you're next, so to speak." Tears had slipped down my cheeks at the thoughts that have flooded my mind, but more so the wash of anger on his face and the fact I don't know if it is towards me or about what I have said. We still haven't moved from where we are, still, only inches apart, fear creeping back at this. I'm too close for comfort right now, he still has hold of my wrists just not gripped as tight as a minute ago. Silence filling the room, suffocating me as I cautiously wait for his opinion.

"What you have stated doesn't surprise me in the least, that there would eventually be someone else looking to do the same. What would there be to gain from you, you're still not telling everything as you promised. So, tell me, what makes you so special that they would have an interest in you?" This isn't how I intended for this to go about.

"And if I do, no harm will come to me?" Trust is built on truth, right?

"Seeing as how technically we are both of origins not favored by Asgard. From me, I have no ill intentions towards you but that's not to say Thor would feel the same. As I have said before, we have to work together to stay alive, so we will address that issue when we have to." I have an ally now thankfully, but on to business.

"I am the lost daughter of Malekith, an exile of Svarthalheim, that is what makes me special to them. They seek the ability to use the Aether, which as you know, my family can without dying. That is why I ask." His eyes widen at the revelation, slight shock of my admittance. A few fresh tears slipped out from fear.

"That is a good reason to fear for one's life, seeing as your father made the dark elves sworn enemies to Thor and all of Asgard. Malekith was responsible for the attack that caused our mothers death, Thor may not be so inclined as to not take vengeance on any living member of the House of Malekith. I got my vengeance killing the one that was responsible for her death. To wield the Aether without it consuming you would be powerful enough by itself." A look of amusement and curiosity took over from the anger, what are you thinking. You must think I'm going to be your new weapon, not unless it benefits me.

"Yes, a very good reason, for 2500 years I've stayed unnoticed by anyone that has ties to Asgard, until now. I liked it that way, but now I have to face the damage that my father has done. How does a frost giant find ones self a member of the royal family, since I gave up my family secret." You're hiding things, and yet again is that fucking grin, a tell possibly of when he's about to start one of his games perhaps?

"Your honesty was the deal, not mine. Currently, you finding out this much wasn't part of the plan. What I showed you days ago was to gain your trust in the matters at hand. Right now, I still don't know if you can fully be trusted. How am I to know you weren't sent to lead them straight to us? Before I tell you anything else, you have to prove you are trustworthy. I need to know you weren't made a spy for them."

"I understand fully your suspicions of me, but I have no interest in helping them achieve their goal. I was a prisoner, beaten and used, for fuck's sake, I lost count how many times they tried to kill me! You really think I would willingly help them now?!" New tears of anger flooded my eyes at everything. Yes, you have every right not to trust me, I don't even trust me right now. Loki let go of my wrists at what I have said, yet, I still haven't run from him, as badly as I want to right now.

With my reply, he pulled me close and whispered to me. "Then that makes you stronger than me, I gave in, causing the attack here." I hadn't expected that, none of that, what he said nor being pulled in to his embrace. I had finally calmed down enough to notice his touch didn't have the same burning effect as the average frost giant would cause, just nothing more than a slight cold stinging feeling. The one you get when you just step out on a cold winter day, cold but welcome none the less.

"Then I have a lot to work on gaining any semblance of trust." Was my muffled reply as he still held me close, running his fingers through my hair. Is this gesture more for him or me, either way, I'm not going to interrupt it? I feel like I could shatter into a million pieces right now after what has crept back to my mind, whatever this may be is welcome right now. Though it is over too soon.

"Yes, you do." And as that was said he disappeared, leaving me alone to my thoughts and our conversation.

I feel the weight of everything coming down on me, it is all fresh on my mind again, I want to forget so badly but I can't. I said that I wouldn't turn to bad habits for comfort but I need to numb the pain of existing right now. I go to my desk and access yet, another hidden panel revealing a long-hidden stash. One bottle contained a small amount of a black tarish substance and the other a small amount of pot. I quickly roll a small joint containing some of the two and step out onto the balcony connected to my room. I light it up and proceed to smoke half, I slowly find myself drifting away, putting out what is left. I lean back against the glass door and slide down as I drift into unconsciousness, relishing the numbness that I now feel. A few tears slip down my cheeks just before darkness takes me, how can I be trusted when I can't keep a simple promise.

I wake hours later, it is now nighttime, I get up still in a haze and make my way to hide my stash again. I fall on to the bed and sleep takes my mind once more.

Loki

A week has passed since Vanta had come clean on what she knows, before that our interactions were few other than sharing new information. Things weren't as strained as we were both a bit more honest about who we are and found ourselves spending more time around each other. Stark had found that the place that Vanta was to meet her new informant had been demolished and the fact that she didn't have a name was of little help either. Just a vague description she had remembered, 'you are to meet a woman in blue, she will show you the location', that is what she had been told by her contact, Pasha if that was his or her real name, which has also disappeared. Vanta tried to make contact but was a dead end, chasing ghosts really. Watching her life in shambles wasn't pleasant, especially now that I have become part of it. My fate being scattered amongst the pieces, that aren't getting put together fast enough, is adding to the tension surrounding the matter. I had kept my distance at first and let her work but a fresh mind can see things that she might miss, the boxes of files now littered the apartment. Hours on end pouring over them, any attempt to find hidden info that might point to a place or person that might yield new info. Nothing new, nothing, like the files have been doctored of anything that might be of importance. Even Stark has come down for a few hours each day to help but still nothing new. Yet, another day, new files have been dropped off, we have been up all night relooking the report of her disappearance that her handler had filed.

"What time did you say you were abducted?"

"About 1:30 in the evening, why?"

"According to the report, they saw you enter the bar at 2 p.m. and lost contact then. That doesn't match with your story, none of it does, everything here has been doctored in some form." Someone is going to really great efforts to cover this up.

"This doesn't line up, I remember when I was to meet the informant, at 2 p.m. at the Kuka bar, this says contact was lost at 2:00 p.m., I was grabbed at 1:30 p.m. They were supposed to tail me, the time is wrong, I never made it to the bar. Loki, I had barely gotten three blocks from the safe house. This confirms it was all a setup, I had been burned from the beginning." The look of despair in her eyes said it all, she was betrayed by the people that she was supposed to trust. Something I know all too well.

"This is good though, we have a lead, your handler, his name Raul, how well did you know him?"

"Not very well, I was wary of him, being in a new area with a handler that I was unfamiliar with had given me many concerns but I didn't have time to voice them. My previous handler had been reassigned to a new agent a week before I was to go to Istanbul." This has foul play all over it now, and I'll be damned if it happens again.

"You were still expected to trust him with your life. Will Raul be present at your debriefing in a few weeks?" A prime opportunity to get information.

"That is how it is supposed to work. Maybe, I'm not sure who will be present, I won't know that until I'm in the room with them. That is how it has been in the past, given the nature of this mission anything could happen."

"There's someone I know who might be able to find her way into that room, I'll see her later today possibly. Get some rest, we've made a lot of progress today." A slight nod, her eyes look so hollow, still searching across the papers in front of her, lost in thought. "You're not listening to me are you?" Still looking at the papers in front of her, eyes frantically searching for nothing, I reached out to lift her gaze to mine. "Go get some rest, you've been at it for two days straight." Something doesn't seem right about her though, the distant look in her eyes is farther away than when we first met, I'll have to check in on her later.

Such stubbornness, she'll never recover going at this rate. I have to try to find a way to get Romanoff's assistance, as much as she hates me she's the only one that could get in that interview room. Better yet, I have to find a way to get on that helicarier with her, especially since that agent may have been the one responsible for all this given he would have access to all information Vanta would have encountered. One wrong move could cause all this to crumble with us being carted off for research.

"Ok." She got up and made her way to her room. Thor had stopped in the hallway not wanting to interrupt.

Thor

I have yet again walked in on whatever is going on between the two, some sort of hushed relationship. It's good to see Loki showing normal emotions for once, and someone that's not afraid to be near him or trust him. I just hope they don't turn toxic on each other.

"So it sounds like you two finally found something."

"Yes, it confirms my suspicions, everything we've been given has been altered in some way to disprove her credibility. Not to mention sending her back here. Though just me being here compromises everything. Someone wants her out of the way and has pulled out all the stops."

"Don't sell yourself short, Fury wouldn't have sent Vanta here without good reason. I feel it is for her protection more than anything, where else to hide a person of interest safely than here. Like you said, to most people this apartment doesn't exist." I don't trust that worried look, there's something more you're not saying.

"Yes, that is true, I have a favor to ask of a person and need help with doing so, inadvertently."

"What does it pertain to exactly?"

"I need you to convince Romanoff to help, I need her to conduct the interview with Vanta. Keeping it steered away from us and if Vanta's handler shows up to not let him close to her. That is where we think she was compromised. Vanta said his name was Raul, maybe Romanoff might have info on him also. I would also like to find a way for us to go with, I really do not trust sending her alone."

"That is going to be a tough favor but possibly achievable. I'll contact her later and discuss the details. The latter I'm not sure I can do but I'll look into it, maybe I can get Fury to put us on security detail for her transport. It's not normal for any Avenger to pull security but given the circumstances, it might work. This is unlike you though, going out of the way to help Vanta. I've never seen you act like so towards anyone. You have feelings for her don't you, whether or not you answer is up to you."

"It would give them a chance to show this fake trust they have in me and I could have a chance to prove them wrong about not trusting me. You ask this why? Would it really matter if I do or don't, even if I did, I doubt she would ever feel the same? I know that they would never let a top secret agent get mixed up with a war criminal like me. I would cost her everything she's worked for. Anyways, she barely shows any interest other than a few cheap remarks and then gets sucked back into whatever she's working on."

"I've noticed though that she would rather be near you than anyone, that says a lot. She's been through hell, give her some time, let her get a handle on her mind and emotions, things might change then. The situation is weighing on her, they really messed with her head, and now being back trying to put all the pieces together to find whoever did all this. Help her and that will give you a chance to redeem yourself with everyone else, and possibly gain a bit more freedom in the process."

"Yes, that does seem to be the case, and I would really like to be able to leave whenever without you or the others tagging along."

"See there, that's something to work towards." Dear brother, you seem to need her as much as Vanta needs you and are too blind to see it.

Loki

Later came after a brief chat with Thor, one that I didn't exactly want to have but entertained none the less. Vanta has been acting a bit off, like she wasn't really there when I would speak to her. I am afraid that she has gone to one of the bad habits that she spoke briefly of. I enter her room after knocking when there isn't an answer, my suspicions were confirmed upon finding two vials sitting on her desk that I haven't seen before and a hidden compartment open in one of the drawers. I quickly make them disappear knowing that it is for her best interest, unsure of how much they contained originally, as they are half full now. There isn't any sign that she is in the room, I notice the curtains on the balcony door and window are pulled. Once opening them I find Vanta curled into the corner of the balcony unconscious, with what I would assume is her bad habit lying on the surface next to her.

I pick her up and bring her inside laying her on the bed. Part of me is angry and the other hurt at what she has gone crawling back to. She wreaks of whatever it is that she had smoked earlier. I feel as though things are going to be Hel for a few days to get that stuff out of her system. This isn't how she needs to cope with what all happened. I stay with her until I see that she is waking up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to find me like that, I just want to be numb right now." Her voice is groggy and muffled from whatever it was that she had smoked.

"We all have our lesser moments, I just hope that you will not continue down this self-destructive path for self-comfort. I hadn't realized that you were this serious about what was entailed with your bad habits." I pull her to me, holding her as close as possible knowing the pain that she was feeling inside right now.

"What do you suggest I do then? It hurts too badly for time to run it's course, as much as I would like to take your advice." Her glassy half-lidded eyes pleading for answers that I don't have.

"I don't know but we'll figure it out as we go." I watch as Vanta slips back to sleep, I leave her to request an audience with Stark at what I have discovered.

I don't know why I honestly care so much about her but I do, be it that I don't want to watch her suffer by herself or more so that I have moved past my selfish motives to genuine care, which it is, I'm not sure. I know I can't stand by and let her potentially kill herself. Stark had honored my request and came down to speak with me.

"This is what I found on her desk when I went to check on her earlier, I'm not sure what either is." I had set the two vials on the coffee table between us.

"You have to be joking, she's been clean for thirty years. Damn, I didn't see this coming."

"I had inquired about the bad habits the night that they came up in conversation after everyone left, but she didn't make them seem as bad as they really are. I recently noticed a change in her demeanor but didn't think that it stemmed from that."

"Yeah, the black stuff is really nasty, but the other is fairly harmless though. I should have had this place gone over better, maybe then we wouldn't be in this predicament. I'll have Happy and one of his guys come up and take a look around and see what all they can find that she has stashed away. She can keep the pot though, I just don't want her anywhere near the other stuff." Stark gets up and takes the vial containing the black tar and drops it into the drain in the kitchen sink and flips on the switch by it causing a grinding noise to happen, evidently he disposed of it. "There, that's one thing we don't have to worry about at the moment."

"What about the meantime? I honestly don't know how to deal with this kind of situation. We really didn't have these kinds of issues on Asgard."

"Interesting, really thought there weren't any issues with substance abuse there?"

"Nothing more than the average drunkard at the taverns. Still, I would suppose that she would be affected differently than humans would be. I feel that we will be in for a rocky path dealing with her."

"Yeah, dad was the one that dealt with her back then, I just wish he was here now to help. Really though, I don't know the first thing about detoxing someone that could potentially throw me across the room with their mind."

"She seemed very close to him from the way she talks about him."

"Evidently, he was the first person to see her as someone and not as research material. Since his death, Vanta hasn't been the same, fearful that the one person in this world that held her protection is now gone."

"She had to face the reality of immortals, damned to watch everyone that you ever cared for die, while you stay the same youthful visage. Vanta, Thor, and I are eternally damned to how we are at this moment for eternity if fates allow, to bare witness to worlds crumble and new rise from their ash, ultimately to witness the true end of days."

"What Vanta needs is someone that truly cares for her, someone that will be there until the end for her. That makes sense as to why she has always been alone. I couldn't imagine watching the people that I loved wither and die in front of me while I never change."

"That is the fate of most races, I myself have had the same thought about such. Yet, I still find it all a foreign concept to pledge to stay by someone's side for all eternity, potentially."

"Man, I see the way you look at her, quit lying to yourself, you went from not interacting with anyone to attached at the hip with Vanta. When you distanced yourself from her, I saw her withdraw into herself. That night we all had dinner together was the closest I've ever seen her get to anyone or that comfortable to be so close to anyone. Just don't give her another chance to crawl back into her head, that will solve some of the problems."

"Maybe so, but I think everyone needs to keep out of what feelings I may or may not have."

"Fine, but she looks at you the same." With that Stark makes his exit, leaving me to figure out what I have gotten myself into.

The conversation with Stark is still on my mind while I go check on Vanta, a few hours have passed since finding her like that. She isn't on the bed and the shower is running, I go to the bathroom to find her sitting on the shower floor.

"Go away!" Her voice is slightly echoing from inside the shower.

"No, you went against what you said, I almost found myself trusting you but I feel now we are back where we began."

"And I don't want to feel, now I have to deal with that also."

"I understand your need to numb yourself, still, it doesn't fix the problem."

"Neither does letting myself hurt!"

I step back from the glass to lean against the countertop to think about what to say next. Still, I'm irritated at all this, her excuses aren't helping.

"Then work through it, you aren't getting that stuff back."

"I have more." Her reply is laced with venom and contempt, none of this will be easy.

"I figured that, Starks going to have security find it all."

"I don't want to live anymore, just let me die."

"That's a lie."

"Is it?" No, but, why should I care what happens to her? I can already feel her betrayal sink in. I try not to be angry with her knowing that I shouldn't have made such a light conversation of such serious issues that night.

"Good, it seems that you have hit rock bottom. Everything will get better from here."

"You seem so sure, but are you really?" I can hear in her voice that she is about to give up on life, yet, I know the feeling. I push her getting her to fight it, being there really aren't many options to choose from.

"I've been there before, I should know."

I leave her in the bathroom to find a book and have a seat in her armchair by the window, I now don't trust her by herself and wait for her. After an hour more of sulking in the shower, she decides to get out. I don't look up from what I'm reading as she lays down wrapped up in her bathrobe.

"Are you done sulking?" I keep my eyes glued to the page as I ask my question, trying to not show any anger towards the situation.

"Are you done being an ass?" At that, I lock eyes with her having run out of patience with her as I reply flatly, still trying to keep my anger in check.

"No."

"So, can I go to sleep or are you going to stay here all night?"

"Tonight I'm not going anywhere, so, whether or not you sleep is up to you."

"Fine, keep to yourself."

After lots of tossing and turning and many muttered swears and cursing, Vanta finally falls asleep leaving me to my reading for the night. Part of me wants to go comfort her while another just wants to use a sleeping spell on her to get some peace but I don't, knowing that it would aggravate the situation more. Being awake that long shouldn't have any effects on me but I feel drained by morning. The situation evidently carries more weight than I figured, is this what it feels like to care about another? Security shows up to deal with what has to be done while Vanta is still sleeping to avoid further conflict.

The next few days leave many questions from Thor as to what is going on, and Hel between me and Vanta. After a week, things start to settle down and we go back to how things were before. I hate that we had to go through such but it helped push her past some of the hurt I know she is feeling.

Vanta

A month and a half have passed since coming home, today the cast comes off my arm. It could have come off earlier but keeping up appearances though. I get to meet the famous Dr. Banner, that will be an adventure I'm sure. This is the first time I've left this floor since I came home, and I'm not sure I want to. I had asked that he come to my floor but declined due to the other 'occupant' as he put it. So, on with this outing of sorts. I am hesitant to get in the elevator as I really didn't want to be poked at by any medical professional currently, everything's still too fresh. But the elevator stops at his lab as it is intended. I don't want to get out, so, I back myself into the corner.

"You can get out of the elevator, look I don't have anything in my hands. Thor has said you are skittish." Am I really like that? "I don't see how you are surviving up there? Trapped on the same floor as Loki, seeing as how you won't step out of the elevator."

"He hasn't given me much reason to fear him, doctors on the other hand have. All this equipment, it makes me nervous. It smells too clean." I barely peep out of the elevator, having gained the courage to leave the corner. "Just give me the saw and I'll do it myself."

"Not a chance, Tony asked me to do a wellness check while you were here, so, that means getting out of the elevator. Given the environment, you were in for all those years, and the other things, you need it."

"Nope, still not happening. I just met you, what reason do I have to trust you?"

"Look, Tony asked me personally, he wouldn't do that unless you really mean something to him. Fury read me in since we have the whole hidden identity thing going. He put me in charge of finding out what they were trying to achieve, or if they altered your DNA in any way. Just to be fair, I turn into a huge green rage monster, I would honestly rather be in your shoes, how bad could being an elf really be?"

"Fucking asses, who else did they tell?" I mutter under my breath as I ponder my options on how to reply. "Uh huh, so, you know. How bad can being an elf be? Really bad if you happen to be a dark elf, which is where I stand. It literally is a death sentence if the Asgardian High Council or Thor finds out, my kind are considered enemies of the throne. To put things in perspective the person that has claimed to be my father caused the Greenwich incident during the convergence. If that puts it close." Well, that got me out of the elevator, at least a few steps outside.

"Oh...that changes things, I was informed that this was confidential that Thor wasn't read in but Loki had you figured on the third day according to Tony if I'm right. Not much slips past Loki, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into trusting him. No one else can bring themselves to." I start to cautiously make my way through the lab towards Banner. He doesn't have the look of someone that would cause me harm, not much taller than me, definitely not one built for combat, maybe I'm safe. Yet, the entirety of this place has my heart racing out of fear.

"So far, he's been honest for the most part. Why are we talking about this, him, I thought I was here to get this cast taken off and a look over? Not an interrogation about the conversations that happen in my apartment."

"I just want to make sure he isn't trying to get in your head too bad, more so since with your past. That can cause people to form unhealthy relationships with anyone, regardless if it seems better than the current situation at hand." Is that what is going on with me, something to think about later? "Seeing how Thor says you two have been inseparable the last few weeks, more so after Loki found you passed out on the balcony. Also, there's the fact that he has something to gain out of it since you were sent back as a calling card to speak lightly."

"That isn't the case, all feelings aside, it's a matter of finding out who's behind all this. But concerning feelings, my emotions are mine and I will do as I please with them. That part maybe but it's more mutual than you think, similar experiences tend to have that effect on people. It tends to make them stick together, especially when both's lives are concerned." I cautiously approach some of the equipment letting my curiosity get the better of my fear for a moment as to determine it's function.

"Wow, maybe you two are meant to be together. That sounds like something along the lines of what he would say, just without any threats. And I respect your feelings, seeing as how long your life-span is, overlooking what he has done in the past is probably normal for you. But, really, how does that not bother you?"

"In a way, I'm not much different from him, I've been around for over 2500 years, 77 of them here. I was a mercenary before I crashed here, bounty hunting and retrieval was my bread and butter, the occasional overthrowal, whatever paid well at the moment. I'm not entirely proud of that life, nor the one I'm living now."

"You crashed, why not phone home?"

"Crashing here wasn't great, this galaxy is blacklisted for travel. You crash, you're stuck, nobody's gonna come to get you, no matter what you offer to pay them. It's a travel at your own risk area, being this was a developing galaxy but now it seems like it has progressed and is ready for what is out there. I would like to leave one day, I miss it, traveling from one planet to another, not the line of work that is."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. You really got your name from the crash site then, the original alien, then it wasn't all conspiracy after all."

"Ok, enough about all this, I really want to get this cast off of my arm and out of here, if it's all the same to you." A puzzled look. "What?"

"You really have spent too much time around him, that is something he's said before. Watch yourself, we don't need the equivalent of two of him wrecking the place."

"No, this is just me running out of patience somewhere I'm not comfortable being, all these machines are giving me the creeps."

"Ok, ok, calm down, let me get the saw. I'll get that off of you, get the scan done and you on your way." With that, Banner retrieved the saw and started removing the cast. The scan isn't as bad as it sounded, yet, showed nothing conclusive, my wrist had been healed for a few weeks so that was good news. "Well, everything looks as it should be I guess, but I'm not an expert on alien physiology, it's not one of my PHDs'."

"Thanks then, I'll see you around, maybe next time not here though." With that, I very quickly get into the elevator and back to my floor. The good thing now is that I might be able to con my way down to the training floor. But back to safety for now.

I make it back to my floor, I can't get to my room fast enough. All I want to do is hide and maybe cry, the trip downstairs being too much. It's not long after I slam my door and curl into a ball on my bed, that I feel that I'm not alone. I don't have to look up from where I am laying on the bed to know who it is. Loki doesn't say a word, he just takes a seat next to me pulling me close, lightly tracing runes with his thumbs into my back. The gesture is unusual but I'm too lost in my thoughts to protest his actions. We stay like this for several hours until I fall asleep. I don't wake up alone for once but I didn't expect him to have stayed, as he was asleep in the armchair. Still holding the book that he fell asleep reading. He makes my chair look undersized sitting there sunk down asleep. I decide to get up and take a shower and but by the time I'm done, he's gone.

I didn't leave my room for the next two days. I needed time to think about things and try to get my shit straight. I would really like to be numb right now, but that is no longer an option.


	11. Chapter 9 - Training Floor Shenanigans

-Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes-

Vanta

Two weeks have passed since getting the cast off my arm, and boredom has set in. There hasn't been any new information surface since the handlers report. The training floor has gotten a certain appeal to it, given my irritation with no new discoveries. I haven't left this floor since going to meet Banner, the laboratory rattled me pretty badly that day and the next two. This might be a welcome escape, maybe. Yet, I have barely gained back to my normal weight, but I feel as though it is enough to get me on the training floor.

"I don't think the training room is a good idea, at least not yet." Being pushed out of the elevator by Thor is not what I expected.

"I never said that I wanted to participate, just to get out of this apartment. I think I've hidden long enough."

"Given what Banner said about it taking him thirty minutes to talk you out of the elevator, this doesn't sound like a good idea." No, it doesn't but I want to.

"His lab wasn't the most inviting space at the moment, or anywhere near my comfort zone, just to be fair."

"Yet, you hid for nearly two days. I'm not taking responsibility for any breakdowns that might or might not happen." I can tell Thor is getting irritated at my persistence.

"Fine, I'll take responsibility just so we can get on with our day if that appeases both parties? Are we good?" Thank you. I nod same as Thor, but I know Loki doesn't have the authority to vouch for me.

"I suppose that will suffice but I think you are overstepping what little leniency that has been granted to you."

"I don't see what it will hurt if she tags along, it would probably do her some good." From the look Loki is giving me I know I shouldn't push my luck, but really, who are they to tell me what I can and cannot do?

We get to the floor and we are the only ones here. I hesitate on leaving the elevator but find myself being pulled by the arm, Loki doesn't give me a choice in the matter. I find myself a spot out of the way, mainly to hide as the anxiety creeps in. Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all. I can do this, deep breath, nothing much that can hurt me, hopefully. I spot a yoga mat and proceed to where it is and move through a few poses to try and work past the anxiety. After going through the poses a few times I decide to find a spot near a set of windows to sit and wait. More people straggel in, I don't recognize them, this is going great.'Thirty minutes to get you out of the elevator, is that so?' I don't move my gaze from the window but watch the reflection of the room. 'And?' So far, I haven't been noticed. 'They really messed with your head, all honesty Banner is the last person that would willingly do harm to anyone.' My anxiety must still be that bad for him to keep me occupied. 'Yeah, that is no joke, it leaves one not very trusting of that kind of setting.' Shit who is this heading over?! 'Great Rogers has noticed you, best of luck with that, he's overly nice and suspicious that's why Thor didn't want you to tag along, your options are to smile and casually walk over to where we are or stay put and fend for yourself.' 'I'll take option number one.' I get up, smile and make my way over to where they are, and of course, he follows. 'Just keep walking, Thors noticed also, we'll handle him.' I make it over to them and find a place to sit on the floor near the windows.

"So this is the agent with all the extra security," I look to gauge reactions, so far no ones amused, "I'm Steve Rogers, and you are?"

"Not of any importance to you." Loki's reaction caught the Rogers man off guard. But I answered in an attempt to get rid of him.

"Agent Vanta Roswell, and of what interest am I to the audience?" A quiet chuckle came from Loki and a look of irritation from Thor.

"The Agent Roswell, everyone on the helicarrier has been talking about you. The agent from the grave, so to speak. You don't look like someone that could take on an entire Hydra base by yourself."

"That information is supposed to be classified, need to know only, and I know you haven't been read in." Thor having clearly lost his patience with his friend.

"So, the word is getting around is it, back from the grave, is that how they're telling it? How about I prove it, would you like to go around?" Another chuckle from Loki, 'Is this that amusing to you, how about I mop the floor with Mr. Patriotic and we go around?', this leaves an unamused and irritated Thor looking at me and Rogers. 'I wouldn't just yet, as much as I would like to see it and have a worthy opponent for once. You can't take that kind of risk.' 'Too late I've made up my mind I need to blow off some steam anyways. Plus I'm tired of hiding my abilities the rest can stay a secret for a while longer.'

"I don't think that would be wise Vanta, you just got that cast off a few days ago. You don't exactly have an equal fight given the fact that you aren't fully recovered yet." Don't worry about me Thor, worry for your buddy.

"Sorry, but I'm bored and tired of being the scared little thing hiding in the corner, plus I'm not the one you should be worrying for." I look at Rogers and smile, I feel that my smile might have come across slightly evil. "Come on, I'll show you how little me did it."

"I don't think that is necessary," I smell fear. "I'm not taking on someone that isn't at their best."

"And I'm not taking no for an answer." With our argument, a small crowd has gathered.

"Fine, I'll go easy on you." All I can do is laugh, for the first time in years, all I can do is laugh at his pitied remark. 'This is going to be too entertaining, hand his smug ass to him.' I laughed even harder with Loki's remark. "How is that so amusing?"

"I won't, this is going to be too much fun."

"And this is why I didn't want you to tag along, you're just going to get yourself hurt or in deep shit with Fury."

"And that will be my problem, not yours." With that, I walked out on to the floor waiting for Rogers to join.

"Is she serious?" A bewildered look from Rogers. As he starts wrapping his hands cautiously.

"Unfortunately, for you, she is." Loki has found too much enjoyment in teasing Rogers. The further look of confusion was amusing. I tuck my braid inside my top as to not be a liability and wait.

Rogers finally joins me on the floor, reluctantly taking his stance, I remained still and relaxed, no stance taken. The crowd whispering and taking bets on first to land a punch and who will be left standing, so far I'm on the losing side of the bets.

"You just gonna stand there? Ladies first."

"Careful what you ask for." With that I approach and still take no stance, I had read him, he'll lead with his right and block with left from his stance. With no visible tell, I make my move, I fake a punch to grab his left arm as he starts to block and quickly spin behind him. Still holding his left wrist and a swift light kick to the back of the knee to have him pinned in under two seconds. Looks of shock moves throughout the crowd and lots of cash lost. 'Cheap shot, but clever. You won't find yourself that lucky with me.'

"What was that? I didn't even see you move!" Rogers' voice was rattled from the event. 'I don't expect to.'

"You put all of your cards on the table for all to see, you were going to swing with your right and block left, I took my opening while it was there. Work on it and we can have a rematch sometime." The look of shock and confusion as he tries to get his head around what just happened is priceless. 'He didn't make it five minutes and I held back, this is going to be fun.'

Whispers go through the crowd as to whom to nominate next for the ring as there is money to be won back. Thor and Loki have gone about their business. Moving onto live weapons. I catch the reflection of a stray dagger headed my way, this will be fun. I spin and grab it out of the air right before it makes contact with me. The crowds' eyes grow wide with a few audible gasps. They broke from their training realizing what has happened as I had caught the dagger. The look of horror was briefly followed by confusion for Thor and an amused Loki, as my actions were unexpected. Loki is about to get his wish, a worthy opponent. I notice Seven Nation Army is playing in the background, that makes this even better.

"Don't you dare, Loki, don't do it, she may have had the jump on Steve but this is different!" Thor's voice booms across the room but falls on deaf ears.

"I think we have underestimated her for long enough. Besides, only one other person has caught one of my daggers, if you remember."

"Yeah, Hela, I remember. Still, I don't think this a good idea."

"So, are you going to come to get your dagger or should I return it?"

"Don't tease him, that is a fight you aren't ready for."

"Let me see what you got." A look of excitement.

"Damn it Loki! Vanta, I don't think you know what you are doing?"

"Ok, have it your way." With that I throw it back at him, catching it with ease. "This is going to be fun!" With that, the betting is on again.

The blades were put aside for this. Punches, kicks, we have dodged and countered for a while now as the crowd has grown with the ongoing event. As some of my reasoning for this was over being slammed against the fridge, the rest is boredom and frustration. Yet, I haven't had this good of a fight in nearly a century. Still, neither of us lands a solid blow, a lot of it is almost too fast to comprehend. I could see Loki's aggravation at not getting a solid punch. Good, I might get to have my payback soon. He had attempted to land a punch center mass, but I flip backward landing and continuing with a leg sweep on his follow through. Him landing with a hard thud on the mat. I stand my ground crouched from the move, waiting for him to get up. Which didn't take long, This is a mistake on my part. I quickly decide that a standing posture will have a better advantage. I couldn't have had a better plan, as what happened next was unexpected to say in the least. Two of him step to either side making three opponents now. I can't tell if they're illusions or the real thing. I'm screwed, I don't think I have recovered enough to pull off that kind of magic yet. "I don't think that is very fair?"

"And that leg sweep was?" All three spoke, this isn't fair.

"Fair enough."

With that, I have my hands full, I figured out the first illusion with a quick lunge and punch only connecting with air. A bad move on my part, I left myself completely open. The second Loki isn't an illusion, which appeared right behind the first, grabbing my outstretched arm pulling me into a punch to the stomach. With the contact, the third vanished leaving me to continue with the real Loki. The punch hurt as I hit the floor, not able to breathe for a moment. I get up, a new fire has been lit over that cheap shot.

"That was a really cheap shot."

My turn, I know it's dangerous but I do it anyway, I teleport right in front of him leading with a roundhouse kick to the chest. I landed it out of sheer surprise with my actions as it was completely unforeseen. It only caused him to stagger back a bit. I was met with a hungry and amused look as there is no holding back now. Anything goes from here on, he summoned his daggers and I do the same, two can play this game.

We continued to jab and slash at each other, trying to best each other's skill, teleporting occasionally in an attempt to land a strike. Yet, a stalemate, daggers locked in an attempt to overpower the other. Our eyes locked, focused on each other's next move, an insidious grin had begun to make its appearance on his lips. This won't end well, I can feel it. Time to make a move, I drop my stance falling to my knees leaning back, letting the force he has against my daggers carry him over me as he falls forward unexpectedly. I seize what I think is my opportunity to stand and spin with another roundhouse to the back this time but only to have my leg swept out from under me. Grabbing me mid-air by the front of the shirt slamming me down, my back making contact with the floor and pined at the neck by his crossed daggers as he crouches over me, my hand holding a dagger between his. He had seen where I was going but not the last detail, I could tell from his amused and satisfied expression. Yet, it was all fun while it lasted. I let a grin slip at the predicament, stalemate. It all felt like we were free for at least a few minutes.

"Loki, I think that is enough, both of you, to be honest, that has been quite the show for the new recruits." Thor had a pissed tone and his expression matched as he walked over. Loki's daggers vanish in a green flash of mist, granting my freedom from the floor, as I do the same. We headed to the elevator to go back to our floor for the eminent discussion about what just happened. The crowd is left to their amazement, whispers that nobody had lasted that long against him, Rogers had stayed to spectate confirming that he really had lost. Once on the elevator, the questions began.

"Who wants to explain what that was out there? To me, it looks like I haven't been given the whole truth. Roswell, where did you learn to do all that? More so how can you? Better yet, Loki, you know live weapons are between us and only us, that was the arrangement with Fury."

"I can't answer that, but yes I do have abilities, I got carried away with the excitement. I didn't mean to get that involved in the moment."

"That is a lot more than a little carried away, both of you, it looked like an attempt to tear each other apart. Loki, how long have you known about all this as to be the one who instigated it?"

"Since we came to live at Vanta's apartment. It had the lingering feel of someone who used magic. Yet, I didn't expect to be matched in skill."

"Loki didn't instigate it, I did it when I challenged Rogers, I'll take full responsibility and whatever else comes out of it."

"Really? That is what you think will happen? The war council has been looking for any reason possible to stick him back in solitary or worse. Is that something you would be willing to accept?"

"If that is what my actions receive, then yes."

"Both of you are insane, all we can do now is wait for whatever is to happen to happen."

Fury

"Agent Hill, please tell me this is not what I'm seeing. Roswell has really lost her mind. Challenging Loki, in front of new recruits for that much and using magic. This isn't what we had agreed on, she was supposed to lay low and not get noticed!"

"That is what it appears to me. You know they both broke protocol for use of magic and weapons. You're going to have to follow the councils' commands."

"I didn't want things to come to this, I'll have to make an appearance to get them reigned in. Maybe I can get this under control without actually having to implement the restrictor bracelets for either of them. I won't if the council doesn't get wind of this, I was about to appeal for him to be on active missions status." When the cats' away the mice will play.

"You trust him that much after everything that has happened?"

"Not exactly, at least not yet. I'll play his game though, put him and Thor on the security detail like Thor requested and Romanoff on the interview. Let's see where this goes. I've had my suspicions that there was a leak in intel and this might be what we need to find it."

"Are you sure that is a game you're willing to play?"

"Not really, but if I want to get to the bottom of what's going on I have to."

"You really think he knows that much?"

"He knows too much and isn't sharing."

"What about Roswell?"

"I figure about the same. I'll be back later, I have a pair of lunatics to deal with."

Loki

What was all that? Not what I had expected for one, taking down Rogers in two seconds was good entertainment. The rest was a complete surprise, I hadn't expected for the match to go that long. So much strength in such a tiny being, not what I had bargained for. She was fast, almost too fast to keep up with, but to grab one of my daggers out of the air, that takes precise skill. The skill with which she fought is on par with mine, something I welcome. Although I had seen the last move coming as she couldn't keep holding me off, her split-second counter after being pinned isn't something I had foreseen. A formidable opponent, an ally at that. We found ourselves lounging in the living room as Thor paces by the windows awaiting the imminent arrival of our guest and our fate. He voiced his opinions on the secrecy and the events of earlier, I understand the gravity of the situation but I thoroughly enjoyed every second of the match. The elevator doors open delivering our much-awaited guest.

"You mother fuckers can't keep things subtle and follow the rules, can you?! Really! What the fuck was that? Starting a goddamned pissing match in front of a bunch of new recruits!" This isn't going to end well."Roswell, Laufeyson, please do explain."

"I instigated the whole thing Fury, and I accept full responsibility and whatever consequences that are to follow. I've grown tired of just sitting around waiting for whatever is to happen. I shouldn't have revealed my abilities if that is what you are asking, but I can't keep hiding forever."

"Ok, touching, but I don't buy it. So, there is one side of it, now about the other, what is your part to play in this? It looks like you willingly participated." I'm sure that it looks as if I ate the canary myself, the events of the day having appeased my egos appetite.

"Well, it was a good challenge. Yes, she is telling the truth, yet, I'm not entirely innocent, being I didn't object to the match. I know I broke the rules on magic and live weapons but the same with Vanta. As she said, she'll take full responsibility for both our actions." A small sneer has snuck its way to the right side of my face.

"So both parties have admitted guilt, yet neither of you seems to care what consequences you may have to face. Regardless of Agent Roswell's 'gracious' offer to cover your ass, this is my decision. To me, it sounds like both of you need a week in solitary together to sort your shit out. Without your magic, like normal humans. I originally had no intentions of doing so but given both of your cocky assed attitudes, I find it an appropriate decision. And if both of you can manage to not kill the other, then and only then, maybe we can come to an arrangement on the use of magic in the training room and live weapons training." Really? You expect me to willingly give up my magic for a week and sit in solitary? You won't get those restrictors on me that easily. 'I'm sorry, I tried.'

"If that is all we have to face then I accept." No! _'Vanta what are you doing? Those bracelets will instantly strip you of your illusion.'_ The look she's giving me isn't helping at all.

"Well, that covers one, what say you?"

"Fine, whatever keeps me off the councils' radar." I do not want to have any part of this, but she can't make it by herself down there for a week, I'll comply for her safety.

"And about that favor, you asked, both of you will be on security detail and Romanoff will be conducting the interview. You were right, there is a leak in Intel, we're going to find it during the interview. But for now, both of you are going peaceably downstairs to think about the show from earlier, and wait until the interview."

"There's only one cell down there." I don't like where this is going.

"Then you'll have to share." Fury cracks a smile while shrugging.

"Fury that doesn't sound like a good idea, putting them in the same room for a week. Especially, after this morning's events." Listen to Thor, he's got a point.

"They can work it out, they're adults."

"I worry more for Vanta than Loki." Yes, you should Thor, that cell is no place for her, just two months after being freed.

"I'll be fine, a week is nothing compared to four years." No, you won't, you're going to break your own mind and I don't want to watch you do it.

"See? They can keep each other company. Let's get this over with, I have a plane to catch." As we follow to the elevator the gravity of the situation has started to set in, I have to face what I am for a week, no magic, no illusions, just me. Not something I want to do right now.


	12. Chapter 10 part 1 - Solitary

Vanta

We get into the elevator and make the changeover, and are now arriving at the level that is designated for solitary. I notice Lokis' fists are clenched tight enough his fingernails are digging into his palms, I didn't mean to bring this upon him. I know I'm not happy to be here but this is getting to me, more so his silence is. _'I'm sorry, I tried.'_ Still silence. The elevator stops and we are greeted by a long grey hallway with a polished steel door at the end of it. There is a small screen by it where Fury lifts his eyepatch for it to scan it, once that is complete the door opens revealing a solid white room.

"Ok, we're here, home sweet home for the next week. If you two will step inside we can get the next part over with." With that, we begrudgingly do so, the guards turned to face the hallway. "Let's get on with this, wrists out. They'll come off at the end of the week." Fury produces two pairs of bracelets, smooth wide silver bracelets, the ones from my ship. I had a feeling these were what he was referring to earlier. "Since there are some confidential concerns and safety issues at hand Thor will not have access to this floor for the duration of your stay, I don't need any extra to clean up."

I cautiously do so, they click shut and I wait for the inevitable to happen. Loki still hasn't moved, staring straight through Fury, this is bad. "Loki just get it over with so we can both get out of here at the end of the week." He turns slightly towards me, the look of betrayal playing about and does the same as I had.

"Well' let's see what you two are really hiding." Fury taps his phone and I fall to the ground, instantly having all my magic and illusion gone. This isn't good if this is the effect it has on me, I slowly stand, staggering a bit. It doesn't have the same effect on him as it does me. But his illusion is gone, leaving Fury a bit shocked by his appearance.

"So, this is what you've been hiding? Adopted, right?" With that having been said the temperature starts to drop as Fury walks out the door. "By the way, don't freeze your roommate."

I continue to stay where I am, unsure of what is going to happen next. The look of betrayal still apparent as he walks to the other side of the room and sits leaning against the wall. Silence still, I walk to the opposite side of the room and take the corner. I stare at the floor in front of me, thinking about how to make this right. A few hours possibly have gone by, still silence. The walls and floor are frosted over, I can see my breath in the air. He's beyond pissed, and I don't have a clue as to what to say or do, but I try.

"I didn't intend for things to go this far, it should just be me sitting here. I'm sorry." I hadn't looked up from the floor as I speak, watching my breath fog in the air.

"Yet, here we both are, stripped of what protects us. I warned you and you didn't listen. People aren't supposed to see us this way. And now, they know what I am, something else that they aren't supposed to know." His voice low and laced with venom towards my poor attempt at apologizing.

"You didn't think I realized that when I agreed to this? Your cocky attitude didn't help our cause either. These abominations on our wrists, they came from my ship, my own design being used against me! How do you think that makes me feel?!" I'm yelling, and I don't care, my tech is being used against me.

"Your design, you made these, why?" Anger surfacing again.

"It made prisoner transport easier, not everyone goes willingly, especially when magic is being used. They stole a lot of technology when I crashed, this being one. I had never figured they would have a use for them. But I guess I was wrong. They've changed the codes to unlock them, so, we're stuck like this for a week, unless I can reset..." I try to open the panel on the inside of one of the cuffs to reprogram mine. "Oh, shit, that hurts!" It shocks the hell out of me, an audible crackle of electricity sounds from my actions. I forgot how bad they kicked when you attempted to remove or tamper with them.

"I take it they have defensive measures against forced removal?" Humor at my stupidity, I had forgotten about that feature having not seen them in 77 years.

"Yeah, unfortunately for us." Sarcasm drips from my comment. I look up to search the room, no privacy, a toilet, a sink, one bed, a window we can't see out of, this is gonna suck. My anxiety starts to sink in as I take in my surroundings, this is too soon. I get up and walk over to where Loki is sitting against the wall, leaning against it I slide to the floor, the lack of magic taking its toll on me.

"Are we ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"The look you gave me earlier, I didn't betray your trust, I did the best I could without making a scene in front of Thor. Fury has known what I am for a long time, I couldn't risk Thor finding out."

"It felt that way, but was it ok for you to expose me? I understand keeping secrets to keep us safe though."

"No it wasn't, hate me for saying this but I'm glad I'm not here alone. This place is wearing on me, it's too soon to have to face a prison cell again."

"Same here, I don't think you would have made it five minutes alone. But yes, I think we are ok, I guess it's time I should accept what I am and stop worrying about what everyone else thinks of me."

"Yes, it is." I leave it at that to ponder the moment. I am not alone for once and I don't have to hide from him.

Loki hasn't said anything more since, the silence is now deafening. The temperature has normalized and the frost dissipated, that is a good thing. "So, about earlier, that was fun." A scoff and more silence. "You want a rematch?"

"You must really have a death wish to proposition such at this moment."

"No, just the silence is probably gonna kill me faster than you could."

"Don't push your luck, Drow."

"So, that's how it's going to be Jotun, we've regressed to referring to one's racial derogatories."

"Why do you keep flirting with death?"

"I'm bored and this place isn't helping, that's why."

"Ok, and how is that my problem."

"The walls don't talk back but you do."

"Why antagonize the situation further? That is what got us here in the first place."

"You're just as guilty as I am. Still, I don't know why I do it, maybe for the thrill. It's difficult being around the same people for this long. I either turn them in for the bounty or I kill them, not sit and have casual conversations about the normal pleasantries of life."

"You were a paid assassin? You don't look or act the part, but your combat skills are well-advanced past the average assassin. That split second move, I'll give you that one, it was well played. Even in defeat you still had one last move. I didn't see it coming." A look of intrigue at his ponderings on my past and the events that just transpired.

"Yeah, it's what makes the difference between living and dying sometimes. But yes, for a while that is what I did."

"Does it bother you, what all you've done?" I don't know how to respond, his question is too sincere for him.

"Sometimes, why?" I sigh heavily with the thought.

"Just wondering how you deal with it, New York still haunts me."

"As it would, what was your motivation for the attack, if I might ask?"

"I was under the control of the mind stone, all I could do is watch the death and destruction as someone else had control of me. When it was all over, I was left to take the blame having failed and lost both stones. All the death and devastation, it haunts me, I still see the city in ruins." His voice is laced with disgust at the admittance of what happened.

"Why tell me this?" I hadn't bargained for him to spill his past just now, or if ever.

"I need us to be able to trust each other. Seeing how we haven't been given a proper chance to do so, and how we happen to have plenty of time to work on that now."

"Yeah, trust, something I have become good at destroying lately."

Loki

"That look earlier wasn't for you entirely, it was more for myself, I don't like what I am."No, I don't enjoy sitting here in my natural form, yet, it looks as though you are completely comfortable with it and with your own. Maybe this is my wake up call of sorts to deal with this conflict that has gone on for so long.

"What is wrong with your appearance? To me, it is intriguing, unusual from the rest. You shouldn't hide it, I happen to like it as much as your illusion." Vanta scoots closer and is tracing the markings on my arm. Somehow, I don't have the same burning effect that the touch of any other frost giant would have. Maybe she is right, maybe I am different from the rest. I've never let anyone see or get this close to me like this, I don't scare her or disgust her, all of this is new to me.

"I was taught my race was nothing but monsters my whole life. Once I found out what I really was it destroyed me. To think that the very people that claimed to be my family hated what I really am and hid it behind an illusion, and act as though I was one of them. Just so I would fit in with their standards, to say simply. Yet, you seem so at ease with this, completely comfortable without an illusion to hide behind, how is that?" I'm not entirely comfortable with Vanta touching me in this form, but the innocent curious actions prevent me from stopping her.

"I never had to hide until I crashed here, I had to so that I could fit in until I figure out how to get off this planet. I miss walking around like this, I feel free right now, as strange as it seems sitting in a prison cell. This, this feels normal, I've been around humans far too long. I miss interacting with the rest of the universe. Right now, you give my life a small feeling of normality." Really? I make things feel normal, you are odd.

"I had never thought of it that way, freedom from hiding. I don't know if I could ever see myself walking around like this." Vanta turns to face me and reaches up placing her hands on my cheeks, they are small and thin but warm. Her expression is hard to read with her eyes now the glassy black voids, but they have a feeling of kindness and understanding to them.

"Yes, right now, this is our paradise of freedom, there isn't anyone to hide from, not even ourselves." With her words, I feel a bit at ease with the situation, the first time I've ever truly felt acceptance. All of this, the feeling, it's strange but a welcome one none the less. Right now, you mean more to me than I'm willing to admit.

"I suppose so, earlier on the training floor I felt free. Not having to hold back for once, having a match with someone equally skilled in combat and sorcery is a welcome change from the constant sword training with Thor. You seem so carefree and fluid, yet, calculated in each move, you were truly enjoying yourself as much as I." Vanta hasn't moved her hands from my cheeks but they have started to tremble slightly. I take her hands in mine and pull her on to my lap and hold her close against me. It isn't just her hands trembling. "Is everything ok?"

"I feel like I did a few weeks ago, I haven't gone without using my magic since I was a child. I've gotten so used to it always being there, I feel like I'm coming apart from the inside out. So, this is what it feels like, using magic in some form every day for nearly 2500 years to suddenly have it ripped away." I feel the same but one of us has to keep it together here. Vanta grips the front of my shirt, her spindly fingers holding her close to me, I can see a hint of fear of what is to come. I hadn't really given it much thought as to her age, but she really doesn't act anywhere close to that, even giving her parentage.

"I know it can become addicting, the feeling will pass, you'll live." The lights switch to night time leaving the room a dim yellow tinge. This causes Vanta to panic as I continue to hold her close. I know the inevitable flood of bad memories is coming back to haunt her. Tears start streaking down her cheeks. "You're safe, no one can hurt you, it's just the lights switching off for the night." You're breaking me, please stop making me feel.

"So, you've been here before?" Yes, and I hadn't planned on returning here. Her voice is a trembling whisper as she looks up at me asking her question. I wish I could use the enchantment from a few months ago to help her drift off to sleep but that is off the table given the circumstances.

"I spent the first month after arriving back on Earth here until an agreement could be reached on the terms of my stay. The war council had plans of this being indefinite until Thor convinced them otherwise due to my assistance in defeating Thanos. Prior to that was two years in the dungeons of Asgard for the attack on New York. I was freed temporarily to assist with the dark elf incident, which turned into the unfolding of Ragnarok." It seems that she has calmed a bit, her panicked breathing has leveled out. "After rescuing the remaining Asgardian populace just moments before Surtur destroyed Asgard, we drifted through space, headed for Earth. That is when the ship we escaped on was attacked by Thanos. I had stolen the space stone from the vaults of Asgard in an attempt to keep it out of the wrong hands, mainly his hands, which is why we were attacked. I left one of my illusions behind to fight with Thor as I made sure the remaining population escaped and made it to safety. I and a handful of warriors made our way to Earth to assist in the battle to defeat Thanos." By now she had fallen asleep, the floor had become uncomfortable a long time ago. I get up, holding Vanta, her hands still gripping my shirt, trying to not wake her and set us both on the bed leaning against the wall for the night.

Thor

Fury led them to the elevator after his speech, I couldn't do anything to fix what has been done. In a way, they seem ok with what their actions had brought upon them. I just hope Vanta can keep it together in that cell for a week, more so, they can keep each other together. I just wish her abilities hadn't been kept secret, better yet, I would like to know how she is able to match Loki in magic, speed, strength, and even skill with a blade. No one has said anything about whether she is an enhanced human or not. Though I hope they don't tear each other apart in the meantime seeing as how things went earlier. The look that Loki had when the match ended in a stalemate. It was one of exhilaration and satisfaction, something I'm not used to seeing from him. Probably being that he didn't have to hold back and Vanta had still one final move even in the face of defeat. Her fighting style reminds me of that of the dark elves of Svartalfheim, but that is impossible for a human. I guess I will be made known of all this in due time. Yet, Loki has known all this time. I don't like that but whatever she is, he seems to be ok with it and I 'm not going to upset his contentment. It was the first time she had shown any interest in anything other than a stack of files. The elevator stops on our floor as Tony exits it, probably to go off about earlier.

"Hey, Point Break you've been holding out on me, nobody told me there was going to be a bloodsport match on the training floor! I'd have placed some bets! She finally had enough of his arrogance and leveled the playing field?"

"No, on the contrary, Loki's been a completely different person since Vanta showed up. It was out of nowhere, one of Loki's daggers went stray and she caught it. That has only occurred once before Ragnarok happened, normally he's in complete control of where they are going, but after that, the match ensued. He seems to be very distracted by her though, and that is a good and bad thing."

"Yeah, I caught the whole thing on the cameras, that was something. Cap being taken down in under two seconds, he had at least made it five minutes against Loki. I think she was holding back to drag it out. She's like that if she's having fun, like a cat playing with a mouse before it goes in for the kill. Although, I don't think she would actually kill either of them. I agree, he seems really off since Vanta showed back up like he cares about her but can't admit it to himself."

"That I feel is true, those two have been inseparable, if they aren't sleeping they're digging through files or whatever they find to pass time. I think he has found feelings for her, I feel she hasn't passed any kind of judgment towards him. He really worries for her more than what may happen to himself, despite the evening's events. It's good to see, but I don't know if she feels the same."

"Yeah, Banner mentioned that she got defensive when he asked about her feelings toward Loki. That tells you a lot there, she may have feelings for him but she's in too deep on whatever she's looking for to realize it. Where are they anyway?"

"Fury threw them in solitary for a week for the stunt, restrictor bracelets and all, he told them to get their shit together or else. It wasn't something either was willing to do but not having any other choice they went with it. Evidentially, Fury didn't have any issues since there haven't been any alerts, which is completely out of character for Loki to willingly comply. But I'm not going to get in the middle of what they have doled out for themselves."

"Hold on, Friday what are they doing? Just a quick check."

"It appears that Loki is holding Roswell, the lights switching to night mode caused her to panic."

"Well that shocks the hell out of me, I'd have figured he'd reverted back to his old ways being thrown back in there."

"No, it seems that she brings out a different side of him, I welcome the change in his attitude though."

"It's weird, him going from trying to conquer the planet to Mr. Nice Guy, still for me it's too weird."

"Well, we'll have to wait and see if this is another one of his tricks I suppose."


	13. Chapter 10 part 2 - Solitary

Vanta

{Dream/Flashback}

_~Somethings wrong, I'm being pulled off course. Damn, my nav systems offline, how's that possible!? It was working just fine a moment ago. This isn't a place to be getting myself stranded. I'll have to manually pilot the damn thing until it comes back online. 'Proximity warning, gravitational fields exceeding engine power requirements.' Shit! Shit! Shit! 'Crash imminent, take precautions.' Well, I hope the air is breathable on this planet. I strap my self in and start to manually try to adjust the ship's trajectory as it enters the atmosphere. 'Crash imminent, impact with Terra/Midgard in forty seconds and counting. Prepare for impact.'_

_"You're fucked now, they aren't friendly." My prisoner shouts from the holding cell at the rear of the ship._

_'Prepare for impact in thirty seconds.'_

_"Shut up you piece of shit, you're the reason why we're here." The ship starts to shake violently as it hits turbulence._

_'Impact in twenty seconds.'_

_"We're both going to die here."_

_"What the fuck did I just say? Shut the fuck up !" I'm starting to lose control as the heat shielding starts to burn and break off of the ship._

_'Impact in ten seconds and counting.'_

_The engines start to cut out as I get closer to impact, losing complete control. Then I feel the impact as the ship crashes and everything goes black._

_I wake for a moment as I'm being lifted from my chair. Having a vague clue of what planet I'm on, I ask for asylum before blacking out again._

_"Time to wake up, you have answers for us."_

_I'm weak and foggy headed from waking up, now I can feel that I'm strapped to a metal chair as a black hood is ripped from my head. The blinding lights in the room burn my eyes as they adjust from being in space for so long, revealing me to be sitting in front of an observatory window for what appears to be a primitive operating room. I don't understand the language that he is speaking, leaving me not knowing what he wants._

_"Ok, bring in the subject." The man in the uniform by the window speaks into a speaker on the wall. As I watch, they wheeled in my prisoner that I was transporting, which is now strapped to a metal table. The man by the window turns to face me now._

_"So, we don't get visitors like you around here, might you tell me were you are from?" I look at him confused as I don't understand him. "Are you understanding any of what I'm saying?" I continue to stare at him. "Well, maybe you can understand what you are about to see. Go ahead and commence." I watch helplessly as a man in white clothes picks up an instrument from a small table and starts to slice into the Grey's chest as it screamed looking towards the window. After the man in white stopped, the Grey spoke before they continued._

_"If you think we're monsters for what we do for research, then you are terribly mistaken, the inhabitants of this planet are far worse monsters than we." As it spoke, the man in white started to remove organs on by one to catalog the effects of its removal and relation for survival._

_"It told you something didn't it, would you like to share?" I feel like throwing up on top of the insurmountable fear that is building inside of me. Yet, I have no answer for him as I lack the understanding of his words. All I can do is stare hopelessly as tears slip down my cheeks as I'm forced to continue to watch the horrific act. "Well, speak! Or would you rather have a turn on the table, that might get you talking." I know many languages but for where I think I am I only know the ancient language that was more prevalently used in the Nine Realms. As I think this is one of Asgard's favorites, I'm sure that it was spoken here at one point. I'm not familiar with the current one being spoken. I attempt to speak but after a few words escape my lips I hear the man yell at me about speaking gibberish and then I'm struck across the face.~_

I snap awake just as I'm slapped in my nightmare, I usually wake when my ship crashes but this time it goes farther. The lights are still that unsettling yellow tinge. I feel sick, still trembling from not having use of my magic. I remember panicking at the lights changing and being held close. Listening to Loki tell about how he got back to Earth, then I had fallen asleep. That's right I fell asleep sitting on his lap, I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks remembering this as I know they are a wonderful shade of red by now. Then I wake from dreaming about crashing for the first time in many years, it felt way too close to reliving the event. But why am I laying on the bed in the corner, how long have I been asleep? Still dazed from sleep, I realize there is an arm draped across my waist, and that I'm being held close to his chest. I can feel cool soft breathing against my hair. I don't know how I feel about waking up like this, this close to someone I still don't know that much about. I'm not going to ruin the peace right now though. As I lay here, all I can think about is how much more close to normal this makes me feel, not having to hide and not having to be in the same room as a human for once. Not that they are all bad, but I miss the variety of races I'm used to, not that I can call spooning with a frost giant normal either. I could never have seen myself years ago getting tangled in any kind of emotional relationship. Though here I am possibly finding feelings for him. Would this even work? The lights switch back to daytime. I still don't move, for a part of me is silently enjoying this too much.

"You talked in your sleep half the night." He was groggy from the lack of sleep.

"What did I say?" This could get embarrassing fast.

"It was when you crashed, you started with the moment your navigation went out and ended the moment you crashed in your dream." Yeah, I did.

"Yeah about that, I haven't had that nightmare in many years, one I wish I could forget."

"You woke me up, I saw what happened, what that thing on your ship said, 'if you think we're monsters for what we do for research then you are terribly mistaken, the inhabitants of this planet are far worse monsters than we'. It was right and you found out first hand. It didn't die on your ship during the crash did it?"

"No it didn't, it was still alive, that is what I was forced to watch as a threat if I failed to comply with the U.S. government days after the crash. That is when S.H.I.E.L.D. got involved upon learning of the fate of my prisoner and the threat against me. I had asked for asylum and yet, I became a prisoner myself." As we still hadn't moved he pulled me closer, right now I find it hard to believe what everyone has told me about him.

"They are a vindictive race, humans, one part is generous and caring while the other would have nothing more than to watch it all burn. They claim to have free will yet it is false, as they can't realize that there is no greater lie than that of freedom. Someone always has to pay the price along the way, and here we are paying for it." Why do you have to be so true right now?

"Yes, we are." There was a disturbance at the door as two paper bags had been pushed through a slot by the door.

"That's unexpected I figured they would just forget us down here."

I begrudgingly get up and go to see what is in the bags. "Its food from the shwarma place down the street, and clean clothes. There's a note from Tony 'Next time you guys put on a show, I want an invitation.'" It was my favorite green silk tunic that I had gotten many years ago in Marrakesh while on a different assignment and a grey tee shirt and black lounge pants. I feel that I'm the only reason Tony sent the food down here.

"That sounds like a deal. Whatever that shwarma is, it stinks, and I'm not eating it."

"Just shut up and eat it, you're lucky Tony brought you anything."

"Fine."

Tony

I had come down here to bring them something to eat and fresh clothes as Thor requested to try to keep some trust with Loki, but I'm mainly down here to make sure Vanta has something to eat. What I overheard was enlightening, what Vanta had been forced to witness as she recalled the events and Loki's current opinion on the human race. What shocked me most is Vanta agreed with his opinion, but to be fair he was right. I also checked the cam footage from inside the cell, what I saw was also a bit shocking, to say the least. I knew there was something off about him, something that he has been hiding. The thermal cameras had caught the anomalies, he had registered around thirty-five degrees and when confronted about it, the temp in the room started to drop. But this confirms my suspicions, I had dug into Norse myth and it stated that he wasn't of true Asgardian heritage. So, a Frost Giant and a Dark Elf, this could make for some good humor later, but for now, I'll keep this to myself.

Loki

Three days have now passed since our 'show', given there are nearly four thousand years between the two of us we have yet to run out of conversation material.

"So you really have been to nearly every planet, just to pick up whomever the Nova Corp had put out a bounty on?"

"Yes, had I not been stranded here we probably would have crossed paths a lot sooner. Yet, I made it a point to stay as far from Thanos as possible. That was a shit storm I wanted nothing to do with, I had one encounter with the titan after his homeworld burned. I was on a stopover a few jumps from Knowhere on a colonized asteroid when he laid waste to its population. I barely escaped with my life, my ship jumped just before the photon beam from their cannons could make an impact. I made twenty or so more jumps in an attempt to cover my tracks, traded my ship also just for safe measures."

"I can understand your desperate measures to get as far away as possible, I wish I had known then what I know now. That I was just a disposable pawn to him, all in the name of watching half of the universe burn. I was stupid to believe that he would have actually let me have this planet to rule or even live after delivering the stones." I was an idiot to believe him, but she doesn't seem to hold any of this against me.

"We all make mistakes, getting caught up in his false truths, being manipulated, that can be forgiven seeing as how long our lives are." Did she just rationalize and forgive me for all that has happened. "I've done enough damage myself to match what you have done, yet, mine was all in the name of money, no one manipulating me. I don't expect any kind of forgiveness, I suppose those four years was partial penance for what all I've done." She was laying on the bed with her head resting on my thigh, looking at the ceiling, remorse washed across her face. Tears threatening to slip out of the corners of her eyes. I reach down cupping her cheek in my hand and gently tilt her head towards me to have her eyes meet mine.

"Thank you for understanding, we all have reasons that drove us to do such horrible things, money couldn't have been all that was at stake. What all that happened to you shouldn't be considered penance, as what they did was wrong, do not justify their actions. Regardless of what you have done, that is inexcusable." I started tracing the silvery lines that decorate her cheeks, two thin lines running across the high point of the cheekbone trailing into her hair and then two more outlining the hairline behind her ears to the nape of her neck. With another set of lines decorating along her collar bones peaking from under the edge of the dark emerald green tunic, fitted to such a tiny person. It makes her skin look as though it is made of the finest white porcelain. It's almost as though she looks like a perfect porcelain doll staring back at me. This is killing me, I want more than this casual talking, I want this to mean more, to be more than this.

"That may be so, but only time will tell if I can find forgiveness for myself." I know the feeling.

Vanta

It's day five, I have finally overcome the feeling of withdrawal from having my magic stripped, but I still feel weak without it. Tony's smuggled us decent food from the various restaurants near the tower, clean clothes, and stupid memos and notes mainly for me tucked into the bag with our food. Again, we're lounging waiting for this to be over. The tables are turned, I'm leaning against the wall, my legs are crossed and tucked with his head resting on my lap looking at the ceiling, I found myself playing with a lock of his disheveled hair, as it had started to pull back into its natural curl. The ceiling had become our favorite audience for the things we had rather not talk about but do so anyway. Although I was unsure of the interaction at first, I had tolerated the curious touching two days ago as he traced the lines on my cheeks and neck, as I spoke my feelings on the topic we were discussing. I am now sure that his actions are out of affection, something I have never received or felt until now. Had this been some grand scheme of the fates that put us in this room together?

"You seem rather content trying to tame that piece of hair."

"Yes, it is helping pass the time."

"May I ask, how did you come by getting the silver markings?" Well, we must have run out of combat and conquest stories to get so personal.

"They appeared when I took the oath binding me to the arcane magic, a part of the ritual so to speak. The magic marks you as it sees fit, distinguishing you from one another. And yours?" I have seen Frost Giants before but, never given it much thought as to where their markings came from.

"Interesting, I have never seen magic mark its user before. I was born with them, the markings of my people, my rank amongst them. Yet, I did not exactly want the title at first but, now I claim it as I no longer can claim the one given to me on Asgard. The King of Jotunheim, former Prince of Asgard as Thor claimed the throne after Ragnarok. I finally realized that I had a throne waiting for me but, now I'm trapped on Earth and can't claim it. If there is one left there to claim that is." Had Laufey really met his end, I wasn't aware that there was an heir to the Jotunheim thrown.

"You are heir to the frozen empire, how so? I had never heard that Laufey had an heir, has he met his end somehow?" If this isn't some shit. So, I've been getting cozy with the son of the being I had been sent to spy on all those years ago. To make sure that Laufey wasn't overthrown.

"Odin thought wise to steal the child of Laufey after the battle. To conceal one's identity to be raised an Asgardian, after learning of my true origin I attempted to destroy Jotunheim. I went as far as killing Laufey to gain acceptance and to show true loyalty to Asgard. Yet, all that was for nothing, the Bifrost was severed from the end of the bridge during Thor's attempt to stop me. I fell from the end of it as I lost my grip on Gungnir, Thor having hold of the opposite end. For the longest, I truly believed the lie that Thanos had convinced me to believe, that Thor had thrown me off the end. Now, I feel such a fool to have believed a single word of it." The amount of hurt that came with the admittance was too much, I had stopped playing with the lock of hair to place a hand on his cheek as to offer some form of consolement. His steely gaze left the ceiling to meet mine at the gesture.

"All the reasons and motives I have ever had to end Malekith, I could never bring myself to do it. Yet, you killed your own birth father out of the hatred that they instilled. I could never begin to understand how you feel about that, the cruelty of the situation is unimaginable." _'Maybe one day we might escape this planet, to wander the stars would be such sweet freedom.'_ My thoughts had gotten too loud again, drenched in despair and longing to be back adrift in space. _'That would be indeed, I wish for nothing more.'_ His reply made me blush a bit as I had felt as though I was being tolerated to make the days here go by and to find the persons behind everything that happened and what is possible to come. This now feels different as he might have feelings for me, yet, I still feel so broken inside that it is hard to know if I may ever be able to have any in return. I muster a small smile at his reply. He reaches up and places his hand on mine before I can pull it away, I'm still holding my hand to his cheek feathering my thumb across the raised marking on his cheekbone.

"I understand how you feel, but the person that I killed abandoned me at birth to die. As much as I resent Odin, I am thankful for the lavish life that I had growing up on Asgard. I know your despair, the not knowing how to feel or if you should feel about everything or anything after what you went through. The broken feeling will pass with time." Where did that come from, is my lack of emotion that evident or are my thoughts really that loud?

Loki

"Yes despair, one emotion that lingers despite my want to move on, I didn't think it was that apparent. Right now, I'm just trying to be content with the current situation. I feel a bit done dragging the past up for discussion, let's bury it and move on." Yes, that would be nice, a fresh start with someone that knows just enough to understand and not want to judge the past. A slight smile lingers on her lips as she looks down, a few locks of silvery white hair hanging loosely around her face, I get lost searching those glassy black eyes. I don't know what I keep looking for in them but they hold some strange allure, that once I lock my gaze I can hardly tear away from them. Like there is something hiding in them, something familiar like I know them from somewhere in the past. How she's looking at me, it feels like I've been here before, looking up at those eyes. _'How about it, we try for a fresh start, no past being drug along between us, regardless of what the others have to say. It feels as though we have talked all around this and it seems I don't fully know what this relationship is we have between us that has formed. But I get the feeling that you don't normally let people get this close as I the same. I'm willing to give it a chance if that is what you would like?'_

Is that what I want, I have never given myself the luxury of a romantic relationship, they have always seemed weak and cheap. Never lasting very long and both parties getting hurt in the process, but this feels different, not forced or out of lust for the moment. No, it feels out of genuine care and interest for one another, maybe this is what I want.

_'I've never let anyone get this close before, we have more in common than anyone else. A fresh start with someone that understands and doesn't judge sounds even better. I also don't exactly know what this is either but it feels right like I don't have to hide around you. That is something that I have never felt before. I can be myself, not the fake Asgardian I was raised to be or the monster that I was told my kind was, I can just be me. I would love it if this relationship could eventually become something more.'_ I know I'm not being entirely honest, I was close to one other person but they disappeared in the middle of the night while I was on Alfheim. But this might be a second chance, I can finally be whoever I am, something I have never thought about, who am I really? Her expression said it all, she was content with whatever we have and wherever it might go.

_'Funny, two of Asgards greatest enemies pondering their potential romantic entanglement. I like it, it has an ominous and sinister sound. But yes, I would also like to know what it feels like to have someone.'_ I should find that offensive but instead, it is a bit laughable as she giggles at her comment as being one of the enemies and I the other. It's nice that it seems as though we can joke about our predicament, we're in this together fully. Someone that will be there until the end, I won't have to watch her grow old and eventually leave me, no, we will do so together hopefully.

_'Yeah, really, if there was one thing I could want, is to see Odin's face after hearing what you just said. I think things will work out just fine between us.'_ I can't help but laugh at this, how far I've fallen yet, to find comfort and understanding in the least likely of beings.

_'You really would.'_ Her smile was of contentment with my humor. _'It would probably be a sight worth seeing, to say the least.'_

_'Well I have managed to fuck up everything else in my life and habitually disappoint, so, this would probably be the cherry on top to say, and I would probably not have it any other way.'_ This would be my finest moment yet, and still, I want this relationship more than anything, even if it makes me a traitor even more so. _'At least I no longer seek his approval and acceptance, your's is enough and more than anyone else has ever given me.'_ I reached up to cup her cheek for a brief moment, a hint of pink on them, I can't help but smile at this.

_'I don't care what it makes me, my career is going to be done in two days hopefully. I got red labeled when I came back, it wasn't important until now. But this relationship has changed things, I have something to look forward to.'_

_'I wish that was the same for me, I agreed to a deal to help the Avengers as recompense for what I did, so that will be something to figure out along the way and as to how much longer they allow us or me to stay in your apartment.'_

_'That will be something I will discuss after the interview seeing how it is my apartment and I already know Fury has been listening to every word said. So, this won't be a private relationship, to say the least, but maybe I can work things in our favor.'_ I hope you can, I don't want to give you up.

Loki

Day six has begun, I wake to Vanta holding up my left hand above her, closely inspecting the black cuff. I knew that this would eventually come up in conversation, I had planned to skirt it if so. I hadn't expected us to have formed this close of relationship or at least this fast.

"So, you obviously want to know about that?"

"I already know what it is. It's based on my design but they lack the knowledge of how to inhibit our magic. Or more so they haven't figured out how to reverse engineer mine completely to block out magic."

"Then why are you so fascinated with it?"

"I want to know who made it."

"You could have just asked."

"I didn't want to make it so obvious, I had hoped you wouldn't have woke up while I tried to make my discovery."

"Well, it should be obvious as to who made it. I can't move two inches without them knowing about it, and getting shocked if I set foot outside of the specified areas."

"Yeah, I saw the stamp on the inside, somehow, Tony was given one of mine to try and copy or improve but lacks the knowledge to replicate the components that block magic." Vanta started to compare the two cuffs that are on my wrist, hers being slightly thicker than the other.

"I'm thankful of that."

"I'm sorry." She's turned her attention from the cuff to me as she has gotten the answers that she needed from it.

"Don't be, it was part of the agreement to not be in this cell permanently."

"Still, I brought these here."

"And if you hadn't?" Her expression said that I should stop while I'm ahead but I know that if it wasn't for this seemingly permanent cuff I might have never gotten out of here. Vanta doesn't say anything more as she rolls over to face me holding herself against me, deeply inhaling and letting out a long sigh against my chest. I wrap my arms around her hugging her in return.

"I know, but I still don't like it." She's looking up at me, our lips just a few inches away from each other, I want to close the distance so badly but I don't. This isn't the place to steal the first kiss, definitely if it turns into something more. With more meaning, I want to make her mine.

"We should get up and get on with today."

"Like there is anything better to do?"

_'Not really, but we are being watched I don't want them getting any ideas about how to make us miserable.'_

_'Please, this is paradise, if having to do without my magic for the week is the extent of it. I've known worse ways to spend one's time in lockup.'_

_'As I also, but the less they have to hold over our heads the better.'_ I get up leaving her laying there on the bed to pout.

The rest of the day we spent tossing the crumpled up paper bag that our breakfast came in back and forth for entertainment before it was confiscated by the guards. Leaving us to find other means of entertainment.

We had settled into relative silence for a while, letting what all was said earlier sink in. I decide that I want to know more about her and her travels.

"Tell me have you ever been to Alfheim before?" Vanta gives me a confused look before answering.

"Yes, along time ago. Why?"

"I was just curious if you had ever been there."

"You mentioned you went to Alfheim to study their techniques, I also spent some time there myself studying."

"Did you? I find it highly unusual that the light elves would allow such."

"I used a heavier illusion than what I use here to blend in with them, I wanted to learn as much as I could before I was discovered."

"That's surprising, that they wouldn't see right through it, Odin's magic was much stronger at that time as to why they didn't see me for what I am."

"They have a real knack for seeing past illusions. I had arrived there just after you returned to Asgard. I had learned of you from some of the elders I was studying under. It left me apprehensive about returning to my apartment after learning that you were living here from what I had learned of you."

"I'll give you this much you had masked your magic well, I had suspected elven magic but not a dark elf. But I actually didn't leave when everyone thought I had. I disguised my appearance to that of an elf to try to learn what they wouldn't teach me as an Asgardian."

"Do tell, did they teach you anything more or did they see through the illusion?"

"They did at first, but I was found out almost a year later."

"So, you were masquerading as an elf when I was there, then we probably crossed paths a few times." She's amused and excited at the notion but I doubt that we ever crossed paths.

"Undoubtedly so, I remember there was a sorceress that had recently arrived while I was there, the elders were afraid of her potential and the power that she wielded. I watched her during our lessons, and they were right about her powers. But that only fueled my desire to learn more in order to obtain such for myself."

"So, this sorceress had that much influence on you?" I can see the interest that has sparked in her eyes, and I don't know if it is curiosity or jealousy.

"I had become close friends with her learning her secrets, what the elders refused to teach me, the arcane dark arts."

"You speak of her as there was more to the relationship than what you let on." The memories of that passion filled night come rushing back.

"Maybe there was, but that was a few hundred years ago, she disappeared in the middle of the night the morning before I was found out." I haven't thought about much of what happened on Alfheim in many years. Especially about the sorceress, but there was no way that Vanta could have been her. I feel guilt wash over me at the thought of the sorceress, this is something that I thought I would never have to face again.

"Do you miss her?" Vanta gives me a troubled look as she says this.

"It was a long time ago, in a way yes, I still do, but I know we were both cast out into the stars. I don't even know if her name was her real name, but the past is just that." I hope she is safe where ever she is out there. Now, though, I think it's time to move on, I've waited long enough for her. "I've accepted that I will probably never see her again and have since moved on many years ago." I try to put her mind at ease with the relationship that has started to form between us.

Vanta

Day seven has finally drawn to an end we have discussed many things in the passing days, feelings had been aired and pasts reconciled and buried. Waiting for the lights to dim to the disgusting yellow has become a source of anxiety for me after the first night and tonight will be the last I hope to ever be in this room, even if it had become our paradise. We sat side by side on the bed leaning against the wall, which has become the norm for the week.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"No, not really, I don't want to have to be in the same room as that piece of shit that caused all this." I wrap my arms around myself at the thought of what I have to do tomorrow. The gravity of it all taking hold.

"Don't worry I had Thor ask a favor that Romanoff be the agent that conducts the interview, you will not be alone with him."

"He doesn't scare me, it's what I might do to him out of blind rage that scares me. Not that he doesn't deserve it, I can't risk what we have riding on tomorrow."

"I understand, but we need him alive. I'm sure there are other plans for him while you are in the interview."

"Don't do anything that can't be undone, I want to see where this relationship goes." I move closer with what I said and wrap my arms around him as to ease my anxiety, in all reality I know I'm stronger than this mentally and physically but it has reduced me to this. Clutching to him like a scared child, this isn't me. What have they made me into? I bury my face in his chest and sigh at my thoughts weighing on my mind as the lights switch.

"I won't, don't let this get to you, hopefully, we will have more to go on after tomorrow." His words are sincere and worried but comforting none the less.

"Hopefully so, I'm tired of waiting on answers." It came out muffled, I haven't moved, still trying to block out the yellow tinge. Exhausted from the week of waiting, we fall over on the small bed. Loki started laughing as we did so.

"This is still the most awkward of relationships right now."

"Why is it funny though?" I don't understand why it's humorous.

"It's the first time I have bothered to look at our reflection in the window, we really are a sight to see." I turn and look at our reflection, it is somewhat funny, the two of us, unnatural oddities on this planet.

"Yes we are, yet this would be normal almost anywhere other than this planet." To be anywhere other than here would be wonderful.

"But it will be back to hiding in the morning."

"Yes, we will be."

Vanta

{Flashback/Dream}

_~"Bitch you will tell us what we want to know." I'm slapped again, my head whips to the side, but immediately is snatched back to look at him by the person standing behind me that has hold of my hair. The man in front of me tightens the screw on the finger vice that my hand is trapped in, I can feel the bones in my hand starting to crack._

_"Why, what will it gain you?" He tightens it more at my remark._

_"Oh it will gain us everything, and you a sweet reprieve from all of this."_

_"As you would just let me walk away after telling you anything, you would just kill me as soon as you get what you want. Why do so when every day that I drag this out it gives my back up more time to find me." At that he loses his temper and pulls out the asp that is on his belt, extending it as he strikes it across the exposed wrist of the hand that is in the vice. I feel the bones snap on impact, I do my best to keep my composure and not break down._

_"Look at what you made me do, are you proud of yourself now? Just to let you know, there is no one coming to rescue you." As he exits the room he turns to face me and the person that has hold of my hair. "You know what to do next, let me know if she talks." The person behind me lets go of my hair and starts to loosen the vice on my fingers. I already know what is next, the young man grabs my hair and starts to drag me toward a tub of water. I have no other choice than to comply as I'm in no shape to fight him. I'm thrown into the tub and held underwater repeatedly within a second of death each time, but I still refuse to talk._

_"Well, has she given us anything yet?"_

_"Nothing yet sir."_

_"Continue." Hours more of being held underwater go by, I wonder how many more times I can go through this._

_"Still nothing."_

_"Throw her back into her cell, we'll start over again in the morning." I'm dragged back to my cell and tossed against the back wall where I pass out from the pain of all the broken bones.~_

Loki

Vanta and I didn't sleep much, the stress of the day ahead of us bringing her nightmare after nightmare of what they did to her. Yet, all I can do is try to keep her calm until she went back to sleep each time. Just to wait for the vicious cycle to start back up. The things that her mind broadcasted is more than enough to make my blood boil, knowing that there are intentions for this to be mine and Thor's fate if they aren't stopped. More so that they had successfully captured her, as Vanta was on par with my abilities. Though one thing stood out the most, why did they keep trying to kill her? Like they were waiting for something to happen if she thought she was about to die or if she could die. This fuels my latter suspicions further, they're searching for how to kill a God. I know there is more to this than she is willing to admit, something that she is hiding for dear life, that something I am now curious about. She hadn't intended for me to see or know this much but her mind has other intentions though. That will be a conversation for later, we are waiting for the time lock on the door to count down.

"Why are the cuffs making that sound?" I look at the cuffs, as I am unsure of what they are doing, they are currently beeping.

"They're about to auto unlock, we'll be back to normal in about ten minutes."

"Good we'll need to be just in case things don't go as planned later." Vanta's clicked open followed by mine, it felt good, the sudden surge of power from my magic returning. I watch her hesitation to put up her illusion, a look of sorrow that we have to hide who we are. But we do so before the door opens, revealing two agents and the grey hallway leading to the elevator.

"Well, back to the real world." I nodded slightly in agreeance, as this has been a nice reprieve from the rest of the world, but we can't stay here forever, there is the business at hand to attend to.

The elevator ride back up to our floor is long and quiet with the two agents in tow but soon enough we make the change over to our elevator without the agents and continued on in silence. Once we get to our floor we head towards our rooms but stop outside Vanta's room.

"We should get ourselves cleaned up, we look like hell."

"Probably so."

Vanta disappears into her room as do I, across the hall. After getting myself together, I go to her room to wait for her. She is sitting in front of her dressing table having finished braiding her hair. Her appearance has changed so much since we first met, she has gained a more healthy weight. Still tiny though for any elf by most standards, but perfect in my eyes. She still has to tie off her tunic with a sash as they are still too loose, but it only accentuated her curves. She's wearing a different dark emerald green tunic from the one earlier in the week, it has black embroidery around the neckline and cuffs on the bell sleeves and is tied off at the waist with a gold sash. Simple gold and emerald earrings and a necklace to match put it over the top. It is as if she is gift wrapped just for me in a way, everything about this moment taunting me to make a move, as much as I want to, there isn't time for such activities.

"We'll be leaving soon, are you about ready?"

"Almost, I don't have a good feeling about the whole thing, like I might be walking us all into a trap." I could hear the resolve start to crumble in her voice, this is not the time for another breakdown.

"I understand, you can't let them get to you, we haven't even left the building yet." She got up and walked over next to me by the window that I am looking out of. I pull her close to me hugging her to try to ease her worries. I tuck a wisp of silvery white stray hair behind her ear and traced down her jawline to lift her chin so that she is looking at me, her eyes are awash with worry. This time though, I don't stop myself from closing the distance between our lips, pressing mine against hers'. It was soft and brief, as we don't have time for anything more, yet the feeling of her soft full lips on mine stays with me. I pull away to find Vanta's cheeks are slightly pink at our brief kiss.

"I'm sorry if that was too soon."

"No, it was perfect."

But the moment doesn't last as we are interrupted by Thor yelling from down the hall. "Hey, the jet's here, let's go."


	14. Chapter 11 - No Rest For The Wicked

\- Ain't No Rest for the Wicked by Cage the Elephant -

 

Vanta

 

We were interrupted by Thor yelling from down the hall, I didn't want it to end. The coolness of his lips against mine hung in my mind, all I can do is blush at the stolen kiss. It was intoxicating, to say the least, if I could melt I think I would right now. The emerald green dress shirt and slacks don't help the situation that much more, I would really like to have more time to ourselves at the moment. None the less, the jet will not wait. Best I get this over with sooner than later. I don't want to let go, but I do and proceed out of my room with Loki right behind me. At least I wouldn't have to face this alone.

"Are we ready to go?" No, not really Thor, is all I can think at the moment.

"I guess so." I feel sick as things start to sink in more.

"Come on let's get this over with, I don't want to be on that helicarrier as much as you do." Loki had put his arm around my waist nearly dragging me to the elevator as I mildly protest but give in. "We'll be with you the whole way, there's nothing to worry about." You're lying please stop, nothing will be ok.

"Yes, we have your back, we will hopefully be back sometime this evening, so the sooner we leave the sooner we get back." Everyone, please stop lying to me.

"If you say so, I don't trust any of what is to come once we get there." We make the landing for the jet pad, all I want to do is run, run find my ship if it is still in one piece and get as far away from this planet as I can. _'Not yet, we need to finish this first then we can run as far as you want.' 'Deal!'_

The weather has shifted more towards winter as the air chilled me once outside on the landing pad. I reluctantly board the quinjet, taking a seat farthest from the flight crew. Loki takes the seat next to me and Thor the one across from us. Trying to not panic as the jet take off is hard, as it is the first time in two months since arriving that I have left the tower. My safety is now gone for the day, I am left to have to trust that Thor and Loki will keep me safe. This being hard as I am on the same page as strength and abilities, but given what all happened I now have doubts on everything.

"So did you two get things worked out over the week?" Thor's loaded question breaking us out of our thoughts.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Loki replies to Thor with a devilish grin and a ton of sarcasm, insinuating much despite nothing really eventful happening.

"Loki, I only ask out of both of your best interest."

"Everything went fine, lots of time to get to know one another seeing as there wasn't anything else to do." I'm getting irritated as this isn't the appropriate time for games and lude jokes.

"Yes, we had plenty of time to find common ground between us." That grin is still present, giving Thor the wrong ideas about our week in lockup. But we might have found a little more than common ground over the week.

"We were worried that both of you would pick up where you left off on the training floor."

"No, that was just for fun, to finally have an actual challenge for once was all that was. Training with the average agents over the years has been a drag, not even a slight challenge, they break too easily." I might have said too much from Thor's reaction.

"Break too easily?"

"Well, as you witnessed I gave Loki a run for his money for a few minutes, I have to tone it way down with anyone else. That leaves me not using my full potential in training. Which in turn dulls my skills, leaving me vulnerable." Maybe I explained things away enough.

"It still doesn't add up, but if I was meant to know Fury would have filled me in. When we get to the helicarrier Fury has instructions for us to head straight to interrogations. Do not speak to anyone no matter what. The fewer interactions the better for keeping all this contained, we need to be able to gauge your handlers reaction as to what extent his involvement is."

"That means we will have to walk right past the intel dept, I really don't want to be that close to him. Hopefully, Fury will keep Raul busy while I'm there." _'He'll be too busy trying to keep his sanity, he won't have a chance to get close to you.' 'No we need him sane, whatever information he has we need.' 'That will be first before I have my fun, it's only fair considering what he put you through.' 'Maybe he does deserve it, just don't get caught.'_

We land on the helicarrier after a two-hour flight and are greeted by ten agents as Loki isn't exactly the most welcome guest here, but we have a task to complete none the less. As we exit the jet I am placed in the middle with Loki in front of me and Thor behind us as we are escorted into and through the halls towards interrogations.

There are whispers from the agents in the doorways that line the halls about the last time Loki was here, that the situation is similar. This time though, all this is to keep us safe and not the other way around. We pass by the windows of the intel dept and I see him, this look on his face, a pure evil insidious grin, one like you would give a person to let them know they would not leave the room alive. _'Is that him?' 'Yes, I feel that I might not leave here alive though.' 'Just do what you need to do and I'll take care of him.'_ Raul's expression dropped when he was met with one similar from Loki, I assume the games have begun between the two. I can't help but smile and take a bit of pleasure at his impending misfortune, which causes fear to be more evident in his features as we pass by. We make it to interrogations where I enter the room leaving the two outside, all I can do is sigh with the anxiety of what is to come.

"You must really be some sort of big-ticket secret garnering such a high-security escort?"

"And you must be Agent Romanoff?"

"Yes, and you're the ghost that everyone in intel is whispering about, Agent Roswell, the one that broke the mold when it comes to our profession. You really aren't just a myth? I've only ever caught rumors of your existence but it's nice to finally meet the legend."

"All pleasantries aside I would really like to get this over with shall we."

"Well then, let's begin."

 

Loki

 

My illusion had taken a seat with Thor flanking either side of the door while we wait for the interview to take place. I had taken the first chance that there wasn't anyone looking to leave an illusion and disguise myself as one of the agents on board to get on with business. I grab the one called Raul as he was heading towards the room Vanta was being held in, not giving him the chance to get near her. I lead him around a corner and incapacitate him with my magic and teleport us into a storage room, where I begin to have a look at what his mind has to offer. Knowing that the interview would likely take a couple of hours gives me ample time to search out Raul and have a look at his memories. He indeed had a hand in Vanta's disappearance. He had cooked up the woman in blue to get Vanta to go to the pub, where he had himself been the one to set up her abduction and broker the trade with the Hydra agents. Then there was a memory of being given a list of seemingly random words Crashed, Alone, Space, Magic, Deceit, Illusion, Traitor, Monster. I seriously wonder what that is about? Followed by a cryptic note to go with them 'you'll know what to do when the time is right'. That is all that there is in his memories. Not a single name or knowledge of where they had taken her, just the repeated use of them, it doesn't seem to have any significance though. Whoever is behind this is covering their tracks well. Raul has started to regain consciousness, I decide to let him talk for a bit before I go to work destroying his mind.

"So you're the other monster that they're hiding, you'll fetch a high price with _THEM_."

"I would imagine so if you stood a chance, seeing as I have the upper hand currently, things won't be fairing in your favor. You're about to learn the true meaning of monster when I'm done with you, you won't be any more than a blathering imbecile in a few minutes."

"You don't scare me, bring your worst."

"Oh, I will but first I think you need to know what you put her through, seeing as you're personally responsible. Then we will get to the fun part."

"That damn elf got what that was long overdue, trying to masquerade as a human, pathetic and disgusting. Both of you have no place in this world, I hope they find both of you and rid it of your presence once they get what is needed. As was what should have happened in the first place." With his remark, I drop my illusion, his face paling at what he sees, fear creeping into his eyes. Right now, I embrace the fear that comes from him at my appearance, he should have been careful what he asked for.

"Then so shall you."

With that I place my hand on his head showing and making him experience every last thing I saw from Vanta's nightmares over the past week, being sure that he felt everything that she did. I traped Raul in his mind, to not be able to scream in the pseudo agony. What I had witnessed from her nightmares was more than enough to disgust me with this planets' inhabitants, and even more motivation to leave. Once he relived the past four years of her life a few times I stopped and let him beg for mercy, but gave him none as Vanta had received none. I had seen his worst fears amongst his memories and I preyed upon them letting them loose in his mind, carnivorous centipedes being his most deep seeded fear. I use the illusion of dropping one in his ear to fuel his fears, I finish with the illusion that they were crawling beneath his skin, eating away at his flesh and brain, I watch as he claws at his flesh and head, to his mind they were very real but all a delusion, well seeded in his mind.

"Good, suffer you sorry traitorous bastard, suffer the hell in your mind now as you will rot there later."

I wiped his memory of the conversation that had just transpired, leaving his mind to destroy itself. As I teleport out of the storage room I remove the magic I used to bind his mouth. His screams begin echoing through the halls, it won't be long until he is found. At least we'll be safe for a while longer, hopefully, the message will be received loud and clear to whomever 'Them' might be. I hadn't wanted to backslide like this, but I feel it only fair that he willingly had a hand in part of her suffering. Now though, to get back to where I'm supposed to be. Hopefully, Thor hasn't seen through my illusion yet. I teleport back to where my illusion is sitting outside the door, having things gone smoothly it didn't take nearly as long as I had expected. I was able to keep Thor entertained as I dealt with Raul, mainly simple replies to his questions.

"How much longer do you think Romanoff will take with Vanta?"

"I'm not sure, having such a large time span to cover it could be several hours more." Damn it only took two hours for me to handle Raul, now I'm actually stuck sitting here.

"I'm surprised Vanta's handler hasn't shown up, he seemed so excited to see her again." I fake my concern to keep up appearances, I can't let anyone get wind of what I have done.

"Yeah, that does seem odd, you would think he would have shown up by now." Several agents go running past towards where I had stashed Raul, well things are semi-going to plan. I had hoped that it would have been a few minutes longer before he was discovered, but on with the show.

"What do you think their hurry is?"

"I wouldn't have the slightest idea." A few more agents go running in the same direction, they found him.

After a few moments, the group of agents come walking past us, half carrying/dragging Raul. A deranged look in his eyes as he fights the agents, trying to claw at his skin while whispering a list of indiscernible words. The agents were whispering of a psychotic break to explain his condition. So far, no one has batted an eye at the possibility that I might have anything to do with this.

"Well, that answers our question of where Raul is." I feign care and interest as I already knew of his whereabouts.

"Please tell me you didn't have anything to do with that." Yes, you should be suspicious, but it was all for the right reasons dear brother.

"A guilty conscience can be the end of a man, if that is what you are asking?"

"Not exactly, still you didn't have a hand in that did you brother?"

"We need answers, and he needs to pay for what he did. Two things handled, he has no memory of me other than us walking to interrogations with Vanta."

"I hope you are right, but I don't condone your actions."

Vanta

It has been many hours since we began, now we have concluded the interview and Romanoff is unhooking the polygraph as I wait. Right now, all I want is to get back on that jet and go home, but there are still other matters to deal with.

"Now, that the business portion is over, I just want to ask what it was like when you were up against Loki on the training floor?"

"It was the time of my life, I really had to put effort into planning my every move so that it wouldn't be foreseen."

"Interesting, no one but Cap has been so brazen as to attempt such. I had seen the footage and you evenly matched him in abilities. I didn't know we had anyone else besides him and Wanda that could do such."

"There are lots of secrets, I just happen to be one of them that have decided to no longer stay such." With that, I stand and extend a hand to shake Romanoff's. "It has been a pleasure meeting you, but, hopefully, if our paths cross again it will not be in an interrogation room."

"Likewise, maybe we could do some joint work at some point."

"Not likely, I'm R.E.D. label now, maybe see you on the training floor though."

"Maybe."

With that, I go to the door to gather Thor and Loki as we proceed to Fury's office for the rest of our business here. Once we arrive and enter the office Fury is pacing the floor, this can't be good.

"Well, I hadn't foreseen Agent Kashakahn having a mental break, especially, not long after your arrival today. Would anyone want to explain what happened?"

"Raul had a mental break, that's a shocker. From his expression earlier he wanted to kill me." I act shocked at the sudden turn of events.

"Maybe so, but now, he's nothing more than a babbling fool. Which leads me to look at the thermal imaging and that leaves you, Laufeyson missing from your post for two hours. So, what did you find out before you did whatever it is that you did to send him into madness?"

"He was the one that sold Vanta to the Hydra agents, personally abducting her after fabricating the woman in blue and the whole information trade at the pub to draw her out. There wasn't a name to go with who was paying him, he just kept referring to _THEM_."

"Laufeyson you just struck gold. We've had dealings with that group before, but their leader was killed by Ultron about the same time Vanta went missing. But that bastard has a bad habit of not staying dead."

"Baron Strucker, I remember the report that he had been killed just shortly after our first encounter with the Maximoff twins. Why though would he come after us?" Evidently, Thor has had a past brush with him. All I can do is stand back and observe the conversation as a vast majority of it I haven't knowledge of. This is new to me though, the thought that someone had actually killed Strucker. He was one of my past targets, I had chased him all over Europe in the '50s, never actually catching him but occasionally getting close.

"He likes to tinker with DNA, he's been our high priority target for many years up until his death. He even went as far as to use his own children for his experiments in the past. He was one of the first genetic experiments that Zola had worked on, he doesn't age nor does the fucker actually die." Fury's right though, I really wish I had of gotten this guy back when I was in Europe the first time.

"One thing that stood out that Raul said is that 'both of you have no place in this world, I hope they find both of you and rid it of your presence' like there might be something else at hand beside what we think we know."

"Sounds like it, I suppose that we'll start looking for possible leads on Strucker in the areas that Vanta was last."

"I remember having chased Strucker all over Europe in the 1950s, he is one person that didn't turn up when I was there last. He was a suspect but not a single thing could be traced back to him, so I focused on raiding labs and camps being sure to look for anything that might link his involvement. If it was him, he's covering his tracks well." I broke my silence on the matter.

"Raul was babbling something when he was being led down the hall, what exactly was he saying?" What is Thor talking about?

"I heard it too, but none of it made sense." _'Loki what did he say?' 'Not now, I'm unsure of the significance concerning you.'_

"We had it checked out, it's from a page in the Red Book that was recovered after Barnes was captured. A list of codes to activate sleeper agents like Barns." This piques my interest, to say the least, why would Raul be reciting such?

"Well, what did he say?" Now, I want to know, need to know, maybe I'm dying to know. "It couldn't have anything to do with me or does it?"

"I'm sorry Roswell, I can't discuss this with you, we aren't sure what the repercussions could be at this moment or whom the code is meant for." Fury states as he looks at me.

"I would think I would know if it was aimed at me as I had to live those four years."

"You underestimate what they are capable of, there will be no further question of what was said until we know more. But on to the rest of our business. I see that neither of you killed the other, hopefully, both of you actually learned something from that stay. I would hate for whatever the two of you have going to be just some elaborate ruse." I feel heat start to gather at my cheeks at the comment, I know I have to be a bright shade of pink at the moment.

"I can't believe you are bringing up such conversations in such a formal setting." I watch Loki tense up at our conversation but keep quiet.

"Do you really think those conversations were private, I know you are smarter than that Vanta."

"No, but I wouldn't have thought that you of all people, Fury would stoop to such as dragging personal matters into an ass chewing if that is what this is."

"Not exactly an ass chewing, but more of an I'm laying down the ground rules. Considering that I know moving Thor and Loki would be unwise, as your floor is one of the more secure locations to house the three of you. None the less, the two of you would just Houdini your way around whatever we do. So, I suggest that whatever is going on doesn't endanger the best interest of this planet. That means regardless of the outcome, both of you have to still act like adults. I would hope that both of you understand this." We nod in agreement, Thor is still a bit shocked at what Fury is saying. "Furthermore, I'm granting handlers papers to Vanta seeing as how the living arrangement has become a bit more long-term. Which is a hidden security precaution for Vanta's safety, if she is to leave the building one of the two of you are to accompany her. I can't afford a repeat incident to occur." I'm dumbfounded, I thought things were supposed to have been the other way around, me keeping an eye on him?

 

Loki

 

"So, is this your way of cheapening out on me being able to come and go of my own free will?" I don't know how I feel about this, used being the first to come to mind, but there is a part of me that is actually happy that I will not be stuck inside all the time.

"No, that has yet to be earned, just think of this as a trial run. As long as you don't run at the first chance or anything that would or could be interpreted as a threat then, and maybe then, it could be up for discussion." I guess that puts me closer to the goal.

"Fury are you sure that this is the right choice?" Shut up, Thor!

"You are too quick to undermine your brother aren't you?" Vanta interrupts Thor as he is clearly against Fury's decision.

"Not exactly, but you're giving him an inch knowing that he's evidentially going to take a mile." Fury gives Thor a disapproving look at his remark. Please shut up Thor.

"If I can speak for myself for a moment, I would like the chance to prove you and everyone else wrong. If that is ok?"

"I suppose so, seeing as there really isn't a way you can get off this planet at the moment without anyone knowing. I hope that I'm not making a bad decision trusting you, brother." Thankfully Thor concedes to me gaining some form of freedom.

"I would feel safe either way, but enough talk about trust as we'll never know without trying."

"Then Vanta I'll just need a few signatures on these documents and I'll extend the range on Loki's cuff to the island of Manhattan. You will have to check in with the security desk every time you leave the tower. But this will conclude today's events and you can be on your way back home."

"I would be glad to if that is what it takes for me to get out of here and back home."

After we finish the formalities of the paperwork we can finally leave. The ride back to the tower was mostly silent as Thor wasn't so sure about everything that had transpired today. Vanta seems rather distant, the debriefing must have taken a great toll on her, having to relive it all.

"Are you ok?" I can't help but ask as her current mood is permeating the jet, it feels like my nerves are crawling from anxiety, as everyone else's probably are too.

"I don't know, I don't even know how to feel about anything after everything that has happened today. Mainly having to relive and talk about the past years, I feel like there's more to what happened that I can't remember."

"Don't worry about it right now, I know you've had to divulge more than you are comfortable with. We still have two hours before we reach the tower." Thor's right about her worrying, it'll only turn into panic.

"How about we stop telling people to not worry, I have too much scattered in my mind to not worry. I need to put the pieces together, I need things to make sense. I have to so that we can put an end to whatever is about to happen if that matters to you."

"It does, but if you burn yourself out we have nothing. Calm down and try to not unnerve the agents on this flight. It would probably suit Fury just fine to have the lot of us in solitary, so let's not give him reason to. Is that doable?" Why am I the one trying to keep the peace right now?

"Not really, but I will try." At this Vanta leaned back in her seat looking up at the ceiling of the jet, she looks so defeated.

For the rest of the flight, we remain relatively silent as there isn't much left to say that will not start an argument. Once arriving back at the tower we get out of the jet to be greeted by the season's first snow, the first that I've gotten to experience here. The agents on board the flight give Vanta a parka before stepping outside, the snow lightly sticking to the green fabric and grey fur on the hood. I normally hate the cold as it reminds me the most of what I dislike the most about myself, but something about seeing Vanta standing there makes it a bit tolerable. We stand just outside the door as the jet takes off stirring up the snow that has fallen, the door closes as Thor enters and leaving us alone. I know that she can't stay out here very long but the moment is too perfect.

"Are you enjoying the snow?" Her mood has changed since getting off the jet. I guess being back home has settled her nerves.

"Yes, it's quite different from what falls on Jotunheim, for it never snowed on Asgard." Vanta stepped out to the center of the landing pad slowly spinning around with her palms facing up, catching the flakes as they fall.

"I truly thought I would never live to see snow again, but you are right the snow on Jotunheim falls in larger flakes and burns when touched. I like this form much better."

"I'm glad that could be proven wrong." I join her where she's standing as she spins around again, leaving us inches apart.

"As am I." I slip my hands inside the hood of her coat cupping her cheeks, the temperature contrast between her cheeks and my hands sting as they have taken on a light blue tint. Tilting her face up to meet my mine I can see a little life coming back to her eyes.

"The snow is coming down harder and the wind is picking up maybe we should go inside."

"And miss all this?"

"We can go back out later if you wish." The door behind me opens only to have Thor interrupt.

"Are you two going to stay out there all evening?"

"Just give us a moment will you." Can we not go a few moments without you ruining things?

"Ok, fine, I'll be inside."

I didn't bother turning around to answer him, not that I honestly care that much to do so at the moment. Just watching Vanta's amazement and wonder at the snow is my main focus, the flakes landing on her eyelashes and skin nearly blend in. Her eyes tracking the flakes as they fall between us, I can't help but seize the moment again as we're standing here. I take my time this go around despite the bitter cold. The temperature contrast between us is more evident, the warm softness of her lips against mine almost drives me over the top. But I can feel her start to shiver from the cold, I pull away ending the moment of bliss.

"I think we should take this inside, I can't feel my toes." Her shivering getting more intense as she speaks.

"I think so too."


	15. Chapter 12 - Winter

~ Adult Situations - Reader has been forewarned! ~

\- N.I.B. by Black Sabbath -

Vanta

We finally came inside after enjoying the snow for as long as I could stand, it's a welcome sight, to say the least. Now though, we can't get back to our floor fast enough. Getting through the Avengers' floors is the hardest part, being the only access point for the landing pad, as I knew we wouldn't go unnoticed. So far, I have only met five of them. My company is familiar with most of them, but not on the best terms so to speak. We are greeted with confused looks as to the who and why of the situation. Presumably, why Thor isn't present and who I am in the mix.

"I know why they are staring, yet it still bothers me."

"Just ignore them, they'll get bored eventually."

"I just don't want this much attention drawn to me is all." We're still walking through a maze of halls to get to the elevators. There are various rooms with large windows lining the halls, mainly offices, conference rooms and rec rooms having the most occupants.

"Then I'm the wrong person to be seen with."

"I didn't mean it that way, I'm just not used to drawing this much attention unless a barrage of gunfire is involved."

"It didn't seem to bother you a week ago on the training floor."

"I'll blame Steve on that, he pissed me off and instigated that matter, you just fanned the flames."

"I can't argue with that. Damn, speak of the devil." I could hear the tension in his voice at the sight of Steve.

"Wonderful." My remark comes across as sarcastic and semi-excited.

"So, who let you off house arrest?" Why does he have to be so cocky?

"Wouldn't you like to know." Why do you have to give Steve what he wants, now I really have to diffuse this fast?

"Slow your roll Chachi, this isn't the place. It's more like a security detail ordered by Fury, I can't go anywhere without someone going with me. If that answers your question." I get a confused look from both of them but disregard it.

"Not really, from what I saw you don't need security."

"Then take that up with Fury."

"Maybe I will."

"Then good luck with that."

We continue past Steve after my comment, the smug still lingering in the air between the two.

"What does slow your roll mean and who is Chachi?"

"It's something they used to say when a person gets ahead of themselves when their about to make a big mistake or say something that will cause an offensive incident."

"Oh, but who is Chachi?"

"Ugh, Chachi is irrelevant. Why do you let him get to you so easily, all he wants is to see you locked up and is only out to find a reason for it to happen."

"He acts too clean for the amount of death he's caused, it just doesn't sit right."

"You have a point there, innocent or evil, regardless, it's still spilled blood."

"So true."

We finally get to the elevators, where we have to wait with this kid that has a camera around his neck. I want to ask him what model it is, but right now, I feel isn't the right time. He starts to tinker with it, trying to get it to focus without being obvious that he is trying to take a picture. I'm already standing close to Loki so I lean against him smiling a bit. I can see a faint smile from him in the reflection on the doors when I hear the shutter click as the elevator signals its arrival. Being familiar with cameras I know the sound, but Loki had disregarded it. I have to give it to the kid he's got a pair on him and good timing. It's been many years since I've had my picture taken, I want a copy.

Once we enter the elevator the kid acts as nothing happened, I know his game though. We press the buttons of the floors in which we are going to and wait. Having reached the floor that he's getting off on I ask my question.

"Hey, kid can I get a copy of that picture later?" The look on the kids face is priceless, he didn't know he was caught until it was too late. A mix of surprise, shock, horror, and fear are all present simultaneously. I can't help but smile at his reaction.

His reply comes stammering out. "Um...Yeah...Ah...Sure, I'll get you one."

The doors close before the conversation is over, but it was still funny how startled he was at getting caught.

"How did you know he took our picture?"

"I heard the shutter click right before the elevator arrived."

"I think you knew that he was going to."

"So, what if I did, you didn't seem to mind, plus I want something to remember today with."

"You've gone native."

"So, what if I have, there are a few aspects of the culture that are enjoyable."

The elevator stops where we switch over to the one that goes to our floor. The ride back up is faster than the other one, we arrive shortly after stepping on. Inside the apartment, we are safe from unwanted questions and almost free to pick up where we left off earlier.

"What kept you two so long?" Thor greeted us from the kitchen entrance with a pop tart and a beer in hand, I can't help but stifle a laugh at this.

"Well, we ran into Steve, he wasn't too pleased with you not being present, then there was a kid with a camera by the elevators, he thought he had taken our picture without us knowing."

"That was probably the Parker boy, he does that a lot, Tony's warned him about the camera though."

"I don't mind as long as I get a copy."

"You do seem rather fond of sentiment." I smile at Loki's remark as I give a sassed reply.

"Pictures keep the memories fresh."

"I see." I can see the wheels turning at my remark, obviously, he's never thought of it that way.

"We're going to get changed into some more weather appropriate clothes and go out for a bit if you don't mind."

"I don't, but you need to be sure to give security the paperwork," Thor states while he returns to the kitchen as we make our way down the hall.

"Ok, later."

Having entered my room I make my way across to the bathroom having thought that Loki had gone to his room only to find myself being spun around to face him. Loki picks me up at the waist, setting me on the dresser behind me so that I'm at eye level with him. I know his intentions, if we act on them we'll be here all night. I'll play along just enough so that he's content for the moment I suppose.

"So, where did we leave off?"

I can feel my heart racing at his actions, I don't know if I want things to move this fast between us but my body betrays my mind on the matter. The kiss starts off soft and gentle but progresses to rough and passionate as I press into it. Sliding my hands up his neck and jaw to get tangled in his hair, gripping it lightly until we pull away from each other. I was still wearing the thick green coat until he slips it off of me, leaving just the thin silk tunic. As we continue to kiss, his wandering hands find their way to the bow of the sash that holds the excess material of my top, letting it loose. I know what's next, as I feel my heart race again, I'm not ready for things to escalate that far just yet. I look up from where his hands are to find a mischievous look in his eyes to go with his actions, I know mine are drenched in uncertainty at this point.

"Is this too soon?" Is whispered as he kisses my neck right below my ear while he reaches beneath my shirt, grabbing my hips pulling me against him. His hands nearly encircle my waist as they start to travel upwards, stopping just at the edge of my lace bara as I start to speak.

"Maybe, I'm not sure. How about we keep with our plans for the evening and when we get back I will have had enough time to think about it." I can feel him pressed against me, my silk pants not offering to keep much from my imagination.

"I suppose that is fair enough, despite the fun we were having."

"That could still happen later, it's just that I haven't been this intimate with anyone in a very long time. Let's get dinner first, I haven't eaten all day." I put emphasis on the very long time as it has been several centuries since Alfheim, that being the first and only place that I had found someone that was worthy of my time.

"I hadn't given that much thought, but going to dinner with you does sound nice."

"How fancy are you feeling?"

"What do you mean?"

"Suit and tie or greasy spoon?"

"I don't understand what a greasy spoon has to do with fancy?" He still hasn't backed off just yet, as we continued to kiss between replies.

"Do you want to eat in a restaurant that requires your finest clothes or we wear whatever and the dinnerware might be a tad greasy?" My reply is met with a devilish grin, one that says no good will ever come of it in my favor. I should have never given him an option and I just picked for us.

"Hmm...I wouldn't mind seeing you in one of those evening gowns you have stashed in the back of your closet."

"How do you know about those?"

"They searched every inch of your apartment, nothing's a secret anymore." If I could I would be pale at that remark, not fully knowing what was discovered while I was passed out, but my expression says it all.

"Fine. You pick then if you like them that much, I hope you have something on par?" I really don't care for wearing those dresses that much, but if it means that much to him then I will.

"You underestimate me." He pulls away from me to walk over to my closet leaving me still sitting on top of my dresser. Yet, in a matter of moments, Loki steps back into the room already dressed. Wearing one of the nicest black on black fitted suits I've ever seen, and holding my vintage dark emerald green velvet Chanel gown.

"I should have known you would pick that one."

"How could I not, it's my favorite color." I can't help but roll my eyes at him.

"I think you just want to see me in nearly nothing."

"Hmm...Nothing sounds even better." The devilish grin is back at his smug remark, I know he would love for that to happen. Now I think I'll have some fun teasing and make him wait for what he wants.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, you haven't even made it past buying me dinner and you're already trying to get me naked."

"It was worth a try."

"Try harder next time."

"Oh, I will, you can be sure of that."

I take the dress from him to change in my closet, I'm not taking my chances getting dressed out there, knowing what is on his mind at the moment. I love that dress and hate it all the same though, it's beautiful but leaves practically nothing to the imagination. It's a backless halter dress that plunges in the back, only stopping an inch or two from my butt and in front it drapes open nearly to my stomach, only covering my breasts. The bottom has a slit from the floor where the hem slightly pools at my feet to slightly above mid-thigh. I toss my current outfit to the side along with my bara, just leaving me in my black lace panties before slipping on the dress. I can't help but blush, I haven't worn anything this revealing in such a very long time. I go to my hidden wall safe there in the closet to retrieve the jewelry that goes with it. I had saved enough money many decades ago so that I could purchase the emerald and diamond jewelry that matches the dress, one thing though, Cartier never disappoints.

Having finished getting dressed, I slip on the silver strappy low heels and a thick black fur coat that nearly reaches my ankles. I cheap out using my magic to change my hair to a curled updo and alter my illusion so that it looks like I'm wearing blood red lipstick before I exit the closet. I think I'll tease him a bit and watch him stew over it for the evening, having to keep his self-control. I step out of the closet to find Loki standing in front of the windows watching the snow fall as the sun is starting to set. My reflection in the glass catches his attention as I approach, causing him to turn to face me. For a moment, I let my illusion ripple to show my true form only to gain a hungry smile at my actions.

"I take that smile as you like what you see."

"More than you could ever know." His eyes are glued on my lips as he swallows hard trying to keep himself in check.

"I think I might." I smiled teasingly at him.

I step closer to him now to watch the flakes fall for a moment.

"I had better call ahead to let security know what our plans are and get the paperwork in order, along with a car and driver for the night."

"The sooner the better, it might take a while."

"Ooh...So eager to rush into things, you know what they say, good things come to those who wait." I try to match his mischief but only dig myself deeper by his come back.

"I prefer carpe diem myself."

"Is that so?"

Loki

I'm having to hide it but I'm still wound up from earlier, and having to exercise self-control, which normally I'm lacking in. I would have rather kept going with the moment we had, but to honor the agreement from much earlier about dinner I gave in. Now, seeing Vanta in that dress pushed a whole new wave of emotions to the top, I want to get dinner over with and us back here to finish what we started. The momentary ripple in her illusion isn't helping matters any more than the color on her lips. Everything stands out against her porcelain complexion, especially her lipstick, I have found myself fixated on how much fuller it made her lips look. She really knows how to tease. But racy thoughts aside, I continue watching the snow fall as she makes one phone call after another, getting things in place for the evening. I just wish it could be the other way around, but I don't know if that will ever be able to happen here. She finally puts her phone in her handbag and stands from her desk smiling.

"Well, everything is in order, they will have a car out front by the time we make the lobby."

"All of this feels weird, finally getting to leave without an agent or Thor."

"Enjoy it, we will almost be free for the evening."

"Somewhat I suppose."

We make the lobby where we are greeted by Mr. Hogan, the director of security for the tower. I don't particularly like the look that he gave me compared to the one he's giving Vanta. He's good at what he does but I'm in no mood for everyone's condescending bullshit tonight. I stay back so that Vanta can handle the conversation concerning the paperwork and security clearances, but I am still close enough to hear some of what they are talking about.

"So, Fury's letting up on the house arrest a little bit is he?"

"Yes, he thinks it wise that I have a security detail whenever I leave the building, considering everything that has happened."

"Why not Thor or Steve, aren't they capable of handling it?"

"I guess you didn't catch the training floor escapade did you?"

"I did, that was a bit amusing how you took down Steve so fast, but don't you think that you might be outmatched by him if he decides to pull a fast one?"

"Not really, I think he might be past that, it seems like he's really trying to change from how everyone else has described his past behavior. It's just no one has been willing to give him a chance to do so. Plus, I can't afford to buy the restaurant a new set of dinnerware if I take Thor, not including the dinner bill to feed him, from what Loki has told me." I can't help but find some humor at her truths, as I stifle a laugh.

"You have a good point there, I don't see how Thor can eat that much, but Loki could be playing you also."

"Everyone sees only what he or she wants to see. I try to see what everyone doesn't, to look past what's right in front of me and see the big picture." She's still sticking her neck out for me, I really don't deserve her.

"I've missed your words of wisdom, but really why him?"

"He listens and doesn't try to make me into someone that I'm not, we can be ourselves around each other and it's not awkward."

"You are weird when it comes to your taste in people, I also hear you got early retirement, congrats, I guess that means we'll be seeing more of you around."

"Yes, but as you can see from the paperwork I'll have my hands full indefinitely, I don't mind, having them around is nice." They have started to walk back over to the security desk that I am waiting at for the moment, seeing as they were done with the formalities.

"Well, I won't keep you any longer seeing as how all the papers are in order, it's good seeing you and it's good to have you back. It pains me to say this, but thank you for looking out for her, just keep her safe will you." Mr. Hogan is still giving me a skeptical look even after talking with Vanta.

"Certainly, as I've grown rather fond of her company I wouldn't want to lose it." I give him a genuine smile with my comment hoping to dispell some of his skepticism, but with no such luck.

"Yes, it's good to see you too and finally be home. Come on we don't want to be late." At least I have her trust somewhat that I can tell.

It seemed like that took way too long but our car is just now arriving, so it all worked out I guess. As Vanta walks beside me towards the doors I can't help but notice how tiny the oversized black fur coat makes her look, or the contrast between her and the coat as it almost makes it look as she is glowing.

"Is everything in order for us to leave?"

"Yes, let's go have some fun."

We have several onlookers passing by us as we near the lobby door, it seems as they have never seen two people in formal wear. Just to give them something extra to gawk at I offer her my arm before we continue on, as she accepts the gesture she looks up and smiles.

"I guess you are enjoying all the attention?"

"I can't help it. As it's not an everyday occurrence that I have such a rare beauty on my arm."

"Such flattery, now, I know you're just showing off."

"Then where would all the fun be in it if I didn't?"

"I'm not complaining."

The car ride is uneventful as we make our way through the city. All the buildings are decorated for the upcoming winter holidays.

"They really go all out decorating for their holidays." The tacky and gaudy decorations really cheapen the season, sometimes less is more.

"Yeah, they do. It will be the first holiday season in many years that I actually get to enjoy." Vanta's reply pained me, seeing as how there wasn't any way possible for anyone to make all those years up to her.

"Tell me, do they still celebrate Jól or any of the other old holidays?"

"A select few still celebrate and worship the old ways, devout believers though." So there are a few that are still loyal.

"Interesting, they still worship us as gods, a pity that the invasion years ago failed. Yet, for some reason, this seems better, a lot less troublesome." The more I think about it, Midgardians are a troublesome race, not really worth the time and effort to overcome their defiant nature.

"I'm glad that you feel that way." I really wish that she smiled more, but I'll take what I can.

"Well, not to change the subject but where are we going exactly? You said we were going to dinner but you didn't say exactly where."

"It's a surprise, I haven't been there in fifteen years but it's one of my favorite places. This will be the first time I've brought anyone with me before though." This will be interesting, to say the least. I somewhat feel honored that she's allowing me this far into her life. All be it that she lives as a mortal the extravagance of this evening is surprising so far.

"Then we'll be making quite the entrance then," I say this out of honesty but is still taken as arrogance.

"So full of yourself, you just can't get enough attention can you?" I can hear the mischief and sarcasm in her comment, yet I play into it.

"It's just my nature." She smiles softly at my remark and leans against my shoulder for the rest of the car ride as we remain in relative silence. The car makes the corner and the driver tells us that we are about to arrive at our destination. After about two more lights we come to a stop in front of a highrise building, it's older than the rest in the area from its appearance.

"This doesn't look like a fine dining establishment to me."

"The restaurant is at the top of the hotel, come on, no more questions or it'll spoil the surprise."

"If you say so."

{Insert Stan Lee Cameo}

We are greeted by an elderly doorman as he opened the car door for us. I get out first as would be custom so that I can help Vanta get out. As she steps out of the car the elderly man recognizes Vanta, at which he looks as he has seen a ghost.

"My lucky stars, I thought I would never see you again, it's been what fifteen years since you last graced us with your presence. I take it you have been away on business again?" We had stepped under the canopy covering the doorway as the man stammers, awestruck at Vanta's presence.

"Yes, I suppose you could put it that way."

"I've never seen you bring any company to dinner, he must be a rather lucky fellow? If you don't mind, what's your name young man?"

"You could put it that way. My name's Loki Laufeyson, it's a pleasure to have met you, Sir." His expression showed a hint of shock as I introduced myself, he acts as if he knows of who I am, but the look dissipates after a moment, as he looks at Vanta and then back at me.

"The same to you, I hope everything is to your liking. Well, enjoy your evening I won't keep you any longer, my shift is ending in a few minutes, it's good seeing you again Miss. Roswell and meeting you Mr. Laufeyson I hope to see you both again soon."

"The same to you, hopefully, it will be." Vanta smiles at the elderly man as we enter the lobby.

The hotel is more extravagant than what the exterior dictated. Every inch is covered in extravagance that could almost match the palace in Asgard, what isn't gilded is rich fabrics or painted vibrant jewel tones. If this is how Vanta lives then I could get used to frequent visits to places like this. The elevator ride to the top of the building is long and slow but still enjoyable. Having finally made it to the restaurant we are greeted by whom I would assume to be the proprietor of the establishment.

"Miss. Roswell, it has been far too long since the last time you paid us a visit. I hope everything has been well with you, and may I ask who is your guest tonight?"

"Yes, everything has been well I've just been away for longer than I had expected, Mr. Donveau this is Mr. Laufeyson."

"Mr. Laufeyson, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. It seems that you must have got something right for Miss. Roswell to bring you as her guest, as she's never had a guest with her before."

"Then I feel honored to have the privilege of the evening."

"Let me get your coats and I'll show you to your table."

We leave our coats with the young man behind the counter and follow our host for the evening. They seem to really be rubbing it in that this is some kind of unusual event that I'm accompanying her tonight.

"Here we are, table for two in the observatory, it's a fine evening to have dinner here with the snow falling. Your server will be along shortly I hope you both enjoy the rest of your evening."

"You too, it's good to see you again."

"So tell me, what do you think?" Vanta's expression is bright with excitement as she speaks, I look around at our surroundings, taking in that we are the only patrons here.

"It's more than perfect, I wasn't expecting this. Dining while watching it snow. You were already thinking of this when we got off the jet weren't you?" The restaurant is a magnificent glass cathedral of sorts with scrolling ironwork and glass panes curved to fit the sweeping arch shape of the structure. We're seated in the far corner overlooking the city. Presumably the best table in the house, so we can watch the tiny flakes fall to cover the ugly of this world in a flawless blanket of pure white.

"Possibly, I thought it would be nice to watch it snow without freezing. Even on clear nights, it's still an amazing sight, dining under the stars that is."

"I wish we could be out there traveling them right now."

"Same here, at least this place makes me feel a little at home."

"How so?"

"I haven't told anyone, but we aren't the only extraterrestrials on this planet besides the Asgardians. There are several colonies of exiled races here. This hotel and restaurant is owned by elves that were exiled several hundred years ago, I just happened to discover it in passing. I needed a room for a few days about forty years ago and decided to stay here, where I made my discovery by complete chance. I opened the wrong door by accident and walked in on the housekeeping staff without their illusions. The rest worked itself out once they knew what I am. I've been a repeat guest with them since then." We are not alone here, that changes things greatly as to whom or what is behind all this, as Strucker can't possibly be alone in his actions.

"So, that explains why you have never brought a guest here before with you. You had said that this planet is blacklisted, ever more the perfect reason to exile people here." So, this is the proverbial dumping ground of the Nine Realms, whatever couldn't be locked away as a trophy in Asgards dungeons ended up here. Oh, the secrets that could have toppled an empire, right under my nose the whole time and I never knew it.

"I couldn't take a chance on their safety or mine just to bring some random mortal with me for dinner. You are familiar with their customs and traditions. The last thing I need is to have a mortal do something insulting that I have to deal with later. It has a sense of permanence as Midgardians have only just begun to look to the stars in the past one hundred years, and the blacklist status keeps them here also."

"I understand, it is nice that you trust me that much that you could bring me here."

"Yes, you could put it that way. Mainly I wanted to have dinner with you and watch the seasons first snow and as a thank you for having my back earlier today. If he had of made it into that room with me, I'm not sure what would have happened."

"I wasn't going to let him near you, even if it landed me in solitary for eternity."

"Thank you, but I'm not worth an eternity. I didn't mean to get upset on the way back, by the way. Just the gravity of everything haven took hold and weighted my mind."

"You're worth an eternity and so much more, don't sell yourself short. I understand how you feel after today." I can't help but enjoy the shade of pink that has crept on to her cheeks at what I said. I haven't let it go unnoticed that there is more life to Vanta's eyes than there has ever been since we met months ago, it seemed to have sparked from what I said and being here. Elf magic, still to this day it baffles me even after knowing so much about it.

"What you said earlier to Fury, about cheapening out on his deal, consider the security detail making good on his deal sooner than he anticipated. Any time you want to get out of the tower just let me know, I don't mind roaming the town. Plus I know more about Manhattan than Thor or any of the other agents."

"I don't want to take advantage of the situation, but that does sound good." No, really I do want to if it gets us alone together more often.

"You're not, and I want to if anything I'll be the one enabling you. So, it will all fall back on me. Like I said I don't mind, and right now, I've had enough of being cooped up inside." I notice that a young man is approaching with a bottle of what I assume to be wine with an overly excited look on his face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Mr. Donveau requested that I bring over a bottle of our finest red wine, for we didn't know that we would be serving the King of Jotunheim this evening. It's a bottle of vintage 1898 private reserve from the Donveau family winery."

"That is most considerate and I am very gracious of the hospitality." I'm caught off guard by being addressed as such. I don't know how they would have knowledge of such personal information, but the act of generosity is surprising. Last that I was aware, Alfheim and Jotunheim were not the closest of allies.

"We are the ones that are gracious to have you as our guest for the evening. Your dinner will be served shortly." The young man was as excited as he is nervous. He poured the wine for us but left just as fast as he arrived at our table. The wine is sweet and unusually fizzy. Something that I have never encountered with wine before, it must be something exclusive to this planet.

"Perceptive individuals aren't they?"

"I hoped that would have gone unnoticed for now, but I suppose that we can enjoy the special treatment. Careful that is elven wine, it is a lot stronger than the Midgardian spirits that we have gotten used to, besides what else they are known to mix in with it."

"Don't worry, I've had what I assume would be similar on Alfheim before. By the way, what are we having as our waiter never took our order?"

"I took the liberty of letting the chef decide the menu for the evening, he always comes up with the most impressive dishes this way."

"You really do trust this person."

"Yes, the same as I have come to trust you."

"That is good to hear as I have found the same for you. I suppose one of the other reasons for us to be here is that we aren't under surveillance currently so that we might speak freely." I haven't had this much freedom in many years and I'm going to make the most of it.

"That too, but as I said, we are almost free tonight."

"For which I am most gracious."

After a glass of wine, our dinner is served and as Vanta promised, it is quite impressive. It is reminiscent of what would be served on Alfheim, old memories flood back of being there. Yet, thoughts of earlier still plague me, I most dearly would like to pick up where we left off again. Clearly, I feel that the wine is starting to do the thinking for me. If it was possible, I would be a wonderful shade of pink right about now.

"What are you thinking about, you seem a bit lost in thought?"

"About earlier, where we left off. I don't want to ruin what we have if you would like to take things a bit slower we can."

"No, things are fine the way they are. I didn't mean to let my apprehensions get in the way. I wanted to share this with you while we had the chance. When we get back we can pick back up from earlier."

All I can do is smile at her reply, there is a hint of mischief in her expression, the wine must be having the same effect on her also. A light tint of pink creeps to her cheeks at the realization of what she has said. The rest of dinner is spent reminiscing over her escapades through Morrocco while on assignment. It did sound better than one of their ridiculous spy films though, yet the actual thought of living through those situations holds a certain allure that is laced with fear. Though she seems to have enjoyed that life despite all the risks it holds. Having finished dinner and two bottles of wine while reminiscing the past, soon the time comes that we are to return to what is now home.

"I suppose we should be going now, it's getting late."

"Indeed, as we have unfinished business to attend to." My remark is met with drunken giggles from Vanta, leaving me to begin laughing with her.

We somehow make it out of the building in our drunken stupor and to the waiting car. The driver that is more than likely an agent, looks less than thrilled at the drunk mess that is his passengers for the return trip home, but we keep things subtle. Vanta leans against me for the duration of the ride home, at some point her hand finds mine. Thin, soft, spindly fingers tracing over where the Jotun markings are hidden under my illusion. It catches me off guard for a moment but says more than words could ever, that she paid that much attention and cared enough to remember such. Having arrived back at the tower, we stumble through the lobby to the elevators. Not caring who sees or hears what along the way, the trip up taking what feels like an eternity. Once we arrive on our floor, we continue stumbling to her bedroom with intentions to continue what we had started.


	16. *//LEMON ALERT//* Chapter 13 - Needful Moments

~ //LEMON ALERT// Read or skip, it really adds nothing to the story, it's just for entertainment. The storyline picks up in the next chapter. ~

\- Do I Wanna Know by Arctic Monkeys -

Loki

"Now where were we earlier?"

Vanta slips her coat off and places it on the armchair by the bookcase and walks over in front of the tall framed mirror that is leaning against the wall next to the bathroom door. I walk up behind her, snaking my arms around her waist, I pull her against me, feeling the warmth of her body against mine. I lean down to her, kissing into the crook of her neck, eliciting a soft moan in return. I pull away and let my hands wander up her back to the hook that holds the dress behind her neck as she watches me in the mirror.

Once unhooked, I let go of the dress and watch as it slips off of her, pooling around her feet, leaving her in nothing but the emerald necklace and black lace panties. I can't help but drink in the curves of her body as we stand there, a slight look of uncertainty plays about her face, but disappears. She's smiling now, as she turns and reaches up to remove my tie and starts unbuttoning my shirt as our lips met softly.

"This feels so right, yet so wrong at the same time," Vanta whispers this between kissing me and removing my shirt. Her comment caught me by surprise, as the nature of it was meant to be seductive but came across otherwise.

"Having second thoughts?"

"No, I think I know why it doesn't feel right." Vanta let her illusion vanish leaving her elven form standing before me. "Now it feels right."

"Yes, it does." The sudden change in her appearance elicits an even deeper desire for her within me. But she says something I wasn't expecting.

"Can I see the real you?" I don't know how to react to this as I continue kissing her but pull away briefly to ponder her question. "It's ok, if it bothers you that much."

"I don't think I'm that comfortable with myself just yet."

"I think I can live with that answer."

With that, I reach down and pick her up by her thighs lifting her to my waist, her arms wrap around my neck, and her legs around my waist, pressing her bare chest against mine. I slowly move us over to the bed and sit with her astraddle of my lap as I take in her naked form. Her pure porcelain white skin begging to be touched, I slowly let my hands travel from her thighs up to her waist as I pull her closer. Pressing her into me, she rolls her hips in to mine in response softly moaning as we continue to kiss. I continue to take my time finding my way up to her breasts, a full and firm handful as I gently caress and squeeze them causing her to moan and roll her hips into mine again.

"You're enjoying this game of teasing me aren't you?"

"I'm not playing any games tonight...Maybe I just want to take my time and enjoy every last inch of you."

"You're such a hedonist."

"Careful what you wish for."

It comes across a bit growled in ecstasy as she rolls her hips against mine repeatedly, her lips meeting mine again. I pull away for a moment to stare into her glassy black eyes, I trail a finger down between her breasts, all the way down her stomach to her lace panties causing her to shiver at the action. I capture her lips with mine before I push the lace aside, tracing what lies beneath it, to find that it has become moist from anticipation. After a few long intense moments of teasing. I slip a finger inside her, causing Vanta to gasp and grip the hair at the nape of my neck that she was toying with, her eyes growing wide as I do so. I start to pump my finger as I search for her sweet spot. Once I find it she tightens down writhing in pleasure on my lap rolling her hips against my hand. I slip another finger inside causing her moans to become louder as I continue.

"You're right maybe I am enjoying teasing you."

I stop for a second, placing soft kisses trailing down her neck to her breasts. Lingering there for a moment sucking them until her nipples are hard.

"Please don't stop." I can't help but grin somewhat wickedly at her eyes and voice pleading the same as her body.

"Oh, we're just getting started."

I could feel her body begging for me to continue, but I slip my fingers out to grip her thighs. I stand up to turn and place her on the bed, where I slip off the rest of my clothes and her lace panties. Easing myself on top of her I slip between her legs, reaching beneath her with one hand to lift her up to meet me. Pressing myself against her as she rolls her hips against mine, soft pleasured moans escaping her lips. I press teasingly against her as I rub my thumb over her clit feeling it twitch just before slowly pushing myself inside. Vanta softly winces at my actions, lightly arching her back. The temperature difference between us enhances the feeling of sinking into her, as it takes me a minute. Vanta's eyes go wide as I do so, pausing briefly to let her adjust to my size just before pushing the rest of my length in. I begin to slowly thrust as Vanta begins to roll her hips against mine again, small whimpered moans of ecstasy began to escape her lips. I capture her lips with mine to stifle the sound as to not make our activities known. Gradually I get faster, feeling her body begging for me to do so as she matches my pace. I take hold of her wandering hands pinning her wrists above her head with one hand as I squeeze her breast with my other. I thrust harder causing her to get louder. I'm now starting to lose my self-control and begin to have my way with her.

"I am very much enjoying you like this." I take in how her every curve moves in response to my actions as she lays beneath me. I want to know how every inch of her responds to my touch and actions.

"I know you are, you're the one in control." She tries to wrap her legs around my waist but I push them back to where they were asserting my control over her.

"I know I am, never forget that." I capture her lips for a moment battling for dominance before I pull away.

I grin from what was said and pick up the pace more and get more aggressive with my actions, with her writhing in pleasure under my touch as my other hand wanders her body. I pull out and thrust my full length in hard repeatedly, causing her to arch her back in pleasure and tighten down on my shaft as I do so. I let go of her hands and roll us to where she's on top.

Vanta

I wish that he would join me and drop his illusion but I understand his reasoning. Our words continue to dance on my thoughts as I give myself over to him. He takes his time exploring beneath the black lace. He lightly traces from my entrance to my clit stopping to lightly rub it causing it to quiver and me to writhe in ecstasy. Finally tracing back down to my entrance he stops for a second, grinning wide as he slides his middle finger inside me. I tense up and gasp at this with my eyes widening, but relax into his actions, as he's feeling around for my sweet spot while I squirm under his touch. As he pumps his finger it is found, causing me to roll my hips against his hand. He then slips his index finger inside and continues to work my sweet spot causing me to call out in ecstasy unsure of how much more teasing I can endure. He stops for a moment to focus on my breasts, his fingers lingering still with my body begging for more. But he slips his fingers out grabbing my thighs.

"Please don't stop." My words only gained me a hungry grin and a comment to match its appetite.

"Oh, we're just getting started."

As he makes his comment he picks me up to turn and place me on the bed. He undresses and removes my underwear before climbing between my legs. The teasing continues with him, as I roll my hips against his before he presses his length against my entrance. I am caught off guard by his size as he enters me, not entirely sure that he will fit, but the pleasure outweighs the pain as I can feel myself tear a bit, but the coldness of his skin eases the pain. My body betrays me as it tightens down on him, eliciting pleasured growls as he gently sinks his full length in, stopping momentarily so I can stretch to accommodate his size. His actions start out gentle but get rough as we continue but it's not unexpected, that I had brought upon myself from the teasing. Now, having my hands pinned above my head I find myself no longer in control of the situation, if I ever was. His free hand wandering my body, stopping at my breast to firmly squeeze it, causing me to get louder as he thrusts into me harder.

"I am very much enjoying you like this." He watches my body betray me as his every action elicits my body to writhe, squirm, or quiver in response.

"I know you are, you're the one in control." I try to wrap my legs around his waist to have him deeper but I get denied as he pushes one of my legs back down.

"I know I am, never forget that." He captures my lips again gaining entry and asserting dominance over me.

After a while of him on top of me, he rolls us to where I'm on top, as he sits up against the headboard of the bed. I roll my hips against him, I can feel him deep inside of me, thrusting to meet my hips as I roll them. The piranha-like grin gracing his features as I pick up the pace, enticing him to do the same. I feel that I'm getting close to cumming now but he pulls me close and whispers, "Not until I say you can".

At this he grabs my hips lifting me a bit and starts to pull out and thrust his full length keeping me right on the verge, my body begging for release. After spending several moments like that, he puts me down allowing me to continue to grind against him where I find myself on the verge of cumming again.

"Not yet."

"Please?"

"Begging are we?"

"If it pleases you."

"It does, but not yet."

"Please, I can't wait any longer."

"No, not yet."

He lifts me back up again, teasing me more as my breathing becomes ragged as I try to hold off from cumming. A few moments longer and I feel my body rebelling against me.

"Cum for me." Is whispered in my ear as my body releases in rebellion from me holding off as he sinks his length deep inside, I clench down hard as I cum. After a moment I catch my breath as he gets up holding me. At which he walks to the foot of the bed and puts me down.

"Turn around and bend over." He states after a brief kiss as he traces down my jawline.

"Why?" That grin is back, the one that usually precedes mischief but accompanied by a hungry wild look in his eyes.

"Don't ask why just do as I say." I'm wary of this behavior now, as it has gone from calm and gentle from before dinner to hungry and aggressive now.

"Ok." I turn and do as I'm told, I have found that he can be a bit controlling but I hadn't figured that he was this controlling, especially in the bedroom.

"Bend over and hold on to the foot of the bed." I notice that we have been in full view of the mirror the entire time and now we're right in front of it. My earlier assumptions about him gaining truth. I comply as he steps behind me, placing his hands on my hips, gripping them firmly. I feel him pressing lightly against me, teasing my entrance before quickly thrusting his full length inside harder than when he was on top as he begins to have his way with me again. It is painful, yet, I find pleasure in it as he continues, starting slow and swift, gaining up to fast and rough, as hard as he can causing me to whimper with every thrust. One of his hands leaves my hips to wander my body as he grabs one of my breasts squeezing it, he continues leaving my breast as he ghosts over my shoulder and up my neck weaving his fingers into my hair. Gripping it lightly near my scalp causes me to clench down as tight as I can before he enters me again. This only causes his grip on my hair to tighten momentarily before I feel him begin to cum, after a few seconds he pulls out and I can feel it start to run down my thigh. We catch our breaths as he pulls me up against his chest. Wrapping one arm around my shoulders and the other below my breasts trapping my arms with my back against him as we face the mirror. I'm unsure of what is to come as I hadn't expected things to have turned into what they have. Standing there, I can still feel the cool viscousness running down my thigh as he looks at our reflection for several moments before speaking, the wild look has disappeared but that grin is still there.

"Such a beautiful mess. Next time don't tease me or make me wait."

"I won't."

"Let's get you cleaned up and go to sleep." At that, he spins me around and kisses me before picking me up to take me to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Afterward, I slip into bed, my core is tender from the rough treatment. He starts to head towards the door to leave.

"You can sleep in here if you want, I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't." With that said he walks back over to the bed and slips in beside me, pulling me against him.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening." Was whispered into my hair as we snuggle close to each other, as we have done for the past week before I drop off to sleep.

"Your welcome."

Loki

Morning came sooner than expected having fucked half the night away and a hangover like no other from the wine at dinner. Vanta still sound asleep against my chest, I get up carefully trying not to wake her and slip down the hall. I go to my room to grab a pair of lounge pants before going to the kitchen to make a cup of tea while I wait for her to wake up. I hadn't bothered with my hair being it is disheveled from last nights activities and sleep as I wasn't expecting Thor to be wake yet. But to no such luck, he is in the kitchen.

"Loki is that you? You weren't in your room this morning, where did you end up sleeping last night?"

I can hear him from down the hall and I don't like his tone for the level of hungover that I am. As I enter the room I give him a wouldn't you like to know smirk as a reply, my head pounding and littered with thoughts of last nights scandalous activities.

"Please tell me both of you didn't get drunk and sleep together, you wreak of wine and other things. Not to mention that you are late to rise."

"Our affairs shouldn't concern you, drunk or not." I pick a cup from the cabinet and start some water to boil while getting the box of tea.

"It does because I have to answer for your actions against a Midgardian, regardless if their mortal or whatever they are, with consent or not."

"She is neither, that is all that I can tell you, so that puts her outside of all that, what she is I can't say as you already know the rules and I'm not breaking her trust. SO, for the last time, I will say this, I have no intentions of betraying anyone, including you, so just trust me, please."

His expression changes from somewhat pissed to content at what I said.

"She's not from here, that explains a little of how she can have such abilities."

"Yes, if you will, please leave it at that, it would be rather nice."

"So, from how defensive you are acting it sounds like you both acted on your feelings for each other."

"That would also not be any of your concern."

"From the way you are denying it, you did."

"I'm not denying anything."

"I don't know what you did to deserve her but don't throw it away brother."

"I don't know either, but no, I'm not destroying the one good thing I have going for me." The water finally boils and I finish making my cup of tea before I start to leave the room.

"Then I'll see you on the training floor in a few hours? We now have a set time frame that we get to be in there without the new recruits after your stunt." I groan lightly at the thought of training and I know Vanta probably won't want to go anywhere near there for a day or two after last night. But I concede to make things easier.

"Fine, let us get ourselves together." I return to Vanta's room where I was still expecting her to be asleep, but she has gotten up and in the shower, hopefully, our bickering wasn't what woke her.

"You want to join me?"

"I can if you want." I sit my cup down on the bathroom counter and get in the shower with her. The water feels good as I stand there, I pull her against me resting my chin against the top of her head, as Vanta wraps her arms around my chest, her palms resting against my shoulders. The feeling of contact with another person has begun to feel less strange and more comforting. I now stand here feeling guilty about how rough I got with her. I don't know if it was the wine or being made wait that long that pushed me to have my way with her.

"Are you feeling ok? You look like something's bothering you."

"I'm fine, how are you feeling from last night? I shouldn't have gotten that rough."

"I'm sore, but to be honest, I enjoyed it."

"Really? Not many like it that rough."

"I guess that makes me an exception then." A smirk immediately comes to her face.

"Maybe so, next time we can see how far we can push things, but for now let's get cleaned up."

"How about you take me here, in the shower and then we can get cleaned up?"

"Do you really feel up to it?" Not that I would turn it down but I don't want to cause her any more harm.

"We can see how far we can push things then."

She kneels down and takes hold of me starting to stroke my length before wrapping her lips around it. I lean against the wall and watch as she bobs her head as she sucks and licks. As she's doing this she doesn't break eye contact with me, watching my reactions to what she's doing. I've never had this before and there isn't much that can compare to what I'm feeling at the moment. Vanta continues to do this for several minutes as I feel as though I am about to cum, but she stops and stands up. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist as I press her back against the black marble wall, harshly thrusting into her causing her to softly cry out in pain and pleasure as I can feel her tear a bit again as I enjoy her, yet she rolls her hips in response. I continue with what I'm doing right now but her body starts to beg for more as she does the same.

"What is it that you want me to do?"

"Fuck me harder, please."

"I don't know if I should."

"Please."

"Again with the begging?"

"Please."

"And if I don't?"

"You can't resist to."

I give her what she wants as I now have her arms pinned above her head and I have my way with her again, thrusting as hard and aggressive as I can into her. I kiss her maintaining dominance as it feels. I can feel that she's about to cum now.

"You want to cum?"

"Please."

"Say my name as you do."

She does exactly that, but half shouts it as I continue, letting her cum before putting her down.

"Now turn around and lean against the wall, it's my turn to have some fun."

She does so putting her hands above her head. I take them in one hand and hold them firmly, as I slip two fingers inside her for a moment to watch her writhe while I touch her sweet spot. I nudge her feet farther apart to gain more room to toy with her. Slipping a third finger inside, I press and rub her clit with my thumb for a few moments. I slip them out to grab her hip as I thrust into her, eliciting cries of pain and ecstasy from her. I pull all the way out each time before re-entering her, causing Vanta to involuntary cum. Her body gripping down on me as I slam my length into her, it drives me over the edge as I cum deep inside. I pull out and catch my breath as I watch it drip out on to the floor, leaving a puddle of white on the black marble between her feet. I can tell her body is still begging for more as I release her wrists.

"Still wanting more, was that not enough for you?"

"Yes, it was enough but I want more."

"Well, you'll have to wait until later, we have other things to attend to currently."

"Like what?" Vanta turns to face me as she lets her hair down to wash it. I haven't seen her with it down since we first met, it streams down around her and over her breasts, reaching nearly to her feet.

"The training floor is first as there is a limited time we can use it each day now and then whatever else has been planned for us."

"Do I really have to today?"

"It is expected of Thor and me to be there, which in turn requires you to be there also."

"It's not like I'm going to leave the building."

"No, but I don't want you by yourself, after what I saw in his head you aren't safe by yourself."

"This floor is secure, I think I will be fine."

"Please, don't argue this."

"Fine, I'll try to not stir the shit with anyone."

"Just keep to yourself like you were supposed to last time and we'll be fine." I pull her in for one more kiss before getting out of the shower to get dressed.


	17. Chapter 14 - Is This Love?

\- Love song by 311 -

\- Float On by Modest Mouse -

\- One day earlier -

Steve - Captain America

"Good to see you, Cap, what brings you by my office today?"

"I'm here to voice my concerns for having two powerful beings in such close proximity for one, the other is where did she come from and what is she?" There's no way that she's human. Enhanced or not. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s back at it hiding secrets, and I don't like having things like that kept from me. Especially, the ones that could potentially end the world or destroy my team.

"There are other more pressing things that you should be worrying about Cap, not those two. If I thought it could become an issue I wouldn't have put them together."

"Put them together? As in living together?" I'm dumbfounded by this, putting the most notorious war criminal on Earth in the same space as a top-level spy. It doesn't make any sense.

"Yes, it's convenient, they're both hidden and secure, with the perks of her keeping tabs on him for me."

"I still don't think it's a good idea. We still don't know if we can trust him in the least bit. I can't get my head around it though, she's just as strong as him, and he packs a wallop, but she's the size of a normal 1940's woman. Fury what exactly is she?"

"A Class 10+, she's not exactly from around here, the same as Loki, but not from the same place as him to put it simply for her safety. She appeared shortly after you went in the ice and has been working for us ever since. It doesn't help having a leak in intel all these years compromising her."

"Wouldn't Loki try to use her against us? Do you have any idea what information was leaked?"

"She's not that easily swayed, I would think it the other way around. She can be very persuasive and not really mean to. Right now though, I need them to learn to work together. You'll need both of them to take down whatever is behind all this, and I need to know that you will have their backs if things take a turn for the worst. We're still working on what information got out, so no, it'll take some time to track down."

"I'm not sure I can do that after watching him lay waste to Manhattan, not to mention I don't know anything about her. Or if I can even trust her."

"Let me ask you this, would you rather trust both of them or fight an army of either or both?"

"I would like to pick neither but I guess I'll have to go with trusting them."

"Good, do your best to keep them on your side and do not make enemies of either. I have the feeling of where one goes the other will follow. If you catch my drift."

"I hope you know what you are doing, but I'll figure out some way of making things work to our advantage."

\- Present Day -

Tony

"Mr. Stark are you in here?" Really, what does the kid want this time, he just bummed a crapload of chemicals yesterday, I've got things to get done today.

"Yeah, what is it and make it quick. You're tapped out on chemicals by the way."

"It's not that, I need some help."

"With what?"

"I need to find someone, I was hoping that you could help me."

"Uh.. it depends, I might be able to help you."

"Well, I got caught yesterday by a lady at the elevators as I snapped a picture of her and the guy that she was with. As I was getting off the elevator she asked for a copy, but I don't have a clue who either is. All I know is it's the same two people from the training floor last week that I happened to snap a few shots of."

"I know who you're looking for, let me see the pictures."

"Ok, here."

"Shit kid, you got too close for comfort to get that picture at the elevators. I'll give you this, they are really good work but you took too many risks to get them."

"Mr. Stark I don't understand, they look fairly harmless to me."

"Kid, you really have no idea how dangerous either of them can be."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain as we walk. Friday where is Vanta currently?" I can't believe the balls this kid has, but this is some of my own fault as I haven't found a reason to warn him about the tower's infamous guest. As they haven't been on the same team for missions or training schedule. We get in the elevator and I figure asking Friday to locate her would be faster than doing so myself.

"Agent Roswell is on the training floor with Agent Laufeyson and Agent Odinson." What is this about, neither of them should have agent status?

"Wait, what, Agent Laufeyson and Odinson, Friday are you messing with me?"

"No Mr. Stark, Director Fury upgraded their status to agent level given yesterdays turn of events. There were new clearance protocols enstated yesterday, Agent Roswell isn't allowed outside of the building without a security detail, in which either Agent Laufeyson or Agent Odinson is to accompany her." Well, whatever was found it must have been bad enough for Fury to throw caution to the wind. It just pisses me off that I wasn't informed of any of this.

"And I'm the last person to find out about this, Fury's letting Loki just walk free, he's lost his damn mind. Ok, well, what are the parameters of his status."

"He can only leave the building if he is accompanying Agent Roswell, that is the only thing that has changed." Well, I guess I can live with that as long as Vanta can keep him in check.

"Ok, that isn't as bad as I thought, I think I need a drink though."

"What are you talking about Mr. Stark?" We make it to the training floor to be greeted by Steve and Vanta. By the looks of things, Steve may be trying to stir the shit again judging from how Loki is looking at him from across the room.

Vanta

After getting cleaned up and dressed for the training floor, I pull my hair up into a bun on top of my head instead of my normal long braid. I then make my way to the kitchen for a cup of coffee before heading downstairs. I start down the hall and I hear people talking in my kitchen, I can hear Thor and Loki but the other two I do not recognize. Rounding the corner into the kitchen I find two dark-skinned individuals sitting at the island, a man whose skin is darker than the woman but has bright golden eyes. They both watch me as I cautiously walk past them to go to the coffee pot, I myself watching them as I do so, contemplating what to say and do next.

"Welcome to my home, I don't believe we have met, friends of Thor's?" It comes out sounding more irritated than intended, but I don't like mystery guests. I cut my eyes back and forth between Thor that is sitting with them and Loki standing by the window watching the people in the streets below, waiting for excuses and reactions. _'Don't look at me like that, I didn't invite them.'_

"You must be Lady Roswell, I'm Heimdal the former keeper of the Bifrost on Asgard, Thor has told me about you."

"He has, I feel as though I have been the topic of everyone's conversations lately. I would hope whatever was said was nothing but good."

"Yes, nothing but good things." I can tell from his expression that he can see right through my illusion.

"So, this is the person that both of you have been freeloading off of?"

"I do apologize for my friend as she has no filter for her mouth. Vanta this is Brunhilde, Loki and she helped our people escape from Thanos."

"Well it is nice to meet you both, I just wish I had a little forewarning of when I'm having company over. But no, I'm glad that my home could find good use while I was away." I look straight at Thor as I say this, my irritation bleeding through again as I don't like getting strangers dropped on me first thing in the morning.

"Wow you aren't a morning person are you?"

"No, they stayed up drinking last night I suspect," Thor stated with a smug expression after speaking. _'You ass, how does he know about last night?'_

"Does it matter what we did last night?" Loki snaps sharply at Thor in reply to his comment. _'He figured it out since I wasn't in my room last night.'_ I mentally groan at the thought that another aspect of our private lives isn't as private as I would like. The man with the golden eyes keeps looking around at our bickering as the woman speaks again.

"Ooh, it sounds like there was more than drinking going on last night." She says this as she turns to look at Loki when I walk out of the room in embarrassment.

"Would you both just not say whatever comes to mind for once." I can hear Loki yelling from the kitchen at the two as I notice that the one called Heimdall has followed me to the windows in the living room. I block out the yelling as they continue bickering.

"I can see the real you, and understand why you hide. Give him time and a reason to trust you, then it might not have such an impact on him."

"Thank you, but Loki knows what I am."

"I wasn't talking about him, I see how he looks at you, he's never shown emotions for anyone before that I know of. I know that Thor had to kill your father to stop him, but he does still feel anger about him killing his mother."

"That is what worries me, he's suspicious of my origins as another is also, but what keeps you from exposing me for what I am or ending me?"

"I can see that you aren't a threat to Asgard, as your father was, you were exiled because you were different and what you mean to Loki, that is why. I will keep this as long as you don't become a threat."

"It's good that I have another that can see that and understand it."

"It sounds like they have settled their differences. Would you join me back in the kitchen?"

"I suppose I should, are they always like that, just nonchalantly speaking of peoples private life?"

"I'm afraid so, they have spent too much time around the soldiers growing up, Loki being the exception." Entering back into the kitchen I see that they have calmed down, I don't look at anyone keeping my eyes on the floor as I make my way over to the windows by Loki. The silence and tension still lingering in the air.

"Well, are both of you going to apologize for your rudeness?" He's still seething with anger.

"We didn't realize that speaking of such was as big of a deal as it is, I apologize for both of us," Thor spoke up but the woman hadn't bothered to. I take a deep breath and sigh as I look out of the window also, but I make my decision to get this day over with brushing it all off for now. _'I'm sorry our private matters became table talk, but I need you to not let them embarrass you with their mindless babble.' 'I just don't like such things being made known.'_

"So, are we going to stand here and talk about peoples private affairs or are we going to the training floor?" I need to get all this off my mind and I know he will follow if I start to leave, getting us away from the current issue briefly. And as expected Loki follows behind me shortly.

"What was that?" We had gotten in the elevator at this point when Loki broke the silence.

"I'm not accepting a half-assed apology from your brother when they both are at fault, especially after whomever that woman is, acts so rudely in my home on top of being unannounced and uninvited."

"I understand but you need to be careful around her, she's a Valkyrie, that could potentially end badly if she finds out what you are. You do understand this, yes?" I have no other choice than to look up at him as he speaks holding my neck with his thumb under my jawline, emphasizing the seriousness of the conversation.

"Yes, I understand." Despite that, it feels good as he pulls me close holding on to me after being upset.

"What did Heimdall say to you when you left the room?"

"That he knows and has no intentions of telling Thor so long as I don't become a threat."

"That's good, I'm quite surprised though, he's committing treason by not exposing you."

"Like you aren't already, but you have a lot to lose if you did."

"You being what I don't want to lose the most." I feel heat creeping to my cheeks at the admittance that he cares that much for me.

With that, the elevator comes to a stop on the training floor where we are sure to only find trouble. After some time it returns bringing what I hoped would only be Thor but to my dismay, the rest follow him. I had taken a seat by the window near Loki like I should have done last time, as they get on with their training. To pass the time I watch the people down on the streets scurry about their business. After an hour or so the woman walks over to where I'm sitting, watching me intently like she wants to say something but can't get it out.

"Can I help you?"

"Thor told me what happened to you. I didn't mean to be so rude as I didn't realize that your suffering was what provided them a place to stay."

"I accept your apology but Thor had no right to speak of personal matters that don't concern him."

"Understandable, but you and Loki are evidently a thing, just remember he is dangerous."

"And I the same, you mustn't have heard about last weeks incident then."

"Yes, actually I did, and I would like to have seen it. But was it worth a week in lockup, just asking." I looked up just in time to see Rogers headed my way.

"To be honest, yes, if you'll excuse me I have an issue headed my way." I quickly get up and attempt to go over to where everyone else is at the moment to hopefully avoid an incident this time, but get stopped just a few feet from safety.

"Not so fast, I just want to apologize for what I said in the past. I spoke with Fury and was told about the intel department being compromised. So, from one agent to another, I don't exactly have reason to put myself on the line for him or you but I don't exactly want to fight an army of either of you, to put it simply, I have your back if things go to hell."

"Yeah, well thanks for understanding, but I need to go." I can see Loki's reflection in the windows, the look that he's giving Rogers says it all.

"You know he doesn't own you, you can speak to whomever you want."

"I'm aware of that, I think he just doesn't like you is why he's giving you that look, not because you are talking to me."

"Oh, I hadn't thought about it that way."

"So if you don't mind I'll be going now."

"Sure, have a nice day and keep him in check." I smile lightly and nod as Rogers starts to walk away, but before I can get away Tony and the kid from yesterday walk up.

"Hey, we've been trying to find you, my intern has something for you. I had told him to keep the camera to a minimum but the kid doesn't listen at all, anyways Peter this is Vanta. Capcicle have you been trying to stir the shit again?"

"No, why?"

"Just asking for a friend, but I think you would be dead if looks could kill."

"So kid, did you get me a copy of that picture?"

"Uh... um... Well yeah, I did, is he always scary like that?" He hands me an envelope which I open and pull out what I thought would be a single photo but I find multiple photographs in there. The one from yesterday and several from the incident last week. One, in particular, stands out, it was when I was pinned at the end of the match, the looks on our faces are priceless, we look like free people.

"Oh him? No, he just doesn't like Rogers very much is all. I'll show him these later, I think he'll like them as much as I do. They are very good work, Peter."

"Are you and him new Avengers? I've only seen him a few times in here with Thor and you the day of the fight and yesterday."

"Kid, you ask too many questions, they kinda are but we really don't know if we can trust him yet." Tony tries to smooth over the question but Rogers doesn't get the hint.

"Wait you don't know who he is, he's the same guy that tried to take over the Earth years ago." The Peter kid turns and looks at Loki with a bit of horror on his face as he looks back to Rogers. I, in turn, look at Rogers with a look of disappointment. I catch a brief look of hatred directed towards Rogers as Loki must have heard what he told the kid.

"I didn't know that because I was just a kid when it happened."

"Stop, just stop, both of you, enough judging and gossip. Rogers that is enough, do you really want to start something you can't finish today, no, that's what I thought. Peter, what happened that day was caused by Thanos, not Loki acting on his own, but thank you for the pictures. Tony, it's good seeing you also, maybe we can get together to have drinks sometime later this week, and also thank you for sneaking us food all week. Rogers, thank you again for having our backs, but if you will be on your way also, it would be wonderful as you have caused me enough trouble to clean up. Right now, I have things I need to take care of." At that, I make my way over to the group in an attempt to keep the peace. I can hear the kid asking Tony questions that I fully know he would rather die than answer about what just happened.

"What was that all about?" Evidently, Thor was just as worried about the shit being stirred also.

"It seems as though Fury has fed Rogers a line to get him to have our backs, and the kid was looking for me." I step away from the group as they continue their bickering, to where Loki is standing off to himself avoiding the others. "The Peter kid brought me a copy of that picture he tried to sneak plus some others, we can look at them when we get back if you want." I received a faint smile from Loki upon the mention of the picture, but it disappeared just as fast. I teleport the envelope to my nightstand as I know we aren't done here just yet.

"So what exactly did Rogers say?" Loki is still irritated from Rogers approaching me and what he said to the kid about him, not that I don't blame him as I don't trust him myself just yet.

"That he doesn't really have reason to put himself on the line for you or me but he doesn't exactly want to fight an army of either of us."

"Sounds about right, I wouldn't want to fight us either." Somehow Loki has found some humor in all this, I guess it makes it easier to accept.

"Yeah, that is true." I lightly laugh at that, but the gravity of everything sinks back in as my smile drops. Everyone is looking at me now, their expressions dropping also.

"So how experienced are you with a blade?" The one they call Brunhilde asked as I was about to go sit back by the windows.

"As much as you or them."

"Vanta, no." Loki snaps at me sternly before I can finish speaking, but I have no intentions of picking up a blade today.

"Come on, what will it hurt, she doesn't look like she can do much damage."

"You are poorly mistaken, but no Brunhilde, I don't think it's a good idea."

"So is Loki right, you don't look any different than the rest of the mortals here."

"Yes, it is true but I'm no mere mortal."

"Then prove it, he has no power over you, make your own decision if you can back it."

"Vanta, don't, you have nothing to prove to her."

"Fine, have it your way." I leave an illusion of myself in front of her and teleport behind her grabbing her sword from her hand before she has time to react. "Is this proof enough for you?" She quickly turns around as I teleport again leaving behind another illusion holding her sword as she takes a swing at me.

"You have magic, then you must be from one of the Nine Realms but not this one," I repeat my actions again as she takes another swing at me. But as soon as I manifest, I feel a hand wrap around my wrist and grip it before I can teleport again, the sword is ripped from my hand and thrown across the room before I'm pinned to the mat on the floor.

"That's enough Vanta, you've made your point." Loki caught me between teleports, but I'm not done. I teleport out from under him to stand in front of Brunhilde, I make her sword reappear in her hand as nothing has happened.

"So, does that answer your question."

"Partly, but it still doesn't tell me where you are from."

"That I can not say." But in a flash of green light, I'm back in my apartment, it's freezing in here. I'm spun around to face him with my wrist back in his icy grip.

"Why Vanta, do you really want to die?" He's pulled me just a few inches from him now as he towers over me, it scares me a little.

"No." I don't like the tone of how this is going to play out but I've made my bed now I have to sleep in it as it seems.

"Then why did you do that? We just had a conversation about this in the elevator, if she figures you out it could mean the end for you." I can hear the hurt in his words, I don't fully realize still what I really mean to him.

"I know, I shouldn't have, but I did because I don't like being made look weak." Her teasing pushed my buttons too hard.

"You aren't, but you can't take chances, not like that. Say she lands a blow to you that brings blood, seeing as your blood is black, you are exposed, what then? Tell me, what do you plan to do if either of them finds out?" What he said I still hadn't considered as to what I would do.

"I...I..haven't thought that far ahead."

"And that's exactly why I told you not to, but did you listen?"

"I'm sorry."

"Answer me, did you listen?" I'm shaking now after being yelled at. What did they do to me? I can't even handle being yelled at anymore. I still answer him despite the shaking and fear.

"No." He pulls me against him wrapping his arms around me unexpectedly, leaning down against the top of my head before speaking again.

"Next time please listen, I can't afford to lose you, I've lost too much as it is." I can feel his cool breath against my hair as he speaks. I don't know what to make of what he just told me, the same as earlier in the elevator. He can't afford to lose me, what does he mean by that, I thought he was just making light of what I said.

"I'm sorry, I'll listen next time," The temperature in the room starts to normalize now that he's calmed down. I want to run from him though, I need a moment to digest my feelings, but I'm stuck wrapped up in his arms. Almost as if he anticipated that I might run. "But I don't understand, what do you mean?"

"I don't fully understand the relationship between us but I know I don't want to lose you."

At that, I back away from him and run to my room to think about our relationship so far. Sealing the door with dark magic so that he can't follow for the moment.

Thor

I hadn't foreseen Hilde and Vanta clashing so badly, but I guess I brought it all upon myself though. I did bring them into her home unannounced, but all her customs are weird to me. On top of everything else, I forgot that you don't speak of what happens behind bedroom doors here. As it seems she has adopted the ways of the Midgardians, evidentially, since I have confirmation that Vanta isn't from Midgard as I had originally believed. But why would Loki tell her no, why is he being so controlling and protective of her as Vanta is perfectly capable of holding her own against Hilde?

"What was that about Thor?"

"I really don't have an honest clue, Hilde."

"She seems very standoffish, all I wanted to know is her knowledge on swinging a blade."

"Well, it is more than enough to go up against Loki with daggers and magic." I don't know why she cares, but I humor her for the moment.

"Your right there. From how strong her magic is that she could keep that up for so long, I would suspect she's from Alfheim, just saying. They are capable of strong illusion magic as I doubt that's her real appearance either."

"They were about evenly matched really. I have had my suspicions about her though, from watching her with a blade, her form reminds me of that of the dark elves but her magic as you suggest also puts me in mind of that of Alfheim. That is where mother sent Loki to learn all of his advanced sorcery skills. I really don't know what to make of things, if she is a dark elf or how to handle the situation as the high council would ask for both their heads. Loki's for high treason, which for some is long overdue, but hers as an enemy of Asgard. Neither a decision I'm willing to make, nor do I want to think about. I also don't want to take away the one person that he has opened up to either."

"That is scary, just what he can do is bad enough, but her having that kind of power and him having some form of control over her really scares me. I think that you ultimately have the final say above the high council regardless being that you are the king of the Asgardian people."

"Yes, I do have the final say but it could get me labeled as a traitor of the throne also, which I will have to take extra precautions in dealing with this matter when it unfolds fully. I don't think he has any control over her, he was just trying to keep an incident from happening, but you insured that it did."

"Lady Roswell is no threat to us, I assure you that, you made her feel that she needed to prove herself. She will warm up to us in time, she's been through more than enough for anyone's lifetime."

"Are you sure?"

"I am, I see everything, Loki cares for her more than he realizes and Vanta the same, neither of them would betray the other for that kind of gain from what I have foreseen."

"I hope what you have seen is right."

"I think our training is over for today, it was good seeing both of you, but I have to get going now." I need to let them work out their issues before I go back up, I guess I'll see what Banner is up to today.

Loki

After Vanta and I finished arguing she ran as I figured that she would after I let go of her. She's sealed herself in her room with dark magic, leaving the door handle untouchable and neither can I teleport myself inside. At that, I decide to have a drink while I wait for her to get over what was said. I go to the kitchen and open the secret compartment in the cabinet to see if there is anything left in there. To my unfortunate fate, there is only tequila left, but it's better than nothing. Pouring myself the drink, the smell hits me bringing up memories of the last time I drank the evil stuff but I push them aside. I take the bottle and glass to sit outside against Vanta's door while I wait. I don't want to leave this unfinished, the last time I did so it cost me my mother, no walking away mad this time.

"Will you open the door, I don't understand why you are acting this way?" I was met with silence from her side of the door. "Vanta, it would help if you would talk to me." Still nothing, I wait for a while more. "Vanta, please?" I don't know why I'm begging her but it feels like the right thing to do. After a few minutes I feel the door move slightly and a muffled voice from the other side as she must be sitting on the other side.

"It's what you said."

"I don't understand."

"You don't want to lose me."

"I don't want to lose you, is that too much to grasp?"

"I what do I mean to you?"

"Everything, I care about you more than you realize or I myself."

"Is that true?"

"Yes."

"It's just hard to understand what I'm feeling, I want to understand it, I just don't know how."

"If you will open the door I can help you understand."

"How can you do that?"

"Open the door first." I felt the door move a little as she gets up and opens the door, I fall on to my back from her suddenly opening the door. I look up at her standing over me. Her face washed with uncertainty as she looks down at me.

"So, you're drinking my tequila and claiming you can help me understand what I'm feeling, but you don't even understand your own. How is it that you can really help me understand."

"I got you to open the door, didn't I? If you didn't care you wouldn't have opened it or bother talking to me."

"And I guess if you didn't care I wouldn't have survived the first week back. Give me that, I don't want us back in that cell this soon, especially over a bottle of tequila." Well, that ended the bottle of tequila as she makes it disappear, not that it bothers me. I'm just glad that this is somewhat resolved. She turns and walks away to the windows, I get up and follow to where Vanta is standing now, watching it snow again.

"No, if I didn't care about you I would have gotten what information I wanted from you and you would have met your end."

"But you didn't at first, what changed, I know we have talked about this but not in private, about the real reasons?"

"The day you caught Thor and me arguing, the day you saw me for what I really am, you weren't afraid, you didn't judge me. Seeing how you don't see me as a monster, that is what changed things."

"I could never see you as such, I have seen monsters and been at their mercy, and that you are not. I care because you showed compassion when there wasn't anyone else around to do so and yet, you could have left me for dead or to fend for myself. You stopped me from self-destructing when I hit rock bottom, again you could have let me end myself, but you didn't."

"As horrible of a person as I have been in the past, I couldn't just stand by and watch, not when I have been there myself. You needed someone, and for some reason, I wanted to be that person." I wrap an arm around her waist pulling her against me as I slide my hand into her hair to tilt her head up to look at me, I capture her lips for a brief kiss as she presses into it. Her hands sliding up my back to grip my shirt as I held her close. We pull away, her gold-flecked eyes searching mine as she speaks.

"You weren't a horrible person, you did what you had to in the name of survival, and that doesn't make you horrible. Any person with a will to live would do the same to save themselves, myself included."

"So, after getting all this in the open, I think we have established where our feelings are for one another." I've never fully understood the concept of love or what it feels like. But I think this might be close enough, I don't want to push things too fast. She looks up at me still searching for the words to say next as if she was reading my thoughts her next words catch me off guard.

"Is this what love feels like, or to be loved by someone. The feeling of uncertainty about everything but whatever you do it feels right all the same. Like right now, everything feels so right, I feel safe, I don't feel like my world is crumbling around me when I'm with you." I don't know how to respond to this, I take a deep breath and slowly let it out, I don't know if what I say next is the right or wrong answer.

"I...I'm not sure, possibly, it is a concept that can't exactly be described only felt and interpreted by each individual on their own accord, as to what they think love is. But yes, I think your description might fit what we both feel." Vanta's eyes light up at what I say, holding herself tighter against me as she smiles sheepishly. I guess my answer is the right one, but what do we really know, we barely understand the concept.

"I think I have a better understanding of what I feel now, it doesn't scare me so much now that I understand why you said what you did earlier." This is going to be a long and rough learning curve for both of us. I lightly kiss her again before letting go of her as I get an idea for the rest of the evening.

"Yes, I wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean something to me. Let's go out while there's still some daylight left, I wouldn't mind seeing this Central Park everyone keeps talking about."

"I think that sounds reasonable, it should be beautiful right now with the fresh snow falling." I use my magic to change into something more appropriate to go outside in while she changes into winter clothes. This time though she doesn't stay in her closet to do so, baring all for me to see as I sit in the armchair waiting on her. "You know it would be faster if you used your magic."

"I could, but where would be the fun in you getting to watch?" Watching her as she changes I see a pink tint creep to her cheeks as she glances over at me, I smile at her remark causing her to blush more at her words. I could drink in the sight of her perfect porcelain skin all day but we now have plans.

"You're right, I suppose I can't argue with that." The outfit she chooses hugs her every curve. The cream-colored long sweater to the black leggings, and all the way down to the black knee-high boots. To top it off with the oversized green parka from yesterday and a cream-colored knit hat with a pompom, which barely stands out from her hair. It puts her tiny form back into perspective from wearing the baggy exercise clothes.

"Well I'm dressed, let's go before it quits snowing."

Thor

I had returned to the apartment to hear the tail end of their conversation, as the door to Vanta's room was open. They must be too wrapped up in the conversation to realize that I had returned but I don't disturb them as I listen from outside the elevator door. Evidentially, they must have worked things out between themselves, seeing as how Loki hasn't destroyed the apartment in a fit of rage. What I heard though hurt deeply, they had spoken about not understanding the concept of love. That puts everything into perspective for why Loki has always acted the way he has, but it seems Vanta is someone relatable to him. It somewhat puts me at peace that he has finally found someone. I now know why they got so upset earlier at our prodding and prying on the subject, they had just discovered their feelings for one another and acted on them. After a minute, I walk the opposite direction from them towards my room to leave them to their conversation. I guess that was one thing that he missed learning as we grew up, as he was always introverted when it came to emotions. Yet, Vanta has a way of bringing out a different side of him, something other than the empty shell of a person he had turned into.


	18. Chapter 15 - Snow

Vanta

After getting dropped off by the mandatory car and driver, per Happy's request, his trust with Loki is non-existent. We had made it to the park, with the snow piling up even more now as it falls. The drive here is filled with questions about the different shops and eateries that we passed by or the various interesting buildings. A lot has changed since the last time I was home, there are different stores in place of the ones that didn't reopen after the attack. A few that I was rather fond of, but I try to not hold a grudge about it as they would have eventually closed in due time.

Once inside the park I watch Loki as he looks around at the scenery, there is so much contrast between him and our surroundings. He stands out from everyone else here, the black wool pea coat, green dress shirt, dark denim jeans, and black dress boots put him a little overdressed for the outing. I notice that we get a few odd looks but dismiss them knowing that we are quite the odd couple already.

"Everything looks different covered in snow." I look up at him as he speaks and briefly smile as we find our way to a cleared path, it appears that a blizzard rolled through some time after we got back last night.

"It brings beauty to a world so corrupted." I get a nod at my reply as we begin down the path.

"I never thought of it that way, but it does."

After a while, we come to a small clearing with only a few people coming and going from it. The snow has really piled up here, I reach down and scoop up a handful of snow and start to form it into a ball, smiling ever so slightly to myself as I do so.

"What are you doing?" I look up and smile sweetly as I draw back to throw it at him, he looks at me confused.

"This."

I repeat my actions again as he does the same now, sending snowballs flying at each other as we laugh like madmen. After a few moments, we collide and fall over into a snow drift still laughing, as we gain strange stares from the onlookers passing by.

"Come on, there is more to see." I get up and turn to offer him a hand but get pulled back into the snow. I squeal as he pulls me down, landing on top of him as the wide mischievous smile is present again. A few strands of my hair escaping from the hood of my coat framing my face, the fur ruff of my coat slightly obscuring our faces with how close we are.

"That was cheap."

"Was it?"

Before I have time to react, he places a quick kiss on my lips before lifting me off of him and sets me down in the snow. I sit there for a second, I feel a rush of warmth in my cheeks from the sudden interaction. Loki stands and offers me his hand to get up, for a second I think about returning the favor but I don't.

"You had that thought out?"

"Maybe?" The grin still present.

"Always wanting to be seen."

"I can't help myself, and it was too perfect of opportunity not to steal a kiss." The mischievous smirk still present, he offers me his arm as we start down the path again. I lead us in the direction of the Bethesda Arcade and Fountain, knowing that area, in particular, is such a splendid sight covered in snow. After an hour of walking, we make it there.

"This is interesting, I don't see much practical need for such a structure in a garden but it does lend a whimsical value to it."

"It's beautiful I think, it depicts the different seasons and the times of the day, it gives the park something extra. If anything it's welcome shelter from the elements." We entered the structure to catch a break from the elements and to take in the beauty of the carvings inside.

"It's just fancy artwork."

"And did Asgard not have such in its gardens?" I say this inquisitively and sarcastically as I turn to face him.

"Ok, you got me on that one but not on this grand of a scale." His sheepish smirk is telltale that he really is impressed but is reluctant to show interest towards Midgardian architecture.

"That is surprising."

"The fountains were grander though, this one would be tiny by their standards." We approach the fountain and I jump up onto the ledge encircling it as we walk around it, for once I 'm taller than him. I stop to look at the sculpture in the center, it's iced over and half covered in snow.

"Angle of the Waters."

"Interesting."

"She's reaching down to bless the waters." I continue to walk the edge of the fountain.

"Mortals have such odd meanings blended into their artworks."

"If they didn't they would have no meaning or purpose."

"I suppose that's one way to look at it. There were statues honoring the deceased kings and great warriors besides the frescos in the palace and throne room. They depicted the history of the people, but not like what is found here." I stop again and wait for him to catch up to me. As he does, he gently grabs me by the waist and sets me down on the sidewalk in front of him so that he's towering over me once again.

"That's enough of that before you fall." I frown a bit but he's right it was a bit slippery.

"Come on, there's more that I want to show you." I lace my fingers with his and start to pull him along before he can protest.

"Where are we going next?"

"You'll see in a moment." I stop pulling him as he catches up to my pace. We continue down the path and go around the bend revealing Bow Bridge in all its splendid snow-covered glory.

"A snow-covered bridge?"

"It's not the bridge, but the view." I pull out my phone and poke at it until I find the camera.

"What are you doing with that?"

"Taking our picture, something to remember tonight with. I know what you are thinking, you should stop, sometimes it isn't better to let it burn."

"Only just for you." We walk to the center of the bridge and Loki picks me up and sits me on the railing where we are about the same height. I hold out the phone so that we are both in the picture, where I notice that he isn't smiling. I know exactly what to do to get him to smile. Reaching up to his face I turn him to face me as I lean forward kissing him lightly. I can feel him start to smile as I kiss him, I start pressing the button, quickly snapping pictures before he can object.

"That wasn't that bad was it?" I wonder what happened for him to dislike taking pictures so badly.

"Not if every picture taken was like that." I take a few more pictures before hopping off of the railing, as the sun is now setting.

"We should start heading back it's getting dark, there is one more place that I would like to show you before they close."

"I suppose so, I know you have to be about frozen by now."

"Not quite, I'm using my magic to keep myself warm."

"Don't overdo it, you wouldn't want to reveal yourself out here in public."

"Don't worry, my magic is far from strained right now, but I would like to get somewhere warm so I can take a break. You look like you can use a break from the cold also, you're looking a nice tint of blue yourself."

"Damn, I hadn't expected this to happen so soon, that is the last thing we need, me turning in to a frost giant in the middle of Manhattan." But in an instant the tint of blue vanishes leaving his usual pale complexion.

"I can get us somewhere warm fast if you would like, we can get drinks while we warm up also?"

"If it will not be too much trouble."

"Come here and hold on tight to me." I pull us behind a large tree, where he wraps his arms around my waist and holds us tightly together as I do the same before I teleport us not far from the Tavern on the Green.

Loki

We reappear not far from what appears to be a restaurant, but I have to find my balance before I let go of her. Having never been teleported like this by anyone else before feels awkward and wrong but I don't mind just because it was Vanta that did it.

"What's wrong?" She looks concerned as I hold on to her for a moment longer, she reaches up to hold my cheeks as our eyes meet I steady myself a bit more. The warmth of her hands feels so good right now. I close my eyes to drink in the moment before opening them to answer her question.

"Just not used to being the one teleported."

"Well, you could have done it but you didn't know where we were going."

"I know, maybe I can get the next one." I smile and let out a little laugh at my comment before I let go of her as she lets go of my cheeks.

"We'll see, come on I'm cold and there are drinks inside."

I follow her inside the restaurant where we go have a seat on the red sofa near the fireplace in the tavern. As soon as we are seated we are approached by a waitress to take our order. Vanta gets the jump on me and orders for us.

"We'll have a Beau Monde and a whiskey on the rocks." She smiles at the waitress before she walks back to get our drinks.

"I could have ordered for myself."

"Then are you paying for this round?"

"Actually, I am, the night before you showed up I won a few bets against Stark and Rogers on how much beer Thor could drink."

"Really, how drunk were they to agree to that."

"Very, and it paid a very nice price in my favor also."

"I would have liked to have seen their faces after losing." Her smile drops after a moment of thought on that.

"I'm sorry that you have missed out on so much in the past years."

"It's not your fault, stop apologizing." Her eyes pleading her words as she looks at me, I'm not sure what to say next. "I know you feel responsible for some of what happened but don't, it would have happened sooner or later."

"Still though, I'm responsible."

"If you hadn't of done what you had, we would have never met in the first place." I'm taken aback by her words, that she was glad that all that happened to her just for us to be together right now. I don't have anything else to say at the moment as I held her close to me, letting out the breath that I feel I have been holding for some time now. Her words cut deep as to how much conviction she spoke with. Rather than dwelling on how I would like things to be, why can't I just be content with having her by my side. The waitress brings us our drinks, which she places on the coffee table in front of us and quietly walks away as to not interrupt.

"No, we wouldn't have." I let go of Vanta after placing a quick kiss to the top of her head.

"The past stays buried, remember?"

"Yes, a fresh start."

"About those drinks, what is it that you ordered?"

"A bloody mary, it is basically tomato juice, vodka, and a small amount of hot pepper sauce." She leans forward picking up the drinks handing me mine as she keeps the one that would definitely be the bloody mary. I hesitate for a moment from the smell of her drink as I'm not sure about the hot pepper sauce. Vanta casually sips her drink from the straw sticking out from the glass as she watches the flames dance in the fireplace.

"How is yours'?" I'm curious as to what her drink tastes like.

"Good, here try it." I take a sip and am overwhelmed by the acidity and the amount of vodka followed by what would be the heat from the pepper sauce. I quickly swallow it and hand the drink back to her, to which I take a swig of my drink to try to cool my mouth. "What's wrong?"

"I think I'll stick to the whiskey, I don't understand how you are drinking that. It's cold but hot at the same time."

"I guess you have never encountered hot sauce before, not everyone likes it at first."

"No, I have not, and don't think I will ever like it." My tongue is still tingling from the drink as the false heat dissipates.

"Ok, suit yourself." Vanta continues to sip away at the weird spicy drink as if it doesn't phase her at all.

"Where else are you planning to take us before we head back?"

"I think this is all we have time for this evening before we should be starting back." I finished what was left in my glass as she was still working on hers.

"Yes, we are pushing our limits on how long we can stay out before something is said." I get up and go pay the bill as I have learned a few things from the rare trips through town. Vanta finishes her drink and is waiting behind me as I pay. I can hear a pair of extremely drunk men making lewd comments from across the bar. Mainly about Vanta in regards as to how much she must be costing me for the night or what they would do with her if they could get their hands on her. They get up and start our way, I grab Vanta's wrist to pull her out the door in an attempt to avoid a situation with the two inside the tavern. My blood had started to boil at the incessant remarks towards her before we left, but they have stupidly followed us outside. I can feel her mix of emotions start to broadcast, but now that we are outside I can do something about the two.

"Loki, don't. They aren't worth what we'll have to face."

"No, but you are." At that, I stop as I feel Vanta get pulled back away from me. I turn to see that they have caught up and one of them has a hold on her other wrist. "I think you just made a very stupid mistake placing a hand on her."

"Don't worry we'll give her back when we're done with her." I can see Vanta start to panic as I feel there isn't a possible way out of this that wouldn't land us back in some form of trouble. Right now, all I want to do is cut out the tongue of the man that has hold of Vanta after his brazen remark. I don't trust letting go of her as there have been too many beings with teleportation abilities make their presence known in the last year. The last thing I need is for them to disappear with her to never be seen again.

"I'm sorry, but I don't share what's mine." The other man starts to take a step towards me as I haven't let go of Vanta. She's frantically looking between me and the man that has her other hand. I know what she is thinking. I have had the same thought, but as long as he has a hold on her neither of us can teleport without bringing him along or revealing our abilities.

"What are you going to do about it." These fools must be close to blackout drunk to not realize I'm a good five inches taller than them or that they are severely lacking in the muscle department also. I notice that Vanta has calmed a bit, which tells me that she has thought of a way out, I feel her tense up before speaking.

"This!" She half yells in anger as she swiftly twists her arm, ripping her wrist from his grip as he fights to hold on. A muffled pop comes from her shoulder, causing her to scream in pain. Once her hand is free she brings her leg up, kicking him square in the chest landing him flat of his back. I then push her behind me, the other man rushes me trying to land a punch but I grab his arm and throw him on top of his friend. I walk over to where the two were still laying there, I summon a dagger to appear in my hand as I squat down by them.

"If this was twelve years ago, I would cut both of your tongues out and your hand off, yet, both of you should count yourselves lucky that I value my freedom more. You...you make it very tempting for me to do so regardless, especially after what you said, and no she doesn't sell herself to me or anyone. Such pathetic fools..." I hold the dagger just inches from their faces, pointing it back and forth between them as I make my threat. I start to let my anger get out of check, causing their eyes to grow wide at my actions. I feel Vanta place a hand on my arm, trying to pull me away from the two.

"Come on we need to go before the cops show up." She keeps pulling me but I don't move, I'm too focused on the two drunken fools in front of me to fully hear her. "They aren't worth it, I'll be fine in a few days, but we really need to get out of here." I pull myself back to reality as Vanta keeps pleading and pulling at my arm, now remembering that she's injured. I get up and let the dagger dissipate as I turn to her, I can hear the two get up and stumble off. Babbling about how I must be someone with the mafia or some shit like that and they really fucked up this time. We start walking back towards where we originally got dropped off when Vanta's phone starts ringing. She answers it only to have Fury on the other line inquiring about why we haven't returned to the pickup point.

"We ran into two drunk idiots that caused us some trouble, everything is fine though. I just need to see Dr.Banner when we get back, I think my shoulder is dislocated." The pain that she is in bleeds through into her voice as she speaks.

"Why is it that you two attract trouble like a magnet, I'll make Banner aware that you will be seeing him shortly. Just stay put I'll have the driver come to you." I take the phone from her and speak to Fury myself.

"I think I have a better idea that will be faster, how about you cancel the driver and I get both of us back to the tower before more trouble can find us."

"Whatever as long as both of you are back there and not attempting to skip town that works for me."

"Consider it done." I end the call and put her phone into my pocket before holding her close and teleporting us back to the tower. We reappear back in her apartment as I intended. I would like to have had us appear in Banner's lab but without knowing what the interior looks like I'm unable to do so. "Ok, let's get that shoulder looked at." I can feel Vanta's stressed breathing against me as I'm still holding her close to me. Knowing the source of her stressed breathing, I feel for her as to the fact of where we have to go to get her shoulder taken care of.

"I know I'm not welcome on that floor, but if it will help, I'll go with you."

"Thank you." I can hear the tiniest of relief in her voice, her breathing gets better with knowing that I will go with her. We get in the elevator and proceed down to Banner's lab.


	19. Chapter 16 - Deep Secrets

Loki

The elevator comes to a stop and the doors open allowing us to exit. As soon as I set foot outside of the elevator the cuff on my wrist activates, sending rapid pulses of electricity searing through my arm. I know that I have to get back inside the elevator, but I also said that I would stay with her. The longer I stay on this floor will cause the cuff to intensify the charge it releases, as it has now become audible.

"What's going on? Why is that thing going off?" I can see waves of panic washing over her, this isn't something I want her to have to witness.

"This is one of the floors that is off limits for me, but I also said that I would stay with you." It's starting to really hurt every time it discharges, it won't be long until I'm on the floor.

"I'll be ok, go back up and wait on me."

"No, I plan on keeping my word," I say this through gritted teeth as Banner slowly approaches where we are standing just outside the elevator.

"Look, um, if she means that much to you I'll call Fury and get him to temporarily grant you clearance to this floor." Vanta looks at him for a second before speaking and pushes me back into the elevator as she blocks the door from closing.

"If you would, I would really appreciate it." I can hear her voice drenched in panic now. She is visibly trembling from the situation.

"Yeah, sure, Fury had already called saying you guys were attacked in Central Park by two assholes. Don't get me wrong, but you really dislocated your shoulder to get out of a guys grip?" Banner fumbles with his cell phone as he speaks, attempting to contact Fury.

"Yes, will you get on with the phone call. I would really like for this damned cuff to stop shocking me!" Even now, after I'm back inside the elevator the damn cuff continues to shock me.

"Ok, ok, just give me a second." I watch as Banner walks across the room waiting for Fury to answer.

Fury

"Sir, you have a phone call, it's Dr. Banner." Agent Hill Announces over the intercom on my desk.

"Did he say what it's about?" This is highly unusual for him to call me personally. It must have to do with my trouble magnets.

"No, just get on the call, he sounds like he's about to turn green though." I pick up the call on my headset hoping that it's nothing serious.

"Dr. Banner, what occasion does this phone call warrant?" Please be nothing to do with those two.

"It's Roswell and Loki, evidently there were promises made to get her to come down here and his cuff is malfunctioning. He's back inside the elevator, but the damn thing hasn't shut off. Roswell is currently a panicking mess if you will shut that thing off long enough to get her seen to and both of them out of my lab. That would be great before we need containment for three." I can hear the green in his voice, he sounds like he's just about to go Hulk on the situation. I know I shouldn't chance it, but from what I've heard about the last time, I know she probably will not leave the elevator this time around.

"One hour is all you have, after that he better be out of your lab, and while he's there don't let him out of your sight."

"I think I can manage that." I get my tablet and shut off that feature for the next hour, hopefully, he doesn't try to skip out on us.

"Let me know if they try any funny business."

"Sure, I'll let you know when they leave the lab." With that, the call ends and Agent Hill comes across my earpiece.

"Do you really trust him enough to do that?"

"Since when have you been listening in on my phone calls?"

"Since you decided to fish with live bait, sir."

"Well, if I didn't we would just be chasing our tails. I need whoever it is behind this to take the bait and show themselves."

"I just think that is a rather risky hand you are playing."

"The stakes are too high not to. Any word on if the two men from the park have been located?"

"Yes, they were picked up at the west exit and are in transit for interrogation."

"Good, maybe this fishing expedition is starting to pay off."

"Let me know if anything viable comes from it." I really want to know what they were thinking when they decided to put their hands on my agents.

"Will do, sir."

Banner

"Ok, we have one hour before that cuff is active again." I don't trust the whole situation one bit, mainly I don't trust him. But I need to get her shoulder seen to and if Loki being in my lab is what is going to get that done and them gone, so be it.

"Whatever kind of black magic Stark used to make that damned thing, I know not, but I am thankful it has stopped." He's pissed and Vanta has now frozen in her panicked state. She's backed into the corner of the elevator. Half slumped to the floor now, eyes fixed straight ahead on nothing. I really need him to get it together so we can get her out of here before it triggers something bad in her head.

"Stop worrying about that damn cuff and get Vanta over here on the table, time's waisting."

"Just give me a moment, I thought that thing was going to kill me." After he takes a second to regain his composure he picks Vanta up and starts to bring her over to the work station that is cleared off. She briefly fights being picked up before going limp in his arms.

"What just happened to her?"

"She passed out." I think it's more than that, he's using whatever magic or abilities to try to keep her calm.

"Ok, lay her down and I'm going to see how badly dislocated it is." Upon contact with the table, she wakes and tries to get away from him, the look that she has clearly says that she is no longer aware of where she is. Fear is written across her features, more than likely she is stuck in a flashback. "Don't let her get away from you, I'm gonna give her something to knock her out for a few hours. I think she's lost in a flashback right now."

"Hurry up and do it, she's just going to hurt herself worse." She's giving him one hell of a fight for such a tiny person, I'll give her that. I hate this part, I've never really been ok with needles or sticking people with them. But I get it over with like I've said before we don't need either of them wrecking the place and that is where things are headed. After a few seconds, she gives in and hopefully will be out for the next few hours.

"I think we are good for a bit." I begin to slip her arm out of her sweater to get a good look at the damage. I don't like the look Loki has at the moment but there isn't anything else that I can do to fix the situation at hand except continue. It's weird seeing him concerned for something other than world domination or universal destruction.

"What was that stuff?" Loki's eyeing the syringe that is now lying on the table next to me. I had heard that he's been tasked with keeping her safe, but this is a wary protective look that only comes from genuine care.

"A heavy duty sedative."

"I suppose it is something specially designed for Earth's new inhabitants?" Great, questions, ones I don't want to answer.

"Yeah, you can go about it that way if you wish." I proceed to roll over a mobile imaging device courtesy of Dr. Cho and proceed to position Vanta and the device to get a good look at her shoulder.

"That one was designed for her? If so, that means there is the same for the rest of us?"

"That's one way to put it." I can see that her shoulder is out of place and I bring it from her side, out and straight up and pull her hand back behind her head to pop it back into place. I can tell this isn't the first time that it's been dislocated, there is a good bit of damage that can be seen on the rotator cuff. "So, I probably shouldn't talk about this, but I think this is something you might want to know. Considering how it seems there is some sort of relationship between you two. When she was here to get her cast removed and do a quick scan, I initially missed a few things, not being familiar with alien physiology." After two tries there is a sickening pop from her shoulder telling me that it slid back into place. I notice him cringe at the sound, after all the destruction and death that he has caused I would have never taken him for being a bit squeamish. "I went back and further studied the scans, here on this screen, there are faint fracture remnants on her bones. I'm not too sure that there isn't a bone in her body that hasn't been broken multiple times." While I have Loki distracted with my findings on the screen across from the table, I begin to apply an orthopedic tape brace on her shoulder to keep it in place until it heals in a day or two. I watch him push away the anger and disgust for what I've shown him. For a moment, I catch him flick his eyes over to where Vanta is laying. Catching what I think is a look of hurt and sympathy but is quickly replaced by the usual emotionless expression before speaking.

"I know elves, in general, are a strong bodied and formidable race. She's briefly spoken of what happened to her but never went into great detail. I once caught a glimpse of a flashback in a nightmare she was unconsciously broadcasting. I saw some of the methods they used to try to break her, but all this couldn't come from the hand of the average mortal man. No, this is the work of something far stronger than that." I know this guy's mind is normally a bag of cats but I guess with that much knowledge it might leave one a tad crazy. I don't know what extent of education he received on Asgard but he begins to go over her scans intensely like he knows what he's doing.

"So, you have knowledge of her kind's anatomy?"

"Yes, I felt learning to be more appealing than training to fight wars, but being trained as a warrior was a requirement."

"If you have that knowledge, why didn't you set her shoulder?"

"I know what is required to patch ourselves up out on the battlefield, but I lack the finesse required for injuries such as this. I would have only hurt her worse. My spare time was spent over books and furthering my knowledge in the dark arts. But it helps greatly in battle to know how to kill your enemy quickly, rather than wasting your time fighting them. I learned even more while I was wondering the universe." I see that disgusted look again he's found the something that was done to her that I wasn't wanting to bring up. I just hope it doesn't change his feelings about her, she seems to keep him calm and his time well occupied.

"That is understandable, knowing your enemies well gives the advantage. I think that is what happened here, except they didn't get a chance to find what would kill her."

"That is a suspicion of mine that has plagued me, were they or are they still trying to find a way to essentially kill a God?"

"You're still hung up on that, you and Thor are not immortal, both of you have abilities, I get that. But if that is what helps you sleep at night then believe what you want." I hear him scoff at what I have said and start to mutter under his breath, I can feel the other guy trying to surface.

"Dull creature, what little do you really know?" Was audible enough for the other guy to hear.

Puny god!" Slipped out from the other guy.

"OH! So, the beast would like a rematch?"

"Woah, woah, there will be no pissing matches between you and the other guy here in my lab. I myself, want no part in any of it, our fight is over." I know seeing those scans have gotten him stirred up and looking for an outlet for his anger, but I'm not going to be it.

"Tell him that."

"That stuff really packs a punch, she's really out of it, her illusion has faded." I had busied myself checking if she was still breathing from the sedative when I noticed this.

"Bruce, that's not good, it's too risky for her to be here out in the open." He looks alarmed at this.

"I know, it would be best that you get her to her room before anyone sees and you run out of time in here. Her shoulder should be healed in a day or two."

"That would probably be wise. Thank you, Bruce, for the hospitality." He carefully picks her up, being sure to keep her features hidden and heads over to the elevator.

"You wouldn't by chance want to consult on some of the research regarding what's out in space since you evidently have some experience there? I can speak with Fury about permanent clearance for you." I know I shouldn't risk that much trust in him but we're walking blindly in the dark and he has probably been to nearly every corner of the universe.

"Hmm...so you must truly be desperate to come to me for help, let me think on it." He turns momentarily to reply before stepping into the now open elevator.

Loki

I can't believe what I have seen, the confirmation of what was done to her. What was taken from her, I can feel my rage boiling, and this elevator can't move fast enough. Right now, I have to get her to the safety of her room and then I'm going to the training floor to release some of my rage. I want to teleport straight to her room but I know I should stay on camera until we arrive, if shit goes down I will ultimately be to blame.

After a moment more I step out on to our floor and I quickly dart down the hall to her room before we're seen. Once inside her room, I gently place her on the bed and get her dressed in something more comfortable to sleep in. I decided to have a look at the flashback that she was having, just to be sure that she isn't still locked in it. To my dismay, it's the one corresponding to what I saw on the scan. The way that she was fighting me to get her to the exam table. Watching it all unfold in her mind as they left her fully awake for what they did to her. The prospects of an heir currently not being on the forefront of my mind or that our races are even compatible, but this eliminated it all. At the moment I want to put an end to the ones that took that from her. Now, I want to know their reason for doing such before I watch the life drain from their eyes. For what I have just seen leaves me feeling emotions that words cannot describe, but bloodlust being the closest.

I carefully push her mind towards the memories made over dinner last night, having her stuck in that torturous memory long enough. Just to be safe I push that memory of the flashback out of her thoughts, to be no more than a bad dream that you can't quite recall. I open my eyes to find a small smile start to play at the corners of her lips. After laying her back onto the bed I then notice the tan envelope that she was holding from earlier, the pictures that she wanted us to look at later. I carefully slip the photos out and there on top is a picture of us from the training floor a week ago. I sit on the bed next to her, my anger simmering for a moment as I look at the photo. We look as we were having the time of our lives in that exact moment. I thumb through the rest and stop at the one from outside the elevator, they are right about the way we look at each other. Now, I understand what Vanta meant. I normally wouldn't have thought anything more about that moment but, this captured a moment in time that we both look perfectly content in the world despite everything that has happened to us. Still, I need to let out the rage that is now burning inside me from what I found.

"I'll be back in a few hours." I lean over and whisper to her from where I'm sitting, gently tucking a few strands of her hair back from her face before I get up and make my way to the training floor. She lets out a small sigh and a slightly contented smile creeps to her lips, it's relieving for me that she isn't lost somewhere horrible in her head again.

I leave her room and use my magic to change my clothes to work out attire before stepping back into the elevator. I arrive on the training floor but I'm not alone here, I can hear punches being landed on a punching bag.

"Can't sleep?" It's Mr. Justice, maybe I should just go back up and try not to explode.

"Not exactly." I go over and hang a bag for myself before I wrap my hands and begin.

"What brings you down here this late and by yourself?" I can't help but roll my eyes at his question.

"I need to let out some anger." I finish wrapping my hands and begin my assault on the bag.

"That's understandable, did you have a falling out again?"

"No." I don't let up with my punches, but keep it in check to not destroy the punching bag just yet.

"Then what's eating at you?"

"The horrific things that humans are willing to inflict on another."

"I know, not all of us are decent beings, what has you thinking about stuff like that?"

"I don't think she would want everyone around knowing her business."

"Oh, I see, a close friend of mine spent nearly seventy years as one of Hydra's experiments. He still isn't fully recovered from everything. So, you have feelings for this agent?"

"Why do you ask this, are you going to hold her over my head to keep me in check and get me to do your bidding?"

"No, even after everything, I couldn't do that to a person. I know what it is like to have the love of your life ripped away from you and have to watch them die. All the while you look no different than when the two of you met."

"The curse of the immortals. Damned to watch everyone that you ever cared about wither and perish, while you are frozen in time. One reason I have never given anyone a chance, I don't want to have to watch them die." With that said, my punch rips the bag from the hook sending it across the room. I suppose we have a little more in common than I realized.

"I hope it won't be that way for you, having her around, you actually are acting like a normal person, just saying."

"Yeah, I hope not."

"You want to go a round in the boxing ring?"

"I don't think that is a wise proposition right now." My rage is still boiling.

"Two rules, no magic, no tricks."

"You are still going to lose."

"At least it will be an even fight." I scoff at his wishful thinking.

"You wish." I go over and put on the red gloves and get into the ring. "Come on, let's get the ass kicking over with."

"You seem so confident." Rogers gloves up and steps into the ring with me, assuming a fighting stance.

"Want to put money on it?" I grinned maliciously at him knowing that I can end this with one strike.

"Not exactly." There's hesitation with his reply to my proposition.

"Your wallet still sore over losing last time?" We go round in a circle sizing each other up before I throw the first punch, which he blocks.

"That wasn't fair, Tony was drunk and how was I supposed to know how much beer Thor could drink."

"Yeah, but between you and Tony I'm out of debt for the attack, and all I have left is probation."

"Subjectively, that is."

"It's still better than where I was a year ago."

We cut the small talk and throw jabs and punches for what I assume to be an hour or two, not that I have been keeping track of time. But we haven't really done any damage to each other, just trying to wear the other down. I haven't even come close to tiring but I've become bored with the pace of things and I am ready to end this. I want to get back upstairs to check on Vanta.

"Ok, I'm bored with this pace, all or nothing?"

"Sounds like a challenge, still, no magic, no tricks."

"Whatever let's just get on with it."

With that being said Rogers starts laying into me with everything he's got, it's amusing, to say the least. I block all his punches as they are all futile actions. I give my next jab everything I have and aim for his ribs as he has his arms up blocking. Upon contact, he staggers back to catch his breath. I let my guard down for a moment to be sure that I didn't do any serious damage but Rogers takes a quick swing at my face putting everything he's got into it, making contact with my nose. I feel and hear a small crack from the bones in my nose and a trickle of cold starting to make it's way out of my nose and down my face. I grin at him as I prepare to end this.

"Luck shot, my turn."

I may not be built like a brick shit-house like him or Thor but I have my advantages in speed. I quickly throw several punches and jabs before landing an uppercut and sending Rogers flat of his back. I give him a second to get to his feet and decide if he wants to continue.

"I can do this all........hell with it, I think I'm done." Rogers is staggering a bit but standing, clearly having had enough.

"I think I've been gone long enough, I'm surprised that Thor hasn't come looking for me."

"Yeah, you have been down here for a few hours. It was a good round, next time take it easy on the ribs."

"Same, just don't break my nose again." I realize that I still have Vanta's phone in my pocket as it has started making noises.

"When did you start carrying a phone?"

"I don't, it's Vanta's, I forgot to give it back to her earlier." I pull it out and look to see who it is and it's Stark. "Great, it's Stark, he's looking for Vanta and she's upstairs asleep."

"What does he want?"

"Someone to get drunk with." I finish wiping the blood from my nose.

"Well, good luck with that."

I do my best at sending him a message back stating that she's asleep, but get a reply back that I should come up and have a drink or two with him. I don't like the thought of dealing with him that drunk without Vanta to run interference between the two of us. But I could use a stiff drink also, after all. I get in the elevator and proceed to Stark's floor. Upon arrival, I'm greeted by Stark, who is extremely intoxicated and is being followed around by a robot holding what they call a fire extinguisher. It's been many years since I was in this room last, it brings old, dreaded memories rushing back.

"Who got the best of you?" I disregard his comment at my nose, as it has started bleeding again.

"Looks like you fell in the bottle this time. Why is that thing following you with that?"

"What are you talking about? Oh, it is, what are you doing, quit following me and go sweep something." The robot lowers it's arm and backs away in mock defeat leaving us to whatever reason I've been summoned here.

"Nevermind, what did you ask me up here for? I know it solely isn't just to have a drink." I walk over to the bar that is in his living room and look at the assortment before choosing a bottle of whiskey that looks decent and a glass. Stark's too out of it to care anyways.

"Bruce filled me in on what happened this evening, how is she?"

"She was asleep still when I left her."

"I guess you saw the damage that she's hiding?"

"Yeah, if I could get my hands on whoever did that, there would be nothing left of them."

"Is that why you used Steve as a punching bag earlier, just wondering?" I scoff at the remark.

"He volunteered for the ass kicking." I wipe at the blood escaping my nose, it hurts as the bones are just starting to heal themselves.

"Sounds about right."

"So, what are your intentions with Vanta, as you evidently are an item now?"

"What are you talking about Stark?"

"Don't play games with me, I know what I saw yesterday evening out on the landing pad between the two of you."

"Ok, you got me. Right now, I'm not sure."

"A week in solitary together is what it took to get your heads out of your asses?" Stark pours himself another glass of whatever high dollar booze he's drinking before speaking. "Look, I've never seen Vanta so full of life as she is now, don't fuck this up. You, you've actually been acting like a normal person for once, instead of the usual Mr. High and Mighty act."

"Rogers said the same earlier in the training room. This can't be the only reason that you would ask me here at this hour."

"No, it isn't. I happened upon some new intel on the situation while you and Vanta were getting cozy in lock up."

"Well, what did you find?"

"It has to do with an old Hydra based group called THEM, but they are acting alone, not under Hydra's command. Since Strucker was killed in prison they have been acting under something else's command."

"That is part of what I found out yesterday on the Helicarrier. I assume Fury filled you in on the findings?"

"Mostly, I can't believe that scum sold her out. I do hope you made him pay for that?"

"Dearly. But do you know who is controlling the group?" I've had a few glasses by now but it isn't enough, nothing could be enough for what I'm about to hear.

"All that could be made out from the intercepted phone call is that 'the other will be severely disappointed'." I feel any and all color and emotion drain from my face. Instantly my heart starts pounding in my chest. That wicked abomination is back, this time for revenge.

"Hey, are you ok? Hey! Hey! I don't like that look. Tell me what you know, Reindeer Games I'm not playing, you must know more from that look." I down what is in my glass and pour myself another before speaking.

"The 'Other' that they were talking about, it was helping Thanos when the attack happened. It is powerful, capable of warping even the most powerful minds in ways unfathomable to man. It was what convinced me to help Thanos, now I'm not so sure that it wasn't controlling Thanos also."

"Then we're fucked."

"Yes, we are. It gets inside your head and looks for what you want most at the moment and what hurt you the most in your life. It uses that to fuel your will to do it's bidding, promising what you want most, all of it being nothing more than empty promises."

"Then what about Vanta, do you think it's been in her head?"

"I wouldn't know without actually looking at her memories myself, that's if it left any trace that I could find. But I don't want to just dive into her head without her permission, I feel I have her trust and I don't want to throw it away."

"Understandable, she might be the only one here that really trusts you."

"She's walled off her mind well, I tried to have a look the night she returned and was shut out. There were a few times she broadcasted her nightmares in her sleep while we were in solitary but nothing that said if she encountered that thing."

"But what would it want with her or this planet?"

"To kill me out of revenge for failing to bring the Tesseract to them. It isn't strong enough by itself but it could manipulate someone stronger to do so."

"Vanta, surely not?"

"It would torture beings to an inch of their lives or break their minds to get them to comply, I would know, I was at its mercy once."

"Damn, I feel like we're all getting played and left standing around with our dicks in our hands. I really thought it was over, that we were done with otherworldly enemies for a while. But how would that thing have gotten here?"

"Possibly when the Outriders attacked in Wakanda seven years ago would be my best bet. But I don't know how it would have known Thanos didn't kill me on the ship with the rest? I would know if something was in my head watching me."

"Ok, you're getting too 'out there' for me. The whole mind reading and getting inside people's heads is a bit much. Would I know if someone's been in my head, or how does that even work, wait I really don't want to know right now? I've had too much to drink to think about that."

"I should be going, Vanta will probably be waking soon and I don't want to have her alerting Thor of my late night unsupervised escapade."

"Don't worry I have you covered, I hacked the cuff earlier before you came up, being why you didn't get the shock of a lifetime for being on this floor."

"You better hope Fury doesn't find out." At that, I disappear in a flash of green light as I teleport back to Vanta's room. I can see that Stark is a bit awestruck at this as I do so. My thoughts going back to what has been uncovered.

I manifest back in Vanta's room to find her still asleep. I get a quick shower to wash off the smell of the training floor and the whiskey. I've had enough time to calm down now and begin to process the pain from my wrist as it begins to burn and sting from the warm water. While I'm in the shower I drop the illusion on my left arm to check the damage from the cuff malfunctioning. Where my skin should be blue it is raw and blistered with some charing. I know if it would have gone any longer I think there might be a possibility that it could have killed me. After showering I slip out on to the balcony off of Vanta's room. I hate the cold, but right now, it feels good on the damaged flesh. I concentrate my magic to the area to heal it like one of her grimoires described. I watch as it heals leaving no trace, and repeat it for my nose. Unlike the scar left on my chest and back from being run through while avenging my mothers' death. I wear it as a constant reminder of my mistakes, ones that I dearly regret. I return back inside and warm up a bit. There's still a few hours until morning that I can try to get some sleep before Vanta wakes. Having made sure that my nose is completely healed and done bleeding, I slip into bed next to Vanta, her warmth is comforting right now. I hold her close out of fear of what is to come. My thoughts keep wandering back to the Other and what it could have wanted with Vanta and when it will make its next move. But I find myself drifting off to sleep as I rest my head against the back of hers, taking in the scent of vanilla and incense from her hair as I drift off.


	20. Chapter 17 - Eckos of the Past

\- Remember Everything by Five Finger Death Punch -

Loki

{Flaskback/Dream}

_"You wish for a throne, but you're denied the one that is rightfully yours?"_

_"Yes, it was carelessly given to an oaf that thought us to be brothers." I make my disdain for Thor highly evident as my rage grows at the thought of him sitting on my throne._

_"Then we will give you his precious Earth in exchange for the Tesseract."_

_"And if I decided to keep it for myself and the planet?"_

_"Ah, then you will pay the ultimate price!"_

_"What might that be by chance, I have nothing left?" I've clearly lost everything, my home, my mother and my coveted throne. Even the love of my life vanished without a trace in the middle of the night, what more could they take other than my life._

_"You think yourself a master liesmith, but you sill hold one thing prized."_

_"You lie, I have nothing, I lost it all the moment I let go!"_

_"The elf you fancied many centuries ago, you still hold her dear don't you?"_

_"Leave her out of this, this is between us, not her!" She's been missing for five hundred years, lost to the farthest reaches of space. There's no possible way that they could ever find her._

_"Oh, but she is the ultimate price for you, if you fail she will pay that price, dearly."_

_"I'll see that you meet your end before you lay a hand on her!"_

_"Is that so? Then I think you need to learn your place Asgardian!"_

_"Learn my place? I think it is you that should do so!"_

_"Then I'll just have some fun with your mind Asgardian, maybe I force your hand to kill her a few times, then you will know your place!"_

**_"NO!"_ **

_I had been made to kill her in so many intimate ways that I lost count. The one being that I had ever felt some form of true feelings for dying repeatedly by my hand. Being forced to watch the life drain from her eyes every time I stabbed her, slit her throat or snapped her neck. I finally break as she begs for her life before I'm forced to kill her one last time. Seeing her lifeless body lying at my feet and my hands covered in her blood. I know none of this is real but it hurts all the same, at that moment I felt myself die inside. Leaving nothing more than an empty shell of a person I once was. I comply to keep her safe knowing that if I fail, she will ultimately meet her end in some gruesome manner as I'm forced to watch or worse._

_"If you succeed Asgardian, you will be the King of Earth, the whole planet yours to do as you please. All in exchange for the Tesseract, does that sound like a bargain to you?"_

_"Yes, I will lead your army and get you the Tesseract in exchange for the planet as long as she is left unharmed."_

_"Then our candidate is ready, prepare the Chitari for the invasion."_

_******_

I'm sitting in my cell awaiting extradition back to Asgard when I begin to hear the voice of the Other whispering in my head. My heart drops at the scathing voice, all that I can pray for is that they haven't found her.

"You failed Asgardian, now you shall wish for something as sweet as pain, especially after she pays the price once we find her."

"Keep your hands off her, this is between us, not her."

"That isn't how things work, we had a deal and you failed Asgardian."

{End Flashback}

I suddenly jolt awake at the Other's last words, being forced to remember those memories and hoping that she was safe. It had been many years since I have seriously thought about her, other than having lightly mentioned her while we were in solitary. It's been over five hundred years ago since she disappeared in the middle of the night on Alfheim. I can only hope that she is safe out there, where ever she is and that she has never been found. I lay here thinking about the events that took place all those years ago. I was supposed to return to Asgard after completing my studies, but I decided to stay and disguised myself as an elf in an attempt to gain more secreted knowledge. All the while meeting a powerful elven sorceress that had come to study also. Our friendship turned into romance after some time and ultimately acted on our feelings the night that she disappeared, but I was found out the following morning. I secretly returned many times to look for her even though I was banned from setting foot back on Alfheim. All that remains of her is the letter that I found later in my coat pocket after I returned to Asgard. I think back to what it says, her enduring words are the only thing that survived unscathed from my encounter with the Other.

_"Dear, Sheltleth_

_I wish that I did not have to leave but my journey now takes me elsewhere. Our time together, I will never forget, for it has meant the most in my life. I ask that you not search for me, for you will not find me. My journey now takes me far from this realm, to ones not within the Nine. But if you decide to follow after me, I wish you safe passage in your endeavors, for I know not where my path will lead me. I am sorry that I must leave like this but I cannot risk being followed or found before my journey's end. If I can find peace with my journey I will hopefully return to you. I bid you farewell for now._

_Ithil"_

The memories that I have of her and that time have been defiled to the point I no longer wish to remember them. I can barely remember what she looked like or her voice. How she always called me the elven name for chaos and I always called her the one for moon. Now, only the horrid screams and oceans of blood from killing her every day in my mind. I know now even if I had succeeded, there would be no saving either of us. I feel guilty that I have essentially moved on, leaving her as if dead to pay for my failure. I know it is best for her survival if she hasn't already been found.

I feel weighed down by the thoughts. I want to have this life with Vanta but I also have the promise that Ithil might one day return once she finds what she was looking for. I pray only that I may never have to make that decision. I hope that Vanta didn't see anything from my nightmare, the less she knows of that the better. I pull myself from my deep thoughts, fully waking to find that I haven't moved from falling asleep earlier. I'm greeted with the smell of vanilla and incense once more as I take a deep breath pushing all those thoughts away. Right now, I have Vanta and our current problems to worry about. She stirs slightly, rolling over to face me, but doesn't fully wake. Her illusion still hasn't manifested, so I take the opportunity to indulge myself in admiring her elven form. That is when I start to notice similarities between Vanta and what I remember of Ithil. Their facial features seem almost identical, but their hair and skin color are far different. Vanta's hair and skin are almost the same shade of ashen white, golden green eyes and silvery lines decorating her features. Where Ithil's hair was dark silver and her skin was a light ashen olive with unnaturally red lips and bewitching silver eyes. If anything, Ithil could pass for a younger version of Vanta. I know she said that she had been on Alfheim about the same time that I would have been with Ithil but it would be too long of a shot for them to be one and the same.

I reach over to tuck a few strands of hair behind her pointed ears and notice that she's cracked her eyes open slightly, watching me. Her illusion takes hold once again, her ears morphing back to the human versions and her eyes back to the golden green.

"Finally deciding to wake up?"

"How did I get back here?" I smile at her but I can see her starting to panic at the realization.

"I carried you."

"I don't remember past being in the elevator headed to Banner's lab."

"You were panicking, and Banner gave you a sedative to make you sleep while he set your shoulder."

"I think I would remember that."

"You weren't yourself, you were fighting me as I carried you from the elevator."

"Why would I do that?"

"You seemed to be having a flashback of sorts." I'm not telling her about the cuff incident just yet, I don't need her stressing over that.

"That would explain some of it, but I would remember if I did." Her expression is questioning me as to why she can't remember. I can feel her lashing out trying to read my thoughts but I keep the mental wall there for her own good.

"It could be from whatever Bruce gave you." I would completely lose her trust if she ever finds out that I have seen some of her memories, or tampered with them even if it was for her own good at the moment.

"Maybe." From her tone of voice, I can tell she isn't happy about the answer I gave her but accepts it none the less.

"How's your shoulder?"

"It hurts but I'll be fine." From her tone and shortness, I know she's pissed at my half-truthed answers.

"Well, we aren't doing anything today, regardless of what anyone else says, you need the rest." Mainly I need the rest having been up almost all night in the training room, drinking with Stark, and almost getting the life shocked out of me. She's gotten her share of rest and sleep, I now need mine even though I could go days without it. For some reason, the past days' events have taken a lot out of me.

"I suppose so."

Vanta

I'm still hung up on why I can't remember being in Banner's lab. The last thing I remember clearly is Loki promising that he would stay with me while the elevator descended. After that, it all gets fuzzy and then goes blank. I think I faintly remember hearing zaps resembling electrical discharges as everything goes black. Anything past that is a black haze and garbled voices. I continue to lay there concentrating my magic on my shoulder to finish healing the torn tissues. It'll be sore for the rest of the day but useable. Yet, my attention is back to Loki as he's drifting back off to sleep. I've not seen him sleep much past sunrise, what has him so tired? That will be questions for later, right now, I have some free time to myself. It feels as we've been attached at the hip for over the past week, but no such luck, he stretches and wraps his arms around my waist. Dragging me over to him, holding me close. I start to struggle to get out of his grip but find it to be futile.

"You're not going anywhere, trouble finds you too easily." Is the groggy mumbled reply I get from my actions.

"Fine, you win." I can tell that he's smiling at my defeat. I'll just slip away once he's asleep.

An hour or so later I'm able to do so. I've had plenty of time to decide what I want to do while he's asleep. First off, I want a cup of coffee and whatever there might be to eat. If there is anything left in the kitchen. I now understand the term being eaten out of house and home from the grocery bill to keep the cabinets and fridge stocked with what I like, that somehow has a way of disappearing. After a cup of coffee and the last bagel that I'm able to rescue I decide to decorate for the upcoming holidays. It's one of the few things that have rubbed off on me. I don't fully like the holidays, but I enjoy the decorations. It doesn't take me long to do so as I conjure the silver and gold spire decorations around the rooms. I light the balsam and bayberry candles I keep scattered around the living room to finish off the feel. To my dismay, Thor comes walking through and stops in his tracks and looks around.

"I didn't know you celebrated the winter holy days."

"I don't, I just like the decorations and food associated with them."

"Oh, ok. I was actually looking for you and Loki. He and I are to travel to New Asgard for Jol and the Winter Solstice festivities in a few days. The High Council also still has to make its final decisions on the terms of his status after the given events. It's not something either of us likes to speak about and a topic he would rather avoid most days."

"He's asleep right now. But what do you mean by status?"

"That's odd for him to sleep this late, but he pretty much does whatever he wants. The decision is in regards to his crimes from the attack on New York. Odin ordered for him to spend the rest of his days in the prison on Asgard as part of the peace treaty with Earth. I may be the king of Asgard but I still have to keep the peace between worlds, as much as I would like to let him walk free after what I have learned."

"I thought he had served his time?"

"He did as far as Earth is concerned, but not in their eyes. Given his past transgressions on Asgard and true heritage they haven't been so lenient in their judgment."

"Honestly, what does that have to do with anything and what implications could the decision have on the future?"

"I understand what you are saying but they have an archaic way of seeing things, and his kind is one of them. I was able to put it aside from growing up with him and never seeing him as anything other than my brother. Which from the sound of it, you know what he is, and you yourself probably aren't even human but have accepted what each other are. But their decision will influence how S.H.I.E.L.D. handles the peace treaty and if his time stays commuted from here on." I feel somewhat at ease having had this discussion but I'm not ready to out myself just yet; which leaves me now with a whole new wave of anxiety over the possibility of losing him after us just finally realizing our feelings toward each other.

"Yes, that is one of the things we had to come to terms with in solitary." I lie, having already known what each other was from the beginning. "But why are you telling me this? That you two are going to New Asgard. I'm aware that they will probably just stick me in solitary under max security or I'll be upstairs with Tony until or if you both return." I'm starting to feel panic well up at the thought of any of this, but I do my best to push past it.

"That is why I was looking for you two. I just got clearance from Fury for the two of you to travel to New Asgard." If I could I would have gone pale at the mention of traveling into enemy territory, but I'm naturally already past the point of paper white.

"That is very thoughtful of you but you didn't have to get me travel clearance, really, I can stay with Tony," I say this seriously as I try to keep my voice even and calm; emphasizing that I really could stay with Tony and be perfectly fine, but maybe not sober when they get back.

"Vanta, I know this is a lot to ask of you, but I need your help in this matter. I need you there to keep Loki calm. Even more so, pending the outcome of the High Council's decision. You will be traveling as our guest and not as an agent if that makes it any easier." The temperature in the room has dropped just barely enough to notice, but I feel that we are not alone now. I carry on despite this, for I don't want to unleash his wrath upon myself or Thor.

"Wouldn't they see me as a threat for being so closely associated with him?"

"Possibly, but it might also sway them towards a more lenient decision if they see the way he acts when he is around you."

"And if I'm seen as a threat?" A sudden chill sweeps through the room as if it were a wave, and the windows start to frost over, which causes me to shiver. Our breath is now clearly fogging the air in the room. Thor is looking unamused and alarmed by this as his eyes dart around searching the room and every shadow in it as the candles flicker.

"As King of Asgard, you have my solemn word that no harm will come of you, so don't worry about that." I notice Thor's eyes dart up and over me, finding what he has been searching for. I can feel this situation has the potential to go bad in so many ways now. My heart is racing like it was the day I set foot back into my apartment, as the anxiety creeps up, taking my chest in its iron grip.

"I'm holding you to your word, brother. If any harm befalls her, I myself will rain down my full wrath upon you." I turn to see Loki stepping out of the shadows from the hallway, evidentially eavesdropping on the conversation. "So, the decrepit wretches have come to a final decision on whether or not I rot in the basement or if I get my title back?"

I watch him as he closes in on where I'm standing, his hands are clasped behind his back at his waist, Thor's expression hardens as Loki closes in on us. I know that he's probably not too pleased to wake up and find me gone, but I guess he just found out how it feels. Then on top of it to walk in here to find us talking about me accompanying them to New Asgard. My breath catches in my chest as he stops beside me and places a hand on my lower back; to which I can feel frost licking at my skin through the thin silk tunic that I'm wearing. It seems that he's claimed me as his in his head and I'm not too sure of how I feel about his dominance and protectiveness over me.

"As you heard, no harm will come to her. Yes, they will be making their final decision at the end of the celebrations." He gives Thor a challenging look over the situation as he speaks next, but there is a sinister smile playing at the corners of his lips. One that can only spell out trouble later down the road.

"I have to be on my best behavior for a week and a half and possibly walk away free?" His tone makes it seem like this is going to be one big game for him. I can tell that it really is eating him alive and this is the only way he knows to cope with it.

"Let's hope you can be convincing enough for it to happen." I look straight at Loki as I say this as Thor looks exhausted with the subject, so I interject and try to put an end to the conversation on it.

"Yet, you plot to use Vanta to keep me in check and put her deliberately in harm's way, just for you to achieve a means to an end. I think I can do so if her safety depends on it, but I don't like having her held over my head like this."

"I don't like it either, but I seem to be your only saving grace or potential downfall at the moment. Neither of which do I want to be used in such manners of business." I look right at Thor as I say this, I'm not thrilled one bit that I 'm getting hauled headfirst into enemy territory.

"I'll let the two of you talk this over. There seem to be a few things that need clarifying between both of you before we travel." With that Thor continues out of the room towards the elevator to leave for whatever reason, more than likely it's because he doesn't want to get into it with Loki over the turn of events. The temp in the room has been continually dropping since Loki stepped out of the hallway now. He remains silent until the elevator departs our floor. I feel this might end up getting ugly before it's over.

"You snuck away from me while I was sleeping." His tone of voice has shifted to a low and gravelly one as I turn to face him. I can still feel the frost in his touch as his hand is now resting on my hip. It's very evident that he's just short of losing control and lashing out from what he has learned from the conversation.

"You don't own me, I had things I wanted to do and evidentially there were matters to discuss." I shouldn't have put it that way but he doesn't own me, nobody owns me.

"Hmm...No, I don't but those are matters that you shouldn't be getting involved in." His other hand trails up to rest it on my cheek, the sensation of frost nipping at my skin as he does so. I find myself locking eyes with him, trying to determine where this is going before I speak. I watch as his jaw clenches out of irritation and in anticipation of what he's going to say.

"I think you would want as much going for you as possible pending their decision." I timidly start to reach up to do the same as I speak, but before my hand reaches its destination I quickly pull back at his reply.

_**"I could care less about their decision! All I care about is that you are safe and not walking straight into certain death! Is it that hard of a concept for you to understand?!"**_ His every word is dripping with venom and fear now as he yells at me. I now know how greatly he fears to lose me, the reasoning behind him being so protective. He takes note of my reaction and reins himself in bringing his voice and tone down a bit. I try to back away from him, but I'm unsuccessful in my attempt, his icy grip on my waist tightens. They have successfully brought the monster to the surface. The one that everyone believes him to be, one that he has tried so dearly to burry and hide from me.

"And what, I sit idly by here and possibly never see you again?!" I can't restrain my emotions any longer as I lash out at his rash reply. Someone on the High Council knows just which strings to pull and buttons to push on him to bring this side of him out to play.

"If that is what it takes for you to be safe then, yes." I know he's trying to be selfless but we need each other for things to work in our favor.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. We have a deal, remember, we keep both of us alive. The High Council is just trying to get you wound up in hopes that you do something stupid and regrettable, all in hopes it is enough to put you away again."

"That doesn't cover you making the rash decision to waltz around a bunch of Asgardians just tempting fate." I'm pouring as much magic as I can into keeping my skin from freezing under his touch as he hasn't calmed down. It's clear now how much this councils decision is affecting him, but anger isn't going to fix this for him.

"No, I guess it doesn't, but it still doesn't change my decision either."

"I also don't want to have to explain our relationship either. The High Council will have a field day with it, either way, passing you off as a human or otherwise, that would not be in your favor."

"So, you're embarrassed by me?" I can't help but feel angry at him now for insinuating such.

"No, I'm concerned for your safety." His resolve doesn't falter as he doesn't break eye contact with me but starts to release his grip on my waist. I feel as though I'm having to tame and temper the monster within him that is his rage; which is now feeding off of his insecurities of the upcoming ruling.

"It still sounds like the other way around to me." I still have my doubts now.

"What you are, it doesn't embarrass me, after being told what I did here, not one single human would give me a chance in Hel, nor any Asgardian." Out of my anger, an idea pops into my head at what he has said, one that might really be his saving grace right now. The iciness has finally diminished from his touch. It has about returned to the normal, but bearable coldness now.

"Then we play that to your advantage." He gives me a slightly bemused and confused look at my idea. It's one that he doesn't seem to like the thoughts of but begins to ponder them for himself.

"They would tear you to shreds." I scoff lightly at his comment as I now attempt to reach up to him in an effort to reassure him of the idea.

My hand doesn't make it to its destination but is met by his as he moves the one from my cheek to capture my hand in his, while my other one rests on his chest between us. While the hand he has on my hip snakes its way around my waist pressing me against him.

"And you forget, I've lived with you for how long now. I think I can manage." With those words, a small smile takes the place of his stern and angered expression. He brings my hand up to his cheek and its initial destination, before releasing it. Leaving his hand now to wander down my arm and rest in the middle of my back.

"Good point, we just have to get Thor and the other two to play along with it."

"That will not be very easy." I lose a bit of my excitement as I say this, now thinking about how much work will have to go into this plan.

"Heimdhal will more than likely participate but the Valkyrie will be the problem." His smile disappears at the mention of her.

"We won't know until we get to that conversation." I lean my head against his chest now as I ponder the multitude of possible outcomes and how best to handle each.

"Yes, a conversation that I'm not too fond of having."

"Whatever comes of it all, I feel we'll be ok." With this, I try to sound as reassuring as my voice will allow, but after a few moments I let out an anxious sigh stemming from the matters at hand. But I'm not too sure if we are 'ok 'right now.

"I hope so." His voice carries the same uncertainty as mine for the gravity of his actions have just begun to sink in. We stand there holding each other close trying to console and calm ourselves after the heated argument and turn of events. After several long moments of silence, he leans down to presses a kiss to the top of my head before apologizing. "I didn't mean to lose myself, but the councils' final decision was something that I wasn't ready for you to find out about. Mainly because I hadn't expected us to have this kind of relationship or any relationship at all, and if so, for it to have progressed this fast." His breath is frigid from his inner turmoil as it fans against my scalp as he whispers his apology into my hair, it's just loud enough for me to hear. All of it spoken in elvish to emphasize the sincerity of the apology. The hand that is resting in the middle of my back now trails up to my neck and the back of my head pressing me closer against his chest as he rests his chin on top of my head.

"Yeah, I guess my return has kind of turned your life upside down from what you were expecting to happen." I don't try to look up as I continue the conversation in my native tongue.

"Yes, but it has turned into something wonderful and unexpected." I'm caught off guard by this, my returning home has become something wonderful and unexpected to him. I returned to find sworn enemies living in my home and fearing for my life and still am. Now, only to be drug into the middle of enemy territory. My mind is reeling on these thoughts as try to reply.

"Hmm...Yes, there has been lots of unexpected." Mainly you being the most unexpected. I'm still angry over him taking out his rage on me, but I don't try to run. I just stand here pondering if we are too toxic and broken for each other. I can feel him tense as I utter those words, I don't think I meant for them to be so hurtful, but that is how they came out.

"You speak as if our meeting was a bad thing?" His breath catches before he speaks but his doubts are surely stirred as mine now.

"NO, I don't mean it in that sense, just that everything, since I set foot back in the tower, has been unexpected but strangely wonderful too." I sigh at this, feeling him start to relax as I speak, we both lean into each other again. I try to let some of my anger go that is felt towards him, this argument isn't worth throwing everything away. But I feel that they have done the damage that they needed to destabilize him enough to get him to fall into their trap.

"I just hope that we can get through the next three weeks without any more unexpected." He places another kiss to the top of my head trying to reassure himself and me.

"Me too." I move my hand from his cheek to find a lock of hair to toy with to distract myself from the situation.


	21. Chapter 18 - Ground Rules

Loki

"By the way, you're not going to be able to use any magic besides what is needed to keep your illusion up. Unless I can figure out something so you don't even have to worry about that." I move my hand from the back of her head to the side of her neck, placing my thumb under her jaw to gently tilt her gaze up to mine as I speak. I need her to understand the rules of being with me during the festivities and being around the Asgardians.

"I think I can manage that on my own. I already don't like the idea of having to completely pass myself as human. So, please don't try to strip me of my magic for the events." I know we just had our magic suppressed for a week and she's wary of being without it again so soon but I don't want to do that to her. She's moved her hand from my cheek and settled with playing with the ends of my hair as we discuss the terms of her traveling with me.

"I would never do that to you, but I was just thinking about how to hide your magic from the rest of the magic users there. The last thing I would want, is them questioning your abilities if I am to make an attempt to pass you off as a human."

"Like I said I think I can manage, I've made it this far on my own." But you haven't been around a drunken horde of Asgardian mages, nobles, and warriors before either.

"I have no doubts that you could, but the whole thing still bothers me. Humans aren't attuned to our magic like the average Asgardian is. I really think we need some ground rules for when we are there." I'll have to be sure that I can keep her close to me the entire time we're there to avoid any incidents.

"So, I'm about to be read the riot act?" The pissy look that she is giving me is cute and all but this is serious business we're discussing.

"If you want to see it that way then, yes, I am." I try to keep some semblance of a stern voice as I go about this. "No, you can't use your magic under any circumstance. You will be expected to address everyone properly. I will be the only one that you will be able to address on a first name basis and the same for I. You will not speak unless spoken to and only give short courteous answers for your own safety. Do not stray from my side as not everyone there is going to be very accepting of either of us being there or together." I can see her gaze getting distant as I speak, I'm only telling her this for her own safety. "Is any of this getting across to you?"

"Uh huh." It's going in one ear and out the other, we're both screwed.

"This is why I don't want you anywhere near that place or the people." I lean my forehead against hers as I think of all the ways that things could possibly go wrong if she isn't paying attention to what I'm saying.

"I'm listening, no magic, address people accordingly, don't speak unless spoken to first and if so keep it short, mind my manners, and stay close. I think I can handle that." It comes across sassed and arrogant but comprehended.

"Yet, you don't sound very serious about any of it." I feel like I'm talking to myself ten years ago. Stubborn and not willing to listen to anyone. Is she my real punishment here?

"I am, it's just that I'm thinking of how to get the Valkyrie on our side." I guess I can let go of her, I don't feel that she will run now that she seems to have calmed. With that thought, I let go of Vanta and make my way to the couch to sit and further discuss our agenda. Vanta follows and takes a seat beside me to my surprise. I half thought that she would have run as soon as I stepped away. Not that I wouldn't blame her if she did.

"It won't be easy, she loathes me to no end. To be honest, I believe she would sell me down the river just for the fun of it."

"I think we should leave her to Thor. I feel that he might be the better candidate to convince her to help. I feel the gatekeeper will be the easiest. When do you think we might see them again?"

"Having to take into consideration how things played out last time, I really don't know. You practically played a one-sided game of keep away with Brunhilde; if I'm right, she's probably still pissed off about it." This fuels my anger again as I think about the situation I pulled Vanta from yesterday. Now, I'll have to face the Valkyrie and Thor to try and straighten everything out there.

"She shouldn't have been so condescending towards me." Here we go again.

"We're not having that conversation again." I try to temper my anger as I reach out and bring her gaze to meet mine as I say this. I don't want to see the look of fear in her eyes directed towards me again.

"Fine, I'm sorry I have made things difficult. It isn't easy when everyone around you keeps prying at what I am. Top secret or to stay alive, it isn't easy to keep it together. I didn't realize also that it would be such a big issue if I slipped away for a bit while you slept. I just wanted to do something that is normal for me, and I didn't expect Thor to start talking about any of that." Her expression is genuine as she makes her apology, moving just slightly closer to me, our gaze still locked on each other.

"It's fine now, stop apologizing, it just left me worried when I found you weren't there. But I suppose I should have told you about the High Council and their final decision. I now feel foolish for pursuing a relationship that I couldn't be sure of if I would be around to see out."

"That doesn't matter, the time we have together and how we spend it is what matters." Vanta inches a bit closer still, I maintain eye contact with her as she does so, and not moving my hand from her cheek either.

"But I'm not yet ready to give you up." I pull her on to my lap and close the distance between our lips before she can protest my actions. Vanta presses into me before pulling away, a look of sadness and sorrow briefly present. Which disappears as she leans her forehead against mine. I wish things could be different right now. "So, this is what you were up to when you should have been resting. Which holy day is it for?" I make an attempt to lighten the mood and change the subject for a bit. After the flashback, this morning, then waking up alone, followed by the conversation I walked in on. I completely lost it. Truly thinking that it was a repeat of Alfheim. Waking and finding Vanta to be missing just like Ithil all those centuries ago. I don't like what I saw, the fear in Vanta's eyes, which was directed solely at me. I had gone the extra mile to apologize in her native tongue to emphasize my sincerity for losing myself so badly and taking out my rage on her. I continue to hold her close as she does the same for the moment.

"None, I just like the decorations that's all." I let out a measured laugh at this as I look around the living room admiring her work. The silver and gold decorations are littered about the tables with evergreen sprigs tucked around them. The subtle flicker of the candles adding to the atmosphere that I know I have now ruined for her.

"They look nice, but that makes two of us, I suppose we will have to suffer through the festivities together. The only things I feel Jol has going for it is the food and mead." I have missed the extravagant feasts and free-flowing mead and mulled wine.

"Yes, the holiday food is always a welcome treat." I feel that Vanta will be in for a surprise when it comes to the feasts during the celebrations. I pick Vanta up, her legs wrapping around my waist and arms around my neck as we head towards her room which we have been sharing now, to continue our conversation.

"Why don't you tell me more about the Jol festivities." I had placed Vanta on the bed and laid down beside her as she asked about the customs of Jol. She rolls over to face me as she asked this, where I prop myself up on one elbow to look at her as I think about what I want to say.

"This is the first year that Jol will be celebrated in New Asgard since it has been established here on Midgard. I suppose there will be many changes to the rituals and who the feasts will be in honor of. The Midgardians only celebrated for three days where it's usually celebrated for twelve to thirteen days on Asgard. The first celebration is in honor of the mothers and women of the house. That morning before the feast the hearths will be extinguished and swept clean and stacked with fresh wood in the homes of the people in anticipation of the final nights' celebration. It will only remain lit in the palace kitchens where the food for the feasts will be prepared. That night the Jol log is lit before the feast begins and it will burn until the end of all of the celebrations. The second is for the peak of the Wild Hunt. Where all celebrations are done during the day and all are to be indoors before midnight or face the possibility of being drug to Helhime. The veil between realms is the thinnest at the peak of the winter solstice, giving the creatures there the opportunity to snatch unsuspecting soles more easily. The third is a day and night celebration where during the day games are played in hopes of better luck in the next year. Then that night there is a purification ritual. Where we seek forgiveness from our ancestors or anyone that we might owe for any past transgressions we've committed. That way we might have a clean slate for the year ahead." My explanation is interrupted by Vanta as she voices a question at what I have said.

"So, does that mean you are going before the High Council that night to seek forgiveness?" Her expression is nervous as she looks at me, her words quietly asking about something I really don't want to do.

"Yes, this is the first chance that I will have to do so properly under Asgardian customs and laws." If I'm to ever get out of this situation I must humble myself before the Council. That being something I'm not overly fond of doing.

"I hope they will hear you with leniency." Her warm fingers reach up to move the lock of hair that has fallen across my face as I lay here with her. I make it my mission to memorize everything about her and her touch if this might possibly be the last few weeks I'll ever get to spend with her. As I begin to speak I start to pull her hair down from the bun on top of her head, letting her white hair trail over her shoulder.

"Me too. But back to the other celebrations so that you will not be completely in the dark once we arrive. The fourth is for peace and a harvest of plenty during the upcoming growing season. The fifth will be held among the people, welcoming travelers that are passing through. This day New Asgard will be open to the rest of the world's dignitaries who wish to meet openly with Thor and briefly discuss trade possibilities and political alliances. The sixth is for health and wellbeing, where the healers of past and present are honored. The seventh is for honoring the fruits of marriage. The day is spent together as a family taking time with the children of the marriage, acknowledging that they are the future of the family and community. The eighth we celebrate the huntsmen, where stories of past hunts will be retold after the feast. The ninth is for the All-Father and ones past and to the man of the houses. They are to be honored for protecting and providing for their families. The tenth is to honor the sun and that it provides for us and our crops. The eleventh is the Night of the Warriors, it will be to honor the living and the ones fallen in battle and that we will drink to those who reside in the halls of Valhalla. The twelfth is for oaths and the passing of the Wild Hunt that night. Any and all oaths of friendships are taken and all judgments will be passed that are to come from the third days' seekings of forgiveness." Vanta is looking at me solemnly as I say this, processing the ramifications of the third and twelfth day. "The thirteenth day the people will come that morning with gourds and take back the embers of the Jol log and rekindle their hearths signaling the start of the Asgardian new year."

"Hopefully we will make it back in time for us to celebrate the Midgardian New Year. Tony usually throws one hell of a party."

"I think I wouldn't mind that too much, I've heard that the celebrations here are quite extravagant and scandalous."

"It wouldn't be possible any other way." I run my fingers through her hair until she falls asleep after finishing my long but brief explanation of the Jol festivities. Once I'm sure that she is asleep I return to the living room to thoroughly think about what I might say to the High Council while I wait for Thor to return.

Thor

I knew this day had to come. We both have avoided further discussion of it but I feel that now is the best time for it to happen. Vanta has brought about a complete change in him. He's acting as he did long before he ever went to Alfheim some five hundred years ago. Thinking back to that time, when he was finally brought back to Asgard, there had been a change in him back then. Having essentially become bitter towards any form of kindness or affection. Like he had suffered a recent loss, and repeatedly disappearing back in search of something he wouldn't speak of. I don't want to see them lose each other, but I feel she is the motivation he needs to get his shit together as they say here on Earth. I just hope that he hasn't lashed out at Vanta over the sudden travel plans that I have dropped on him. I wish I could have stayed and discussed it further but I know it would only put us at even greater odds. That isn't something either of us needs right now. I just hope that Vanta can get him to a more calmed state before I return. One that we can discuss the details of her traveling with us. After a long three hour walk around the Central Park, I return to find him in the living room. Loki is sitting there on the couch with his head hung low, running his hands through his hair and elbows resting his knees staring at the floor. He looks up and acknowledges my presence, I can see evidence that whatever transpired has affected him deeply. I know from past experiences from the way he looks nothing good has happened. Which leads me to expect the worst that could happen.

"Is she alive?" He tenses at my words, cutting his eyes at me as he replies.

"Yes." He sounds emotionally wrung out, more so whatever happened has hurt him deeply. But he is able to throw some venom in for good measure.

"Then what did you say or do to be on this side of the door, like this." I gesture towards him putting emphasis on his appearance. His hair is disheveled evidently from him repeatedly running his hands through it as he sat thinking about whatever it is that happened.

"They got what they wanted from me, to set loose the monster that I am." I frown at his choice of words, I don't like it when he gets like this. Yet, I can't disagree, they made him into a monster, one that they have always used to get what they wanted. Had I known Odin and the Council was using him to do their dirty work I would have done something about it, but that came to light after he fell from the bridge. I just hope that one day things might finally change for him, but I need him to snap out of this right now.

"You let them get to you. You knew that this was going to eventually have to happen. I also gave you every opportunity to talk about it but you didn't. Now, you have one week to fix this mess."

"I think I might be better off back in my cage like the monster that I am."

"Why do you always self destruct when it comes to things like this? You're not a monster, you just need to get your issues under control. Getting angry every time things don't just go perfectly to your planning isn't the solution, you can't control everything Loki. This decision will determine if you ever get to be with her or set your gaze upon her ever again after the next few weeks."

"And you think I don't understand this?" I can see it clearly in his expression that he understands but is losing control again.

"We have a few things that need to be discussed pertaining to the upcoming travels."

"Yes, there are a few things I need to discuss with you also."

Once I make myself comfortable I begin to discuss the travel arrangements.

"We'll be traveling on one of Tony's private jets with Brunhilde and Heimdall. That means you have to keep Vanta and Brunhilde from squaring off mid-flight. And the same for the both of you."

"I will do my best with whatever happens." Loki looks less than thrilled about our travel companions and the daunting task ahead of him for the flight.

"Once we arrive in New Asgard the two of you will not be able to be so close and handsy with each other. You don't want the people getting the wrong impression of what she is to you. That means separate rooms and no late night visits either. If whatever happened between the two of you can be reconciled then I suggest you do it soon. Spend what time you can with each other wisely before we leave."

"That is something I've discussed with her, but I don't agree with it. How am I supposed to keep her safe if I'm off where ever in a different room or area? The last thing I need on top of their decision is for something bad to happen to her. I fear whatever punishment Fury or Stark could cook up more than any Asgardians' pompous opinion of what is shared between me and Vanta."

"I understand your concern, but as King, I have to uphold a few customs and that is one of them. I know you bedded plenty of maidens and consorts in our youth behind everyone's backs the same as I, but we can't have the High Council view Vanta as such. The relationship between you two needs to appear valid and honest. Especially, if things fall in your favor and if your relationship with her moves to a more serious one. It would provide for a better-received union between the two of you, instead of it looking like you are wedding your friðla (mistress, roughly)."

"Please, we're on Midgard now, you really think the people of Asgard will be abiding by such archaic customs in a few more years?" His reply is sarcastic but the truth.

"No, but if you value your freedom or the possibility of reclaiming your title amongst the people, you will abide by the old customs. She can remain at your side until it is time to rest for the night but then she will have to sleep in her own chambers. If it will help I will try to get her room next to yours."

"I still don't like it."

"You're lucky that you aren't going to be treated as a prisoner the entire time you are there, brother!"

"Fine!" Loki throws his hands up in aggravation and defeat before running them through his hair again before speaking again. "There are a few things I need to speak to you about concerning Vanta."

"What would that entail?"

"As I have mentioned, she isn't from here, but we need to pass her off as human while we are there. It would help me greatly if the council saw that I could find a human capable of seeing past what all I've done." This conversation already as the symptoms of a far fetched idea turned in to one of his mischievous plans that will undoubtedly backfire on him at some point.

"What is wrong with her just being whatever she is?" Maybe I can find some reasoning with him before this goes too far.

"It's complicated and will arouse suspicions if we don't."

"How so?" Brother, when is it ever not complicated with you?

"I feel the secrecy around her would not be very welcome on Asgardian soil as neither a human but it would raise fewer eyebrows that way."

"Loki, please don't make me regret all of this." I get his angle on all this but it still sounds like a really bad idea.

"I suppose in time you will be told what she is, but I can not be the one to tell you. You will not regret any of this, brother, I just need for her to be safe. One thing though, I need Heimdall's and Brunhilde's cooperation in this. We need both of them to act as if she is human also. That way, it will be believable all the way around." There's the catch, I was really wondering when it would turn up.

Ok, time to call bullshit on his plan, shacking up with a Midgardian just isn't in his nature. "Surely you didn't think this up? I know how you feel about humans and I know this isn't like you to suddenly take a fancy to them."

"No, it wasn't my idea. It was Vanta's, she thought it up off of something I said earlier. I had mentioned that not a single human or Asgardian would ever give me a chance in Hel. That is where she then said that we could play that to our advantage."

"If the two of you were scheming earlier, then, why were you in the living room looking like your world fell apart?" His expression drops at the mention of this, he's done something that he doesn't want to speak of.

"We had an argument earlier over her traveling with us and I needed to think about what I'm to say to the High Council when I stand before them."

"That isn't everything." I frown at his blatant lack of truth as I call him on it.

"I lost myself earlier in a fit of rage after hearing that I was being called back to stand before the Council and that Vanta was to be traveling with us. After you left we were discussing that and other matters when I snapped at her. I apologized as best as I could but I feel it wasn't enough. That is why I said that they had set the monster loose."

"Brother, how bad did you lash out at Vanta."

"It was just us yelling at each other, look it bothers me to no end that she had to see what they made me into." I can see this is eating him alive inside but he has to learn how to keep himself under control and not rely on me or Vanta to do it for him.

"I promised her that no harm would come to her and you also backed me on that, but yet, you lose your temper and could have potentially done her harm. If you cared for her as much as you let on, you would have reined yourself in sooner." Loki had tensed at my words letting me know that they had hit a nerve, but I hadn't noticed that Vanta had entered the room until she started to speak. Which startled me, as she somehow is able to move quieter than Loki.

"I think this is what the High Council was aiming at, they want us to tear each other apart to make their decision just and valid. Thor, I caused the argument that led to what happened. If I hadn't of smarted off earlier it would have never happened." The way she puts it causes me to frown, she shouldn't be taking responsibility for his shortcomings.

"Vanta, don't go letting him make you believe that was your fault, especially, when he has no real control over his rage."

"I started the argument Thor. I spoke on the spur of the moment knowing that what I was going to say would more than likely provoke a fight. If anything we are both at fault for discussing things while we were angry." I suppose there is some truth to that.

"She's right about the council, they used you to get to me, knowing what my reaction would be. But I could have handled myself better." And I guess what I said stuck with him.

"Now, that things are settled, I've got phone calls to make regarding our travels." I just hope he doesn't blow his only shot at getting his life back.


	22. Chapter 19 - Apologies //Lemon Alert!!!//

Vermilion pt. 1/pt.2 - Slipknot

 

Vanta

We returned to our room after talking with Thor for a moment after he returned. I had woke up to Loki and Thor arguing over the details of me traveling with them and the plan that we had schemed up earlier. It hurts me to hear the wedge that has been driven between them from the situation at hand. Especially, knowing that this is a tough situation for both of them. I know that Loki is still irritated from the argument with Thor so I try to give him some space and keep my distance for a bit.

"I really am sorry about earlier and our argument waking you." As he speaks I cautiously move closer to him. As much as I want this all to just be a bad dream, I know it isn't. We need to move past all of this, I'm so tired of being alone, and I don't want to lose him.

"Let's just move past it and get through the next few days, how about that?" He wraps his arms around me as I speak, it feels good being held close right now.

"Yes, that sounds good." He reluctantly lets go of me and I walk over to the bed and sit down. I watch him hesitate before following me, laying down on the other side of the bed, keeping some space between us. "I spoke with Thor about our plan, I don't think it has much of a chance. He's still suspicious about what you are and hesitant about bringing you with since he still doesn't know if you are an enemy or not. But I have my end of the deal with Fury to keep up, and I can't do that with you two thousand miles away."

"He has every right to be suspicious, I am an enemy after all. Nor can I pass myself as a light elf, for I don't have any standings in Alfheim, so we're fucked if it falls through." At that I scoot across the bed and lay down beside him, resting my head on his chest, pondering our fates.

"Yes, we are so fucked." We both start lightly laughing at this.

"We'll just have to wing it." His hand cautiously makes its way under the hem of my top. The coolness of his skin feels good against mine as it travels up my side, stopping at my ribs. I know he's trying to make things right but he can't just go trying to smooth over his mistakes this way. "Loki, that isn't how things work, you can't go letting your anger lash out and then try to seduce yourself back into good graces."

"I understand but we should make the best of the time we may or may not have together." He slips his other hand under me and lifts me, pulling me astraddle of his waist as he pushes himself up against the headboard. My hair is now puddled around us as I sit here with his hands roaming under my top.

"That is true but I hardly think makeup sex is what this situation needs." I'm met with a look of confusion at what I've said, but I don't want to turn down the offer when the getting is this good. "We have so much to work on between us, I don't know where to begin."

"Well, we can start here, if that helps." His words were barely above a whisper as his lips meet mine as I'm pulled in. If it wasn't so soft and gentle I would protest his advancements, but this time he moves slow and deliberate. There isn't any rough in the heat of passion this time, we move slowly and cautiously with each other. He slowly removes my top revealing my red lace bra, I would be doing the same but he only bothered to put on his black satin lounge pants much earlier. Our hands wander each other's skin, savoring every inch as we do so.

"Maybe, or this might be better." I lean back on the length of the bed behind me, pulling him forward on top of me as we swap positions. To where my pants are slowly slipped off revealing the matching red thong. It gets me a firm squeeze to the butt cheek in response to its discovery and I can feel him smiling as we continue to kiss.

"Looks like you've been keeping things from me." It's hummed between us kissing as he hooks a finger into the lace band of the thong right above my left hip. Sliding it along and tugging at it teasingly. But it is abandoned in favor of the lace covering my breasts. Which is unhooked and slipped off, revealing my ashen white perky skin.

"I can say the same." I move my hands to play with his hair as he takes his time with my breasts. Gently squeezing and sucking them erect as I gasp and moan from the pleasure. I can feel him pressing against my inner thigh through his pants, erect from our exploration. I focus on his pants and they disappear to his surprise. "Remember you're not the only one with a bag of tricks here." It comes out breathily between moans as I raise my right leg and rub it against his side, but it's caught and directed around his waist as he presses himself against the lace covering my clit.

"I'm aware, but you're being too impatient. We'll get to that soon enough." I pull one of my hands from his hair and our hands meet as he intertwines his fingers with mine. Bringing my right arm above my head as he continues to press into me teasing my core to no end through the red lace, causing me to twitch and whimper as I push back. He takes his other hand gently strokes my cheek and ghosts his thumb over my bottom lip before brushing some of my hair from my face. Carefully studying my reactions as I lie under him, his teasing slowly starts to turn into pleasured torture of the senses.

"I can't take much more teasing, please." I can feel myself twitching and quivering between my folds in anticipation as he continues to press against me. We release from each other as he raises up sitting back on his knees watching me as I push myself up on to my elbows to do the same.

"You beg for it so easily, maybe I should drag this out a little longer." I take my opportunity to raise up and push him back, taking him firmly in my hand and begin to stroke his length before I wrap my lips around him. His eyes go wide from the sudden pleasured shock to the senses as I do this. Licking and sucking as I take in as much of him as I can. All as I watch him stiffen and writhe as pleasured growls and moans escape him. He grips the sheets and closes his eyes, pressing his head back against the pillows as I concentrate on the head as I move slowly, dragging my tongue up and down his length, flicking the tip with my tongue occasionally; his breath catching every time as I do so as he attempts to speak. "How...is it...that...this feels so...damn good...but is...torture...all the...same time." I half hum, giggling at his response to my actions, his gasps, twitching, and growls of pleasure fueling my amusement. I had seen this performed many times during the 60s and so on. But I have never seen this kind of reaction in return from the participant, and never finding anyone until now that I was willing to do so freely with. His reaction this time is more entertaining than when we were in the shower the first time I did this. I must have caught him off guard the other day. "Shit,...I can't...ah...take much...more of this,...please." But I continue this pleasured torture of the senses until he's almost ready to release before I stop, granting him a chance to gather himself from the experience.

"I take it that this pleasure isn't something Asgardians are familiar in?" I'm then pushed back and pressed against the bed as he claims my lips before pulling away. Sliding my thong off granting him access to my core.

"No, there was many pleasures of the flesh, but that one. How to put it best? It is reserved for only the most intimate of lovers." I had never considered anything of this sort as we lie here fully pressed against each other. His smirk says there's more to what he speaks of.

"I was unaware it was such an intimate act there. Then what would you consider us then?" As he ponders my question I feel his hand wander down my side as he props on his elbow, leaning over me. It travels down the outside of my thigh then back up the inside of it, stopping at my folds to part them. His touch causing it to twitch and quiver as it begs for more.

"I think I would consider us much more than casual lovers at this point, being we've shared much more than just a bed for the night." My body quivers as he slips his middle finger inside after taking his time with the outer folds. I writhe in pleasure beneath him as he presses my clit with his thumb as he pumps his finger. My mind is trying to process what he's said and his actions at the same time. The only thing that escapes my lips at the moment is whimpers and pleasured moans. He stops for a second before he goes to slip another inside as I try to respond to him.

"Yes, but really, what does that make us?" I want this to be more than just us using each others body for personal gratification. I watch his expression as he considers my question carefully. It waivers from serious to a smile before he answers, having I just put him on the spot with a bit of a loaded question of sorts.

"I've given it great thought and if I am able to walk away free, I would like to over time make this something more than just intimate lovers. If that is what you are looking for?" I reach up and pull him to me pressing my lips to his giving him my answer as he continues to slip the second finger inside. The sudden addition causes me to squirm beneath him with another moan escaping my lips as he teases me, bringing me close to my release but stopping before I can.

"That is something I have been thinking about recently, I'm tired of being alone. I've spent twenty-five hundred years alone, I don't want to spend the rest of my life the same way." He pulls his fingers out, lining his length up with me he reaches under my butt to lift it to his level. He slowly begins to push into me, I can feel the delicate skin trying not to tear as it stretches to accommodate his size. This time it is pure pleasure as he enters me, his cold skin pressing into my heated core. Slow and careful movements as he sinks fully into and lowers me back to the bed. His hand now traveling up my side to where I have my hands on his cheeks. Taking one in his, he laces our fingers together before placing it above our heads again. I slid my other hand around tangling my fingers in his hair as I lightly grip it keeping us close. Leaning down he claims my lips as he begins to thrust at a tantalizingly slow pace.

"That is something that I had never given any thought to before meeting you." Our lips had parted as he trailed down my neck, kissing and lightly nipping as he moves down to my breasts. Squeezing and sucking at them while he slowly thrusts into me while rolling my hips into his in response. "You're the first being that I have come across that I have found any interest in and wouldn't have to watch them be ripped out of my life way too soon."

"The same for me, I've already had to watch too many age and die while I've looked no different for hundreds of years at a time." I gasp as he plunges a little deeper and grips my hand. It's clear that he's never taken his time with a woman. The slow drawn out thrusts causing us both to voice our pleasure. "But I was hoping that this would be more than just a fling between us."

"I feel it's already so much more than that." He rolls us to where I'm on top of him as he sits up against the headboard. I feel myself slide completely down on him taking in his full length, letting a quiet whimper escape my lips.

"How so?" Slowly, I begin to roll my hips, grinding into him. His hands gripping my hips, pressing me against him, keeping the pace slow. The slow and intimate pace begins to push me close to the edge. I feel myself begin to tighten around him as my climax starts to build.

"Mmm...that's right cum for me." He reaches down and begins to rub my clit, sending me over the edge. Our lips meet as I feel myself start to come undone, riding out the waves of pleasure washing over me. Once I've reached my climax I lean over on to his chest for a second to catch my breath before being rolled on to my back. "We've shared some of our darkest moments with each other building trust between us and found some semblance of solace in each other after everything that we have been through. There is a lot that we have in common also." He eases himself back inside me, leaning down to press a long and slow kiss to my lips, nibbling at my bottom lip. I deepen the kiss, letting our tongues battle for dominance as he slowly thrusts into me. Arching my back in response letting out moans of pleasure. He reaches down lifting my thigh, pressing it to his side.

"I suppose that on some level we have come to care deeply for each other. If anything, what I feel might be what I would hope love feels like." I had considered these words for a few days now and more so since our conversation yesterday after I was pulled from the training room floor. Wrapping my legs around his waist changes the angle, causing me to start climaxing again.

"That is true, I haven't truly cared for anyone as I do for you, and I would also hope that this is what love feels like." Pleased with the smile I give him, he slides a hand under my head grabbing a hand full of hair, pulling on it lightly, pushing me closer to my release again. "Cumming for me again?"

"Uh hum." A lust filled smirk creeps to his lips as his pace picks up a bit and his thrusts get harder as I feel myself nearing my climax.

"I want to hear it," He leans in and whispering in my ear, that alone is enough to make me come undone, "don't be shy, let it out, don't hold back. Say my name." Pleasured moans are escaping my lips at this moment as I haven't fully reached my peak. "I want to hear you say it." I know if I don't give him what he wants he'll withhold my release until I do so.

"Loki!" His name slips from my lips as I cum, along with my sounds of pleasure that he desired enticing him more. He slams deeper into me until he reaches his climax. Shuddering as he reaches his release, thrusting a few more times as he cums. We hold each other close, each with a hand entwined in each others hair, as he captures my lips with his as we come down from our high. I can feel the cold of his release as it flows between my folds as he pulls out before rolling to the side of me, pulling us against each other. We lay here, with me pressed against his chest, tangled in each other, gathering ourselves before we go to the bathroom to clean up our mess.

Loki

I wasn't prepared for the conversation we just had. At first, I felt that it was a trap question. One I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer to. I have tried to not spend much time dwelling upon the thoughts of being alone for eternity, but after airing our feelings toward each other yesterday, it has been on my mind. I think back to the conversation I had with the Widow years ago, is love really childish thoughts? I know our feelings are mutual all the way around, but I wasn't prepared to put this into words. Though I feel safe to think about such if I get to walk away free. I watch Vanta as we're in the shower, cleaning ourselves from the heated moment of passion. To be honest, eternity with her doesn't sound like such a bad idea. The conversation with Stark is still at the back of my thoughts though, what would that thing truly want with her.

"You really want to spend eternity with me?" I reach out and wrap my arms around Vanta and pull her against me under the spray of the shower. The warm water temporarily washing away our worries. Leaning down to grab her butt cheeks, I pick her up to where she has her arms around my neck and legs wrapped around my waist. She then plants a quick kiss to my lips before answering.

"Yes, if that is what the fates would have for us. I hope that they favor you, I don't want this to be the end." I hold her closer to me and return the kiss. I press into it treating it as it could very well be one of the last we'll ever share.

"Let's hope it isn't." After enjoying the water for a few more minutes I put her down and we get out of the shower. We're both wrapped in towels getting ourselves ready for bed, she's braiding her hair into an elven styled battle braid. For what reason, I don't know, but it looks good on her. I was never one for the customary braid before entering battle, but I notice her eyeing my inky locks as she finishes with hers. "I think you should let that idea stay just that." She smiles at me before hanging up her towel and going to sit on the bed.

"You're no fun, anyway it was just that, an idea." I can see the pout she's trying to hide in her expression and it causes me to laugh a little.

"That is reserved for the wives of warriors," I make my way over to sit by her, "ones that are about to go into battle, and right now times are somewhat at peace. And we've just barely discussed or know if we will make it that far together."

"You speak with lots of doubt for us." Vanta's pressed against me and is playing with the ends of my hair that is now reaching the middle of my back.

"I speak knowing what trials I will face and the little hope I have that I will find mercy amongst the council." I lift her chin to where I plant a kiss to her lips to try and quell the stir of emotions that are plaguing me right now.

"Don't speak of such, we can only wait and see what the fates will provide." Her warm hand pressed against my cheek feels good and somewhat reassuring as she pulls me back into the kiss. She's now moved the hand that was playing with my hair to now rest on my chest, before pulling away. "Let's get our minds off this for a bit and have a look at those pictures from the other day."

"Ah, yes, I had a look for myself the other night and the boy is rather talented and sneaky." I reach over to the nightstand where the envelope with the pictures is laying and pick it up. I slide the photos out and pull Vanta close to me as we look at them.

"Yes, I didn't catch the sound of his shutter on the training floor but he was rather obvious about it outside the elevators. You were even smiling a bit in that one." She's holding the one from the elevators, I hadn't meant to let down my guard but her suddenly leaning against me felt right. I felt content for the first time in my life for that brief moment, like she filled the void that has always been there. From the moment she stepped into my life emotions have surfaced that I have long since written off as no longer being capable of feeling or simply lost to me. "The pictures from the training floor are good ones though, two opponents equally matched and in our element."

"I wouldn't say equally matched seeing how I clearly won." I smile at her as I say this, knowing that I might get some sort of reaction from her. What I got wasn't what I was expecting, she gives me a quick kiss before voicing her thoughts.

"If you won, you got one hell of a prize." She slides the pictures back into the envelope before placing it back on the table and slides across the bed.

"I think so too." I use my magic to turn out the lights as I do the same, pulling the blankets up around us. The light streaming in through the open curtains slightly illuminates the room. Making it appear as if she's glowing against the black sheets. Vanta rolls over to face me and I can't help but go back to the morning's thoughts. She looks so similar to Ithil, even more so after she opens her eyes to look at me. The light hitting them just right makes them look the same silvery grey in the dark. This causes a guilty pain to shoot through my chest, if she is Ithil then I can never forgive myself for letting that thing get its hands on her.

"I love you but you need to go to sleep, and quit over-thinking things." Vanta reaches out, running her hand across my cheek as she whispers to me. I wrap my arms around her, pulling her against me, letting out a long sigh before voicing the thought behind it.

"I love you too, I just wish it were that simple." The words sound so foreign coming from us, I feel we might be in over our heads a bit trying to get so familiar with these words of endearment so soon. Newfound emotions that are alien to me are manifesting, making themselves known and for once I'm not too inclined to push them away. Laying here I let them wash over me, slowly deciphering each one. Allowing myself to fully experience each as for a few it is the first time that I have felt for myself. I suppose the concept of love is only to truly be felt rather than trying to understand it by meticulously picking it apart trying to describe it. Vanta moves from my cheek to running her fingers through my hair after we share a short passionate kiss and my eyelids suddenly start to get heavy. I know that she's using her magic on me and would normally not allow it to happen if it were anyone else. But tonight, I welcome it knowing that I will just lay here and worry. After a few more seconds, I find myself drifting off to a peaceful sleep, relaxing under the soft touch of her warm hand now resting on my cheek. By the Norns how could I ever not love her?


	23. Chapter 20 - Travel Plans //Lemon Alert//

One Week Later

Loki

I wake knowing that we have to get ourselves ready to travel but I take a few moments to lay here and enjoy the peace before waking Vanta. I take in the peaceful sight of her laying here next to me, she looks like a completely different person now that all the damage from her captors has healed. I don't want to wake her. Having slept a solid night without being woken from a nightmare, which is surprising from the amount of stress that this is putting on her. I just hope that she can make it the entire week without one. Whatever it is that she is dreaming about, must be something good from the small smile tugging at the corners of her lips and the slight giggles. It is very tempting for me to have a look but I know that she would wake up just as soon as I did. I will just have to settle for guessing. As soon as she gets quiet I start trying to wake her.

"Come on, we need to get up and be ready to go in a few hours. That means packing light for the trip also." I roll over to lean a straddle of Vanta as she wakes, I would like for some fun and games this morning but they'll have to wait.

"Yay, a week and a half of being a human, lovely." The way she says it laced with sleep and sarcasm as she yawns makes me laugh a little, but this trip will be no laughing matter.

"Please, don't sound so excited." I place a few kisses in the crook of her neck, wanting to enjoy any and everything about her as long as I still can. I have little faith that I will walk away free. To Hel with it, we have time for fun and games, they can wait for us. I lift her up from where she's laying, gripping her butt cheeks as I do so, holding her against me. Pressing her between me and the headboard, I slowly ease inside her. "That must have been one very exciting dream to have you this wet, love?" Every bit of this is torture knowing that it might as well be the last time we're together like this.

"Don't worry, I'm not. It's a week without magic, just my illusion getting to stay." Vanta's wrapped her legs around my hips as I've got her pinned against the headboard. I've just buried myself to the hilt between her slick folds when we're interrupted by a knock at the door. "Wouldn't you like to know, but when did we get so comfortable as to be using such words of endearment?"

"Sounds like you will be at my mercy then. We might as well enjoy what niceties that we can before we can't, including words of endearment. Plus it will make our plan more believable." I pause and look over my shoulder towards the door. "Damn, what could anyone want this early?" I desperately don't want to stop but there is knocking at the door again.

"Ignore it, they'll come back later, dear." The returned endearment is enough to send a wave of what feels like electricity through me, damn the Norns, she is too much for me. She's got her fingers entwined in the hair on the back of my head with one hand and the other turning me back to face her. I try to keep my attention on her but now the person is pounding on the door.

"If you say so, love," I whisper this near her ear as I plant soft kisses to her neck, causing her to squirm against my grip. Picking back up with the pace that I was at, Vanta's pleasured moans getting louder as I continue.

Thor

"Are you sure about taking both of them to New Asgard? Can't they make their decision without him?" I can see Tony's concern with them traveling that far and not being completely sure that Loki still isn't a flight risk.

"I'm afraid not Tony, they were very particular about having him present. There are some things that can't be handled over the phone." I wonder why the elevator has stopped on our floor, we weren't expecting guests before we are to leave, and as far I can tell everything is in order for our travels.

"What if they choose to have him executed, then what? Also, how are they going to handle him having a relationship with Vanta?"

"That thought has crossed my mind but that is where I will step in, and I may still do so if I see fit. Having him around Vanta has kept him occupied enough to keep him relatively out of trouble. None the less, I will have the ultimate say in that matter. Regardless, he's the only family I have left. Convicted of treason or not, he's proved himself worthy to me. His and Vanta's relationship is what we are banking on for him to walk free. The plan is to pass her off as a human, even though I still don't have the slightest as to what she really is. Not that it really matters at this point as long as they make each other happy. But if we can get them to believe that a human can find forgiveness for him, then maybe they will see differently. Why though are you so concerned about his wellbeing?"

"I'm not concerned about his, it's Vanta's, she's emotionally invested in him. I don't want to think of how it would affect her. I just hope that plan of yours is going to work, I really don't need her tearing the world apart."

"It'll work, Loki and Vanta thought it up and I'm backing it. If they can do all the heavy lifting in the acting department then I can handle the rest."

"It would suit me just fine if that was the judgment though." I recognize the voice, it's Coulson. I wonder what could be so important to bring him up at such an early hour.

"Well, if it isn't Agent Coulson, what brings you here, or better how do you have clearance for this floor?" Tony is pissed that he's just walked in here so easily, and the same as I. "This is supposed to be a secured area."

"Oh, is it? I'm just checking in on the Asgardian Mousilini, and carrying out a request from Fury." I give Coulson a disapproving scowl at his words directed towards Loki. I know that there is bad blood between the two but now is not the time.

"Watch your tongue and have care as to how you speak of him. What business do you have with my brother anyway?"

"I call bullshit on a request from Fury, more like Fury ordered someone else to do it and you volunteered." Tony is quick on the defensive regardless of his dislike for my brother.

"I have to change out his cuff after it malfunctioned a week ago and Fury has ordered for Agent Roswell to be fitted with one also. Just a precaution since she's traveling outside of our jurisdiction."

"What do you mean malfunctioned a week ago?" Loki hasn't mentioned any of this to me, it seems he's back to keeping secrets again, besides what Fury has sworn him to.

"Nobody told you? They were attacked in Central Park a week ago, resulting in Roswell being injured and him going with her to Dr. Banners' lab. Where it activated and immediately malfunctioned. The decision was made to swap it out before you left with him, and Fury thought it wise to put one on her for tracking purposes."

"I already knew about the Central Park incident but not the latter. My designs don't just randomly malfunction, especially that one." With that news, I can see red starting to build in his face. Even I know that his creations don't just break for any apparent reason.

"Well, it did." There's too much smug on Coulson for this situation.

"I call more bullshit, I don't want one of those anywhere near her, they weren't meant for her." I can see that Tony is seething at the thought of having one of those on his friend. Honestly, I don't like it either, and I don't even know her as well as Loki does.

"That isn't your decision, by the way, where is Mouslini hiding anyways?"

"He's with Vanta I would suspect, I don't know if they're awake yet," I state this rather bluntly as I could care less for his opinion of the matter.

"What?!" His eyes are nearly popping out of his head as he exclaims his concerns.

"You heard him, they probably aren't awake yet." Tony restates what I have said as Coulson tries to grasp the concept.

"Their sleeping together?" He's still having trouble getting his head around the concept.

"Does that bother you?" Tony's just inches away from Coulson as they square off over Vanta's choices.

"She's a classified agent for crying out loud, and she's sleeping with the war criminal." Coulson has backed off a bit but Tony's still holding his ground. "There are safer places that she could be that would have her well taken care of."

"Ex-war criminal, he's paid his dues, and Fury has her listed as retired and under our explicit protection, so leave it be Coulson." I put my opinion in also on the matter at hand, correcting Coulson. "She's safe and still has her freedom even if she's tied at the waist to my brother."

"You know I can't do that, and how safe is she really when she gets her shoulder dislocated while she's under his protection."

"Banner informed me that she did that herself to get away from the guy that was trying to abduct her. Had Loki let go of her we might have never seen her again, he did what he could with what he was given at that moment. If that bothers you then you might want to reconsider getting reassigned to a different department." Tony has now backed Coulson out of the kitchen to where he is in the hallway connecting to Vanta and Loki's rooms and the living room.

"I have business to handle if you will excuse me." I watch as Coulson starts down the hall towards their room, where there is no telling what he will encounter.

"I would knock first. FYI, it's the first door on the right!" Tony warns him for good measure, before turning back to our discussions. "I know Coulson is a good guy but I really don't want him anywhere near this situation."

"I feel the same way Tony, I hope he doesn't go walking in with them in the middle of something personal. I say this from knowing my brother's habits all too well." Coulson is probably going to walk in on him having his way with her, but he's been warned. This makes me think back to when we were younger and how we managed to keep our heads over the number of times we were caught with women in our beds. "The fewer stinks stirred before we're in the air the better."

"That will make things awkward." Tony scoffed at my remark before adding his own. "But I do agree, you don't need to deal with trouble thirty thousand feet in the air."

"Like they already aren't." Anything involving Loki tends to be awkward in some way or another. "I feel that Vanta has a firm grasp on him and has been helping him keep himself in check."

"That is true." It is very true.

Loki

"Agent Roswell, I know you are in there, if you will, please answer the door!" I barely recognize the voice but it is familiar, it might possibly be the agent I ran through with the blade of the scepter on the helicarrier years ago. So, the smug bastard survived. I'll take the smug right off of him if he keeps knocking. We continue despite the pounding on the door.

"He hasn't given up yet, I had better get the door just so things don't get complicated for us." It comes out breathy and between pleasured moans.

"I know who it is, he can wait." I'm still to the hilt in her as I continue thrusting, making every stroke count. I know her sounds of pleasure can be heard on the other side of the door. Which should be grounds enough for the agent to leave us be.

"But the door isn't locked."

"Come on, I know you can hear me. Now, answer the door."

"Who cares what he sees."

"Ok, final warning, I'm coming in." With that, the door cracks open half way but closes quickly. "Oh, god, what the hell!"

"I guess, he got more than he was bargaining for barging in here like that." I can't help but smirk at what has just happened, I know he saw everything. That should keep the smug bastard away for a while.

"Let's finish and see what he wants." Vanta wraps her arms around my neck leaning her forehead against mine. I press deeper into her eliciting loud pleasured moans from her at my actions, causing her to hold tighter to my waist with her legs. "Loki, don't stop, I'm close." I don't think I could ever tire of this with her. My every action gaining some form of response from her and the same in return.

Tony

"SO...evidently you walked in on more than you bargained for?" I can't help but laugh at the bright shade of red Coulson is as he returns from the hallway. He's fuming from whatever he walked in on. To be fair we did try to warn him.

"What the hell is that?! Why is that even being allowed to happen!?" Coulson is gesturing back towards Vanta's room about what he evidentially has witnessed.

"He's calm and peaceable and Vanta is safe, that is why we let it happen. If it wasn't for him she would have been dead months ago, possibly within the first few days of her arriving back. Essentially, I owe him for keeping my friend alive." I do owe him big time, if he hadn't found that Vanta had turned to her old habits I know for sure that she would be dead.

"All selfish gains from the looks of it to me. How much longer are they going to be, I don't have all day." Coulson's pacing now after what he walked in on, honestly it's laughable.

"Well, you had better get ready to wait, he'll probably take his time knowing you're here." I don't like that Loki's screwing my friend but to see Coulson's peeved expression it's worth it.

"Wonderful, then I had better get comfortable."

"Great, misery loves company." I roll my eyes as I say this under my breath.

Vanta

I hadn't expected anyone to walk in on us, but I'm too wrapped up in our activities to care. After the door slams closed, Loki picks up his pace to where I can't keep up. I savor the feel of his lips on mine, the entirety of what it feels like having us pressed against each other, the feel of him inside me. All of this is tearing me apart, I don't want what we have to be over yet. Slowly I'm pushed over the edge as he's whispering to me for my release. As soon as I do, he cums soon after. I can feel the extreme cold of his release as he pulls out letting it start to spill out of me. We go to the bathroom where I clean my self up enough to go out and see what that agent wants this early.

"Now, let's see what the Hel that agent wants." Being interrupted has me pissed to no end, I only bother to put on a black silk robe. Loki only bothers with some black lounge pants, I guess he wants to make the agent as uncomfortable as possible, and I'm game for it.

We enter into the living room to be greeted by an agent that I'm not too familiar with but have had dealings with in the passing. One that I'm not too fond of considering his pushy and leachy nature.

"Well, if it isn't Agent Coulson, I was wondering if we would ever cross paths again." I start to circle him like a predator would it's prey as he has approached me. I can already feel the temperature dropping in the room signaling that he and Loki aren't on the greatest of terms either.

"Agent Roswell, it's good to see you again, I wish that we could be meeting again, on...um...better terms." I watch him, eyes shifting between me and Loki as to whom he should worry more about while a bright shade of embarrassed red creeps up his face.

"That's what you say every time our paths cross." This gains me a small snicker from both Loki and Tony.

"I know, there's always business that needs to be handled. Speaking of business, I have some to settle before you two leave the country."

"And what would that be?" Loki steps in on the conversation since it now concerns him also.

"I have to change out your cuff since it malfunctioned and see that the one issued to Agent Roswell is functioning properly after it's fitted." Coulson is attempting to keep up the confident front, but we can all see that he has lost both paddles and is now in the up shit creek territory.

"What?" We're both caught off guard in disbelief at this.

"I spoke clearly, didn't I?"

"I understand changing mine out, but under what circumstances does Vanta have to wear one now?" Loki gently and protectively pushes me slightly behind him as he speaks his opinion on the matter. I don't remember it malfunctioning. Could that be what triggered the flashback and why I can't remember it or my being in Banners' lab?

"After the incident in the park, Fury thought it wise to put trackers on all his high priority assets."

"Is that so?" I don't like the tone that Loki has shifted to, it's low and gravely and laced with venom. I know that he cares deeply for me but this lets everyone here know I mean much more to him.

"Yes, if you will, we can get this over with and you two can go back to,...ahem...whatever it was that you were doing." His face starts to turn red again at the thought of what he walked in on.

"Fine, I'll do it if it gets you out of my home," I say this as I step from behind Loki, he reaches out to me grabbing my arm as I do so.

"Ok, then it's settled."

"Vanta you don't have to do this, I'm calling Fury to see what we can work out. It's still four hours until the jet leaves for Norway." I can hear the worry in Tony's voice, but I just want Coulson out of my apartment.

"I said it's fine, we'll worry about it when we get back!" My mind is reeling at this, I don't want him touching me or any of this right now. I just want to be back in the warm safety of my bed until time to leave. _'No, it isn't, not one part of this is fine Vanta!'_ I gently push Loki over to where Thor and Tony are trying to get Fury on the line. _'Leave it be, it will have to be for the time being.'_

Coulson sets a small briefcase down on the coffee table. That once opened, reveals two rows of thin black cuffs ranging in size with a small touch screen in the corner. I have a seat on the couch where Coulson is while the others have a heated discussion over the speakerphone with Fury about why this is happening. From what I can make out it appears that the two guys from the park had ties to human trafficking, if that is even the truth, not that it is any better than Hydra. But this is supposed to be for my own good right?

"You are quite the enigma still, back at headquarters, nobody has yet to figure out where you came from or what you really are." I don't like that I'm still water cooler fodder back at headquarters. I had figured that it would have been cleaned up and made hush by now.

"Well, that comes with the territory of being classified." I spit it out snarkily trying my best to live up to my past reputation.

"You have that to hide behind for now, but eventually it will meet its limits."

"I won't be declassified that easily, Fury would never let that happen. I'm too valuable for that." Coulson scoffs and continues poking at the touch screen in the briefcase again.

"So, if I can see your left arm for a moment please." I comply to try to make things go smoothly as he measures my wrist."I don't know if there is one small enough, 50mm is rather on the small side." I can feel Loki's gaze rake over us as Coulson continues measuring my wrist and placing the cuff. "Now, if you will sit perfectly still while your current location is registered."

"How long is that going to take?"

"It just registered, we're all done with you. If you'll get 'him' to come over we can get his changed out and I'll be on my way." I look over at Loki and motion for him to come over. I can see that he is seething at the fact that Coulson is this close to me, let alone touching me.

"Loki, come on let's get your's changed out for whatever reason." He's looking at my wrist with its new semi-permanent ornament. The look of disgust is evident at the shiny black cuff. I can feel his anger starting to build, as I stand and move past him I can feel the frost radiating off of him.

"That thing is coming off as soon we get back, I don't care what anyone else has to say about it. Mine was part of the agreement and terms of the treaty, that one is not." Coulson has backed up a bit, scooting down the couch away from where we are standing, suddenly losing some of his courage and cockiness. I can sense his fear of Loki at this moment, something must have happened for him to be that wary of him.

"Ok, we'll see what can be worked out when we get back. Let's get this over with so we can get our 'unwanted company' out the door." I finish what I'm saying as I turn to stare down the agent on my couch. I then turn to go over to where Thor and Tony are still standing talking about how to handle all of this. I don't take my eyes off of Coulson and Loki. One thing I don't need is whatever happened between the two being finished in my living room.

"Don't worry, while you are in Norway I'm going to see what I can get done about that cuff. He earned this, regardless of what he says, you didn't." I can see that Tony is about to explode from all of this, and I really don't blame him. Right now, I want this cuff off my wrist more than he does. Tony has his phone out going through its contents deleting the majority of it as we are standing here, it's confusing me as to why he's doing this.

"Thanks, but I don't want to think of it like that, no one earns these things." I notice that Loki says something indiscernible to Coulson that makes him tense up barely enough to notice but I catch it before it disappears. Whatever it was is enough to get a reaction out of him and garner Thor's attention. Tony is still tapping away at his phone as this is happening, that is when I notice that he is changing the language to Icelandic. I now know what he is up to.

"Only you could see it that way. I just can't bring myself to see it like that after he tossed me off the top of the tower. Coulson, leave that cuff for me, I want to run some tests on it to determine why it malfunctioned." Coulson nods at Tony's request as he hurriedly finishes his task, clearly now having lost all nerve that brought him here this morning. Tony has finished with his phone and keeps it in hand as he continues contemplating his plan.

"Well, it looks like Coulson has survived another encounter with Loki." I'm confused and curious about this.

"Thor, what do you mean by that?"

"Loki tried to and nearly killed Coulson on the helicarrier during the invasion." I suppose the past can never stay buried for long. I notice that Coulson is speaking to Loki quietly, reading his lips I can make out something to the effect of 'look at you trying to be the knight in shining armor for her, don't worry after they make their decision I'll make sure that she will be well taken care of'. It makes my blood boil that he is just trying to antagonize the situation further. _'Loki, don't, he's just a jealous ass that can't accept that he never had a chance in Hel with me.'_ I receive silence tinged with malice in return, right now, it would be in the best interest of the agent sitting in my sofa to make himself scarce.

"Ah...that explains the pissiness." I assume that they are finished since Coulson has hastily packed up and started to quickly make his way towards us to leave. Loki has yet to get up from where he is seated on the couch, I can feel the temp slightly drop a bit more in the room. This is never a good sign.

"Yeah, if Coulson could, he would press the kill button himself on Loki's cuff." I look at Tony a bit perplexed, as to why if that is true would Fury let him this close?

"If that is so, then why is he here?"

"Fury favors Coulson and usually gives in to his demands, but it is odd that he's here. This whole situation feels baited like they were expecting Loki to try something." Even Tony shares the same feeling about all this, and that makes this a really bad situation.

"I can believe it, right now it feels like this whole week has been set up to see how far he can be pushed before he snaps and does something they can construe as breaking the treaty." Thor is on point with his assertation of the current dilemma.

"So, I'll be going now, safe travels Roswell," Coulson gives me a brief cocky smile as he walks past heading towards the door. I know he has probably said something other than what I have overheard to further piss Loki off before he went to leave, it would be too fitting for him not to from my past run in's with the agent. "and keep Mousilini in check if you can."

"Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out!" I yell as he makes his way down the hall to the elevator, gaining me some muffled snickers from Thor and Tony. "Wait no, I hope it does!" I give Coulson a swift shove with my magic as he goes to step into the elevator, causing him to go tumbling into it gaining more muffled snickers from the two. I can see Loki tense up at the interaction, but as soon as the elevator starts to descend he gets up and walks over to where I'm standing with everyone else. Tony looks at him worriedly before speaking.

"I don't like it either, I'll be working on a solution as soon as I get upstairs. Vanta, sorry about that cup of coffee before you leave, but I'll be seeing you all when you get back."

"I'll miss you too Tony." I give Tony a quick hug before he goes to leave, I hope he can come up with some loophole to get this fucking thing off my wrist. I feel him carefully slip his phone into the right pocket of my robe hoping that it wasn't noticed before pulling away from me. I know the intended recipient of the device, given he doesn't have a phone of his own. But I feel that there is something up considering that Tony has given him his personal phone.

"Ok, we have three hours until we leave out. So, you two need to get things hashed out and ready to go by then." Loki had already started towards our bedroom as I nodded and followed after him. I can feel the temperature dropping the closer I get to him, I know this will not be an easy task to get him calmed down enough to travel. I shut the door behind us just as he starts to come apart.

"They have no right! Not a single one to put one of those abominations on you!" He's shouting and I know it can be heard all through the floor, I just keep quiet and let him vent. "To keep you safe, isn't that why I was assigned to you? I don't trust this one bit, not that I ever have but now I can't. They must have found something to lead them to do this, but why not tell us!?" I can hear the genuine concern in his voice as he has his meltdown, pacing the room as he shouts.

"Obviously there has to be a good reason as to why they did this. We'll worry about it later, right now, we have to get through the next week and a half. If anything someone is trying to get you to slip up so they can put you back downstairs. And we aren't going to let that happen are we." I try to keep my calm resolve in the matter to hopefully get him to do the same. As he walks back past me I grab him and wrap my arms around his waist holding him close to me as I bury my face in his chest. I can feel him relax a little as I do so, gaining a defeated sigh from him as he wraps his arms around my shoulders in return.

"Well, they are doing a good job at pissing me off, but you are right there's nothing we can do right now. We still need to get ourselves cleaned up from earlier."


	24. Chapter 21 - Travel Preparations

Going Under - Evanescence

 

Loki

She's right, I have to push aside my animosity from the situation at hand. I redirect my attention back to Vanta before I do something irrational as she pulls me close to her. Sighing out of the momentary defeat as she holds me close to her. I had best enjoy it now, for once we are on New Asgard's soil we won't be able to be so close and handsy with each other. We'll be following the old customs, unwed couples can't occupy the same bed and have to maintain an appropriate distance. I think I would have died by now if I had to live by those standards having Vanta around.

"Yes, we can't go stinking of bedroom activities. I don't want my first impression on everyone to be that." I think we have enough time to lounge around in a bath before we leave, I haven't noticed if she's even used it since she's returned. "I'm going to get my things packed before I get cleaned up if you don't mind."

"I don't." This gives me a chance to run us a bath while she is distracted. After I finish running it I return to the bedroom to find Vanta still packing. It's mainly her undergarments with a few of her normal outfits.

"Don't worry about packing clothes, you'll be wearing traditional Asgardian clothing during our stay." That is one thing I do miss, wearing Asgardian clothing, and I can't wait to see Vanta in one of the dresses that will be chosen for her. "You only need two outfits, one to wear there and one to come home in."

"Ugh, do I have to?" I want to laugh at her peeved expression, but I know it's best if I don't so I just settle with smiling in amusement.

"Yes, it would be seen as taboo for you to walk around in pants. And do not pack any of your tunics, they make you look too much like an elf." As I say this she stops packing, huffs, crossing her arms as she turns to look at me.

"I guess it's too late for me to adjust my illusion to not be so, um, pale."

"That is fine, you will look more the part for us to be together like this. No one would expect me to show up with anything less, um...how do should I put it...exotic." Shit, I think I really stepped in it this time, her expression gets more serious and the garments that are in her hand goes sailing past my head.

"That's just lovely, you pick me because I'm 'exotic'' to you. So, I'm just going to be another oddity that you are dragging home to meet the folks." She looks at me dejectedly as she says this, I had meant for my comment to have been a compliment but is taken otherwise.

"I didn't mean for it to sound like that." I cup her cheek, brushing my thumb over her lips as I try to reassure her that I didn't mean for what I said to sound the way it did. "And no, I don't think of you like that, we've already had this conversation twice over a week ago. I'll help you finish packing after we get cleaned up." I pick her up as she is already facing me, where she then wraps her legs around my hips. This leaves us making skin contact as her black silk robe has parted at the waist and I have already shed my pants in the bathroom. It has put me in a very tempting situation but we really don't have time to go again now.

As I hold Vanta with her legs wrapped around my waist I can feel something in her pocket bumping against my thigh as I walk with her. Reaching down, I feel around in her pocket investigating its contents, revealing what I can assume is a phone. For once I can legibly read and fully comprehend the language that it is being displayed. All things considered, Allspeak doesn't always work on the muddled common tongue that they call English, which is the most prevalently spoken language here. But having that there are so many different languages that it is comprised of, with too many words having too many different meanings regarding the context that it is to be used in makes it fairly difficult to understand the written language here. Thank you, Stark for at least making it so that I can understand what I am reading.

_'This looks like Starks phone. What are you doing with it?'_

_'I think he wanted me to give it to you for some reason.'_

_'Another way of keeping tabs on me I suppose.'_ I know why he has given me this phone, I just hope that I don't have to make use of it.

_'Maybe, but Tony doesn't just go handing out his personal tech without proper reasons behind it.'_ I lay the phone on the counter in the bathroom as I pass it, heading towards the bathtub with Vanta. I wish that I could tell her what is going on but it would only send her into a panic. Stark has uncovered several more references to the Other over the past week and I for one am not too keen on the reappearance of the abomination. But I'm broken from my thoughts as Vanta squirms in my arms briefly.

"Um, aren't we getting a shower?" Her voice is drenched in apprehension and worry at this as we pass the shower. Now, I'm second guessing my plan as I tug at the bow on her robe, untieing it with one hand and slipping it off of her. Not once putting her down for fear that she will run before I continue towards the bath. I now remember her nightmare from when we were in solitary.

"Not this morning, I've run us a bath." I feel every fiber of her body tense at the mention of the word. "Just relax, everything will be ok, I've got you." I can feel her starting to breathe erratically as I near the bathtub with her. "I suppose it is a good thing that we are getting this addressed before we arrived in New Asgard. You won't be able to shower there, they will only have baths in the rooms we occupy."

"I...I can't...do this, please stop." I ignore her pleas and keep going towards the bath as she begins to push against me to put her down, but I hold her tighter as she protests. I just hope that we don't cause any visible harm to each other, mainly her, giving the dresses that she will be wearing will probably be rather revealing. "Loki, please stop, I can't do this right now."

"This is for your own good, I can't have you melting down over a bathtub once we get there. I saw what they did to you in your nightmare and I'm sorry that it happened but you have to move past it now." I continue to step into the water where it touches her feet causing her to tense up more digging her nails into my shoulders. "It's ok, I'm right here." I don't have a clue as to what I'm doing but I know it has to be done. I continue to lower us into the water as I feel her stay tensed and I know that she is beginning to fall into a catatonic state. "Vanta, stop it, you don't need to let your mind go to those thoughts."

"I...can't do this."

"You already are," I say this as I have fully sat down with her, the water reaching my chest and over her shoulders. Her breathing is still panicked but she has stopped fighting, I'm honestly surprised that she hasn't attempted to teleport away from me.

"I really hate you right now." She leans forward resting her head against my shoulder and neck as she speaks, trying to calm herself. Her grip is still like steel on my shoulders though.

"You're lying." I smile at this and try to sound hurt in my reply.

"I'm still mad, I said that I wasn't ready to face this."

"You've survived it just fine." I reach up and remove the clip that is holding her hair, letting it down for her. I watch as it spills down her back into the water, some of it lightly floating before partially sinking. Vanta finally starts to raise up, looking at me as she is still sitting astraddle of my waist.

"And what if things didn't go as you hoped, huh, then what?"

"I would have figured something out."

"Tell me, is that what you did when I was stuck in that flashback in Banner's lab?" I really don't want to have this discussion right before leaving. "Please, be honest with me." The look that she is giving me is saying that this has been troubling her, that she still can't remember what happened. Not to mention that ass from earlier bringing up my cuff, now it leaves me to wonder if it's even been active since then.

"Yes, you lost yourself after my cuff malfunctioned outside the elevator. I tried to use the same sleeping spell on you from months ago when you first arrived but it wasn't strong enough to hold very long. That is when Bruce gave you a heavy sedative so he could put your shoulder back in place."

"That's not everything is it?" Her voice sounds broken as she tries to put the pieces back together. "What are you leaving out? If you don't tell me I'll find out for myself." I'm shocked by this, that she has started to move a hand toward my temple with a determined look in her eyes. I know of only two others besides myself that knows how to do that, and one of them taught me how to on Alfheim. There are too many things lining up right now putting me outside of my comfort zone.

"Fine, I'll tell you. That isn't all from that night, I saw your scans from months ago. Your flashback had to do with what they did to you. You were stuck there reliving every moment of it again. I noticed this when I had already brought you back here to rest. That is when I pushed the memory to the back of your mind so you could sleep peacefully while you healed." I can see tears brimming in the corners of her eyes now. I know I should have never looked into her mind but I did it for the right reasons, didn't I? "That memory is the only one I saw, and I only did it to save you from the torture of reliving it."

"So, you know what all they did." I remain silent, nodding at her response, she sounds like she could shatter into a million pieces. "What they took from me? What they did while I was awake? While I was fully aware of every fiber that the scalpel severed. They drew it out for hours on end, just like every other torture that they could think of or create. Then you saw what they did, leaving just enough to still call me feminine, but removing the bridge that allows creation. Tell me, can you still harbor the same feelings towards me as you did before? Or will I just become the play toy when it comes down to the royal agenda, replaced by one that can fulfill the duty?"

"Damn the Norns you are being impossible, I would never dream of replacing you with anyone else. Yes, I know what they did and I still feel the same for you regardless." I pull her back against me to hold her close, I'm back in uncharted territory again. "That isn't a priority for me, and I'm sorry that you had to endure that."

"I don't even know how I feel or how to feel about it. I wanted to avoid this conversation until I had fully processed what they had done to me and how to approach it with you." I can feel hot tears dripping on to my shoulder as she speaks.

"As I said, it isn't a priority for me, right now, you are what makes me complete, love." I feel her relax into me, calming a little from what I have said. I feel that I have only scratched the surface of what she has had to endure, only now are the after-effects of the trauma revealing themselves.

"I love you too, dear...but, please, don't go digging in my mind again."

"I won't, I just wanted you to be safe." I kiss the top of her head as I say this, really all I want is for her to be safe. I'm still pissed at what that agent had to say earlier, questioning my ability to protect her. I'll be damned to spend eternity behind the gates of Helheim before I let anyone separate us.

Vanta

"I still can't promise that I won't have a meltdown over a bathtub once we get there, but I'll do my best not to." I let go of Loki, finally feeling safe enough that I can do so, and move to the other end of the tub. Where I begin to wash as I keep a close eye on him. I truly want to trust that he wouldn't try to drown me the same as the Hydra agents, but that is something that only time will be able to undo the conditioning of.

"Then we will handle whatever happens as it happens, that is all we can do. But I will try my best to stay as close by as I can to prevent anything from happening."

"I know you will, but I won't feel safe until you return back here with me at the end of this." I'm overly cautious about getting my head any closer to the water as I begin to rinse the soap from my hair, the ever-present traumatic memories that are engrained in my mind trying to creep forward. I can already feel the water trying to rush into my lungs to take the place of the precious air that fills them. Our words are the only things keeping me from fully believing that this is just a delusion of my mind and I am back in that dingy, dim lit room about to be held under in the rusty blood-stained metal tub filled with stagnate murky water.

"You'll have the telepathic link that we share just in case, it can only be used sparingly so that the others with this gift don't hear you. It would be normal for me to speak to you that way or to read your thoughts but not the other way around."

"Do we have to worry about anyone other than Heimdall seeing through my illusion?" I'm still fighting to keep the horrors in my memories from pushing forward, every second more that I spend sitting in this water brings them closer to playing out in my mind's eye.

"None that I can think of, I don't think there was anyone from Vanaheim or Alfheim on Asgard when we evacuated. But to be safe I'm going to use a shielding spell to hide your abilities and mask the aura of your magic and another to reinforce your illusion. To anyone that approaches you, they will only perceive you as a human and nothing more." I don't like the sound of this.

"It sounds like you are binding or stripping my magic and making me mortal. You said that you would never do that to me, yet again, I think you have been lying about a lot of things?" I try to concentrate on the conversation more as I'm only hearing snippets of what he's saying over the sounds that accompany those memories. The scraping of what was left of my fingernails against the rough metal, water splashing and muffled thuds against the metal tub as I fight the person that is holding me under, my desperate gasps for air once I'm pulled from the water briefly to be questioned and then only to be returned to the murky water.

"No, I'm not going to do that, you will have full control of your magic. It will only make it harder for prying eyes and minds to detect. Nothing more, if I am wrong then I will willingly take whatever your wrath doles out to me."

"I'm holding you to that, I had better be able to magic my way out of whatever situation I need to." I feel that I'm on the verge of falling deep into that flashback as I continue to sit here, hot tears threatening to fall as I try to push them back. All of these horrors eating at my mind prove to be too much on top of this conversation, the stress of traveling into enemy territory, and attempting to face this fear. Then I feel a tug at the farthest recess of my consciousness, growing to a heavy searing pull.

"As I said, I won't strip you of your magic and you most definitely won't be mortal." Loki's whole demeanor falters, I can feel a slight warm trickle at my nose before hot tears start to spill down my cheeks as I start to slump into the water. I watch from the tunnel forming in my vision, worry is written across his face as all of this happens. I'm helpless to do anything about my situation as the room starts to grow dim at the end of the tunnel before my eyes slip closed. "Vanta? Are you ok?"

I feel myself about to slip under the water before I'm pulled from it quickly. Strong arms wrapping around me as I feel myself resting on the solid floor. "Vanta, don't focus on those memories, don't let them consume your thoughts. Think about us outside the elevator just as the kid was snaping our picture or the snow fight in the park." I can hear Loki but I can feel something else pulling at my mind trying to force these memories of my torture to the surface. This overwhelming, stifling presence, whispering indiscernibly in the farthest recesses of my mind causing it to feel as if it is on fire. Trying to burn away all that makes me who I am. A sudden flood of old memories come rushing back, ones that I haven't thought of in centuries. Others more recent, still carrying the sting of what happened to me in them. I can barely hear Loki now, my ears are ringing and I feel like I'm gasping for air. I feel an ice-cold hand press to the side of my head. Now, I can hear what I think is Loki arguing with the overwhelming, stifling presence as it is forced from my mind. But then before it all goes silent, my mind no longer feels like it is on fire, I'm drawn to the soothing cold of what feels to be laying in the snow. I wake to find myself laying in one of the snow drifts from the other day but I'm alone, surrounded by silence and everything is deathly still. I can still hear the indiscernible arguing but I remain still, laying here in the snow awaiting whatever reality it is that I will wake to. I feel myself rushing back as this happens. I wake to Loki's hand pressed to my temple and his illusion gone as he's holding me. The look of sheer terror written on his features as I know the same is on mine.

"What...what just happened to me? What was that? What did it want with me?" He doesn't give me an answer, he just holds me close to him for the moment as we try to process what just happened.

"That, that was the Other, it tried to pull your consciousness out and take over you. I forced it out but I don't know if it will try again."

"I don't understand?"

"It is the same being that forced me to lead the attack on New York."

"What does it want with me?"

"I'm not sure, all it said was 'in due time Asgardian'. I think it used your fear to find a weak spot in your defenses to get into your mind." I can see guilt wash over him, again he's not telling me everything that was said. I think I deserve to know being as how this conversation happened in my mind.

"I don't like it, I felt like I was dying Loki like my mind was drowning in fire. Every memory I have just rushed through my mind, like what one would expect to see as they are dying. Can you block the memories from the last few years until we can figure out what is happening? I don't want to resort to this but I don't see any other options as of right now."

"Are you sure? I just went against your wishes already diving into your mind again."

"I think if you hadn't I would possibly be dead, and those memories make me a liability. So, do it before I change my mind, please." I know this is a heavy burden to ask of him to carry, having to see and hide my darkest memories from me.


	25. Chapter 22 - Revelations

**Advisory for readers, trigger warnings apply, contains mentions of suicide, self-harm. Don't bombard my inbox as I remain neutral to suicide but I don't condone it either.**

Slept So Long - Korn

Loki

As we're sitting here finishing up with our bath I notice Vanta start to become slightly agitated and distant as she's speaking. "Vanta? Are you ok?" A trickle of blackish red starts to spill from her nose as her eyes roll back in her head just before she begins to slip beneath the water. Before her head has a chance to dip beneath it I lift her from the water and get us on to the bathroom floor where I can begin to figure out what is happening to her. As her illusion begins to falter she starts to gasp for air like she's drowning. Remembering what I had seen in her flashback while we were in solitary together, I know what I need to do. They've conditioned this reflex from their torture so that it will happen every time she's in the water like this.

"Vanta, don't focus on those memories, don't let them consume your thoughts. Think about us outside the elevator just as the kid was snaping our picture or the snow fight in the park." I know that she has asked me to stay out of her head but this will not end well if I don't.

"Vanta, stay with me, you're safe here. They can't harm you anymore." Holding her close I press my hand to her temple and begin to establish the mental link between us, only to be blocked by an outside intruder. I've become familiar with her presence but this is a different but also familiar presence, sickeningly familiar. I concentrate and push harder into her mind feeling that her consciousness is being pushed out so that something else can take hold. Once I'm able to get past her defenses and the thing trying to take over her, I recognize what has a hold on her mind.

"Asgardian, why do you tell her such lies? You know that there isn't a single place that either of you can go that I won't find you. She's not done paying for your failures."

"You have the wrong elf, and when I find you, I'll see that you pay dearly for this. What you promised me, I'll see to it that pain will be too sweet of a luxury for you."

"You are very bold in your promises and threats, yet, you seem so sure of that this is the wrong elf."

"I would know if it was her or not."

"I think you have much to discover about this elf. Reality is often misleading as he would say, but I suppose we will see if it will all come to fruition, but all in due time Asgardian."

With that I make my promise of vengeance, forcing the Other out of her mind. Breaking the link between them, closing off her mind to further intrusions for the time being. This will not be the last time that it will try to do this, now though, I have to come up with a more permanent or at least temporary solution to this. I take my time trying to find where it had pushed Vanta to in her mind. I can feel the searing heat and pain from it trying to rip out her consciousness. Knowing that she can feel my presence, I try to focus on something that is a constant for her to ground herself to. I begin to think of how the snow felt in the park days ago, how it was soft and cold as we held each other sitting in it. With the construct complete I wait for her to go to it so that I can retrieve her without doing any more damage rummaging around in her mind looking for her. After a few moments, her mind and body begin to relax, letting me know that she has found the safe haven that I have left for her. This whole ordeal has left me drained to the point that my illusion has dissipated leaving me sitting here naked in my Jotun form as I'm holding her, but right now that is the last thing I'm worried about her seeing. Vanta's eyes slowly crack open as she wakes, immediately locking to the familiar ruby red of mine. Her eyes searching for anything in mine that will ground her after what just happened. I hold off on resuming my normal Asgardian illusion to give her the opportunity to center herself. Reality now taking back its hold as she places a warm hand to my cheek. With what is actual reality established she begins to search for the words that illude her tongue for a moment.

"What just happened to me? What was that? What did it want with me?" I'm truly terrified about having to confront that thing in her mind. The one thing that I don't want near her the most, and I find that its vile presence was in her mind. I've only made things worse for her out of trying to do something nice.

"That, that was the Other, it was trying to pull your consciousness out and take over your mind. I forced it out but I don't know if it will try again."

"I don't understand?" I can see from her expression that nothing is making sense, the trauma of what just happened having disrupted any train of logical thought.

"It is the same being that forced me to lead the attack on New York."

"What does it want with me?"

"I'm not sure, all it said was 'in due time Asgardian'. I think it used your fear to find a weak spot in your defenses to get into your mind."

"I don't like it, Loki, I felt like I was dying, like my mind was drowning in fire. Every memory I have just rushed through my mind, like what one would expect to see as they are dying."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that but you're safe now."

"I need you to block the memories from the last few years until we can figure out what is happening? I don't want to resort to this but I don't see any other options as of right now."

"Are you sure? I just went against your wishes already diving into your mind again."

"I think if you hadn't I would possibly be dead or worse, and those memories, they make me a liability. So, do it before I change my mind, please." I get us off the bathroom floor and lay down on the bed with her before I begin the tedious task.

"Ok, give me a moment to think, I don't want to go at this unprepared." I really need to recenter myself and contain my own fear and anger before I go trying to bottle up her more recent memories. "I know that it will be hard for you but I need you to try to round up all of what Hydra did to you. Center your focus an all of those memories once I've made the mental connection and then relax your mind and let go of them." I hold Vanta close to my chest placing my hand back on to the side of her head as I begin to dive deep into her consciousness, establishing the link between us. There are so many chaotic thoughts in here, random memories popping up and getting jumbled around. That abomination did a really good job fucking up her memories, hopefully, I can help get them in some form of order.

"All right, I think I have all of them, I can feel the snow again."

"Good, that means that the connection is established. Focus on those memories one at a time and then let each one go." As she recalls the first one, I try to prepare myself for what I will have to endure. My rage simmering right at the brim, threatening to boil over, not a single second of this will be easy. I'll have to live each of these memories the same as she does to get them sealed away to where I can retrieve them later. "Please don't be mad at me if I see more than what I am supposed to."

"I'll try not to. Please don't look down upon me after seeing what happened. I don't want pity, just vengeance when the time comes." How can I pity her when I want to give her the vengeance that she so desperately desires?

"Sshh, I need to focus, I don't want to do harm to any of your other memories." There are so many to process, random memories threatening to get intermingled with the ones that I want to get under lock and key. This would be so much easier if I had free reign to do what I need to do, but I know that there are some things that she wants to keep secret the same as I. For every memory that I lock away for her, hundreds more surface. I'm starting to believe that she was a captive for longer than she believes. We already know that everything in her files has been doctored in some way or another. So, why could it not be that unbelievable if she went missing earlier than she thought?

"Loki, I think I'm going to break if we keep going, I don't know if I can relive another one."

"Forgive me, but it will go a lot easier for you this way." I use a strong sleeping spell to lull her so that I can thoroughly scour her memories for anything that could lead to any form of a psychotic break until I can locate and put an end to the Other once and for all. This method moves things faster than her having to play out each one, I am able to quickly analyze each and access if it needs to be dealt with. After an hour I find an end to what Hydra has done to her. I come across what evidently has been hidden from her. I now know whom the list was meant for. The hellish memory surfaces of what they did to brainwash and then train her to do their bidding. Then to seal it all away leaving her to be eventually used as a weapon hidden in plain sight. I cautiously extract this one leaving no trace of its existence for the better of both of us. Even giving the nature of the memory I loathe myself for having to do this, I should never have to erase any of her memories. But I resign the thoughts and the feeling to later when I have time to process it all. This left only the now distant past as her most recent besides the past few months that we have shared and the conversation about why we sealed her thoughts.

Yet, there is that unscratchable, undeniable itch, the one where I yearn to delve deeper to unlock her deepest secrets. To know what really makes her tick, what drives her most intimate desires? I need to fully know her in the most intimate ways. Yes, there might be a possibility that we will have eternity to do so, but the what if still remains. Then there is the other side of the coin, the what is fair, letting her into my memories. After all that she would see, would she or could she even still love me or I the same after what I might find. Then again she would never know that I even looked. The want is finding itself very irresistible, the need backing it mercilessly, having it all laid out before me with just myself to tell it no; lead me not to temptation, for I shall find it myself. I know exactly what I want to see, I want to know for sure, I need to know; is it her?

After a few minutes and pushing five hundred years back into her memories. I find what I am looking for, Alfheim. I tread lightly here to not let her know that I dug this deep, letting it all play out as if she was dreaming all of it. I'm greeted with her arrival, the interior of her ship matching the one that she crashed in. Then traveling through the streets, finding her way to the mage academy, familiar sights surround her as she does so. After navigating the gauntlet of archmages she arrives where all of the other apprentices are gathered. That is where things start to line up with my memories. She approaches the group that I am speaking with. I watch myself turn to look at her disguised as a light elf. Fully remembering the look that I have on my face, the thoughts that drove it, one of pure intrigue and lust. I wanted her from the first moment I laid eyes on her. Her very presence radiated with power, flowing like water off of her. It was completely intoxicating to me, but eliciting sheer terror from the others.

This shared memory, this exact moment is the most damning one of my life, and the most painful one since the Other forced me to repeatedly kill her in my mind years ago. I hear our younger selves introduce each other, further damning me, digging the proverbial dagger deeper into my chest as it feels. The sound of her voice unadulterated by the screams of agony is too much. I don't want to acknowledge the hot tears that are beginning to build behind my eyes threatening to make their presence known. But for once I don't hold back, after all this it was the price that I was forced to agree to. Honestly, would it be easier to know that Ithil was dead rather than her having to suffer for my stupidity? Then having nothing more than a hollow, jaded shell of the former being dropped back into my life just to have us meet again as strangers. Would it really hurt less to find out Ithil was dead rather than to know what all she has suffered through, and to now have her back in my arms? It is sick and twisted beyond anything I could ever push myself to do. The Norns are truly cruel mistresses in the end.

Having seen enough and now knowing the truth, I break the mental link, exhausted and consumed by too many emotions to call myself stable at the moment. Rage, anger, hatred, shame, sorrow, regret, remorse, the pain of watching the only being that you truly ever loved be tortured to nearly the last breath of life. It all blends together to make a pool of emotions worth wallowing in. I leave Vanta or should I call her Ithil, to rest while what I have witnessed sinks in, what I have allowed to happen to her. Would it truly be considered a kindness now, to end her suffering rather than have to return the memories to her later? Would it truly be so wrong? It would only cost me the pain of living with the guilt of the deed and the anger of others that I'm already accustomed to. I have forsaken my place in Valhalla, Helheim already awaits me, so what difference would it make in the end? Just having to live with fulfilling the agenda of the Other, then there are her words from earlier 'I don't want pity, just vengeance'. That in itself is enough to change my mind, in our lives this will inevitably be no more than a bad day for us after a thousand years.

I should have never quit looking for her, I should have never allowed myself to think for one second that she would ever be safe. If death truly could claim me I would welcome it with open arms, and submit to whatever the fates have awaiting me in Helhime. But there is nothing that can undo what has been done. I lay here seething at this revelation, one that I should have never pursued. Once again the Other has laid and brought to fruition another perfect plan to leave me completely broken. All the while I have walked right into it and played my part perfectly. I should be happy to have finally found her, hidden right under my nose, but all I can muster is a sorrowful melancholy. At this, the tears have subsided and settled in with the melancholy state. Suddenly my stomach rolls, the gravity of what I have learned weighing on me further. I slip away from her to the toilet to let it empty itself of the vast amount of nothing that it contains. Thoughts and questions that I don't have answers to nor can make into logical reason race through my mind again as I sit here slumped against the wall waiting for the turmoil in my stomach to pass.

How will she react if she ever finds out that I am the reason all of this happened to her? Again, would she still love me? There it is, the root of what has brought all of this upon ourselves, love. The lynchpin that holds everything together and the one that brings the downfall. The most destructive thing in the entire universe, one four letter word. The strongest of emotions reserved for the unfortunate few. That it in itself will ultimately become their destruction and demise, a fated fickle game. And that is where we fall into the equation, unfortunately. It's brought us our own personal Hel, or more I have, so to speak. After spending some time to myself and my thoughts as I was slumped against the wall by the toilet, my stomach having emptied to truly nothing I get up and return to where she is still laying. I lay down beside her pulling her back into my embrace, pressing a long lingering kiss to the top of her head as I continue to cradle her in my arms as if she were made of glass. I take in a deep breath that I was unaware that I needed and am greeted with the familiar scent of her once again. After a few moments, I think I have calmed enough to hold up my end of the deal to help Vanta finish packing, if anything it will help get things off my mind for a moment. But the nagging melancholy was still there, settled deep into my stomach. Still, no joy can I find that I have finally found her, just emptiness. No, more like apathy, nothing, the all-consuming void.

After throwing a few of our personal items in the travel bag that she had been packing I sit on the edge of the bed and conjure forth the letter that she left in my coat pocket centuries ago. I hadn't held it in my hands since before falling form the bridge. Carefully I unfold it, the parchment still just as crisp as it was on the day that I found it, taking my time in reading it. "What were you truly looking for there?" I say this quietly to myself but it fell upon unintended ears and eyes that shouldn't be seeing this right now. The bed shifts behind me as this happens.

"Where did you get that?" The words were shaky, weak, and filled with confusion and disbelief.

"I suppose you deserve some truth."

"Answer me, where did you get that letter from." I can hear so many emotions fighting for control but the most dominant is fear and anger.

"I found it in my pocket after I was brought back to Asgard after the events on Alfheim."

"Your lying!"

"Why would I lie about that? Why would I conjure something so preciously guarded from my past just to cause you unneeded pain? What reason do I have to hurt you in such a manner, the one I loved so much then and now have you dropped back into my life as a stranger with a fresh start only now for things to come full circle?"

"I don't believe you." She's still trying to find a fault in the current reality to justify her disbelief. I conjure up the elf illusion that I had used on Alfheim, my facial features softening and my hair changing to a long platinum blonde reaching to the middle of my back. My eye color intensifies to a darker blue with a bust of silver around the pupil. With that, she shrinks away from me in disbelief of what she's seeing.

I lie to cover my actions, causing the inner turmoil to stir again. "I saw myself from your perspective, the memory surfaced in the midst of purging what you asked me to. It was an unavoidable and unintended accident. Vanta, when I say this I truly mean it, I'm sorry that I saw what I did. If I had done it intentionally I would say you have every right to be angry with me, but we found each other."

"Why now, why did it have to be you?" Her words came between the beginnings of broken pain filled sobs. "I let her die, that version of me died in captivity the moment they pulled me from my ship. They broke her and she died. I left that night in hopes that you had not fallen in love with me, the path I was heading down only lead to ruin in my search. I didn't want you to follow me, but it seems that you inevitably found the same path as I." Despair coats her words as she fights them out between sorrow filled tears. I let the illusion drop reverting back to he Jotun form as I feel the Aseir one will only complicate things currently.

"What are you saying?" All of this has become too much of a convoluted mess, one that we both are guilty of creating.

"I was on Alfheim looking for clues to the whereabouts of the Reality Stone. I had been searching for it ever since I had been exiled. I had every intention of destroying it once I had found it. While I was being trained to handle it and contain it after the Priestesses had bound my magic to me, I then saw it for what it was. The only thing that would ever come from that damned stone is destruction and sorrow. When they had mapped out the next convergence I saw what was planned and rebelled, ultimately resulting in my exile. Then it became a race against the clock to try to locate it. The morning before I abandoned you I had stumbled upon a potential location of where Bor had likely hidden it. I knew if I didn't leave then to start my search I might not find it in time."

"You didn't find it though, did you?"

"No, I was apprehended by the Nova Corps, at that time I was a wanted criminal, a fugitive. One of the reasons I had stayed on Alfheim for so long. I needed to let the heat die down before I went traipsing around space again."

"What did you do to get on their list?"

"Everything that we spoke of in solitary and many more unspeakable atrocities. It was work for them as their fixer or spend the rest of my life in the Hel hole known as Kyln."

"Ah, yes, that is a complete complement to it in my eyes. That is where Thanos liked to recruit from. The remnants of the Bifrost had dropped me on an outpost near there. That is where I joined with a raiding group until I had learned what I needed about that sector of space and went out to work for myself. I had then found time to make attempts in that region to find you but every time I tried I came up with nothing, you had completely vanished. Even from the moment I had set foot back on Asgardian soil after Alfheim, I had continually made attempts to search for you. I was on my own when one of the people that I had been taking jobs from turned on everyone that he had been feeding work to. The last job I took from him was a setup, he walked me right into a trap set by the Nova Corps. At that time they didn't know who I was and wasn't out for my head. Ultimately it landed me in the Kyln, where some of the guards were on Thanos' payroll. They sold him the most dangerous of criminals that were housed there, unfortunately for me, I was one of them. When they sold us they listed us as deceased, which made it easy for him to use me to go after the Tesseract."

"Your tone says there was much more than that in which motivated you to cooperate."

"I might as well get it in the open since we are here. When I was made an offer for my freedom after I was sold it came with strings. I was leveraged into cooperating, they threatened your life if I failed to give them the Tesseract. If I had of known what I was up against I would have done things differently, I would have killed Thanos as soon as the first opportunity presented itself."

"Is that why that thing was in my head, it was trying to exact what was promised?" Her voice is filling with the unchecked rage that is boiling over beneath the surface. No matter what I say next I know that she will lash out at me, she has every right to do so.

"It was the one behind you being held captive. How they found you or knew who you were I don't know but I won't let it back near you. After we make it through the next few weeks I plan on putting an end to that abomination. I think that you might feel the same, I feel vengeance is to come in the near future."

"Vengence?! I think I should start right here, you let this happen! You let me pay for your shortcomings! Your failure cost me how many years! You claimed that you loved me but left me to be collected to pay your debt!" At that her hand collided with my face, instantly starting to sting upon impact. It causes my head to be swiftly and violently turned to the side. I want to lash out at her, pinning her to the floor and make her beg for mercy for her actions. But I don't, I know that I deserve far worse than this, I deserve her full wrath and much more. I turn back to her, there is a fire burning in her eyes that could devour worlds, and it is aimed at me. "I was truly that disposable to you? Do you know how all of this makes me feel? Knowing that you have offered up all that you are to someone, only to find out that they were the reason behind your suffering. I can't believe that I even entertained the thought of spending eternity with you! Everything was just too good to be true, I thought I had truly found someone that understood me. Someone that I could trust, someone that truly cared for me. But you have lived up to your reputation, betrayal, and lies, that's all you are." I can see it in her eyes, she knows how deep her words have cut. Something has snapped in her and she's out for blood. I have to get her reigned in quick.

"That's enough, if I never felt anything for you I would have left you to die cold and alone the moment you overdosed on the balcony. Or what about the night I had to drag you off of the railing? Should I have let you jump?"

Silence.

"Tell me?" I half yell this at her as I lose my patience with her and this situation.

"All I wanted was to finally feel at peace and you stole that from me, you should have let me jump. Why? Why didn't you?" The words came out of her with sorrow filled sobs shaking her. I want to go to her, hold her, let her know that everything will be ok but I know if I get close she will lash out more.

"I didn't because at that moment I had started to care about you, you began to mean something to me." I don't want to be like this with her but it's the only way to get through to her I feel.


	26. Chapter 23 - Fear and Loathing at 30,000ft

Author's note: I don't condone self-harm or suicide, but remain neutral on the matter. Please don't bombard me with hate mail. All questions relating to the story are welcome though.

Vanta

Why? Why did you betray me? Why did you lie to me? Why did I abandon you? Why did I have to pay your debts? Why of all the things that could have happened was it this? Why did I have to mean something to him? You could have let me die and we would have never had to know all of this, to feel all of this. I take my time pacing as I think back to the events, I could have ended it all right there. Let myself die alongside that part of me, yet here I am, all because of him.

Flashback - Four months ago

_"Vanta, please don't do this." Loki's standing in the doorway to my bedroom watching me as I sit precariously on the railing overlooking the city, contemplating my end. The look in his eyes begging me not to do it._

_"Let me end it, I don't want to live with any of this." You took the one thing that killed the pain from me, what else am I left with to numb it, to end it._

_"No...Not like this, please not like this." He takes a few cautious steps towards me causing me to lean further out, tempting the fates to claim me._

_"Just let me go, let me end it, I can't live with the pain of these memories. Tell me that it's ok, that I can let go, that I can end it all in a matter of seconds. That's all, just a few seconds, right?" I start to ease over to the outside of the railing, facing the city as I grasp the cold metal. If I let go, it truly might be over in a matter of seconds. I look down at the street, the inviting distance between me and the pavement. It's beckoning for me to let go, the impact whispering promises of peace._

_"I can't...I can't live with that kind of blood on my hands." It is whispered into my ear as his arms wrap around me pinning me against the railing and his chest, preventing me from falling just as I let go._

_"Please, it wouldn't be blood on your hands, it would be mercy." As soon as his grip locks onto me he teleports us back inside of my bedroom, the door to the balcony sealed shut preventing me from any more attempts._

_"No, that isn't mercy, it would only prove me to truly be a monster if I stood there and told you that it is ok for you to let go. If I stood there and watched you fall, that would make me no better than the example that I try not to be. I would be no better than Odin as he watched me let go and fall into the void." All I can do is sit on the bed in his lap as he holds on to me and let out the tears that came from the pain and anguish that my memories bring me and his admittance of how he fell from Asgard. "In a thousand years, all of this will be no more than a bad day to you, trust me, please?"_

End Flashback

"You should have let me die the first time. I would have gone to sleep out on the balcony and that would have been the end of it. No, you are so selfish, you just had to keep me alive because you claim that you cared!" If he wants Ithil back so badly then he can have her full wrath to go along with the woman scorned. I know that darkness is radiating off of me now. I feel myself begin to lose control of everything, my magic surging unchecked, devouring the light filling the room.

"I said that is enough!" I crash to the floor with my cheek stinging, violently pulled from my destructive line of thought, darkness receding. I know that I have brought this upon myself, my inability to stop the words from spilling before I can think when I'm angry. I look up at the figure towering above me, eyes that once shown brightly like rubies now hold a far more sinister light, they're darker, reminding me of the danger that I have been taunting. Every notion that I had blown off when everyone had been trying to warn me has culminated into the towering figure that is looming over me as I lay here on the floor. "Get up."

"What..." Before I can get more than one word out I'm hauled to my feet by Loki. The Aseir facade resumes its usual place, I'm caught off guard as I'm being held tight in his embrace. "I don't understand?"

"Right now, you don't have to, I just want to try to salvage what we might have left." Really what is there that is left to salvage?

"I don't know if we can, is there really anything left to salvage? You insured that for yourself." Please, just let her go, and stop living in the past.

"Don't say those kinds of things."

"Stop living in denial."

"Even though you're mad at me for what I have caused for you, I still love you." Our lips brush as he speaks before they meet, I hate how he does this. He's hurt me in every way that anyone could possibly think of and is now attempting to just smooth it over. I want to pull away, break the contact, but again it feels like it is the only thing keeping me from falling apart. Comfort, why is it that I can still find that in him? Right now, that should not be something I should be able to find with him, but here I am, sucked into his charms. Fuck, we are so toxic for each other, yet exactly what each other needs.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" Our lips brush again as I speak, I want to push him away, I want to run from the truth. But it all hits me with crystal clarity, as I search his eyes for answers, they are the same as they were on Alfheim. I can do nothing more than accept the truth of the situation.

"Doing what?"

"Dragging me back the moment I try to let go." I had let him go, moved on, and started anew. Those people were dead to me, lost to the past, nothing more than just a faint and distant memory. Like a sunny day between storms, a brief reprieve from the turmoil of existence.

"I don't want to lose you again and I never stopped loving you after I realized that I did. I tried to protect you, to save you from that fate, only to realize later it all had been in vain. All of this would have still happened all the same whether I had conquered this planet or not. They never intended to keep their end of the deal, you would have become their prisoner to be held over my head to keep me doing their bidding. Please don't think for one second that I wanted any of this to happen to you. Because I didn't."

"There's the problem, I'm not her anymore even though she was a part of me, keyword being was. And being a shapeshifter yourself, you should know not to get too invested in anyone, because they may not even be who you believe them to be. We live so many double lives, a different face every other day. Even at this moment, we aren't who we say we are, that much was established months ago. I let all of what transpired on Alfheim go the moment I crashed here knowing there was a slim to none chance of getting off of this planet. All I can offer you now is that we leave the past as what it is and live in the time that we have left." For some reason, I still cling to him as a child would, seeking comfort in the arms of danger.

"Your right, but at least now I have closure for that part of my life. I can move on to the here and now, to be able to focus on what we have between us now." Closure, I hadn't really thought of it that way, but maybe that is what we need for that part of our lives.

"Yes, I would like that. I'm still angry with you but in some part of this, I also am at fault for abandoning you on Alfheim. But there was never an easy choice in any of it, stay or take you with me, things still would have been complicated. But to be honest, I love this version of you more."

"As do I." It was brief as his lips were pressed to mine, stealing one more kiss before we are to be under the scrutinizing eyes of his people. After our lips part, he brushes the few strands of hair that have spilled over my face to the side before speaking. What bothers me most is the amount of sorrow it held for both of us. "We should be getting dressed, the car will be here in a few minutes to take us to the airport."

"What do you suggest I wear that won't make me look too much like an elf?" Even though I don't feel like it, I do my best to lighten the mood between us.

"Well, you still have to appear as human as possible so, maybe something like this?" Immediately clothing begins to appear on me. It's a thick and soft dark emerald off the shoulder sweater dress that the collar folds over hugging them just tight enough not to slip any further to reveal my breasts. Even after what just transpired he is still just as vexing. I can feel my underwear is about as scant as it could be. Even after this morning's events, he can still manage to amuse himself at my expense. Thankfully the black leggings are insulated with black leather and gold embellished mid-calf stiletto boots. I'm not too enthused by his color choices, always having to broadcast his possessiveness, honestly, it's just plain petty.

"Uh huh, I think it rather screams overly possessive, but that's my opinion."

"Would you rather have every drunk fool with a taste for human all over you?" I'm now standing in front of the giant mirror looking at the outfit, it's a well-crafted conjuration rather than an illusion thankfully.

"I'll let you have that one, but really is it necessary? I look like I should be on the street corner with the working girls." I look back over to Loki to see that he is in the all black suit that seems to be his favorite, except that his tie shifts between a black and emerald sheen.

"Yes, you wearing my colors will send a direct message to the council. That is what we want right? Them to believe our little plan. But no, you don't look like a common whore." I move to my dressing table and sit on the stool in front of it as we continue, starting to twist my hair up into a not so messy bun and pin it in place.

"I'm surprised you understood that reference, but that's the other part. Will I be mistaken as such when we get there?"

"Sadly, there is the possibility our relationship could be viewed as such. Other nobles have kept humans as pets in the past."

"Have you ever?" I say this as he approaches me and places his hands on my shoulders standing behind me, pressing himself against my back, watching me in the reflection of the mirror attached to the table.

"No, that institution was ended before I was born. Still, I think it's missing something?"

"Like what?" I know I shouldn't have said that but it's too late now. I watch as the pins in my bun change to gold and tiny emeralds appear on them dotting my bun. Followed by emerald earrings set in gold and a gold necklace shaped like a serpent with tiny emeralds set in its eyes.

"That's better, they would have to be blind to not know who you belong to." There's that shit eating grin, just this time it's more of a satisfied smile. It is a welcomed sight though, seeing as I haven't seen that smile in a week now. His hand cups my cheek and I instinctively lean into it, I'm going to miss the freedom that we have here. I reluctantly push forward my illusion, the elven features quickly vanishing behind the human ones.

"Great, I'm property now." I drag it out sarcastically, the words not much more than murmurs but I know they were heard. I know it is all part of the plan but I don't like the upfront meaning. I'm not property.

"No, but there is one other thing, do not remove this ring at all costs. It has a spell on it that will mask your magic, or more so it will blend in with mine and be less noticeable. It is the best that I could come up with on such short notice."

"If you insist, but really another snake?" I slip the thin carved gold coil on to my middle finger as it is the closest one that it will fit. The two tiny emeralds in the eyes staring back, to be honest, it is rather unsettling. In a matter of seconds, I feel a drain on my magic after the ring settles on my finger. "You promised that you wouldn't bind my magic?" Even my illusion faltered for a brief second but returned to normal.

"I didn't bind it, the spell requires a significant amount of magic to work and it draws from the person that it is meant to conceal. I'm truly sorry but it really is the best that I could come up with without the library that was destroyed back on Asgard." Loki carefully lifts my gaze up to meet his, I can see a hint of remorse and shame for the lengths that we are having to go through to conceal me. Having now to truly understand my feelings behind hiding what I am. It feels like we're being held together by barely a thread right now, but hopefully, it is enough.

"That is understandable, but I would have rather you discussed this with me before you made the decision." There is a knock to the door right as we hear Thor speak from outside it.

"Hey, are you two ready to leave yet, the car is waiting out front."

Thor

The ride to the airport is way too quiet. The atmosphere that Loki and Vanta are currently giving off is rather unsettling to go along with the silence. I don't know which I trust less, when Loki's running his mouth or when he's this quiet. I had overheard them arguing while we were waiting but I couldn't tell what it was about. Going from the look that is on my brother's face. It has to be about something that is deep-rooted in the past, something seriously troubling. Vanta appears about the same, but not as weary, just rather listlessly staring out the window as she fidgets with the ring on her finger. I suspect that they might be silently arguing about who knows what from her actions. Whatever it was though, it's taking its toll on both of them, just not in the same manner. I can only hope that this trip doesn't drive a wedge between the two, as they have already put more than enough space between them to be considered proper.

"I would hope that everything is ok with you two? I know this isn't going to be an easy trip but it seems that there is something bothering both of you." Neither of them has made eye contact with anyone since the incident with Coulson this morning. Both just listlessly staring at whatever is convenient at the moment.

"Why yes, there is something bothering us. Something like having to masquerade around a bunch of strangers while we wait on a life or death decision. All that hanging above our heads while we party it up like there is nothing at stake, it hardly sounds like a good time Thor." I would have expected this from Loki but not Vanta, it's really out of character for her to be that malicious with her answer. It's now evident as to the real reason why Fury put the cuff on Vanta. Being this involved with my brother puts her in a rather untrustworthy position.

"Vanta, that is quite unnecessary. I have made my peace with whatever the council decides is my fate. We might as well make the best of what time we may or may not have together." Ok, something is really off, usually, it has been the other way around this past week. Vanta is usually the one talking him off the ledge rather than her lashing out.

"I think it is quite acceptable for the matter at hand. I don't think you are that willing to accept death or prison, so stop lying about it. We aren't going to walk away from this without putting up a decent fight." It worries me that he has so blatantly marked her as his from the appearance of her clothing. But I also know from experience that drunken Asgardians have no concept of boundaries unless they're laid out very clearly, especially when it is flirting with women.

"I think you both need to calm down before we get out of this car and board the jet, but that's my opinion. I'm not going to pry on what you two have been arguing about all morning but I would rather it not continue while we're in the air." Normally, I would have more to say about the looks that they are giving me but right now, I need whatever this is to stop until we get back.

"If it only it were that simple." From Vanta's tone, I know they are arguing telepathically still, as they won't even look at each other or me. At that, the car stops and the doors open where we are to board the jet. And from the looks of things we are in for an extremely long flight.

Loki

I'm not entirely sure what set Vanta off in the car, as she was fairly content before we left the tower. But the whole way she was going round and round with the same things we've already discussed repeatedly this week. I can only suspect that this is a side effect of the events from earlier, and the drain that the spell has on her. I know that the whole morning has been to the point of nearly unbearable, and yet, we have just gotten in the air. What I really need is Vanta out of my head for a few moments and some peace and quiet to collect my thoughts. Her erratic thoughts have been nonstop for the past hour now. We took the seats farthest from Brunhilde in an attempt to avoid any confrontations. None the less, there have been many side glances between the two, nothing short of hostile but not friendly either. I really hope that the two don't make what could be my final days a living Hel. At least I have Vanta trapped between me and the window if that is much consolation for anyone of us.

"Why don't we try to get some sleep, it will make the time pass quicker." Please take the bait, I need this time to get the details of the plan hashed out with everyone else, and possibly some peace and quiet for a few hours. I lean my seat back in an attempt to relax and get her to do the same.

"I don't see how you are staying so calm or want to sleep at a time like this." Her features are starting to show the amount of stress and exhaustion that everything is putting on her.

"I'm far from calm, but I would rather not sit around letting my mind worry about something that hasn't happened yet." Really, I would rather just the two of us slip away and avoid any part of this. I look at her pointedly trying to get her to drop it and rest. After this morning we both need it, but more so if she keeps going at this rate she won't be able to hold her illusion with the spell draining her.

_'I find it rather hard to sleep surrounded by my enemies if that is something you are able to understand.'_

_'It never bothered you the first few months that you came home so why should it start to now?'_

"Fine, I'll try to." With huffed words she gives in and reclines her seat, curling up the best that she can, rolling to face me. Eyes full of worry and sadness, dulling their once bright color. _'I'm sorry, everything is just getting to me. I'm already exhausted and the spell has only been in effect for an hour, I don't know how much longer I can tolerate it.'_

_'Get some rest love, you should feel better in a few hours. Vanta, when I say this I truly mean it, I love you and I'm sorry for all of this.'_ Thank the Norns, I begin to quietly cast the sleeping spell from earlier to make things easier. _'I know, I love you and I'm sorry about snapping in the car. It's just I fear what is to come and the distance that we have to keep between us.' 'I'm right here, everything is fine for now, just try to get some rest.'_ I know she has every right to fear her surroundings just as much as I am loathing every second of this trip and our company. After I'm sure that she is deep asleep and nothing is trying to creep into her mind I get up and make my way to the other end of the plane. So much for peace and quiet, as it is on to the business at hand.

"So, about our little plan. Where should we begin?" I ease over to where Thor and the others are, taking a seat across the aisle as I begin our treasonous conspiracy.

"How about starting with what she really is, that would be a good place to begin." With the first line of questions fired, Brunhilde raises her glass to hurl it at my head but is stopped by Heimdahl. Grabbing the glass from her hand and placing it back on the table in front of them.

"Ah, ah, Brunhilde, you know that is something I can't reveal, as much as I know you would like to know. While we are in New Asgard she is to be treated and referred to as a human. That is what this whole charade will revolve around." She's too easy not to taunt, as she gets too riled up over so very little. It reminds me of good times planning our escape back on Sakar, thinking back I let out half a laugh at the memory.

"Why should we help you? You brought this on yourself, we don't owe you or her anything more." Oh, you are so very wrong there. I guess you forgot that it was I who showed up as your ass's saving grace when Hella had you pinned on the bridge.

"That isn't entirely true Brunhilde, Loki was manipulated, and his actions were the result. I don't like the idea of aiding him on such a treasonous endeavor, but there is much at stake if we don't." Vanta was right by Heimdahl being the easier to convince. Yet, he truly would have seen this coming and possibly the events from earlier.

"Why didn't you inform father of this if you knew the truth?" Dear brother, you missed the part where he relished in sweeping the truth under the rug. He was rather fond of secrets and lies, I'm living proof of that.

"The Allfather swore that information to secrecy, refusing to hear the truth rather than face the facts or take action to stop what was happening. He claimed that someone had to pay for the crimes committed against Midgard. I was against doing so, which is why I was willing to commit treason and aid in your escape after the Dark Elves attacked." Well, this has been rather forthcoming in gaining information, but none of it really surprises me the least.

"Thank you Heimdahl, for seeing the reasoning behind my actions then and now. But really, I need the council to believe her to be human. Vanta's idea was that no human or Asgardian could possibly find any form of forgiveness for my actions here on Midgard. But if one could possibly find forgiveness for me or even care about me then it would speak profoundly in my favor. And that is what we are banking on to sway their decision." Please see the reasoning in all of this. I just need a yes, and there really is nothing more you have to do.

"Still, what does it matter if you are found guilty again. I don't see any reason to keep you from a cell or the axe." Why do you keep testing my patience? If there ever was a time for loathing of the circumstances given and uncooperative company the time is now.

"That is where you are wrong, it seems a former ally turned enemy is out for revenge. The information isn't confirmed but Stark has been working on it for the past week. We feel that it is what is responsible for Vanta being taken prisoner and her torture."

"When were you going to grace us with these developments Loki?" And this is what I feared would happen, we just can't sit around and plot treason like normal criminals.

"I was waiting until there was more of a lead to go on but this recent development has put a bit of a strain on things." I lean forward and place my forehead in my palm while I rest my elbow on my knee, shaking my head out of irritation and Thor's lack of respect for me not putting all of my cards on the table to begin with. This is why you never excelled at negotiations or interrogations dear brother.

"Does Vanta know any of this?" As if our shouting match this morning wasn't enough proof for you?

"Yes, that is what we were arguing over earlier. I know this enemy better than any, and it won't stop until I'm dead and this planet is in shambles. That is why I need to retain as much freedom as possible, right now, I'm waiting on it to make its next move. Vanta, being its first move, I would like to know what the board looks like before I make mine." I still haven't looked back up at them, all of the petty bickering is making my head feel like it might just explode at the utterance of the next moronic question.

"Really, you're going to treat this as a game of chess and we are nothing more than pawns to you?" What, you are a fucking Valkryie, you were raised on war strategy, you know full and well that everyone is a fucking pawn. Jury's out, you have officially drank yourself stupid.

"Not exactly, but when you are looking at the possibility of all-out war then, yes. I don't like the notion either but that is the ugly truth of the matter." I look up and reach for the nearest glass and bottle of whatever might help keep my head from exploding. Never have I ever had this much trouble planning treason, this is loathsome company indeed.

"Loki's right, war is nothing more than a game of strategy, one opponent, trying to outwit the other. Strategy, being your strong point brother, and if you are right, and I would only hope that you are. We could possibly have the advantage. That's if you are telling the truth about how well you know the enemy." At least you have one thing right brother, I know this enemy too well.

"You can trust my rage on this, it got into my head and forced my hand. Don't doubt for one second that I wouldn't like some form of vengeance. I search for a far richer sacrament than just petty revenge, no, I won't stop until I watch the life drain from the abomination's body." I lean back in my seat and begin to sip at the glass of what I have heard Stark refer to as bourbon, at least it isn't as harsh as regular whiskey. But not near strong enough to take the edge off.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret going along with your scheme?" Why do I suddenly feel like tossing you from this aircraft?

"If all goes according to plan, you won't." I wonder if a Valkyrie can fly?

"That's the part I'm worried about." Please do us all a favor and shut the Hel up and quit doubting our plan.

"I think that is enough undermining of Loki and Vanta's plan, if any of this is true then we need this to go over as planned. We all have too much at stake here." Well, at least I think Thor gets what is at stake here.

"Yes, everything will as long as nobody breaks what we have discussed, she is human plain and simple. Don't treat her any different or refer to her as anything else." If it would help I would throw myself from the aircraft if it would help my cause.

I give things a few minutes for any questions to come to mind from my company before I retire towards the back of the plane where Vanta is still sound asleep. At least this gives me the opportunity to get some rest before we land in Norway. As I lay here waiting for sleep to claim me I brush some stray hair from her face relishing the peaceful state that she is in currently as once we land I feel that there will be an abundance of chaos for the days to come.


	27. Chapter 24 - First Impressions

Vanta

It was the crash landing dream again, most likely from turbulence traveling this high up in the atmosphere. Now, I have to worry about who all saw if I might have been broadcasting it. I still feel drained but not as bad as earlier, having gotten some rest and time for everything to settle down in my head. I wish that I hadn't come across so hostile earlier in the car, but nothing was making sense on a certain level. There are too many blanks from where Loki had to hide my troubling memories from me, and the most recent ones are not agreeing with the old ones that remain. I just have to roll with the knowledge of I had been on a mission and came home to find that I have long term house guests and Loki and I have met before in the past and one of his enemies wants us dead. Currently, though I'm trapped in the seat against the window all I can do is look at the vast expanse of ocean, go back to sleep, or watch Loki sleep, as I really don't feel like socializing. But nothing can ever be that easy, I can hear two sets of snoring and a liquor bottle being set down on the table a few seats away.

"Well, you're awake. You wanna explain what the fuck that was?" Damn, I was broadcasting. I let out a long aggravated sigh before I raise up to look at my target for where I am to teleport. Vanishing from my current seat to reappear in the unoccupied seat in front of the Valkryie. "I still don't understand how both of you can do that."

"That, unfortunately, is how I got here." I pick up a glass and pour some bourbon into it as I wait for the line of questions that follow, which may or may not get answered.

"So, you'really not human and you were hauling in a squishy for what reason?"

"No, not human, but that is what we have to pass me off as. It was the usual crimes for the grey. All I need is for you to listen to what I have to say."

"Ok, go on."

"I need Loki to walk away from this. I want vengeance the same as he does and I need him for that. That thing from his past, it means to kill us and possibly destroy the planet in the process if necessary. That would include every living thing on it that doesn't pledge loyalty to it. I don't know what caused the two of you to hate each other so badly but we need a little cooperation. Just treat me and refer to me as a human in any manner that is needed, that is all I'm asking you to do. We really don't ask much more than that."

"At least your story somewhat matches up with his, although he didn't put it as lightly as vengeance, but fyi the moment this plan blows up you two are on your own. Got it?"

"I had expected that much, Vanta, not a word more. Brunhilde, you speak one word about what you saw and it will be the last you'll ever speak, do we have an understanding?" I hadn't realized Loki was standing behind me until the Valkryie's eyes went wide and a hand took my drink, finishing it before placing it on the table in front of me. Instantly I find myself teleported back to the window seat, knowing if I protest it would only result in an argument. "It really wouldn't bother me to cut your tongue out if it means I'll gain some peace and quiet."

"Wow, what's suddenly gotten into you? We're just having a little chat is all."

"That is more information than you should have anyway."

"She's the one that broadcasted her dream, but you must really care about her don't you?"

"Does it matter to you?" I don't bother to look up as I can tell from his tone that he doesn't like the fact he overlooked that memory. Now, it's been seen by everyone on the flight, so much for keeping my means of arrival a secret.

"Well, it would prove the general theory that you are heartless and soulless wrong, that's if it is true." Please stop poking at the subject before he makes good on his threat.

"Get some sleep Brunhilde, you'll be wishing you had when the jet lag catches up to you in a few hours."

"Oooh, so you do have feelings for her?"

"As I said, get some sleep." As he says that he reappears next to me, a look of irritation present as he searches for what to say next. I lay back in my seat to where we are obscured by the ones in front of us, Loki quickly following suit.

 _'I guess I missed that one, and now everyone knows more than they should.'_ I know what is next, that memory has to go for now. His hand travels up my neck resting on the back of my head, I close my eyes for what is to happen next. _'I am sorry for this.'_

The memory flashes past and then it's gone leaving everything slightly jumbled again. I feel just as drained as I did earlier, sleep fast approaching me. Our lips brush slightly before I turn away to curl up in my seat. _'I know.'_ "How much longer until we arrive?"

"Maybe six hours or so, get some rest we'll be landing soon enough." It's not comfortable but I'm pulled back to share the same seat as Loki, my back pressed to his chest as he rests his chin against the top of my head, one arm securely around my waist. _'I truly do love you, please don't hate me for all of this.'_

Thor

I don't know what it was that I had dreamed earlier on the flight but it was terribly disturbing. It seemed almost like it was a warning yet, one of the voices sounded familiar but not the language. It's been troubling me since I woke up just before we landed. The appearance of the grey squishy looking creature and what it said, and the how that I could understand it. Having never encountered one before or that the others spoke the Midgardian language was the source. Then there is the unsettling peace between Brunhilde, Loki, and Vanta. Seeing those three getting along tells me that something happened while I was asleep. Especially, between Loki and Vanta having their behavior returning to the normal. Quiet whispers, side glances, and inappropriate comments between the two completing the usual between them during the ride from the airstrip to the outskirts of New Asgard. It had been agreed that we keep a few things traditional, thus the reason that we are now on horseback as we make our way through the streets. Cars are not permitted inside the city, or any unneeded Earth technology until the adjustment period passes. I feel that the people might possibly get lost to the overabundance of it. Not everything needs to be so overly complicated. I watch as Loki and Vanta ride ahead of us down the street with Vanta sitting in front of him. Loki holding her on the beast with one arm as he keeps a firm hold of the reins of ill-tempered steed as we head to the house we will be staying at. It's not exactly appropriate but it's making for good entertainment as it seems she has never ridden on a horse before. Or it might be that the ill-tempered steed has never had two riders before but it seems determined to buck the two off every so often.

"What do you make of that, Thor?" I don't exactly know what Brunhilde is talking about having gotten lost to my thoughts.

"Make of what, Brunhilde?" I've got too much on my mind for such as this.

"Those two?"

"I don't care as long as they aren't causing trouble." Really what do you care other than to make trouble? "Please, don't start Brunhilde, just let them be."

"Fine, but they're drawing a lot of attention to themselves. Has she never ridden before?" I now notice the number of people on the streets as we make our way towards the guest houses that have been serving as the temporary palace. They are all gazing in awe at the sight sitting atop of the black horse in front of them, the King of Jotunheim holding his most prized possession close to him. I now notice exactly how colorless her skin is against the dark colors that they are wearing, it is rather peculiar but familiar, somewhat too familiar.

"No, that's what we want, the people need to be reassured that he is our ally and not the enemy anymore. And we want her as an ally also, I feel that where one goes the other would follow."

"Thank you, Heimdall, for catching on to the plan. The council can't pass rulings that will cause a disturbance amongst the people, and if that happens I can overrule the decision."

"Still, it's just plain creepy and out of character for him to act like that."

"I have my brother back, what part of that is creepy?" The sight before me for some reason looks complete, they look content despite the uncooperative horse. Loki looks content and satisfied for the first time ever, even if it is all an act. And that actually makes me happy, with that thought I push my concerns with her peculiar coloration away. "My brother's finally found someone that makes him happy, just leave it at that."

"He's usually an asshole to everyone, now, he's being unusually civil is all." I understand Brunhilde's suspicions but she never knew the Loki that I know from before everything happened.

"That is how Loki was before he went rogue on Alfheim and disappeared for a year. What came back was not the same person. That being the first time that he had concealed himself from my sight." At least Heimdall sees the same thing as I do, and it makes me feel less alone in what feels like a lost cause right now.

"You do know I can hear everything you're saying about us when you talk that loud Thor." At least he's smiling and not threatening to kill us, yet.

Vanta

I don't care much for our disagreeable transportation, but whatever it takes to get this over with I suppose. Leaning back against Loki I try to relax and follow his lead, swaying with his movements as I'm held tightly in his grip. What has taken me by surprise is the number of people that have taken to the streets to welcome all of us and the looks that are meant for Loki and I. It is a look of hope and reverence, hope for their wanted outcome and reverence for saving them from certain death. A small group of women ranging in age gather up and start whispering to each other down the street from us, that is when Loki leans forward whispering to me. "Do you think they'll blush?"

I turn in an attempt to look at him, trying to figure out what he's talking about as I ponder what he said. "What are you talking about?" I'm taken by surprise when our lips meet briefly as I turn to him. Heat begins to creep to my cheeks at the public display of his affections, another thing that I am not accustomed to.

"It seems we have quite a mix." I turn back facing forward where we're met with blushing cheeks from the youngest, jealousy from the ones that appear closest to our age, and a mix of disapproval and humor from the oldest of the group. "It looks like their jealous."

"It seems like it." He loosens his grip on my waist to tilt my chin up to place another before we passed the group. We remain silent for a few blocks before the warm fuzzy feeling wears off.

"I think this is about the most snow that I have ever seen." It's about midday now, and everything is thickly blanketed with the fluffy white stuff as it continues to pepper down. Lightly decorating our hair and the black coat of the horse that we are on. It accentuates the Asgardian architecture, building in the sweeping curves and leaving the grand arches lightly covered. It makes the bright colors on the buildings stand out against the bright white. I've been to Jotunheim before many centuries ago but the snow there could never compare to this.

"Yes, it does seem to be a normal thing here for it to snow this much. It truly is a sight to behold."

"The northern lights as they are referred to make it even better, casting their colors into the falling snow." I can't wait for nightfall, I really want to see the sky light up with the intense bright colors.

"That is something else that I have yet to experience."

"Same here, I've traveled the world over but I have never gotten to see them for myself. Maybe we can get a break in the weather so we can watch them."

"I hope so too. It looks like we are almost at our destination."

"So, no palace?" We turn down a street lined with what are called mansions by Earth standards, but they are unlike anything that I have ever seen on this planet. Just the grand scale of the houses are amazing. If this is anything like what Asgard was, then I truly wish I could have seen it.

"Not yet, it's still under construction. It might be finished next summer if everything goes accordingly." I suppose Thor had been listening in our conversation, but it seems also that Loki wanted to avoid answering that question.

"No, we're staying in one of the guest houses for the duration of our stay. They would normally be reserved for traveling dignitaries from other governments, but I suppose that is the pretenses of this trip. After all, I do qualify as such." Well, here we go. There are the first shots fired in what I can see as the war that this trip will become for those two.

"You really do enjoy throwing the title around don't you?" And Brunhilde just had to return the fire.

"If that is the only title that I can claim then you had better get used to it." The comment is followed by a wicked grin aimed at the Valkyrie, he really can't help but edge this towards an argument.

"Don't get too cocky your highness."

"If it bothers you that much to share the same roof as a Frost Giant there's plenty of space out on the lawn. Seems there is plenty of snow, maybe you could build yourself a hut out of it, or would that be too primitive Jotun for you?" I can't help but laugh at his jab.

"I'm not sure, how about you try it first, maybe get in touch with your Jotun roots?" There's the reason why they don't get along, she dispises Frost Giants.

"Both of you that is enough, I don't need a fight started the first twenty minutes that we are here." All I can do is sit back and watch as the two square off and Thor attempt to referee the whole debacle while I'm stuck between the two.

"If the Valkyrie wouldn't instigate such, I would have no need to."

"I wouldn't if you would stop with the pompous high and might king act."

"You two bicker like children, Brunhilde, Heimdall I trust that you can find your rooms." We had arrived and dismounted on the steps of the grand house that we are to be staying at when Thor finally snapped at the two. I feel sorry for him having the two at each other's throats this soon. "Loki and Vanta if you will follow me to the west hall that is where our rooms will be."

"Finally I can get some peace and quiet." I find myself being led around with his hand resting on my waist. I know this is supposed to be for show but it is slightly getting on my nerves, but I'll take any physical contact that I can get.

"Loki don't even start with me, if you utter one more word that might cause a fight..." But now, I'm caught in the crossfire between the two brothers bickering.

"Or you'll what?" From the smile and tone of things, Loki is joking but Thor is having none of it.

"Really, must you try my patience further?"

"What fun is there in it if I don't?"

"Can I just get five minutes without you stirring the shit for once?"

"Vanta, you'll find some dresses in your closet if you wish to change, the seamstress will be by later if they don't fit. And a handmaiden will be along shortly to help you with the dresses and get unpacked. Loki, please keep in mind what I said." It didn't take long to get to our rooms, and once shown, Thor departed leaving us to our own, but not before having words with Loki about proper conduct before doing so.

"So, I guess I'll see you later this evening?" I don't want to be left alone here with a stranger, everything is beginning to feel weird.

"Yes, we should get some rest before we have to get ready for dinner later this evening."

"Right, dinner, who all will be attending?"

"Just the five of us I think, there shouldn't be anyone else attending tonight."

"Ok, I'll see you in a few hours." Even though my room is just on the other side of the wall, it feels like we are too far apart. I don't like how we just got this close despite what the previous twenty-four hours have revealed only to be separated like this. But we attempt to steal one more kiss but as soon as our lips meet we hear a young chastising, clearing of the throat. Loki takes the opportunity and deepens the kiss and draws it out, I can only imagine how embarrassing this is for the young girl that he has deemed his audience.

"Your Highness, I think I should be stealing the Lady to get her prepared for dinner this evening."

"Hmm...I suppose so." Loki gives the young girl an irritated glare at her interruption after pulling away, putting what would be considered appropriate space between us. A young girl with loosely curled mousey brown hair, sunkissed bronze skin, and big brown eyes greets us with rose-tinted cheeks from the scene that she has barged in on. But is undoubtedly been charged by Thor to keep us in check. The bag that we had both packed appears by the girls' feet, as I had long forgotten about it in the chaos of yesterday morning. "Vanta, I'll see you later and retrieve my belongings later after you unpack. Triss, I trust that you will take good care of her."

"Yes, your Highness, it is good seeing you again." I watch their interaction, she doesn't seem afraid of him as she speaks, curtsying as she reaches for the small black bag at her feet. Her simple turquoise A-line silk dress and thick grey linen outer robe skimming the floor as she does so. "Come now, Lady Roswell, we should get you dressed appropriately, it will only get colder here once the sun sets in a few hours."

I follow the girl into what is to be my room for the next week and a half, immediately I am surprised by the sheer size of it. My bedroom back at the tower was generously large but cannot compare to this. I look around in amazement, having been centuries since I had last set foot into anything that might compare. Everything shimmered with hints of bronze against a deep turquoise background. Large floor to ceiling windows reaching probably ten feet high spans one wall of the room giving a perfect view of the snow falling outside. Which is framed with shimmering bronze curtains that would block out all light if they were drawn closed. The floors are a dark mahogany brown strategically covered with ornately carved plush rugs. The furniture is similar to what I have back home, except the chairs and lounges are larger and overstuffed giving them a grander scale. Even the bed is probably the largest one I have ever seen before, being at least double the size of the kingsized one I have and its height will require me to climb up on to it later. I walk over to warm up in front of the bronze gilded grand fireplace that is across the room from the bed. I watch Triss as she places my bag on a table near a dresser and begins to unpack and put away my things.

"You don't have to, I can do that. Anyways he put his personal items in there with mine, so there is no telling what is actually in there." She looks at me smiling but refusing my offer.

"His tricks don't scare me, I looked after his mother for many years before the accident."

"You knew their mother?"

"Yes, I served her majesty for two hundred years, I am well aware of what petty tricks he can play on one's mind. Half of us employed to the crown have had more than our fair share of being terrorized by him."

"I have yet to see that side of him." I watch as the young girl removes my belongings from the bag, frowning at the underwear choices that were packed, ones that I did not pack. Yet again, I find myself at the mercy of what amuses him.

"Then he must find some form of fascination or curiosity by your company. I myself have never seen him act like that towards any other woman before. That is what makes you special, Frigga had feared that he had his heart stolen on Alfheim by a witch."

"Is that so?" There wasn't much in the bag beside a change of clothes that were at least a bit more modest than what I'm wearing. Having put everything away that was mine, Triss then turned her full attention to our conversation.

"Yes, but I think you have proven that wrong. Everyone saw how he was acting during the procession here, whispers have already started, and the people are speaking highly of you. You have changed him, he carries himself like a King but looked at you half the time like you were the only thing that mattered to him. They wish to give him the title Prince Regent of New Asgard and Advisor to the King to go with being the King of Jotunheim, that's if he accepts the title."

"Then what of the High Council? What do they feel is just?"

"I've heard that it is split, they know that they are in debt to him, as we all are. But they also know that they can not go against the people's wishes or the reigning King."

"Then why hasn't Thor put an end to all of it?"

"He waits for tomorrow night, to see the people's reaction once the festivities begin. If they bow upon his entrance of the hall it will send a strong message to the Council." Triss closes up the bag and takes it over to a table by the door, placing it there before making her way back over to the dresser again. Taking a white silk nightgown out and a matching robe. "Go change into these and get some rest, tonight may turn into a long night. I'll be back later with some tea."

I nodded in response as I make my way to the bathroom, finding that it is just as opulent as the bedroom. The walls and floor are clad in cream polished marble, embellished with gleaming bronze yet again. In the middle of the bathroom is a clawfoot tub carved out of solid cream marble held up by bronze oversized feet that look similar to dragons feet grasping a large orb. White sheer curtains hang from the ceiling ten feet above it, surrounding it casting the illusion of privacy. Directly above the bathtub is a skylight bathing the room in white light. Even though the tub is giving me a weird feeling I can't help but want to sit and soak tonight and watch the snow fall or the lights dance in the sky. After my amazement wears off I get down to the business of changing my clothes as the drain from the spell on the ring is setting in again. I leave the hairpins, earrings, and necklace on the bathroom counter but follow closely to Loki's instructions and leave the ring on. Having shed down to nothing I slip the thin gown on followed by the robe and make my way to the bed. I jump as I step back into the room as I wasn't expecting company. I find Loki sitting atop my bed, not having made a sound entering the room. I hadn't paid any attention to the lingering smell of frost in the air, as I have become nose blind to it having spent somewhere around the past six months around him and the last three or so weeks of it sharing the same bed.

"I don't think Thor or Triss would find this very appropriate. Us alone together that is." I know that I shouldn't but I climb up on to the bed next to him. Searching for a small piece of comfort as I am completely out of my comfort zone since leaving the tower yesterday.

"Nobody saw me enter. I teleported in here, I'm not a fool, Thor has eyes all over this house." I find my body betraying my mind as I'm gently pushed back against the pillows as he rolls to lean over me. My body wanting more than my mind knows is allowed right now.

"Then it would be wise if you came back later to retrieve your bag."

"That isn't what I came here for." Our lips meet and I can smell and taste what I assume is mead, I feel that it is a little early for getting sloshed. Breaking away for a moment he looks at my bemused expression before I speak.

"Then what did you come here for?"

"This." Stealing one more passionate kiss before he rolls to the side holding me close as he lays on top of the covers. "Get some sleep, I'll be gone before Triss gets back." As I start to drift off I can feel soft cold puffs of breath behind my ear, Loki having immediately passed out from whatever it was he had consumed while he waited for Triss to leave my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome, let me know what you think, or if you have any questions I'm just a comment away! Much thanks for the Kudos!


	28. Chapter 25 - Halfway Following the Rules

Loki

I reluctantly leave Vanta with one of mothers former handmaidens that escaped Hela's blade during Ragnarok, one I feel that I might be able to trust to an extent. The pretenses of that trust though hinges around Triss not finding out what Vanta is, due to the fact that she was present when Kurse killed my mother. I would fear that with such knowledge she might seek out her own vengeance. I do the best that I can to push that anxiety away as I search my room for any liqueur that might have been left for any potential guests. To my surprise, I find a fully stocked liquor cabinet containing several bottles of Asgardian mead and liquor. I find the liqueur rather sweet and harsh as it hasn't been aged at all, having the stuff on Asgard been aged for a thousand years giving it a more mellow flavor. Having found the stash I try to take the edge off of the day, yet, it isn't doing that much to ease my stress at the moment.

I need to inform Stark about the developments of the previous morning, that being my main source of stress currently. I take the phone that has been graciously lent or gifted from my pocket and begin typing out what all transpired during yesterdays early morning incident. It's a lot but it doesn't take very long to do, given I can recognize all of the characters on the keys now. Not that I had any intentions of learning their confusing written language. After sending the message I finish off the bottle of liquor. Only then do I realize my mistake, having not touched the stuff in so many years it packs the same punch as it did the first time I encountered it. I feel the full effects of it taking hold, the warm mental fog creeping up around my consciousness. I feel my patience growing thin as I wait for Stark to reply as I find myself pacing the room.

"This is taking too long, damn this inferior Midgardian technology." The thing is that even though I can send a fully comprehendible message that isn't what would be considered broken English to the mortals, it's taking too long to receive anything back. I feel that I may have drawn out the message slightly but I would rather do that than spend the next few hours going back and forth. While waiting I find that there is a closet full of traditional clothing set aside for me, I take the opportunity to change having missed the styles dearly. The phone finally vibrates around on the table announcing the awaited message.

_'What do you mean it got in her head? You are supposed to be protecting her, not letting Vanta get attacked mentally. Furthermore, why then did you go ahead and leave knowing this?'_

_'Really? Like I had a choice in the matter of if I wanted to go on this little excursion. I did protect her, she's safe for now. It found a way of using her fear as a doorway.'_

_'Keep a close eye on her, I feel that Fury might be on to something we don't know yet having put that cuff on her. Friday is still running extensive deep searches looking for anything that might be related. That also includes S.H.I.E.L.D. files and any other files that might be top-secret. In two days I have a friend that is going to sneak me into an old top-secret facility and possibly find more info on Vanta. It will be all hard files and hopefully, it won't be too badly redacted.'_

_'Yeah, it seems about right, I think he has more secrets than I do. Redacted? What does that mean?'_

_'It means censored for security or legal purposes. She was sent on missions that "never happened" as dad liked to put it every time I brought her up in conversation. Hopefully, there might be some more recent files hidden there pertaining to the last missions, mainly ones that weren't doctored like what we received.'_

_'Something tells me that you won't have much luck.'_

_'Keep me in the loop if anything else happens.'_

With that, I faintly hear Triss tell Vanta that she should get some rest and she'll be back later before the door opens and closes. If sobriety was thinking for me it would say stay here and heed Thor's warning, but I'm not that fortunate for the liquor is the one thinking for me at the moment. Thinking that is a grand idea I blindly teleport into the next room having never seen its interior. Thankfully I find myself quietly landing on her bed in a not so graceful manner at the liquor's discretion. Quickly I rearrange myself to a more dignified position as Vanta isn't in the room at the moment. There's rustling of fabric in the bathroom and a light clanking of precious metals against marble telling me that she's getting undressed. The liquor wants to indulge in sneaking a peak but the warm foggy feeling has other plans, ones that involve me staying where I'm at. Vanta's bed is comfortable but this takes me back to my days in the palace. Getting lost to the warm fogginess I hadn't paid any attention that the sounds in the bathroom had ceased until Vanta enters the room jumping from my unexpected presence. In a way the look on her face was priceless but I can't bring myself to find any amusement in it knowing how she feels about being here.

"I don't think Thor or Triss would find this very appropriate. Us alone together that is." I watch her as she climbs up onto the bed beside me as she voices her concern. I can feel stress radiating from her, I know what she's feeling, having felt for myself the full force of her emotions when I displaced her memories. Yet, it isn't enough to have a sobering effect on me, I wish I could let her have some of the liqueur to try to calm her nerves but I fear what I might unleash if I do.

"Nobody saw me enter. I teleported in here, I'm not a fool. Thor has eyes all over this house." Norns, can the fates make it any harder for me to have some shred of self-control, fighting to not give in to the wants of the liquor. Easing her back into the pillows behind her it becomes very evident of how thin the gown is that she is wearing as I straddle her. It conceals very little, leaving a certain body part feeling needy and greedy.

"Then it would be wise if you came back later to retrieve your bag." That is the last thing on my mind right now or it may have never really crossed it until now. Can I not just make sure you are ok?

"That isn't what I came here for." I lean in capturing her lips despite that it will reveal what I have been up to. From her reaction as I deepen the kiss before I pull away, I know that she can taste the liquor. There is a slight puzzlement and amusement present to her features as she looks at me wondering why I'm in her room and drunk.

"Then what did you come here for?"

"This." I press into her one more time stealing another passionate kiss before rolling to the side pulling the covers over her as I stay on top of them. "Get some sleep, I'll be gone before Triss gets back." As soon as those words leave my mouth I give in to the liqueur's warm fogginess as I drift off to sleep. Hopefully, I'll wake just before Triss decides to come and ready Vanta for dinner tonight.

Vanta

Waking a few hours later I find that Loki has yet to stir, the effects of whatever he has consumed still lingering. I raise up to see him sprawled across half of the bed, contrasting with the bronze and turquoise comforter. For the moment it looks like he hasn't a single care in the world.

That is when I realize that he's in what I would assume to be traditional Asgardian clothing, simple green linen undershirt, and leather asymmetrical wrap front tunic embellished with hints of gold and black leather pants that are stuffed into leather boots stopping slightly below his knee. Now, he really does look like what I would expect an Asgardian to look like. It's an interesting sight but I really don't want to wake him just yet, even though I don't want him to get caught. That is where I find I'm too late. After a quick glance around the room, I see that there is a teapot on the table, and I can hear someone rustling about in the bathroom.

"You're awake, come on, tea's getting cold." Triss had already arrived with the promised tea but had also walked in on Loki already breaking the rules. Carefully, I ease myself off the bed as to not wake him, the less commotion the better. I go to sit at the table where the tea is, the heavy smell of bergamot lingering around it. "Well this is a first, sleeping on top of the covers, at least he's halfway following the rules." Triss manages to keep her voice low as she's saying all of this, I don't know if it is just to be polite or if she really doesn't want to wake him. "I don't think I've ever seen him that relaxed before, normally even when he would fall asleep around Frigga he would still look like something was bothering him. Lady Roswell, I don't know if mortals are capable of magic but whatever spell you have on him has changed him." Triss motions for me to get up and make my way to the bathroom as she continues to buzz about the room. "Come on, I didn't mean to let you oversleep, you can have your tea while you are in the bath." She grabs the teapot and cup taking it to the bathroom where she places it on a small table beside the bathtub. I reluctantly do so leaving Loki still asleep.

"It's not any kind of magic, more like whatever he had to drink earlier." I can't help but laugh a bit at the thought of something actually getting him so drunk he passed out. "But he has been trying to be a better person. It's been over six months since I came home to find them living in my house, things started out rather wary and untrusting of each other but every day we both made a little progress. We found common ground quickly though, trust for each other took some time." Having removed the robe and gown I cautiously step into the bathtub, settling into the water as she finishes running the bath. There's still the nagging wariness playing at the back of my mind, none the less I slide down beneath the bubbles, holding my cup of tea I submerge myself up to my shoulders despite what I'm feeling. "But what made the most difference is I didn't let everyone's opinion of him skew mine, essentially I gave him a blank slate to start over with." Now, I have begun to play my part, the forgiving mortal that has somehow found a means to overlook his past. I say all of this with the most demure and caring look on my face as possible.

"I don't know if you should have that much trust in him but the only people that have ever given him half a chance was his mother and Thor. I feel that he never had that much faith in them, as he felt it was out of familial obligation. Odin, on the other hand, used him, pushing him to his limits. All the while he never once praised Loki for anything good that he did, then revealed that his whole life was a lie. I can't imagine how broken and messed up that would leave someone. I remember the day that Thor brought him back from Midgard, that look he had in his eyes, rage was all that was left." I watch Triss over the rim of my cup as she says this, trying to keep the fake expressions up.

"What I do trust is that what we are discussing probably isn't falling on deaf ears. We should probably stop this conversation while we are still ahead. He might look like he's asleep but he's also a master of illusions, he could very well be awake listening to us and we would never know the difference." Keeping up the innocent act is more taxing than I would have ever thought. At that, I dip my hair into the water before I begin to wash it. "Ugh, this would be a lot easier if I were in a shower." I can't complain whatever is in the water is making my skin and hair feel wonderful, they've never felt this soft before.

"Let me help you, it will make things go a lot faster."

"Thank you." With Triss helping me the process of washing my hair moves along quickly.

"I've never seen him look at any woman the way he was looking at you when you were both in the hall, that makes you very lucky."

"To be honest nobody has ever been as good to me as he has. Most men would rather be the selfish pigs that they are." The thought brings a look of disgust to my face, the men on this planet are something to be desired for one's self.

"I've never met a mortal man but I assume from what you are saying there isn't much difference between them and typical Asgardian men. Some are lucky to have what you have but most find themselves with nothing more than being a bed warmer for their husbands and taking care of a house full of children." Her expression is rather grim to go with her words, I feel for her as this may very well be what she is fated in life.

"Yeah, I got the feeling a while back as to how women were viewed in the culture based on some of his behaviors. I don't like the idea of being considered property." Triss goes over to a door that I hadn't noticed before leaving the room but returning after a moment holding a long green velvet dress and a pair of gold high heels, hanging it on a hook next to the dressing table.

"Loki is very possessive, and that will always be one of his faults. He will always view you as his and his alone. That is something you will just have to accept." I watch as she moves about the dressing area setting up various items, brushes, and lotions. I mull this over in my head, 'his and his alone', is that why he was so open to the idea of eternity together? "But with him, you will never want for anything and will always be taken the best care of. Time to get out of there, you don't want to get too pruned." I can hear Triss muttering about how long it will take to get my hair dry and styled, they really aren't much different from humans in that aspect.

Getting out of the water I dry myself in a towel that is more like a sheet to me, put on the undergarments that have been laid out and go sit in front of the dressing table. "What will dinner likely involve?" Triss had picked up a weird looking brush and started to work on my hair, it seems that it is drying my hair as she is brushing it. She pauses for a moment before giving me an answer as she continues.

"There will be a small feast, dessert will be served, and after dinner, drinks will be had in the alehouse. Thor will more than likely want to reassure the people of his brother's presence."

"Enlighten me, what do the people need reassuring of about my presence?" Triss jumps and drops the brush immediately as he speaks, I go ridged also, unsure of where this is going to go. "But it seems I've been quite the conversation material." I look in the mirror to see him leaning against the door frame, an irritated smug look plastered across his face.

"Your Highness, it was not my intention to offend. There is still a small number of the people that worry about your intentions is all. I would never speak ill of you, your Highness." Triss had started back to work with my hair but her words were coming out slightly stammered with lightly trembling hands.

"I know and I believe you, I heard your praises. It's just I don't care for me and my business to be discussed." I watch warily as Loki vanishes from the door frame in a green flicker and reappears on the dressing table in front of me, halfway sitting on the corner. "I feel that I have been the topic for discussion long enough," he reaches over placing a hand to the side of my face cupping it, bringing my gaze to meet his as he continues to speak. I know that was meant for me and the rest, well, it's rather self-explanatory. "Triss, I think you would understand that best being stuck in the middle of it all with Frigga, you were her favorite after all." I watch in the mirror as Triss slightly nods in agreement with his words, having regained her composure enough to find her words again.

"I understand but also I feel that you have put the two of you in a rather compromising situation, considering what I walked in on. I think it might be best if you returned to your chambers, less you wish for Thor to catch you here. It seems you have been absent from them long enough that it might become rather suspicious behavior on your part if someone were to find them empty." I watch as Loki tilts his head to the side as he sucks in his bottom lip rolling it between his teeth, reigning himself in at Triss's bold statement. The look only foreshadowing whatever it is that he has in mind for retaliation for the comment. He responds in a measured voice, hiding his irritation.

"You are very brave to question my actions, but none the less you are right. I shouldn't start things out under more suspicion than there already is." He leans down to plant a quick kiss to my lips being finished with his tirade. I catch a quick glint of mischief in his eyes as he speaks again. "Reuse the jewelry that Vanta arrived in and add this also. If we are to be seen I want the swine at the alehouse to get the message." A circlet appears in his hand, gleaming gold with two modern lines forming a v-shape for the body and sweeping arches accentuating it on either side. I haven't worn such since my days with the priestesses, it's getting to be too much.

"Loki, it's too much, I shouldn't be seen being flaunted about dressing like that. It will certainly cause a great amount of unrest." I've kept quiet long enough and the circlet is my tipping point on the matter.

"For you, nothing is too much, and I want to flaunt you dressed in the best that I can offer. Let the naive proletariat squabble and gossip amongst themselves, it will make for good entertainment tonight. It will do good to remind them of my title, God of Mischief. One that I haven't been living up to quite so much these past few years." He isn't trying to hide it anymore, I can see the mischief playing in his eyes. "I'll be back later to retrieve my mortal, make sure she's dressed to be seen since I hadn't been informed that we're to make an appearance at the alehouse." I want to find humor in the comment but the thought of being surrounded by besotted enemies puts a damper on it. In another flash of green, he's gone and I feel Triss's arms go slack for a moment before continuing with her work.

"Well, he's certainly in a mood." I can see a wave of relief wash over her as she starts to curl sections of my hair having it brushed out and dried.

"More like full of piss and vinegar, I feel that I might have my work cut out for me keeping him as close to calm as I can tonight." Well, the fun begins.

"It seems you most certainly do. Maybe once he sees you when I'm done it'll help his mood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here's the first late af part of what I would have liked to of posted last weekend but didn't have time to finish it. There'll be another part out tomorrow and we'll just have to see what I have time for this week since this is all free writing with very little plotting, the one plot I did have went out the window about ten chapters ago. Enjoy peeps...Comment, let me know what you think, kudos are always welcome, thanks for reading!


	29. Chapter 26 - Making a Deal With The Devil //Lemon Alert//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this took longer to button up than I had anticipated, but here's a little over 7,400 words for everyone. I think this is the longest chapter I've written. Fyi lemon alert for the end of the chapter, sorry for the last few that I didn't tag.

Vanta

It took some time to get all of my hair just the way Triss wanted it and the circlet secured even though it somehow fits perfectly. Considering how light it is, it feels as though it weighs a ton given the amount of commotion it will possibly stir. Triss has my hair curled into large curls and pulled half of it up with the rest falling down my back. Again I think that this is another first for me having my hair fixed this nice without the help of my magic. The dress though is clinging to the edge of my shoulders for dear life. The dressmaker has stopped by to make some final adjustments to the length, snugging it to my frame while fussing that he should feed me better. The thick green velvet hugging every one of my curves revealing my still slightly gaunt frame more than I would like topped off with a band of solid gold sitting above my hips. I can't help but wabble a bit as I try to walk in the unreasonably tall heels, but it is the only option I have to be able to walk in this dress having that it's been shortened as much as possible. Even then there is a small pool of green velvet trailing behind me. I already feel tired having this much dress weighing me down while the concealment spell is still draining away at me. Triss was right about this possibly being a long night.

"Fallegt, hún lítur út eins og drottning, frostkonungurinn verður ánægður." I listen closely to the dressmaker as she speaks but I act as I don't understand her. I know what she said but I don't know why she referred to Loki as the 'Frost King'.

"Triss what did she say?" I look at her in anticipation of an answer as she tries to think of a simple translation, gotta keep up the dumb mortal act.

"She says that you're beautiful, and you look like a queen dressed like this, his Highness will be pleased." I feel that the dressmaker has more leeway than most given her age making remarks such as that. "She made all of Frigga's dresses, it is an honor that Loki asked her to make yours."

"Thank you, I am honored to wear them." I turn to the elderly woman as I say this and give her a warm smile as I speak, gaining me one in return before she leaves.

"Go wait by the fire, his Highness will be along shortly. I'll find you a coat and have it waiting for when you leave." I do so leaving Triss rummaging through the closet while I wait. Not a few moments after I'm standing in front of the grand fireplace there is a knock at the door. Triss quickly tosses the coat in her arms over a chair as she makes haste towards the door. I watch from across the room as the door opens revealing Loki, with a stunned expression. Entering the room the low lighting gives the bits of gilded armor that adorns his clothing a gleaming glow. If this is what early man saw standing in the glow of a campfire then I believe that they were right in naming them, gods.

"Your Highness, we've been waiting for you." Triss quickly closes the door before grabbing my coat and making her exit.

"Triss did well, you look like a queen, my queen." Standing by the fireplace I know that the gold of my adornments probably looks the same gleaming in the soft glow of the flames. Hooking his arm around my waist Loki pulls me close, pressed against him, I can feel the thick armor that is hidden between the layers of cloth and leather. "Absolutely stunning."

"Thank you, I can say the same for you, you look like what one might imagine the God of Mischief to look like, dressed like this." My words have his full attention trained on me now, placing a long kiss to my lips as he brings his other hand to the middle of my back. He smells different from earlier, there is a deeper woodsy smell with hints of incense and the leather from his clothing masking the fresh frost smell, having been used to that it throws me off. I guess I'm not the only one trying to hide things.

Breaking from the kiss he takes a moment to collect himself before speaking. "It has been some time since I last dressed the part. Come along, we don't want to be late for dinner." He offers me his arm and I take it leading me from the room and down the hall to whatever chaos awaits that is called dinner.

Sometime Later After Dinner

Dinner went about like I had figured, having many likenesses to a lead balloon. Loki and the Valkyrie bickered the majority of the time that wasn't spent actually eating or discussing politics. I somehow manage to keep fairly silent through all of this unless spoken to, having truly no interest in Asgardian politics. When dessert was served it came with a side of relief that hopefully, the evenings' activities are close to being halfway over with. I just wish that we could skip the alehouse having had enough of the bickering, one more snide Frost Giant remark and I might just cut her down where she stands and take whatever punishment that will await me. That thought may have come across too loud but I could care less currently.

"We're taking horses again?" After being bundled up in a thick grey woolen coat with large bands of grey fur on the hood and cuffs I'm lead by Loki and the rest of our not so merry band to the stables where there are horses waiting for us.

"That is our way Lady Roswell, in time you will grow accustomed to it." Heimdall seems to have found some amusement in my disdain for the things, laugh it up, for now, wise-man, once this charade is up I'll have my petty revenge.

"Uh huh? I honestly don't have any future plans that involve being on the backs of such again." Loki mounts the steed from earlier and then lifts me to sit across his lap, it's rather undignified but I much prefer this as to attempt wrangling one on my own in this dress.

"If you intend to continue the relationship that you have it is inevitable Lady Roswell." With that, the golden-eyed man is rolling in laughter.

"Ugh, surely she can manage to ride on her own, or have you just become that clingy with your pet mortal." There is the jab I was waiting for. Loki having heard my thoughts earlier tightens his grip on me before I can make my move.

"Does it bother you that badly that it isn't you warming my lap?" He knows just how to make things worse and irritate me at the same time. I can hear the snide grin in his comment.

"Never would I be caught getting that familiar with a Frost Giant. Keep your mortal to warm your lap, it's very befitting for your kind." Her words sting but I know that there are several thousand years of learned hatred weighing against her. I pull him down behind the fur trim of my hood to giving him a quick kiss just to add to her disgust. Honestly, just how much more petty can things get tonight? I try to remind myself, it's all part of the act.

"Just keep lying to yourself, honestly I don't want Vanta thrown from one of these unpredictable beasts. What I would give for the ones from Asgard." Well, that settles that when he nudges the horse to start moving. I can hear Thor giving her the what for and the riot act for the rest of the evening as they follow.

On our way to the alehouse, we pass by more unusual buildings illuminated by what looks similar to gas street lamps. Taking several turns along the way the street opens up to a grand boulevard leading to what would be the new palace which is still under construction and then on the opposite end is a long gathering hall with groups of people milling about its entrance. It's constructed on a very rugged timber design that reminds me of a chalet, multiple large rough columns supporting the front of the building holding up a steep roof. There are large torches illuminating the front and entrance of it.

"Our people await us brother, it has been far too long since we last sat amongst them as allies." I turn to look at Thor as he clasps a firm grip on Loki's shoulder from where he sits on his horse, there is a hint of optimism to him, hope that the people will welcome his brother home. But I know deep down Loki feels just the same as I, this is not home, we don't truly have a home, do we?

"Yes, it seems that way, for once I will not be in your shadow in their presence." Thor gives Loki a pointed look at his remark but says nothing knowing that it is the truth. Arriving on the steps of the alehouse we garner looks of mixed emotions, some happy and welcoming, others not so much. Thor walks ahead of us as we follow behind him, Heimdall and the Valkyrie trailing behind us as we ascend the steps. The doors swing open presenting us to the masses gathered inside, it truly looks like something out of a Renaissance fair meets Comic-Con given how all of us are dressed.

"Brother, Vanta, welcome to New Asgard." With Thor's booming voice the people quieten down and look to their King as he stands at the entrance of the grand hall. They all stand and raise their tankards and goblets in a gesture of good faith to us and then they reclaim their seats continuing with whatever it was before being interrupted. I'm lost in my mock amazement as I take in the grandeur of the interior, the large timber beams dominating the architecture. "Come, let's take a seat and drink our fill." Loki pulls me from my thoughts as he grabs my right bicep dragging me along through the patrons as we follow Thor to the back of the room. There is a table with chairs resembling small thrones atop a short dais in front of a large fireplace where we take our seats. Thor and Heimdall take seats on one end while the Valkyrie gets cozied up on the hearth a few feet away as Loki and I take ours on the opposite end of the table. I go to sit when I'm pulled on to Loki's lap like a common wench, causing me to yelp at the sudden action. The people closest to stare for a moment before minding their own business.

"Is this necessary?" I try to keep my voice down as to not draw so much unwanted attention still giving the illusion that he's in control. A barmaid brings over a serving platter full of drinks setting them down in front of us. I reach for mine with caution as I no longer know what to expect with Loki at this point. He takes my goblet from the table before I can get my hand on it sipping its contents before handing it to me. I guess it's better to be safe than sorry later if the drinks are laced with posion or tainted with some unanticipated ward. The last thing I need right now is to turn into an elf right in front of everyone's eyes.

"No, but it's entertaining. Sip that carefully, it's really strong, don't drink it too fast." He pulls me close whispering in my ear as to keep anyone from eavesdropping. I fake an embarrassed expression alluding that his comment was less than appropriate for open conversation as I reply.

"It's degrading."

"I'm treating you like an Asgardian would a human, isn't that the plan?" He does it again, and I repeat the same expression except I try to pull out of his grip a little this time, acting a bit uncomfortable from what he said. Thor gives him a disapproving glare but it is ignored as the cat and mouse act continues, every time I try to squirm free I'm quickly pulled back and pressed tightly against him as he downs part of the first tankard of mead.

"Yes, but you don't have to treat me like a common wench." I turn to do the same as he has, gaining me a hungry smile as he plays along with my ruse.

"No, I don't but I also have an image to uphold, so keep quiet and continue playing along." Splitting my attention between Loki and the closest tables I now overhear a few conversations that we are the topic of, and not in a decent way. Ones of the boorish nature between a table full of patrons speculating what goes on behind closed doors, spanning to why he would stoop to bedding a mortal after attempting to take over their realm, followed by why anyone might possibly want to share a bed with a Frost Giant. Then there is another conversation between patrons at a different table, one concerning how content Loki looks sitting here with me on his knee. Now, I see where Thor's nonchalant attitude about discussing ones private matters comes from. The barmaid stops back by to drop off the next round of drinks for Thor and Loki as I still have half a goblet of mine left, trying to keep up the mortal act when I would rather just down it in a few gulps and to hel with the after effects. We all make idle conversation as we are lavishly supplied with drinks.

After an hour or so I'm taken by surprise, a young girl approaches us cautiously with a small trinket in her hands. There is a glint of gold to it that can be seen from between her fingers. Carefully she addresses Loki before handing it to him. "In good faith to the crown of Jotunheim, I would like to bestow to the Lady Roswell a gift welcoming her to New Asgard." He holds the trinket between his fingers revealing a gold braided bangle with three small emeralds set in it.

"The crown of Jotunheim accepts this gift to Lady Roswell and thanks to the silversmith for the generosity." Finding it satisfactory he thanks the girl and places it on my right wrist. This isn't the kind of welcome that I was expecting, but it seems to be causing quite a stir at that one table.

"It is an honor to be able to gift such freely, we would never be able to do such without what you did for the Asgardian people." She curtseys and quickly makes leave before wearing out her welcome. And this seems to become the trend for the evening, citizens showing their support towards Loki inadvertently by bringing gifts to the table we are at, the gifts for me but still garnering him their praises.

"Well, it seems that they favor you more than me, seeing how you have come by a small fortune this evening." I've received several rolls of dress fabric, multiple jewels, various pieces of jewelry and trinkets. Strangely, I would figure that this would offend Thor but rather he is extremely amused with it all.

"You have been the one to receive all of the praises." The wine that I have been sipping has gone somewhat to my head as I turn leaning into him bringing our lips too close as I speak. I'm snapped out of the stupor when Thor's voice booms from the other end of the table.

"The people have spoken, and it seems that they favor you brother, but maybe even more so Lady Roswell." The comment eliciting a mirth-filled laugh from Loki as we admire the pile of gifts. "It appears that they have run out of things to gift you with, having now resorted to mead as a show of favor." We watch as a barmaid is called over to a table full of less wealthy patrons and after a few moments she makes a loop by the barkeeper before she proceeds to head our way with a goblet.

"A drink for the Lady Roswell." The barmaid brings a goblet by leaving it on the table in front of us before making her way back across the room to take care of the other patrons.

"It very well seems to look that way." Loki states this in a rather amused tone, being pleased with the amount of attention he has been receiving. Having slowly finished off the second glass of what I suspect is spiced wine I'm rather undignifiedly draped across Loki's lap leaning against his chest playing the 'mortal can't hold her liqueur' card. He reaches for the new goblet cautiously taking a sip before handing it to me. "This is spiced wine with Asgardian liquor in it, barely sip it, I don't want to have to carry you out of here." It comes out as a stern whisper but I play along with his warning. "It feels that they won't be happy until I bed her properly if they keep up with the drinks at this rate." It comes out with a hungry smile as Loki looks down at me making his comment, his fingers tracing along my hip below the gold metal band around my waist. Again I struggle slightly to keep appearances for his part, really though, I truly wish we could get alone time alone. Sipping at the contents of the goblet a warm fuzzy feeling starts to creep over me, settling in an unwanted needy area, one I feel might linger for quite some time making for a rather frustrating night if I empty the contents.

"Don't even, brother." It elicits more laughter and another hungry smile adding to the discomfort of the situation.

"What does it matter he's already had a taste of his pet, why deny the Jotun of his little bed warmer." The Valkyrie chimes in from her seat by the fireplace with a snide smirk on her face. She's using anything she can to get a rise out of Loki.

"Honestly, is it necessary to keep picking fights, Brunhilde?" Thor tries again to reign in the fight before it starts.

"No, but it's entertaining." She gives Thor a smug look to go with her snarky comment before turning her attention back to the tankard in her hands.

"There will be no bedding of anyone on this trip, we are here for a means to an end with the situation at hand. Customs and proper etiquette are to be upheld." It was a pointed comment directed mainly towards Loki but also meant for me. Again, Loki acts as though Thor has said nothing of the sort. I feel he has his own headstrong agenda despite what Thor has or hasn't threatened him with.

"Thor, watch my mortal for me will you, I think there is some business that needs tending to. Vanta, stay put I'll be back shortly." The sudden remark catches me off guard as I'm forced to stagger as my feet meet the ground as he gets up from the chair and places me in it. "Stay put and keep it warm for me, pet." Now, he's crossed the line, we have discussed this and how I feel about it. I'm left to fume as he saunters off across the room to where a group of patrons has gathered. That is when I notice Triss is hidden at the back of the group talking with what appears to be a young man in what would I assume to be guards armor. The young man excuses himself rather quickly as Loki stands in front of Triss with his back to us, now, concealing whom he's speaking to but it didn't slip past me as it did the others. Still ruffled from the dropping of "pet" I'm very suspicious of his intentions now. After a moment, I take my attention back to the rest of the group where Thor gives me an apologetic look in regards to Loki's behavior. All I can do is shrug my shoulders in return not having the slightest clue as to what he's up to now. But before it goes any further Thor is approached by a rather wealthy older woman that strikes up a conversation with him as I down the contents of the goblet.

Thor

I don't know what has gotten into my brother but he's been less than appropriate in his behavior with Vanta if this is part of their ruse it is rather unconventional. I know he wants to keep up appearances, but with every tankard of mead he consumes, his behavior degrades slightly. I feel that he may be up to his old antics, and it might be wise to have Triss stay in Vanta's room tonight given his lecherous behavior currently. His "pet" and "seat warmer" remark seemed to put a damper on Vanta's mood, irritating her slightly, I suspect that there might be words to be had over it in private between the two later. One thing though, I don't know what he was talking about when he said that he had some business that needed attending to. Even watching him traverse the alehouse I didn't catch a glimpse of whom he is speaking to, having put himself between us and the mystery person. Why now does he choose to start his deceitful behavior? Despite all of that the people have made things very clear to the table of council members sitting near us as the people have brought welcoming gifts to Vanta and given him very high praises. This is something that didn't happen when I brought Jane to Asgard, but back then things were very different under my fathers' reign, none the less it's rather entertaining. Heimdall and I have been making idle conversation over the reactions of the council members and what it is that Loki could be up to. But we're interrupted when I'm approached by an old friend that I wasn't expecting to make an appearance at the alehouse tonight.

"Lady Eir, what pleasure do we owe your presence this fine evening?" I put as much enthusiasm into the greeting as I can to hide my suspicions of her sudden appearance.

"I was stopping by to meet the mortal that your brother has been so taken with. She seems lovely but rather odd and interesting, I've been studying her kind lately and she's piqued my interest or rather her peculiar coloration that is."

"What is so odd about Lady Roswell, humans have many varieties of color."

"Just not that combination, her skin, and eye color don't match. She appears to be what they call an albino but the eye color doesn't quite fit the classification, they should be pink from the lack of color in the iris. To me, that is rather peculiar, has she mentioned anything to you or your brother about it?"

"You are getting rather personal and overly curious, but no, not that I have heard or know of."

"No, I'm just intrigued. She is extremely beautiful for a mortal, he has found himself a rarity. It's funny if she were taller she would fit in perfectly on Alfhein dressed like that, Frigga mentioned once that he fancied them over Asgardian women, it's strange to see him with a Midgardian though." I know what is going to be next, she's going to be her awkward self and blatantly ask her about it having no self-control over her curiosity. I watch Vanta from the corner of my eye as she closes her eyes slumping slightly for a moment in Loki's chair. Something is up, I don't know if she's overheard any of our conversations but she may very well be conjuring up some form of a contingency plan. She opens her eyes and pushes herself back upright adjusting how she's situated in the chair to maintain the subtlety of whatever it is that she's done.

"Lady Eir, just let it be, sometimes things are best to just let it be and keep your ponderings to yourself. Please don't pry into my brother's business." Right now, the last thing is for Vanta to be seen as anything other than human before I find out for myself first whenever that will be. To my dismay, Lady Eir makes a beeline to Vanta and introduces herself in an attempt to strike up a casual conversation with her before cutting to the chase. I faintly hear Vanta mention something about lenses and then reaches up to her right eye and removes something from it revealing a light pink colored eye, I've witnessed this before with Agent Romanoff using such to disguise the color of her eyes. Now, there are more questions piling up than I have received answers to. Thankfully, for Vanta's sorcery and quick-wittedness being on par with Loki's for that feat to not draw any attention to herself from the other magic wielders. Lady Eir prods a few more questions at Vanta before being satisfied and moves on, leaving Vanta to give me a rather confused and questioning look. I give her another apologetic look before she shrugs again, resuming the besotted act that she had going earlier slumping slightly in the oversized chair. It seems the proverbial rabbit hole just keeps getting deeper when it comes to the secrecy surrounding Vanta.

Loki

Tonight can't get any better, as I'm sitting here with Vanta on my lap I spot Triss flirting it up with one of the guards across the room. I find this as something that I can use to my advantage knowing that Triss is still bound by the handmaidens' oath. One that she was sworn to by my mother. An oath of modesty and chastity and right now, she is toeing the line, a fine line that I can manipulate. Having excused myself, I make my way over to where they are standing behind another group. I keep myself between them and prying eyes as I do so, I don't need Thor catching me in the middle of this.

"Your Highness, what a fine evening, is everything well?" The young man seems a bit startled at finding me standing right behind him but he recovers his composure quickly pulling himself to attention.

"Yes, at ease and be gone with you, go mind your post." I give him a pointed look, one that shows I'm not in a gaming mood right now.

"Right away your Highness." The guard scurries off at my request, going to make himself useful elsewhere.

"So, what matter is it that brings his Highness down from his seat at the high table?" Triss looks less than amused at my interruption but this is the price of her remark from earlier.

"Watch your tongue girl, I will not tolerate your insolence this evening. You should be grateful, I've come with a proposition or better a deal of sorts. That young man fancies your hand doesn't he?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"It matters not to me, but it weighs greatly on your oath of virtue, does it not?"

"Ok, get to the point, what sort of deal are you offering?" I can see that she is rather uncomfortable with the idea of making any kind of deal with me having assumed the stakes will be rather high and the what that I might ask of her.

"A deal that would release you from that oath and maybe your choice in who asks your hand in marriage?" For her, it is more than tempting of a deal, one that I know that she can not refuse.

"Where's the catch, what do you want in return?" It seems I have her attention now.

"You turn a blind eye to my coming and going from Vanta's room. Essentially, you covering for us at night or whenever we find it convenient to be alone together." She pushed aside a look of disgust at the proposition as she considers what I have told her so far.

"If Thor finds out about this deal? If I tell him what you have propositioned, what happens?" Insolent wench, I don't think you really want to know the answer to that.

"I know Thor has you keeping tabs on us. What happens if you speak one word of it to him or anyone? I'll see to it that you spend the rest of your days as a hóra. How does that sound?" Triss's eyes go wide as I state the stakes for the deal at hand.

"This is a deal with a devil if I've ever heard of such."

"I'm not giving you an option, the deal or the hóra hús. If you fancy that guard as much as he does you then I would suggest you choose wisely?" There is a brief wavering of fear and deep thought as she considers the deal and the ramifications.

"Only if I have deniability if Thor finds out on his own, and you keep your word, then I'll accept the deal."

"That sounds within reason even though you are in no position to be making demands on the terms."

"I'll be on my way your Highness, you'll have the privacy that you asked for as it can be arranged." Wench, that was not part of the deal. With that, I make my way back over to where I left Vanta to find that she has emptied the goblet that I had told her not to. Now, she is slumped in the chair nearly out of it on Asgardian wine and liqueur. Great, now I have to carry her, or maybe I'll make her stumble along beside me for not listening.

"Looks like my pet has had too much to drink." I grab Vanta, picking her up and placing back on my lap as I take back my seat. I find that Thor is giving me a less than pissed look that I ignore again. Vanta gives me a disapproving glare at the mention of calling her pet again but even given what she really is, she isn't able to keep the effects of the liqueur at bay.

Looking at me with half-lidded eyes she leans in whispering to me. "Call me pet one more time and you'll wish you hadn't." It comes out slurred but a little threatening, I find it rather amusing myself.

"Fiesty aren't we, pet?" I know I shouldn't have but I do it anyway just to see what she would do. "It looks like you barely have it in you to keep your eyes open."

"Patience is a virtue, the anticipation though, that is what makes the game sweeter." Something about her slurred words manages to make a cold chill run down my spine, I don't like these types of games played against me, especially if I'm not the one in control.

"Then, by all means, let the games begin." I counter her drunken declaration, this might actually turn out to be rather interesting if she remembers any of it in the morning. I feel her relax against me as she tries to bury her face in my chest in an attempt to fall asleep, but that is something I can't allow. "Vanta if you fall asleep I'll dump you on the floor right here in front of everyone."

"You wouldn't." It's muffled but I can still hear the contempt and alarm in her voice.

"Then don't give me a reason to." I give her a smug smile as she looks up at me, that is when I realize besides the liqueur the spell is still draining her. "Just hang in there for a few more minutes, it looks like Thor has about met his limit for the night, we should be going back soon." Vanta nods acknowledging what I've said and entertains herself with the new bracelet on her wrist. And as I speculated Thor announces our departure, waving my hand over the pile of gifts and they are teleported to Vanta's chambers for safe keeping. I make good on my unspoken threat of making her walk out of the alehouse after getting her bundled back up for the ride back. She clings to my waist as we make our way through the room stumbling every few steps. Getting her on to the horse though is about like trying to pick up custard off of the floor. After climbing onto the back of the beast, Thor has to pass her up to me as she's nearly too drunk to stand on her own for me to pick her up myself. "You're almost more trouble than you're worth, love."

"Never." Vanta says this as she looks up at me smiling genuinely for the first time in nearly two days putting most of my worries at bay for now. The ride back is quiet as we enjoy the fresh snow as it peppers down on us, the sound of it crunching under the horses' hooves echoing in the vacant streets. Thankfully, we are able to do such as Brunhilde decided to stay at the alehouse a while longer. Most likely they will have to throw her out when they close up later, but that is none of my concern. It's peaceful watching the shadows dance across the powdery snow that is being cast from the flickering street lamps. The clouds above us are lightly being illuminated by the Aurora, the colors peeking through, slightly lighting the clouds up a weird blueish green. After we make it to the house I carry Vanta up to her chambers where I'm met by Triss at her door. A disapproving look present that vanishes as fast as it appeared when she spots Thor toping the stairs down the hall.

"Looks like someone had a bit too much to drink?" She opens the door to Vanta's chambers and I take her over to the bed placing her on it as she closes it behind us.

"I tried to warn her but it seems she had to find out the hard way." Vanta curls up on the bed as I follow Triss over to the fireplace so we can have a few words in private as she puts a couple more pieces of firewood in it to get Vanta through the night.

"Do you think she will be ok from drinking that much liqueur? I know it is several times more potent than what they brew for themselves."

"She should be fine in the morning, the drinks were strong but they were also watered down. That doesn't mean she won't regret drinking it though."

"I'll get her dressed for bed if you want to be on your way, for now, give me a few minutes to do so." There is that look again, disgust and disappointment for herself and me. "I still don't approve of any of this, just so that you are aware, especially taking advantage of her in that state."

"To be perfectly clear I didn't ask for your approval, did I?" Now, I'm getting annoyed with her.

"No, your Highness you didn't." Triss's shoulders drop in defeat as she drops the subject and makes her way back over to Vanta, where she begins to remove some of her jewelry as I'm about to leave the room. She goes to the black cuff on Vanta's left wrist and is about to try to remove it causing a wave of panic to wash over me for both of them.

"Don't bother the black cuff, just leave it alone." Triss looks at me puzzled at my abrupt statement but stops and moves to the gold belt on her waist. "The less you know the better it is for you, I'll leave it at that." She nods in understanding as I go out the door.

To my dismay I find Thor outside my chambers waiting for me. Really, how much more inconveniencing can this evening get? "Brother, I don't know what you are trying to accomplish other than to piss me off but you had best put a stop to it. I know that you are worried about her but you still have to conduct yourself better than you have this evening, Vanta deserves better than that. The act that the two of you are putting on is a bit much, tomorrow I suggest you keep to our agreement. I don't want to find that you have paid her any visits after Triss leaves her for the night, or I'll have her sleep in the room with Vanta and you might just spend the rest of this trip in the prison until you are to speak with the council. Do we have an understanding?" I know Thor means what he says but I have other plans that don't involve playing by his rules.

"Fine, we'll tone it down, and yes we have an understanding." At that, I teleport past Thor into my chambers leaving him alone out in the hall. I can hear him let out an irritated and frustrated sigh as he makes his way down the hall to his chambers, the door closing rather loudly. I know what he's doing, shutting the door like that and standing outside of it waiting like a fool to see if I actually fall for it and step out of my chambers, and I find myself correct as I hear the door open and close lightly after a moment. Really though, does he take me for that much of a fool, if I want in Vanta's chambers I'll just teleport myself in there. I take my time and change into a pair of sleep pants that I had packed for the trip and teleport myself back into Vanta's room as soon as Triss closes the door leaving.

I find Vanta draped across the sofa in the darkened room in front of the fireplace watching the flames dance. I take a seat beside her as she looks at me through half-lidded eyes. The warm glow of the fire is giving her an unworldly golden glow, revealing just how sheer her gown really is, adding to my desire to have her. After she studies me for a moment the speaks what is on her mind.

"You shouldn't be in here right now." The mix of lust and contempt knowing that we shouldn't is wavering in her eyes as she speaks, the lust winning over the latter. I watch as she rises to her knees on the sofa, shifting closer to me, the golden flecks in her eyes' sparkling like the embers in the flames.

"No, I shouldn't, but you shouldn't be alone right now." I slide closer, grabbing her thin frame and pull her on to my lap pushing the hem of her nightgown up so that she can straddle me. I pull her in so that our lips meet, it doesn't take any persuasion for her to respond to my advances. Quiet whimpers of pleasure escape her between breaths as we continue, our hands roaming over each other finding all of the right spots. The extra softness of her skin from the bath water makes her feel too divine as I run my hand over her sides under the nightgown. It doesn't take long for Vanta to start grinding against me. I free myself from my pants and push aside her underwear teasing her heated slick entrance. I capture her lips again as I start to press into her, stifling the whimpers of pleasure as I ease her down on to me. She pulls away from me with a lust filled questioning look on her face as she leans to whisper to me.

"No, more illusions, Loki, I want the real you." Again I'm not prepared for this request, as I wasn't the last time she asked. She rolls her hips against mine as she waits for my answer. I'm not comfortable with this but maybe it will get me off the hook for the pet jabs earlier if I give her what she wants. I let the Asgardian illusion drop revealing the real me, the dirty secret that she is so fond of. With what Vanta drops hers also as she leans in kissing me as she picks up the pace. For some reason, my senses are heightened and I'm overwhelmed with pleasure as she grinds against me. It makes the sensation of being inside her that much more intense. Her warmth sheathing me as she moves is bringing me to my climax. I can feel her walls fluttering around me as she reaches hers, digging her fingers into my shoulders, which in turn brings mine soon after. The way she looks at me is baffling, it's so caring when she should be terrified, repulsed by this form. Instead, she willingly gave herself over to me, I can't get my head around it.

She's just sitting here, glassy black orbs calmly staring into my eyes, searching for answers that I know are not there. "It's like looking into rubies."

"You shouldn't be this comfortable being this close to me like this." Cupping her cheek lightly as I run my thumb over her lips, I take in the contrast between us. The milky white of her skin against the deep azure of mine, it still looks and feels so wrong.

"There is nothing wrong with you like this, please just accept that it doesn't bother me." She leans back in for another kiss as I stand up with her wrapping her legs around my waist and make my way to the bathroom for the rest of our routine. As I pass by the mirror I watch our reflection, our natural reflection, our contrasting skin colors makes for a rather odd sight. But the way Vanta's got her head against my chest with her right arm around my neck and her left hand resting on the other side of my chest, it all seems to start looking right to me. Something clicks and the pieces fall into place, I don't see the monster that I was led to think that I was. Savoring the thought and feeling I get Vanta cleaned up and we go back to lounge in front of the fire. Vanta laying halfway on my chest is lightly tracing over the lines that run from my shoulders to my hips with soft fingertips, it still bothers me to look at them without seeing the bloodied mess that they were when she walked back into my life. I begin doing the same with the smooth silver lines exposed on her shoulder, admiring her thin pointed ears. Still, there's that thought again, how can you be this comfortable with me? After a few more minutes I get up taking her over to the bed, placing her in the middle of it we share one more kiss before I get up to leave, as our lips part Vanta looks at me again with that searching look. "Loki, it doesn't matter, either form, I still love you the same." Her usual human illusion taking back over, hiding her side of our shared dirty secret.

"As do I, love, get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." With the thoughts and feelings still lingering I teleport back to my chambers on the other side of the wall for the night. I don't bother with putting back up the Asgardian illusion as there will be nobody that will dare disturb me for the rest of the night.

"Nothing about you, love, truly makes any sense what so ever." I lay awake for some time to ponder over it all, her words fueling my thoughts 'it's like looking into rubies, there is nothing wrong with you like this, please just accept that it doesn't bother me, Loki, it doesn't matter, either form, I still love you the same'. Then, there is how everything felt that much more intense without the Asgardian illusion masking everything, how Vanta felt against me, the slickened heat of her against the coldness of mine. Her unwavering acceptance of this form is even more puzzling but strangely comforting. I finally fall asleep, still, just as baffled as I was earlier.


	30. Thank You

Wow, 296 reads! Thank everyone of you for making this happen! 131,889 words later and many, many more to come, the next few chapters will be sporadic so bare with me as I am still traveling twice a week for work. All questions are open for answers as long as they don't spoil the book! I would really like to hear your feedback! And again a huge thank you to all of my readers!


	31. Chapter 27 - Lessons Learned pt. 1

Vanta

Cool, slim fingers wake me as they comb through my hair in the early morning light, fingertips lightly grazing my scalp. The pounding in my head negating any pleasure that can be had from the intimate gesture, all that is gained is a pain filled groan from me. With a long sigh and much-needed stretch, I roll from where my face is buried in my pillow to face my early morning visitor.

“I was going to ask you how you feel, but that pitiful noise is answer enough to my question.” I am greeted with a warm smile that I hadn't seen in days as Loki lays propped up next to me. The ruby-colored eyes looking back at me and slim azure fingers threading through my hair as I attempt to formulate words.

"How are you even...ugh...never mind I don't want to know. Just make it stop." I move again to rest my head against his cool chest in an attempt to ease the pounding in my head. Thoughts from last nights activities surface briefly. The how that I even managed to do much of anything in that state is baffling but my thoughts wander back to the feeling of how he felt against me once he dropped his illusion. It's still strange, the texture of his skin, a fine velvety feel compared to the harsh rock-like appearance of the Jotuns that I have previously encountered. But to no avail, all the motion only worsens the pounding sensation and stirs an uneasy feeling in my stomach. Really, how is he not in the same shape that I am given that he drank way more than I, none of this is fair.

"If I did you wouldn't learn anything from it. I told you to barely sip at that drink, did I not? Yet, you downed the whole damn thing before I got back to my seat, really, did my jokes anger you that much?"

"Yes, I remember what you said, but anger is too light of a term to be used here. More like hurt that you used such a demeaning term. I'm not your pet, mind you." Hurt, angry and many more emotions come to mind but this is not the time to be picking fights.

"I very well couldn't go around calling you Love in front of everyone, that would upheave my reputation."

"Is that all that matters to you?" Now, I'm pissed again but my stomach I feel has other plans.

"No, but we've been warned to tone things down or more, so I was. I promise that I will not call you 'pet' again, will that suffice love?" There's that smug grin accompanied by a mischievous tone, wonderful, what new way will you aggravate me now?

"I guess it will have to do for now. Oh, fuck...fuck..." I had felt this creeping wave of nausea since waking, but I hadn't foreseen that it would progress this quickly and violently for me to be running to pay homages to the great porcelain one. With my head hung in the porcelain pot, I had turned my attention away from everything else when I felt Loki's presence behind me. "Fucking....fuck...fuck...what was in that drink...fuck." It all came out between dry heaves as I kneel in front of the porcelain one.

"I'm jealous, praying to the great porcelain god? I really could get used to this sight with you at my feet instead." My expression must have been enough to get my point across that I was in no mood for bullshit this early feeling like I've just come off a week-long binger. "You might actually be productive if you have something on your stomach before attempting to empty it. Here sip this slowly, I've got you just lean back and breath." Loki takes a seat on the floor behind me, his long legs splay to either side of me as he pulls my head out from over the pot. The contact with his skin feels good against my back, a welcomed relief from the overly warm air in the room. He places a glass of water in my hands and I begin sipping it despite its unknown origins.

"You're an asshole."

"I suppose I can be when needed, but no truly I'm not trying to be at this particular moment. I just can't pass up joking at having you kneeling before me." I faintly hear the clicking of heels against the floor when our bickering is interrupted.

"Oh by Odin's beard! This is not a sight I was prepared to walk in on this morning." With that Loki had resumed his usual illusion as Triss recovered from her mild shock of seeing him in his Jotun form even though his back was turned to her. "You have become more sick and twisted than I remember last. Let the poor thing some slack, she has never had our variety of spirits. We grew up with them, she did not." She gives Loki a pointed look in regard to her remark before continuing to address me. "Lady Roswell, I would ask how you are feeling this morning but I believe the answer before me shall suffice. When you are feeling up to it, breakfast is waiting in the other room, I had enough for two brought up since I half expected you to have company." After Triss made her presence known she busied herself around the rooms getting everything set up to get me ready for today. What I would give to be rid of that damned ring that is constantly draining off my magic, I honestly think that I wouldn't be in such bad shape over one drink if I had full control over my magic but appearances right?

For a few minutes more we continued to occupy the floor in front of the porcelain pot. Loki continues to run his fingers through my hair, a cool sensation starts to wash over me. The pounding in my head stills as he does so and the turmoil in my stomach calms to a hungry rumble. It's welcomed mercy but I know it already has strings attached. "Consider that a kindness, today will be rather long and arduous for the both of us. I do hope you have learned something from this. You should be feeling good enough to eat now, so come on the day won't wait for us."

"Yes, I have, if I'm told to sip a drink, do so and not finish it too quickly." I huff at him as I get up from the bathroom floor with Loki following behind me and make my way to the coffee table in front of the fireplace where a variety of foods are laid out on it. There are several small portions of meats, cheeses, bread, and fruit situated across it with a fresh pot of what I can only hope is tea or coffee. We situate ourselves on the sofa that was the scene of our late night activities, as the flames dance in front of us. "I thought you said that the hearths would be extinguished this morning?"

"The ones in the kitchens that is, just not the ones for warming the homes. I suppose I left that part out. Due to the palace not being finished, there have been some exceptions made. The kitchen here and the one at the alehouse have been permitted to stay lit, having that the alehouse is currently going to serve as a temporary feast hall."

"I was wondering where all of these activities were going to take place but that answers my question. What will we be doing today besides the opening ceremonies of the first nights' feast?"

"Well, Thor has already left early this morning to select a tree worthy of being the yule log. Which he should be back by now, that would put him blessing the sacrifices currently. For us, there isn't really anything planned so, I thought we might venture out during the warmest part of the day. I wouldn't mind seeing the progress of the construction and see if we might be able to get some jewels you were gifted set."

"That sounds interesting, I wouldn't mind seeing more of the city." I try to sound enthusiastic but deep down I really don't want to walk about this close to my enemies.

"Well, If you are taking Lady Roswell out amongst the people I need to get her ready. First, finish with breakfast, then we'll get on with things."

Thor

Everything from last night is still playing over and over in my mind. How unnecessarily ruff Loki had been with Vanta is always the first to mind. Why brother, can you not just be as gentle with her in public as you are in private? I understand you don't want to be viewed as weak but that isn't the solution, being gentle isn't a weakness, and practically dragging Vanta out of the alehouse was way past rough. Then there is the trip back to the guest house, how gentle he was with her once all eyes were off of him. The last is the conversation with Lady Eir, 'It's funny if she were taller she would fit in perfectly on Alfheim dressed like that, Frigga mentioned once that he fancied them over Asgardian women, it's strange to see him with a Midgardian though'. Strange doesn't even begin to scratch the surface when he is of concern, but the possibility that Vanta is an elf seems more legitimate to me. It would explain her abilities but not how she got here. Many things have come to mind now, but have never added up as a true possibility. One, in particular, does stand out, which would be that Father might have banished her to Midgard sometime in the far past. Which would explain why she doesn't have the Elven accent anymore, but if it were true then she wouldn't have anything to do with either of us. Either way there is too many pieces of the puzzle missing for me to figure any of it out.

Having completed this morning's tasks and made it back to the guest house I should check in with Loki and see what he has planned for the day. Standing in front of the door to his chambers I can hear the faint sounds of a conversation from inside. It's just the one side that I can hear but it is enough to know that something is up.

"Knocking would be the appropriate thing to do or are you just going to lurk outside my door." The suddenness of the door opening and Loki's abrupt address catches me off guard. Shaken from my pondering I cautiously enter his chambers. The room's dimly lit from the smoldering fire in the hearth, everything in there is silhouetted with the dim golden glow.

"I didn't want to interrupt whatever it was you were doing." As I venture farther into the room Loki hesitantly turns to face me. That is where things begin to get weird. The Asgardian illusion that I have always seen is gone, leaving just his natural Jotun form that I have only seen a few times. It's still a bit unsettling but I make my best attempt to not let it show but rather try making light of the situation. "And here I thought you despised that part of yourself."

"Hmm...you aren't wrong. Yet, she urges me to find acceptance within myself. Strange, how different each of our views is, we were raised to fear and hate what I am and then there is Vanta. A being that truth be told, could probably care less what I am. Absolutely comfortable with the notion of existing in such close proximity with a Frost Giant." I watch as my brother paces around in front of the hearth, spilling his thoughts so casually to me. There has to be something behind this behavior. I make my way over to the hearth and prop against the mantle soaking up what little heat there is left in the smoldering embers as I carefully choose my next words.

"That is what truly counts, her acceptance that is. This doesn't change anything, we were raised as brothers and I will never see you as anything other." This takes me back to our conversation in the elevator on Sakar. "You know I've always thought the world of you, just accept that in the grand scheme of things she's a gift from the Norns and leave it at that."

"Huh, is this what you truly believe or are you trying to butter me up before you drop whatever it is you came here to say?" It is a rather blunt remark but it still stings. Casually I place a small log on top of the embers, grinning at how quick Loki is to deflect anything I say no matter how genuine it is.

"It's nothing like that, I was just wondering what you and Vanta had planned for later?" Time to try to save face before his mood sours anymore.

"There it is. What frivolous idea are you going to attempt at selling me today?" Nevermind, mood already past sour.

"I came here with no such intentions, brother. I was just curious as to what you had planned for today and with your permission to possibly join the two of you?" Well, open mouth and insert foot, I've set myself up good for his amusement this time.

"I really could turn your words against you right now. What fun that could be had?" At least he's smiling but I don't care for the tone Loki's going for or how much more creepy and menacing this side of him makes his usual smile.

"Please don't start."

"Why, you really set yourself up good for my amusement? You're telling me that you would freely join me on whatever mischief I could have had in mind?" Why does everything have to be a game with you, brother?

"That's not exactly what I was getting at." Ok, brother, time to go back to the Asgardian version, this is getting weirder by the second.

"But I like this, you openly offer to accompany me despite had I intentions of such." Damn it, no, no, and no, we're not doing this.

"Ok, enough games, really though what do you have planned for today?" Just dealing with him on a normal day if that is what we can call it can be unsettling enough, but this is getting to be more than I can handle at one time.

"So quick to spoil the fun? I didn't have too much in mind, more or less wandering around the shops and maybe dropping by the silversmith with a few of the jewels Vanta was gifted with. Other than that not much else." At least now the sour mood has shifted some, but I'm not playing his games today.

"That sounds rather unlike you, but everything's changed. There isn't the magnificent Asgard to wow the ladies with anymore, is there. Just the tiny village of New Asgard on the shores of Norway." We settle into a somber state after my mention of the gleaming city, a moment of silence passes between us before Loki responds.

"That is true, I want to miss it, but I don't."

"So, are you admitting that you like it here on Midgard?" Maybe there is still hope for you yet, brother.

"Heavens no, there are many other shit hole planets that I would much rather take up residence on than here. At least they are more technologically advanced than here, this miserable lot has barely evolved since we last visited them as youths." Well, hopes have been squashed, maybe I can still get a few more answers before he clams up like normal.

"You are staying because of her? It was rather odd that you haven't made an attempt to leave, it's been what nearly two years since they granted you moderate freedom."

"Like I can get very far, mind you, they lack the means of space travel here." That didn't get me far, just furrowed brows and a quick deflecting reply avoiding my main question.

"Well, that is one thing to take into consideration I suppose."

"Really, why do you want to wander around aimlessly with us?" Well, so much for ulterior motives.

"I don't trust some council members that were at that table last night. I feel that if they caught you alone with her they might be more inclined to provoke you." I honestly don't want them to have a chance to validate themselves or tear either of you apart publicly.

"So, you think I need big brother to fight my battles for me? I can handle them on my own."

"What with a blade in each hand if you find yourselves backed into a corner? That isn't how we will handle this. This has to be a battle of wits and words, one you are very adept in." Please just understand my reasoning.

"Again you treat me as if I'm an imbecile." I would never treat you as such, stop deflecting and see reason.

"No, I'm just reminding you that your temper has to take a back seat for this one, the same as mine."

"Fine, tag along if you must. We'll be leaving as soon as Triss has Vanta ready." Please just see reason and use caution while we are here.

Vanta

Triss had spent the better part of the morning bickering with Loki over what each considered appropriate attire for me to be seen out in public in. Which in all reality didn't even matter since I was promptly stuffed into a thick gray woolen coat with fur trimmed bell sleeves and hood which were also decorated with embroidery depicting decorative elements of the Asgardian culture. I understand the royal house wanting to keep up appearances but the level of pettiness that went along with it was astounding, or maybe Loki was just searching for someone to argue and sought out the easy low hanging fruit. But before I could put any more thought into it the weather had improved enough for us to venture out into the town. Which also means another encounter with the hot-tempered horse, I don't think I will ever take the humans' car for granted ever again.

I hadn't expected Thor to join us, making the stroll through town rather odd. We stop by the construction site of the palace viewing the exterior shell as Thor explains about the extreme amount of bickering over the final details of the interior. The exterior is a mix of middle ages castle and futuristic new age design all clad in brightly gleaming metal, that, if I had an idea would either be uru or vibranium. The main features are tall spire turrets and long walls lined with tall narrow arched windows and an expansive set of steps leading up to the grand golden doors that would probably take five men to open and close. Impressive but I've seen far more extravagant as I've traveled helping overthrow governments.

The silversmith's shop has started off with a lot of bickering over the details and price but rather uneventful. I play the mortal dazzled by all the trinkets and finery of the shop, too awestruck to care about what the men were going on about. There are a few trinkets that have caught my attention but no, this isn't a shopping trip as much as I wish it could be. The young girl from last night was there behind the counter toiling away at what appears to be an elaborate gold crown fit for what I would assume a queen, despite not having jewels set in it. Every so often she steals a glance between me, Loki and Thor in between adding new pieces to it. The whole work area is strewn with various projects in progress but the crown is taking her full attention until she is called over to look at what was being discussed. Then returning to her workbench sitting the crown aside and begins to prepare the rough sketch. But before I could get a good look Loki has his arm around my waist pulling me towards the door.

"No peeking the silversmith's daughter wants it to be a surprise. The next place might be more entertaining, come on."

"What do you mean by more entertaining?"

"Just wait and see." There was a wry smile to go with it that said volumes of unspoken mischief.

A few buildings later I find myself being lead up the steps of a relic and apothecary's emporium with Thor a few steps behind still browsing the shop's windows one building down. The feeling that suddenly hits me as I start to step over the threshold about pulls me to my knees, what little magic that remains to sustain my illusion is quickly fading, disoriented I trip over the long skirt and stumble over the threshold. I find myself being spared from meeting the floor as Loki has realized what is happening and caught me but the weird pull on my illusion is gone but still unsettling.

"I think they left my dress a little too long?" I think I can save some face here, maybe. Nobody is freaking out so evidently, my illusion is still intact. _'Careful, I didn't think the wards protecting this place would be this strong, don't touch anything unless I hand it to you. I don't want to have to explain why my mortal has suddenly acquired elf ears.' 'I understand, the ward at the door was warning enough.'_

"Possibly, you are much shorter than most Asgardians," Loki says this as he looks down at me playing off what just happened while I assume he's checking to make sure my illusion will hold while we are in the store.

"Need I not a reminder." I return the remark sweetly as I barely stand above shoulder height to him even with the heeled boots that Triss shoved me into this morning. Knowing that it is a bold move to make in public, I reach up and guide his hand from where he has placed a strand of hair out of my face to rest on my cheek as a group of young women pass by the shops' windows. It instantly puts them into a tizzy over what they have seen and will probably be the talk of the town in an hour or two. Interesting, I think this might have been more scandalous than being caught snogging in the alley for that lot.

"Then let us see what relics have turned up lately, shall we?" From the satisfied smirk on his face, I can tell he's figured out what I am up to and I feel that this is a new form of subterfuge even for him.

I could only quote Howard Carter and Lord Carnarvon upon the opening of Tut's tomb 'Can you see anything?' 'Yes, wonderful things.' The store was filled top to bottom with all manners of relics and herbs to potions that are as tame as turning the unexpecting victim any shade of color imaginable to far darker of fates. What I would give to just be able to explore freely of the wares. Nothing in life is fair, is it? Honestly, I don't care too much if my cover is blown, every last bit of this is too tempting. I'm pulled from my junk drunk daze as I'm being lead through the store when Thor enters a few moments later.

"Brother, I thought I might find you here, have you found anything of interest?" The way that Thor makes his way through the shop is interesting, avoiding any and all items out on display as he might already know what could happen if contact is made with any of them.

"Quite possibly, here hold this for me will you brother dearest." I watch in mild hidden horror as Loki hands him a relic that I know will cause much havoc, a fingur gildru. The shopkeeper, on the other hand, looks slightly shocked but rather unaffected by this and acts as it is just a normal day.

"Sure, what is it?" Yet, I watch as the ever-trusting Thor does so without a second thought just happy to be out with his brother. The long silver tube springs to life grabbing on to both index fingers much like the wooden Chinese versions trapping him.

"Honestly, why do I always fall for your pranks. Just get it off of me! Loki! Come on this isn't funny." I can't hold back my laughter as he pulls and yells at Loki to take it off.

"No, this is hilarious, brother. You of all people should know not to accept anything I hand you in a store like this." Even as Loki indulges himself at the sight of Thor struggling with a child's toy I can't help but have a laugh as I make my way over to attempt freeing him.

"So, I'll try to help you but you have to outsmart the relic. It's like a grudge, the more you struggle the tighter it will hold. With peace only then will it relinquish its grip. After you come to terms with that will you be free." The baffled expression alone is worth more than anything but I'm not giving him anything more. "They have a wooden version in China, it's normally just a child's toy but this is so much better."

"Really, both of you. Brother, I swear if you don't get this thing off of me right now!" It seems that what I said went in one ear and out the other as he continues to struggle with the fingur gildru.

"You'll do what?" It was a challenging look but joking nonetheless.

"Lady Roswell, please?" The pleading look that accompanied made the situation ever more pitiful but still amusing that he was begging me for help even after I told him how to free himself.

"Fine you helpless oaf, begging my mortal for mercy? I'm tired of hearing your whining anyways." Taking hold of the middle of the tube he began to instruct Thor on how to free himself. "Like Vanta said stop struggling and bring your fingers together and it will let go."

"Why did I think this would be a good idea, I should have waited outside." Once freed Thor walks over to where I am looking at the loose ingredients for potions as he grumbles to himself. Seriously, if the Nova Corps knew of what all was on the shelves here I think the entire lot of us would be in some extremely deep shit. At least half to two-thirds of what is here is illegal in no less than fifteen galaxies. There are all the fixings for nearly anything one could think of, I bet the backroom is even better.

"No, you're just as lost in here as I am. Let him have his fun we've all been cooped up in that apartment for way too long." I catch the quick smirk that Loki gives me as I say this knowing full and well that I am lying but Thor buys it nonetheless.

"I suppose you are right on that. I just don't like Loki's brand of fun."

"You have never liked my brand of fun brother."

The rest of the time spent in the shop was rather tame, Loki handing me various relics and explaining them to me all while Thor cautiously peers over my shoulder not wanting to fall prey to another of Loki's jokes. One thing though stood out from all that could astonish, wow, and wreak chaos, was an Ithildin Losille. A single skillfully crafted opalescent rose, something I haven't seen since Alfheim. It is so finely detailed all the way down to the petals that it just simply becomes mesmerizing. Still caught up in the flowers spell I don't realize how long I've been staring at it until Loki comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around me grounding me back to reality. A few giggles can be heard from the other side of the shops' window as the young women from earlier have brought back a few friends to gawk at the two of us. Honestly, I feel like I'm caught up in the Asgardian equivalent of the British royal drama with the giggling lot peeping over the window sill.

"Ah, an Ithildin Losille, a moonflower, I haven't seen one in five hundred years. It's beautiful isn't it?" This was the first time here that I had allowed myself to get so caught up in an object that nothing around me mattered. The last time I had seen one was the day that I had to make my departure from Alfheim, the last day that we spent together all those centuries ago.

"Yes, it's mesmerizing." Right now, I think I'm the most content and feel the safest that I've felt in weeks. Even the blow up before we left holds no value other than we found each other again.

"Wow, a moonflower, I've never seen one before. They truly are magnificent in person, mother's stories didn't come close."

"No, they didn't, it's a stone and a metal at the same time, and they glow under moonlight." I watch as Loki steps from behind me and takes the seemingly delicate flower out of its display and hands it to me. Again, I'm lost to the opalescent petals as I take my time admiring each and every detail carved into the petals and leaves as I slowly twist the stem between my fingers. Spellbound, I miss what Loki and the shopkeeper are talking about nor do I care for some reason, almost like there was a ward attached to it that blocked the world around you. That thought became apparent when Thor placed his hand on my shoulder bringing me back to reality once more.

"Lady Roswell?"

"Yes, what is it, Thor?"

"I thought we had lost you to the moonflower, you've been staring at it for about ten minutes." Mystified I can't get my head around the ward that is on it, enrapturing and altering one's perception of time and surroundings. Did the creator place it there or someone else along the way, that I might never know but I want to learn the wards workings for personal uses later.

"Sorry, just admiring the detail that was put into it is all." I don't want to leave without it but I don't want to sound like a whining child or a gold digger for asking for it, maybe I can figure out later how to acquire it.

"Well, it seems that the day has gotten away from us and is getting rather late. The festivities will be commencing soon and I need to have Vanta back or Triss may as well be asking for my head much the same as the council." Placing it back into the display case was the hardest thing to do and leaving the shop was even harder. Although, it was rather entertaining to watch Loki attempt an explanation on what some things were or did in what I can only describe as an alchemists and sorcerers emporium. The constant look of confusion that Thor was stuck in was the kicker for me, the more Loki attempted to explain, the more perplexed Thor became. It seems Thor left with more questions than Loki could provide understandable answers for him after the fingur gildru prank. I left wishing that I didn't have to play the dumb mortal because there were far too many interesting artifacts there that I would like to have inquired about. Yet, fear reigned over me to not touch or get too close to any for risking a chance that one might dispel my weakened illusion leaving me for all to see. But my questions will have to wait until later, back at the guest house Loki and I find ourselves conveniently alone and settle on the bed together for as much of a nap that can be had before getting dressed for us to make our way to the alehouse.


End file.
